forbidden love rewritten
by Josephine-Rose Alice
Summary: Hg&Dm discover feelings and forbidden love for each other. Fighting against the world will they choose whats right or whats easy...'Tel me how i can love you! ..i dont know how, i dont know what to do'..can they admit their love.. how far wil they go..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Head Girl

Chapter 1 Head Girl.

During the summer Hermione received a letter informing her about being Head Girl. Of course she secretly suspected that she would become Head Girl, but it was still one of the most exciting things that had happened to her. It was what she always had wanted, now as she entered her last year at Hogwarts. Excited as she was, she didn't know who the Head Boy was. Hermione figured it would be her best friend Harry Potter.

Kings Cross-Station.

Hermione had stepped through the barrier and on to platform 9 ¾ . She took a deep breath and proceeded on to find her friends Harry and Ron.

First day as Head Girl, she thought to herself. What will it be like? Will I be a good Head? Will my duties be hard? Who is the Head Boy? Why am I even thinking that? It'll be Harry of course! Hermione was deep in thought when a voice called her name from the crowd.

"Hermione! Hermione!" That voice was distinguishable from anywhere. It was Ron.

"Hermione over here!" A second voice called. This time it was Harry.

Hermione turned around and smiled as she ran up to greet her friends.

"Hi guys." Hermione said.

"Oh look! Hermione's Head Girl!" Ron exclaimed indicating the shiny new badge attached to Hermione's robes.

"Indeed I am" She confirmed proudly.

"That's great Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked at Harry and studied his robes. She found no trace of a Head Boy badge anywhere.

"Where's your badge?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh" Harry replied dully. "I'm not Head Boy"

"What?! Then if you're not...who is?" Hermione questioned wondering who else it could be.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ron replied slightly annoyed. "Isn't it you that's supposed to know everything?"

Hermione gave him a withering look.

"I guess I'll find out when I reach the Head's compartment." She said finally.

And on cue the whistle blew as the Hogwarts Express was about to leave.

"We'd better get on." Ron suggested.

"Yeah well I'll see you guys later ok? Which compartment will you be in?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Whatever's available I guess" Harry said shrugging.

"I'll just find you, okay...um...so...see you later!"

And with that Hermione went off down the hall to the Head compartment. A few minutes later she reached the front of the train. I wonder who the Head Boy is? She asked herself before hesitantly opening the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in he- Malfoy?" She said very surprised. As she opened the door she saw a platinum blonde head from the top of a book. The head looked up and indeed it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione soon recovered from her shock and stuttered "Wh..what on Earth?...You...you're...no...but YOU'RE...?!" "Head Boy?" He responded, pride and malice ringing in his voice.

"But how? Has Dumbledore seriously lost his senses?" Hermione asked not fully recovered from her shock.

"Actually, I think he finally found them." Draco drawled putting the book down.  
"But...but I thought Harry was going to be…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes I thought so too. But I see Dumbledore has finally come to his senses and has relieved Potter of his saint services. However, I still don't think Dumbledore has come to his senses completely if he chose you to be Head Girl." Draco said adding the last part of his sentence with a sneer.

Hermione's shocked expression turned into a glare.

"Better watch your mouth ferret boy!" she threatened.

"Better watch yours Mudblood, or it could cost you your badge" he retorted.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but closed it, realizing that this argument was pointless. Instead she took a seat on the other side of the compartment and fumed silently, staring out the window.  
Seeing her reaction Draco smirked, a sign that he knew he had won the argument and he went on reading. Most of the train ride was spent in blissful silence.

Hermione was surprised that Draco didn't throw any more insults at her instead he was very engrossed in his book. She never knew what an avid reader Draco was, this came as surprise to her. Hermione soon got tired of the silence and let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Why, may I ask, are you not throwing insults at me?" She inquired.

Draco looked up.

"I thought you would be glad, my ingenious mind figured that we should at least be civil to some point to make our Head duties some what more bearable."

Hermione stared at him confused. She was speechless.  
Was Draco Malfoy actually saying he wanted to be kind to ME, Hermione Granger? Maybe he changed over the summer... Hermione thought to herself…

"Even if it is with a filthy little mudblood like yourself." He added with a smirk.

Maybe not.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!! I thought you said we should be more civil. Which I actually for once agree, and you are not ingenious for thinking that up! I swear you are the most egotistical self deluded person I have ever gotten the misfortune to meet!" Hermione said, almost yelling.

Draco stared at her, a mixture of shock and amusement filled the handsome features of his face. He always liked it when Hermione had her sudden outbursts. He found it rather amusing to watch her go off like that.

"What on Earth do you find funny?" she asked very annoyed.

"You" he said simply.

"You know what! I think I much rather liked it when we were quiet. That way I don't have to listen to your drawl." She said rather snappishly.

"Exactly" Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione glared at him. She stood up and made her way to the door. As she was leaving she said "I'm going off to be with Harry and Ron."

"Like I care about your stupid threesome." He said looking up. A bored expression plastered on his face. She gave him a withering look and walked out the door.

Draco watched her. That was interesting. Well I must say, he said to himself, she has grown, and in the right places too, He smirked. At that moment he realised what he had just said. He mentally slapped himself, this is mudblood Granger, he said, I can't have thoughts like that about her.

"Whatever" he thought out loud, and he continued on reading his book.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ride to hogwarts

Chapter 2 Ride to Hogwarts

Hermione glared at him. She stood up and made her way to the door. As she was leaving she said "I'm going off to be with Harry and Ron."

"Like I care about your stupid threesome." He said looking up. A bored expression plastered on his face. She gave him a withering look and walked out the door.

Draco watched her. That was interesting. Well I must say, he said to himself, she has grown, and in the right places too, He smirked. At that moment he realised what he had just said. He mentally slapped himself, this is mudblood Granger, he said, I can't have thoughts like that about her.

"Whatever" he thought out loud and he continued on reading his book.

Three heads looked up in surprise as Hermione forcefully pushed aside the compartment door.

"Hey Ginny, Harry, Ron." Hermione said, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"Hey Hermione" Harry and Ron chorused.

Ginny ran up excitedly and hugged her friend. "Hi Hermione! Great to see you!"

"Hey" was all she could say.

She gave her a weak smile and sat back down next to her. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth again she would go off in a sudden rage and start going on about Malfoy. She didn't want him to ruin the only time she had with her friends. The boys got back to eating sweets while Ginny was eyeing her with concern. She obviously could tell that something was wrong, by the way Hermione was breathing deeply, desperately trying to calm herself down.

"Hermione" Ginny said slowly. "Hermione tell me what's wrong."

She flinched, took a side-ways glance at Ginny and said calmly "Nothing."

"Hermione I know you, now tell me what's bothering you." Ginny said gently.

"There's nothing wrong Ginny!" she exasperated.

By this time Hermione had caught the boys attention.

"Hermione." Ginny said in a firm warning tone, one which reminded Hermione very much of Ginny's mother Mrs Weasley.

"Don't worry Gin you'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Find out what exactly?" Harry asked curiously, his attention was averted to Ginny's pleadings.

"Yeah" Ron piped up, flashing a half-eaten chocolate frog (which was in his mouth) to the world.

Ginny ignoring them looked Hermione straight in the eye and said "Hermione I would like to find out sooner rather than later"

Hermione figured she was fighting a loosing battle so she winced and said

"Do you guys really want to know? Because you'll find out at the Great feast anyway."

Ginny looked almost desperate. "Yes we really want to know!" she exasperated.

Hermione took a deep breath before revealing to her friends the sad news.

"Don't get mad at me, it wasn't my choice. I hate to tell you this but that insufferable git Malfoy is Head Boy."

"What?!"

"No!"

"You're shitting me?!"

"Nope and just think I'll be living with him and we have to do duties together and everything!" Hermione shook her head, sadly.

Ron being the insensitive one mumbled "My life doesn't look all that bad now."

Hermione shot him a look

"Thanks Ronald. Thanks alot!" sarcasm clinging to her every word.

"Can we just change the subject now?" Ginny asked hopefully.

They spent the next few hours of eating sweets talking about their holidays. For Harry, holidays at the Dursleys were dismal as usual but it brightened up as he was allowed to stay at the Weasley's house. Their holidays had been exciting. Hermione however stayed at home with her parents, her mother insisted they didn't get enough 'quality time.'

"…And that's when I got my Hogwarts letter saying I was Head Girl." Hermione finished.

"Just think of it Hermione" Ron said happily "All the points you can take of all the Slytherins!"

Suddenly the horrible truth dawned on Harry. "Or all the points he could take off us…" He said dully. "Remember what Malfoy did to us in the fifth year? Taking off points just because he simply didn't like us."

"Oh yeah" Hermione replied anger rising in her veins.

"Wait!" Ginny said urgently. "He'll be absolutely brutal to the first years!"

"I won't let that happen" Hermione stated defiantly. "Oh, why the bloody hell did this have to happen to me?" Hermione whined helplessly.

Ginny put an arm around her shoulder "I guess that's life Hermione, I guess that's life."

The train stopped and pulled up to Hogsmead station.

"Well I guess that's us, C'mon"

As Hermione stepped of the train she bumped into a tall stranger.

"Pardon me miss" The stranger said politely.

"Oh goodness sorr-Malfoy?"

"Granger? I take that back!" Malfoy said roughly and pushed passed her.

Hermione didn't care what he just said she was shocked. Since when did Malfoy become such a gentleman? She thought to herself. Maybe that's how he gets girls.

The four of them got off the platform and after saying their usual "Hi" to Hagrid they made their way up to Hogwarts, where a new year began.

It's is gonna be a long way ahead of me, Hermione thought to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 first day back

Chapter 3 first day back.

The four of them (Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron) got off the platform. After saying their usual "Hi" to Hagrid they made their way up to Hogwarts, where a new year began.

It's is going to be a long way ahead of me, Hermione thought to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall.

"Here are your dormitory students" Dumbledore said as he showed Hermione and Malfoy to their new living quarters.

It much smaller than the regular common rooms for this was just to accommodate two people. The colours were obviously a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The walls were painted deep crimson while the soft carpet was a mixture between emerald and forest green. Straight ahead of them was a fireplace with a lit fire burning merrily. A large chocolate brown sofa was in front of the fireplace with two white squishy wing chairs were next two it on either side. To the left was a very elegant polished wooden door with the name Hermione Granger was engraved with gold letters on the door. On the right was the same door but with Draco Malfoy engraved on it with Silver letters. On the ceiling a large golden chandelier hung elegantly. To the left of the fireplace was a door it was the study. To the right of the fireplace was a small kitchen.

"Ooh it's beautiful" Hermione whispered as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Enjoy your stay" was all Dumbledore said as he walked out.

"It's not as good as the manor, but it will do." Malfoy said in a bored voice.

"Honestly Malfoy nothing ever seems to satisfy you" Hermione sighed.

It wasn't that Draco wasn't impressed, because he was very much actually. It took all the training his father had beat into him to keep a straight face.

Flashback  
'"Feelings give you weakness." A cold voice hissed. It was Lucius Malfoy staring at his fearful son. "If you show any sign of emotion, this may give your enemy an advantage over you." He said again circling the young Draco. "You must never show anyone your feelings, no one. You show weakness you show vulnerability. The Dark Lord will not tolerate weakness." His father repeated again and again trying to bore the thoughts into young Draco's mind.

"Yes Father" Young Draco said in fear, he was trembling.

"I see fear in you your eyes betray you, you must hide it!" Lucius Malfoy hissed loudly.

"I try Father!" Draco pleaded fearful tears welling in his eyes but Draco willed them not to fall.

"You must not try! You must do!" Lucius ordered.

End of Flashback

"Oh Malfoy! Come look at this!" Hermione squealed.  
The excitement was taking over her. She opened the door to her room. In the middle was a large king sized four poster bed and to the left was a door that lead to a Bathroom. It had all the requirements of course, bedside tables, dresser, wardrobe etc. All the colours in the room were a mixture of white, gold and caramel.

"Not Bad" Draco said in an unimpressed tone.

Hermione who was ignoring him squealed in excitement and jumped on her bed. Draco raised his eyebrows at this. He had never seen her in such a happy state. He just stared.

"What?" she said. Interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing" He said and went to check out his room.

His room was exactly the same to Hermione's just with different colours. His was decorated with darker shades of blue, black and silver.

He saw that his things were already there and unpacked by the house elves.  
Draco sat by himself on the bed wondering, how on Earth am I supposed to live with Granger? He could hear her 'oohs' and 'aahhs' coming from her dormitory. He winced running his arm through his platinum blonde hair. "I'll never see the end of this"

It was getting late; Draco fell asleep a short time later. It was the most comfortable and most relaxing sleep he had had in a long time. He was having a pleasant dream when…

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" A stern voice yelled. Something soft was hitting his face.

Hermione woke up at six that morning. It was natural for her to wake up at such an hour. This is too good to be true, she thought to herself. But then another thought came to her head.

Oh yeah I have to share this with Malfoy.

She winced but then decided to enjoy it with the best of her ability. She got out of the fluffy, warm sheets and towards the shower. Once she was done she took a look at herself in the mirror not bad, she thought to herself. Then she remembered her earlier years when her two front teeth were ridiculously big and her hair was an untamed mane. She had finished getting dressed when she looked once more. Her uniform was neat and tidy, neither a crease nor fold could be found anywhere her honey brown hair fell down gracefully to her shoulders, only this time it was in beautiful soft curls free from frizz. She smiled at her reflection and walked out of her bedroom door. She realized, Malfoy's not awake yet. Two thoughts crossed her mind. Should I wake him up? She thought to herself. Nah, another voice said let him be late, Snape hates tardiness. Hermione smiled at the idea of Malfoy being in trouble, but then again he was the teachers pet he'd just get a warning. It would be fun to bash his head in with a pillow, she giggled and said to her, now is my chance.

"I'm waking him up" She said quietly. She opened the door to Malfoy's room. There he lay. Breathing softly he was at peace, a faint smile on his face. Hermione was knocked back, she had never seen Malfoy like this before.

He was so peaceful, so handsome. Urgh Hermione! She mentally slapped herself, this is Malfoy remind yourself! But a funny feeling was growing inside her stomach. She crept up to his bed and fought the urge brush one of his beautiful blonde locks aside.

Oh Bloody Hell! She thought, just wake him up and get this over and done with!

She took her hand and shook him.

"Malfoy?" She whispered. "Malfoy?" She said a bit louder. She shook him once more, "Malfoy wake up!" Hermione took a pillow and started bashing his head with it.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" She hit his head again with the pillow. "Malfoy!" She brought the pillow down to his head but this time out of no where his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing Granger?" he asked irritably. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Yes, well I came to wake you up; you know how Snape hates tardiness." She said. She looked down and realised Malfoy was still holding on to her wrist. His hand was warm against her skin; she felt that tingling feeling in her stomach again.

Apparently Malfoy realised this too he quickly snapped back his wrist appalled that he touched a Mudblood.

"Really?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would just use any excuse to bash my head in"

Hermione started laughing. Malfoy raised another eyebrow. He had never seen Hermione laugh before it was – pretty. Her voice rang like a bell in the dark room, but he would never admit that.

"Yes, and that." She said finally, still in her fit of giggles.

"Yes well I'm awake now so leave." Malfoy said rudely.

Hermione glared at him again. "See the next time I wake you up!" Malfoy got up from the bed and looked down at her. Hermione was still glaring at him when her eyes travelled down his face and to his very nicely toned chest. Then she realized he was only in his silk black boxers! A blush crept to her cheeks.

Malfoy realized she was checking him out and he smirked. "Well Granger?"

"S-sorry" She stammered that tingling feeling came back again. She ran out the door and to breakfast.

Malfoy watched as she ran out of the door. He smirked once more and walked towards the bathroom. I guess I am irresistible he thought to himself.

Breakfast was quite uneventful except for Hermione who continually stared at her food not daring to look up at the Slytherin table. She was sure that this was the first place her eyes would seek if she looked up. All breakfast her head was down trying to avoid the gaze of silvery storm-grey eyes.  
Harry and Ron had noticed this. Hermione was usually reading a book, talking animatedly to Ginny or discussing exams and homework to her fellow Gryffindors, not staring blankly at her food.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" she said or some sound that sounded like the word 'yeah' escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked speaking in turn. Her head snapped up and quickly looked in the direction of Harry.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine, perfectly fine." She denied desperately hoping that the certain image of Draco she saw this morning would be void from her mind.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "One minute you're quiet and staring down at your food  
and the next you're all tense and jumpy."

Hermione averted his gaze and focused her eyes elsewhere. Surely enough it was the Slytherin table. A blonde head stood out from the rest, Malfoy. Her eyes were transfixed on him, she couldn't move them away and she didn't know why. The image of Draco asleep this morning flew to her mind. He looked so peaceful, so content in his sleep not like he is when he is in his wake. That tingling feeling had started in the pit of her stomach again. It was the third time that morning. And as if he felt her gaze upon him he looked up. He saw her staring at him he smirked and maybe even grinned at her.

He looks…hot she found herself thinking those evil thoughts. That moment she realised Draco had caught her staring! Their eyes were locked onto each other and Hermione felt the blood rise to her cheeks. Oh god! I'm blushing!

Draco's grin became wider; she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her food.

Crap, she thought. I can't think Draco is hot! That's just wrong! Wait a minute! Did I just call him Draco!? What is the world coming to!?

From then on Hermione decided to force eyes down and stare at her food. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Hermione? Were…were…Were you just blushing at Malfoy!?" Harry asked.  
The idea was just ludicrous! He had witnessed the whole act was there something going on?

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm caught! She breathed in and out, don't panic and deny everything she told herself. Hermione straightened her shoulders and assumed her normal business manner.

"Of course not Harry, that's just absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione's voice trembled slightly.

Harry knew something was up but he dropped the subject and didn't think much of it.  
Ron on the other hand was completely oblivious to the whole 'Hermione -watching-then-blushing-at-Malfoy-thing.' He just sat there and absorbed his food, sometimes Hermione thought that the only things in the world that mattered to him were Qudditch and food.

Whew! Hermione let out a small sigh of relief one that Harry could not hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 crookshanks

Chapter 4 crookshanks.

Hermione? Were…were…Were you just blushing at Malfoy!?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course not Harry, that's just absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione's voice trembled slightly.

Harry knew something was up but he dropped the subject.

Whew! Hermione let out a small sigh of relief one that Harry could not hear

Arithmetic class was one of Hermione's favorite classes. The complex sums, the interesting numbers, the puzzling equations it all captured her she loved it because the subject was completely logical and it had more to do than all this 'You will die next month' nonsense. Recently Hermione didn't even really mind the fact that Malfoy was sharing this class with her. He usually kept to himself, he answered and asked logical and intelligent questions he didn't look at her or taunt her. If it stayed that way then she would be just fine. But now things have slightly changed. She concluded that she didn't want to be near him and wanted to avoid him as much as possible. After she discovered herself thinking those horrid thoughts at breakfast and then he caught her staring at him. And that same moment he walked into the room in all his fame and glory.

"damn it." She whispered to herself quietly.

He was looking around for a place to sit.

Hermione looked to the seat beside her the seat to her left was empty. Hermione prayed over and over in her head.

Oh please, oh please, oh please NOT next to me, not next to me.

To her relief he took a place in front of the classroom two seats in front of her.

Hermoine let out a sigh of relief.

Professor Vector briskly walked into the room.

"Why a good afternoon class!" she smiled at them sweetly. It was the last class of the day, everyone was exhausted and it was scorching hot.

"Good afternoon professor." The class mumbled dully in a slow boring monotone.

"Now class! In light of the Headmaster's recent requests he has asked us, meaning the teachers to try to promote house unity. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is at large and we need to stand together and be friends if the need be. So! We shall now have a few seating arrangements."

The whole class grumbled purposefully and miserably at this. But the enthusiastic Professor was not discouraged. She looked around the class her eyes stopping at one or two people silently trying to see who she could put to be seated together.

Her eyes stopped at Malfoy then her eyes traveled around the class once again.

Hermione bent her head and laid low trying not to be seen by her professor. But she had been seen her Professor smiled with that odd gleam twinkling in her eye.

Malfoy looked back to see who Vector was looking at and Hermione started banging her head on the table. His interested face turned into a scowl.

Granger, he thought, great I'm stuck with the 'noble' Mudblood. Just great.

"Okay now students I have paired you up now will the following pairs sit next to each other please." Professor Vector began calling out names and then she finally got to the end of her list. "Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy."

Hermione looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh come now Miss Granger, It's only for the rest of the semester." She said encouragingly.

"But Professor, Malfoy and I have so many different views different opinions and you know we certainly do not get along." Hermione stated her point.

Professor gave her a meaningful look.

"You're both the top of my class, you're both excellent at this subject, you're head boy and girl and you're Gryffindor and Slytherin exactly the kind of pair I was looking for. House Unity Dumbledore said." Vector argued her point to Hermione.

Hermione had to admit she had a point. In her year Malfoy had come second to her he was very, very smart but not as smart as her and she did have a point about the house unity thing. But still Malfoy! It's bad enough I have to share a dorm with him but now I have to work with him! This day could just not get any more worse. Hermione looked at Malfoy he looked back.

"Purebloods don't go to Mudbloods Granger." He said coldly. His eyes were boring into hers with that icy glare.

Hermione really was in no mood to argue so she got up, packed her things, got up and sat down next to Malfoy. She plopped down next to him and moved her books as far away from his as she could and she did the same with herself. Malfoy didn't seem to mind the distance, he didn't want to be near her either. The rest of the class passed in blissful silence and neither of them uttered a word. Hermione liked it that way and so did Draco.

The bell rang and signalled the class was over. Hermione was greatly relieved no more Draco.

Oh wait I live with him. Just what I need More Draco! That's bloody great.

Hermione walked into their dorm and retired on the couch. By then she had a splitting headache. She rubbed her temples and groaned.

"Damn." She cursed, "this headache will just not go away." Hermione lay down on  
the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Can my life get any worse?

Just then Crookshanks crept into her lap and she started to stroke his fur gently.

"Hey boy, you miss me? I bet you did." She cooed softly, Crooshanks purred. "I've missed you to" she hugged her cat, it was the only thing that hadn't changed and she was glad. Suddenly Crookshanks leapt off her and darted towards the door of the study and slid stealthily through the doorway. Hermione bolted upright.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called after it. She got up and followed  
Crookshanks through the study door. Maybe he found a rat, she thought to herself.

She opened the door quietly and to her surprise she found Draco in there his face full of concentration as he was doing his homework.

"Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." She apologised without meaning to.

He looked up from the endless amount of parchment.

"Well this is our study Granger there's nothing wrong with being in here." He said and he went back to his homework.

Did Malfoy just say it was ok to be in the same room with him? He didn't even throw an insult at me what's up with that? What about the whole 'Purebloods are superior' thing? Ok…this is getting weird. Suddenly she saw a streak of Ginger under the desk.

"Crookshanks! There you are! What have you been up to?" she said crouching down so she could see him.

"Meow"

"Come on Crookshanks let's go." She said while making hand movements to try and coo him back to her. But the cat stayed still rooted to the spot. "Come on."

Hermione tried to persuade. The cat just stared at her. Hermione was on all fours now.

"Crookshanks get here now!" she pointed her finger to the ground in front of her. The cat ignored her and began swishing around Malfoy's legs.

Hermione was halfway between shock and frustration. What is up with this damn cat? Doesn't he know that's Malfoy he's 'fraternising' with?

"I believe that this ball of fluff twirling itself around my left leg is your cat, is it not?" Malfoy inquired shifting through his parchments.

Hermione looked up from the floor and got on her knees so she could see him.

"Yes it is" she got back down on her hands and knees and tried to persuade Crookshanks to come to her. "Come here you bloody cat!" she hissed at him. But Crookshanks didn't like that at all. The ginger cat hissed at her and backed away entwining itself on Draco's leg.

"Seems like your cat is rather fond of me, Granger."

Hermione shook her head in annoyance at the ball of fluff. "Indeed" she said very annoyed. This was just adding to her headache. She crept under the table and tried to grab at Crookshanks but Crookshanks darted away and into Draco's lap.

Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"You know Granger I'm not very comfortable with you down there and very close to me."

Hermione suddenly realised the position she was in. If someone had walked in at that moment it would have looked like they were doing something very dirty. She blushed furiously but she was very thankful that the table was hiding her.

Hermione quickly got out from under the table but bumped her head really hard along the way,

"Shit!" she cursed loudly. Hermione was on her kneeling and rubbing the painful spot on her head.

Draco bent over to the side so he could see her he tried to stifle his laughter but to no avail. She sent a glare at him.

"Not very graceful now was it?" he said still smiling.

Hermione turned her glare into a murderous one. It was very un-Hermione like look for her this was a look that was especially reserved for him or anyone else she hated with an extreme passion.

"Ha ha very funny for some odd reason I forgot how to laugh." Sarcasm was dripping from every word. Hermione began to rub her head again. This time it had hurt even more. She felt something wet on her scalp. What the hell is this? She took her hand away and she looked at it. Crimson red was dripping from her fingers.

"Oh…My…!" she breathed. I'm bleeding! But I didn't even bump my head that hard, ok yes it was hard but blood?

"What is it now?" Draco's voice sounded from somewhere above her.

"I'm...I'm- look!" Hermione got up and showed her hand to Draco. The pain was really throbbing in her head now. "Ouch" she held her head trying to ease the pain.

Draco stared at her confused. He sighed, placed Crookshanks on the floor and stood up.

"Let me take a look" He stood next to her and took her bloody hand away. There he saw a big red wound.

"What? What is it? Is it bad?" she asked worriedly panic rising in her chest.

He blew a few strands of hair away from the wound. The cool air felt nice and soothing to her. He brushed some hair aside so he could take a better look. She trembled at his touch it was so- gentle. Something she had not expected. The last time he willingly touched her was this morning and that was when she saw, you know. She forced the image out of her mind.

"Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey?" He asked. His voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Uh, no she'll just make a big deal out of it and make me stay in that wing overnight or something." She replied.

Draco started laughing. She had never heard him laugh before. Well, okay yes she did but not like this, this was a true laugh one actually out of happiness or humour the other times was just out of someone else's misfortune. His laugh was deep and full of mirth it rang sweetly in her ears. "Yeah she probably will"

"Just wait here I'll go get something for your head." Draco swept out of the room and came back a few minuted later with a small damp towel and an icepack.

"Here" he said dabbing the blood away with the towel. Hermione was in a great shock, a really big one. Was he actually being nice to her? No seriously was he? He was tending to her wound, let alone touching her. What about the Mudblood filth crap? Where did all that go?

"Um…thankyou?" she said nervously. This was an entirely different situation than what she's used to. This was very…bizarre Malfoy was being nice to her. His hospitality was somewhat scary. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince, son of a Death Eater, filthy rich spoilt brat and ultimate muggle-born hater was tending to the wound of Mudblood Granger? This was bizarre.

Draco said nothing in response. He handed her the icepack and sat back down to do the rest of his homework. Ok then…

"So what has gotten into you?" she asked. This was not the Malfoy she knew something was up. Maybe he swallowed one of Longbottom's potions. Okay maybe not that far, if he swallowed one of Neville's potions he'd probably end up dead or at least 12 months in the hospital wing.

Draco looked up at her. He shrugged, "Nothing I just don't want to end up doing all the head duties all by myself. Malfoy's shouldn't have to work." He added the last bit as if he didn't want to imply something. But Hermione had this sneaking suspicion that he wasn't telling the truth. But she accepted his response, at least this time he sounded like Malfoy.

"Now Granger if you don't mind retrieve this dust catcher and get out of my sight I have homework to do."

What the hell? And the arrogant little ferret is back from wherever he went off to. What was all that stuff he said before? This guy is just too hard to figure out…It's like he's got a split personality or something. One minute you actually see a piece of humanity in there and the next well he's just back to being that ferret faced jerk he's always been.

"Are you deaf Granger? Your negative Mudblood vibes are affecting my concentration."

Oh ok that's it! That it I've had enough! That twitchy little ferret has gone too far! How dare he insult me, well I guess I should be used to it by now. There is nothing wrong with being a muggle-born and we certainly do not have negative vibes! That racist pig! Hermione roughly picked up Crookshanks which made him meow really loud. She turned to Malfoy.

"You know what you can just shove it!" she remarked rudely. She stomped off into the common room and slammed the door behind her. The nerve of that little twit! She thought as she plopped down on the couch. Oh damn it! Whilst picking up Crookshanks she had dropped her icepack. Her head began to ache again. She tried to ignore the pain. I am certainly not going to go back in there!

BANG! The door slammed violently as Hermione stomped out of it. Anger Management Granger, anger management he said to himself. That girl is indeed interesting, she looks rather cute when she's mad. But oh well, she's a Mudblood there's nothing I can do about it. He sighed and leaned back in his chair just then the door slowly creaked open. Hermione's head peeked through and she slowly made her way in, her face set full in determination. She rigidly walked to the front of the desk picked the icepack up off the floor, held it to her head, gave him one last look of complete frustration and stomped off.

Draco just watched her. Stared at her blankly in complete confusion and amusement. When she had gone he chuckled, that girl is weird. Funny, but weird. Funny without meaning to be of course. But he would never say that out loud. Or any of the things he'd just thought about the Granger girl. Never.

'A few hours later'

The cat slid stealthily through the door of the blonde Slytherin's bedroom. It silently jumped up on to the comfy mattress. It crawled up to the sleeping body and it lay itself next to it. Entwining itself in the warm sheets where it slept peacefully till the next morning.

Hermione rose bright and early that morning. She yawned at placed her hand beside her expecting to pet her cushy tabby cat but instead she found herself petting air. She sat up straight.

"Crookshanks?" she called, getting up from her bed. Damn cat where's he gone off to now? She got out of bed and walked towards the common room not bothering to put on a robe over her rather revealing black silk lacy nightgown. Malfoy would be asleep anyway.

"Crookshanks? Here boy." There was still no response.

She checked the study, her bathroom, the common room and the kitchen. Her Crookshanks was no where to be found. She looked around the common room for the third time, just hoping to find a streak of Ginger. Nope no luck. Her eyes rested on one spot, could it be? Well he was rather attached to him yesterday. That peculiar spot was Malfoy's door.

She crept quietly through the door, which was slightly ajar. She tip-toed through the room and over to Malfoy's bed. Again, there he lay asleep peacefully a look of content on his face, not a care in the world. To Hermione he looked undeniably attractive without that scowl he always seemed to have on his face. "Bloody hormones" she mumbled. That tingling feeling rose again for the fourth time in two days. She looked to the spot next to him and there lay her mischievous fat tabby cat.

"There you are." She breathed a sigh of relief and frustration.

But how on Earth am I supposed to get him without waking Malfoy up? Hermione slowly slid her hands around the cat and tried to lift him up slowly. Draco stirred, oh crap.

Don't wake up please don't wake up. Hermione lifted the cat up slowly biting her lip this was rather difficult. But luck was not on Hermione's side. The cat woke up and meowed very loud. He obviously did not want to be disturbed. The cat thrashed around and Hermione lost her grip, the cat landed on Malfoy's bed. Malfoy slowly opened one eye.

"Grnager what the hell are you do-" Draco sat up eyeing her he had one eyebrow up. He had never seen her in such attire. This was rather revealing this nightgown showed much leg and skin and it had spaghetti straps too. He gave her the up and down. Now it was his turn to check her out.

Hermione had realised he was staring at her. Oh crap could this situation be more uncomfortable? She crossed her hands in front of her as if not used to such exposure, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So Granger, come to wake me up again?"

Suddenly Hermione felt very nervous and tongue-tied. "Uh…it…it was my cat he, he was in here. I, I just came to look for him." She stuttered.

"Right…well get your cat and go I want to sleep."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her cat. "Come on Crookshanks, Draco's trying to get some sleep" she scratched his fur affectionately. Obviously she hadn't realised that for the second time that week she had referred to him as Draco.

Draco stared at her retreating figure. Did she just say my name?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Arithmetic class

Chapter 5 Arithmetic class.

Hermione nodded and grabbed her cat. "Come on Crookshanks, Draco's trying to get some sleep" she scratched his fur affectionately. Obviously she hadn't realized that for the second time that week she had referred to him as Draco.

Draco stared at her retreating figure. Did she just say my name?

Double Potions. Again. In spite all her efforts in trying to enjoy the class she still very much disliked it for obvious reasons. She sat there watching her potion bubble and boil as she waited for the class to be over. She had finished her potion perfectly and as Professor Snape strode by he didn't throw a negative remark at her potion. She smiled proudly at this. She knew that there was nothing negative to remark on.

"Very well done Mr. Malfoy. An excellent concoction. 10 point to Slytherin." Snape's dull voice filtered through the air.

Hermione cringed, Malfoy. Must he be such a teacher's pet? But then another thought entered her mind. More like an image actually. Of that morning, Hermione purposefully persuaded Ron and Harry to let them sit at the front and away from him. She didn't want to remember what happened that morning or the morning before that. She didn't know why but again she found herself in his room. She didn't know why her eyes always seemed to be darting in his direction, whether she liked it or not. Even though she would never admit it to either herself or anyone else, she did like what she saw- a lot. Throughout the whole lesson she felt his eyes occasionally look at her, she was sure he was remembering some recent events and she had a pretty good idea which ones.

Draco sat back smugly in his chair. His potion was complete and perfect as always. Now all what was left to do was let it bubble and boil. Nothing big really he was very good in all his subjects but he was always second to Hermione. He sat there staring at her now tamed curls. The back of her head basically. She too was sitting down like him waiting for the lesson to end. Though his mind could not help it he remembered.

Flashback  
"Granger what the hell are you do-" Draco sat up eyeing her he had one eyebrow up. He had never seen her in such attire. This was rather revealing this nightgown showed much leg and skin and it had spaghetti straps too. He gave her the up and down. Now it was his turn to check her out.

Hermione had realized he was staring at her. Oh crap could this situation be more uncomfortable? She crossed her hand in front of her as if not used to such exposure, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So Granger, come to wake me up again?"

Suddenly Hermione felt very nervous and tongue-tied. "Uh…it…it was my cat he, he was in here. I, I just came to look for him." She stuttered.

"Right…well get your cat and go I want to sleep."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her cat. "Come on Crookshanks, Draco's trying to get some sleep" she scratched his fur affectionately. Obviously she hadn't realised that for the second time that week she had referred to him as Draco.

Draco stared at her retreating figure. Did she just say my name?  
End of Flashback

He massaged his chin and stared at her thoughtfully.

What the hell was that about this morning? Seriously what did happen? And yesterday morning, I think Granger likes watching me sleep or something, it's either that or I am irresistible. Draco remembered the way Hermione was looking at him the previous morning.

She was checking me out…didn't know Granger could be so up front about things. He smirked but then again there was the concept that the situations were reversed. That morning he had done his share of checking out. Not that he could help it. The picture of Hermione in that little black dress was highly enticing. But then again she is and always will be nothing more than a Mudblood: a piece of filth, the bane of his existence. Or so they told him.

'They' meaning his father, his family and his father's entire congregation Death Eater friends. But had Draco truly believed that? Maybe he did. He believed they were all witches and wizards whether you came from a muggle family or not. You still were magic nonetheless. But still Draco had been brought up to believe it, and he acted the way he was brought up to act. So naturally he couldn't really care less what the effect of calling someone a Mudblood would do. Did he? But still he knew he never meant it and that's all that mattered to him. Must keep up appearances, never dishonour the Malfoy name.

"Very well done Mr. Malfoy. An excellent concoction. 10 point to Slytherin." Snape's voice cut into his thoughts like a knife, bringing him back to reality. He looked at his potions teacher smugly.

The Gryffindors looked at him with looks of anger, envy and dislike evident on their faces. He smirked proudly at them.

Bloody Gryffindors, he thought, too caught up in their bloody acts of heroism and saving the world to even pay attention to their own lives. But he had to admit he did like to see their looks of jealousy and anger and he did like the attention. But not like the type of attention that Pansy gave him that was just plain and simple down right annoying. She always smothered him and tried to grope at him in any way she could and what the hell was up with that whole 'Drackie' thing? I have a name you know, use it that name makes me sound like a three-year-old child again.

The bell had sounded for the next class. Finally, he thought, the day is actually moving on. He knew what class he had next:Arithmetic. A subject he quite liked. He liked the way there was only one answer and one answer alone. None of this 'maybe' or 'possibly' bull crap that other subjects had. He also liked the satisfaction of solving a rather hard Arithmetic problem and sometimes even beating Granger to it. Though they both didn't notice, they were very much alike. Both smart, self-efficient, like being in control, organised and the list may go on. At one point of his life Draco actually thought that if Granger wasn't a Mudblood they could actually be friends. But it's not possible the world would not and probably would refuse to accept it. He or Hermione would probably end up dead, the handiwork of either his father or Voldemort. Draco had always valued his life, a lot.

Draco sat down and started arranging his things on his side of the desk when Hermione walked in, grimaced then sat down next to him.

Oh great another wonderful class with Granger, he thought sarcastically. He still felt that that girl could get really annoying. Draco knew that Hermione didn't want to work with him and the feeling was mutual. He didn't want to work with her either, he wouldn't trust his grade to her or anyone else for that matter. After that act of trying to kill him with a pillow Draco didn't know if he could trust Hermione at all. But they were mortal enemies and it was only natural, she'd find someway to get most of the credit and have the majority of the mark go to her.

He stole a sideways glance in her direction and scowled at the sight of Hermione rearranging things on her desk.

Who does she think she is? Miss Perfect?

A little voice piped up.  
'That's because she is perfect. She's practically a saint,' it said.

Oh bugger off! Get out of my mind! She's a bloody perfectionist and that's bloody annoying. Draco looked away and waited for Professor Vector to start the class.

'Still you still think she has a sort of perfection to her you know. Don't deny it she's a saint and a pretty hot saint too…'

Didn't I tell you to bugger of? Now sod off I'm trying to work!

Draco tried to keep his emotions under control he remembered what his father had done to him. Never did he want to relive his childhood again. He kept a straight face but the corner of his mouth flinched a little. This time he prayed that his Professor would start soon. He'd do anything at that moment to get that persistent little voice out of his mind.

"Good afternoon class!"

Finally.

Hermione walked into the Arithmancy classroom.

Oh yeah, she said to herself. I'm situated beside Malfoy.

She grimaced and sat down next to him, not uttering a word.

The moment she was in his presence she could smell his expensive cologne. It was a very spicy, attractive smell. For some reason she liked that smell. That's why they call it cologne you dimwit! She scolded herself, It's to make you smell nice.

She started to arrange her things into neat piles and in perfect setting. She hated being distracted by untidiness. But with Malfoy sitting next to her it took her a much longer time to do it than usual. He exuded an aura of superiority, refinement and charm. That plus his wonderfully smelling cologne filled Hermione's senses and she couldn't think straight.

Hermione didn't like having a partner, yes she did trust other people but when it came to something of importance, like her grade she trusted only herself. Being partnered up with Malfoy was worse, he would just find some way to ruin it for her. But she had to admit, she was sort of glad it was him, He was the smartest in the class – second to her of course and she knew he valued the importance of grades just as much as she did.

"Good Afternoon class!" Professor smiled at them.

"Good afternoon Professor Vector." They droned, lazily.

Half an hour in and they finally had actually started up a conversation. To Hermione it was…different. If that is what you would call it.

Hermione had finally finished her number chart. As usual she was the first one to finish the highly complex work that is the art of Arithmetic. She glanced beside and a few seconds afterwards Malfoy was finished as well.

He dropped his quill and sat back lazily, obviously you could tell he was bored. She glanced over at his answers and no she was not cheating because she had already finished and also why would she need to cheat? She was like a walking encyclopaedia anyway. In fact she was checking his answers, seeing if he got anything wrong. She couldn't help it, it was a Hermione thing it was like a habit she got after continuously looking over Ron and Harry's work. But unlike Ron and Harry Draco's work was perfect. Not a single mistake, not one. Like with Malfoy the boredom got to her. This chart was supposed to last them the whole lesson. But she had nothing left to do for the next half an hour.

"So…you've finished too eh?" she asked him quietly. His eyes darted towards her direction.

"Yeah, not that hard I suppose." He drawled.

"Yeah it wasn't"

"To think this was to last us the whole lesson, I wish we could move on in this subject all the stuff we're learning now I figured out ages ago." He said propping his face up on the table with his elbow. He looked blindly into space.

Hermione stared at him, she was impressed she couldn't help it. Malfoy had figured out all this complicated stuff before? Without teachers help? Wow he was catching up to her.

"So you didn't need any teacher help from this at all? You just figured it out just like that?" she said snapping her fingers.

He turned his head to her. "No, not like that." He said imitating her finger movement. "It took some time Granger and no, I did by myself."

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow. "That's cool." She said casually.

"What? Oh...a muggle term."

"Yeah a muggle term, really they're not that bad. You may even be surprised how they get along without magic." She stated defensively.

"Really? Now why would I be interested in muggles? I have all I want right here." He said back.

"I was just saying Malfoy that sometimes life surprises you."

"Doubt it."

"Whatever I was just saying that you really shouldn't judge all muggles, they're really no different from us you know."

"You mean not really different from you. You are a muggle- born after all."

Wait! Did he just call me a muggle born? Whoa what is up? Should I ask him? No, I shouldn't press on the matter. Hopefully if he doesn't realise, he may stop addressing me as Mudblood all the time.

"No seriously, they've come up with some pretty good things." She argued.

"Really…name 5 then"

"Fine I will! Okay um…let's see…Computers, Television, DVD players, X-boxes, cell phones, playstations. But they're all mechanical of course."

Draco just looked at her as if she'd just gone bonkers. Obviously he had never heard of all the things that Hermione had just mentioned.

"Right…"

She smiled sweetly at him, glad that she had won the argument this time.

Okay, she just smiled at me Draco thought to himself. What the hell does that mean? Oh she had the last say, she thinks she's won. Well I don't back down from a fight. If you think you've won then babe you definitely don't know me.

"Fine then Granger, name one muggle beverage that is superior to Butterbeer in taste." He announced.

He knew that no drink was better than Butterbeer. The games in the bag, he thought to himself. Butterbeer was the best tasting drink in the world. The way it warmed your insides and made you feel cheery again, nothing could top that. But then again he had never been into the muggle world.

Hermione seemed to think over that statement for a moment. Draco smirked, there is none is there? Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Oh that? That's easy Coke!" she exclaimed. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start making up weird muggle names just so you can state a point in this conversation."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Coke is real Malfoy, obviously being a pureblood you've never done anything associated with muggles before, thus in turn you have never drank coke before. Believe me Butterbeer is like water compared to coke. Seeing as you've never tasted it. I pity you." She patted his back in mock sympathy.

"Whatever Granger, I'll decide that when I taste it. But still can it give you the effect Butterbeer has?"

She smirked proudly, she had won this argument now.

"No"

This time he smirked. "You see so it's not better than Butterbeer."

Hermione had a point to prove and she proved it. "But you said is superior than Butterbeer in taste not in effect. So I've still won." Draco opened his mouth to argue but was disrupted.

"Will Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy please report to the Headmaster's office immediately." Professor McGonagall's voice was projected through the halls by using a Sonorous charm.

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances. Draco looked at her questioningly but Hermione shrugged. They both turned to look at Professor Vector for approval.

"Yes Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy you may go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 dumbledoors plan

Chapter 6 dumbledoors plan.

"Will Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy please report to the Headmaster's office immediately?"

Professor McGonagall's voice was projected through the halls by using a Sonorous charm.

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances. Draco looked at her questioningly but Hermione shrugged. They both turned to look at Professor Vector for approval.  
"Yes Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy you may go."

They both gathered their things and headed out of the classroom followed by curious stares. They walked along the corridors silently until finally Draco spoke up.

"So you didn't have anything to do with this do you?"

Surprisingly there was no malice, hatred or dislike in his voice. There was no trace of that insulting tone that was usually directed towards her.

She shook her head. "No, I have no idea what this is about."

"Ok then at least we get to miss out on class."

Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"Honestly boys are so alike, our NEWTS are coming up and we can't afford to miss any more classes."

"Are you comparing me to Potter and Weasley?" he asked incredulously. "I am definitely not like Potter or Weasley for that matter as for missing classes the NEWTS are still months away so you have nothing to worry about."

"But still we have so much to learn and so much to revise! This could depend on our future careers Malfoy, and no I wasn't comparing you to Harry and Ron. You are very different from them and I was just saying that you guys are so laid back when are futures are at stake!"

"What future Granger? My future is already decided, I will end up inheriting all the Malfoy gold. I'd probably be following in my father's foot steps whether I like it or not." He added the last sentence with hatred and spite lingering in his voice.

Hermione turned to him disbelievingly.

"What do you mean 'whether you like it or not'? Are you saying you don't want to be a Death Eater?"

This had almost come as a shock to her.

Malfoy all time hater of muggle-borns, raised in the Dark Arts and destined to serve Voldemort didn't want to be a Death Eater? That was just weird.

He flinched a little and murmured quietly. "No Granger I don't."

Hermione was sure she had heard something come from his mouth. Something that sounded like "I don't" but she wasn't quite sure.

"Beg your pardon?"

Draco said nothing.

They had reached the stone gargoyle. Instead he turned to it and said. "Pepper imps" the stone gargoyle leapt aside and they stepped onto the revolving staircases. Hermione questioned Draco again.

"Answer the question Malfoy."

He opened his mouth to respond but was stopped short by a rather pleasant greeting.

"Why Hello Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Please do come in. This situation is of utmost high importance."

They both walked into the cozy office, looks of curiosity and suspicion plastered on their faces. Dumbledore continued on in a much more serious tone.

"Now I must ask you to not interrupt me, for this situation is very important. Also what I am to ask you must not ever be repeated to any other soul other than yourselves. I must swear you to secrecy. Do you swear not to repeat a word that is spoken in this room to any other soul other than yourselves?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances then nodded.

"Good, now please sit down." He conjured up two squishy armchairs in which Draco and Hermione both sat down. They remained silent waiting for their headmaster to go on.

"You are aware that Lord Voldemort has once again risen. Am I correct?"

"Yes Professor" They replied in unison.

"Now what I am about to ask you is a completely voluntary task. You must listen to all the details before any questions so again I must ask you to not interrupt me. Recently I have discovered new information that could be of great, great use to the order."

Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione and she nodded. Draco looked at her then Dumbledore, obviously they both knew something he didn't, what was this order?

Dumbledore spoke again.

"As you may know Lord Voldemort has many spies that everywhere. That is why I cannot send this important information by owl and you know perfectly well there is no muggle post out here. I would deliver this information my self or get one of the teachers to do this but we need as many here to protect the school in case Voldemort attacks. This is why I am sending you two to deliver the information for me. I must make you aware that this is a potentially dangerous task and asking students to do this is a last resort. As I have stated before Voldemort's spies are everywhere and thus you must travel strictly by muggle transportation."

The two students exchanged surprised glances.

"You are my head boy and girl, so you are the two I trust the most aside from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley of course. So I will say again this is a completely voluntary task. It will take a few weeks, even months to deliver this information by muggle transportation. I know Ms Granger that your studies are important to you, but I assure you if you want your homework sent to you just notify me and I will make sure you receive it. Mr. Malfoy I know what type of trouble this could get you in with your family, your father especially I-"

"Don't worry Headmaster, I already accept this quest. There will be no way of my father finding out if no one informs him. My father has not and will not associate or have anything to do with muggles so I'm quite safe." Draco interrupted.

Hermione looked at him surprised.

He is willing to go into the world of muggles with me? Him? He hates muggles why would he want anything to do with them? This guy surprises me sometimes.

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said to him, he turned to Hermione. "And you Miss Granger?"

This got Hermione thinking. Do I accept this? I can get my homework delivered. It's only a few weeks with Malfoy, I practically live with him anyway. He said this was potentially dangerous? Well I can defend myself perfectly well so can Malfoy. Well I can catch up on anything I've missed so far. What have I got to lose?

"Just one question Professor. How will I receive my Homework and where will we be staying at night?" Hermione still was thinking logically as always. The question was bound to come up.

"Aah yes, Miss Granger does this mean you accept?"

"Um…yes I do."

"Good, then you will receive your Homework via, what was it called...email? I trust you know how to use a computer Miss Granger. Oh and where you stay for the night will be at a series of hotels such as the Hilton."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"The Hilton? Are you serious? We get to stay at the Hilton? I've never been to one of them before. Wow. So meaning to say there will be a computer in our room?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

(A/N: Seriously I have no absolute idea what's it like to be in a Hilton Hotel but I have my reasons to put a computer in the room so don't flame me or anything for wrong info.)

Draco looked at them completely bewildered. What's a Hilton? Well obviously it's the name of a Hotel. But What in You-Know-Who's name is a computer? And what is email?

This is going to be hard, he thought to himself. Then he just realized something.

Oh crap, I've never been in the muggle world before meaning I'm going to have to rely on Granger to do everything! I hate relying on people and I hate relying on Granger. I don't trust her at all. But still he wanted to go on this quest; it would send his father bonkers!  
As much as Draco didn't like punishment, he could stand it; he had gotten quite used to it. Right now he would do anything to make his father go crazy.

"So when do we leave? He finally asked.

"You leave this weekend. You will be traveling by the Hogwarts Express, supervised by both your Head's of houses. From then on you must catch muggle transportation, meaning the muggle train. So you must dress in muggle clothes throughout this whole trip. You must pass yourself off as muggles as to not cause any suspicion."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. Great, must pass myself off as a muggle. This is going to be harder than I thought. He looked to Hermione; she was shaking in silent laughter obviously at his misfortune.

He shot her a glare then she stopped laughing except she bit her lip afraid she would start again.

"So Professor where is our destination?" Hermione asked.

"Australia."

"AUSTRALIA!" They both cried out. "What in the world do we need to do in Australia?!"

"I have a cousin in Australia who is working the Headquarters from over there. If we distance ourselves from Voldemort as much as possible then he will have less chance of finding out about the order."

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' but Draco still looked as confused as ever. This was really bugging him.

"Professor if I may ask, what is this order?"

Dumbledore looked him then turned to Hermione. "I trust that Miss Granger will tell you everything you need to know." Hermione nodded at this then asked her question.

"Professor, where will we know where to go? Where will we be getting our plane tickets and such?"

"Miss Granger, you will receive a sheet of directions shortly. Also you will be going to various countries, not straight to Australia. You must not make a straight path in case you are followed also so I can make sure nothing happens to you. You will meet a member of the order in a designated area of that country until you make your way to Australia. So as I said before it could take up to weeks or even months."

"So you mean this will be kind of like an around the world trip?"

"Yes Miss Granger, so do pack for different weather and do try to enjoy yourselves while remembering the seriousness of this quest."

Draco realized something. "Sir, in what form will this information be? A letter?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy a letter, as much as I trust the both of you, I must ask you not to open it, for the information is highly confidential"

Draco nodded what a next few weeks this will be.

Hermione was just drinking the information in. Wow how exciting! A world trip! I wonder what countries we'll be going to. Oh this is so exciting! We get to stay at a Hilton hotel wow Dumbledore knows his sources. So many different cultures and cities we'll be visiting. I get to go to Australia, wow I've never been there before. This is just awesome!

But there is always that little voice in her mind that always speaks for her conscience.

'Yes you'll have an absolutely awesome time with Draco…'

What?! Oh yes, I have to do this with Draco. It can't be that bad could it? He has to depend on me to survive in the muggle world. He won't last a day without magic. He needs me to handle everything.

Suddenly two words popped up in Hermione's head.

'Blackmail…Ultimatum.'

Wait no that's evil! I can't say either he's nice to me or he's out. No, that's wrong. I'll just have to put up with his snide comments until we get back and he'll have to put up with me. This is going to be interesting. Once again without realizing it she had referred to him as Draco. Dumbledore's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I hope this will be a chance for our Head Boy and Girl to get to know each other better."

Draco looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Draco. They both had the same expression.

One that read 'fat chance'

Dumbledore chuckled apparently he was back to normal the level of seriousness that hung in the air was gone.

"So is there any more questions?" he asked lightly.

They both shook their heads.

"Good, you may go. The weekend is only 2 days away. If you want to be ready by then you'd better start packing. Oh and you can have time off from your classes today and tomorrow only if you want."

They both left his office without a word. The idea of picking up their conversation where they left off had flown from Hermione's mind. They were half way down the hall when Draco was the first one to speak.

"So are you going to tell me what this order is or are you going to leave me hanging out to dry?"

"Oh!" she had totally forgotten. "Oh I totally forgot to tell you!"

"I'd say, so what is it?"

"Oh the Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that protects against Lord Voldemort and anything that has gotten to do with him. Sort of like a society of Aurors only different." She answered in one breath.

Draco was surprised. Very surprised, not only was there a society against Voldemort but he nor his father had known about it. Also Hermione wasn't afraid to use his name.

"Wow really? I have never heard about it. How long have you known?"

"Oh about two years…" she said thinking. "Yeah two years, before the start of fifth year I think it was…yeah."

Something Draco had not known. This girl was getting more surprising and more interesting by the minute.

"So Draco…why aren't you insulting me?" Her voice was just as curious, informative and demanding as usual. Obviously for the fourth time that week she had started calling him Draco. She didn't know why nor did she notice. It was sort of natural for her.

What in the world? Did she just say my name again? It sounded completely foreign coming from her tongue. "Why are you calling me Draco?"

Her hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't, did I?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did and for the second time actually."

"Really? When did you hear?"

"When you took Crookshanks out of my room."

Hermione thought back and recalled. When did I call him Draco and I didn't notice? Then she remembered: "Come on Crookshanks, Draco's trying to get some sleep"

Crap. How could that have happened that I hadn't noticed? It has to stop happening! Why am I calling him Draco anyway? Also, why isn't he insulting me?

"No seriously why aren't you insulting me?"

"Why are you calling me Draco?"

"Answer the question, I asked first."

"What I do is none of your Mudblood concern" He spat.

It was as if he had split personalities or something. It was if he thought that he was talking to a friend like Blaise maybe even Crabbe or Goyle then he'd suddenly realize he was talking to Hermione Mudblood Granger and act cold towards her all over again.

"I was just wondering you conceited git! I was actually for once trying to be nice to you like you said the other day on the train and now you're doing this! You're so confusing and stop calling me Mudblood!" Hermione Granger had blown. Her temper I mean.

All this confusion about Malfoy and her sudden slip ups when she called him Draco was getting to her. The odd tingling feeling in her stomach confused her more than ever. Was she actually attracted to the guy? But how can she be when he keeps on insulting her with that stupid 'Mudblood' name?

"I can't believe I have to spend the next few weeks with you!" she spat.

"I don't know if you can see but I don't think you realize that the feeling's mutual Granger."

"Good then we finally agree on something."

"Whatever Granger. I'm going in my room to pack."

They had entered the common room. Draco had swept off into his room without a word and Hermione stomped off into hers and began screaming into a pillow. Oh how she hated problems she couldn't figure out.

Draco was one of those problems.

Draco closed the door to his room. He sat on his bed and sighed in frustration. That girl is so annoying! Why can't she just mind her own bloody Gryffindor business! A Little voice piped up.

'I know you don't mean that.'

Yes I do! Is that you again! Bugger off and get out of my head!

'I can't get out of your head, because I am you.'

Now how the hell are you me? I'm me not you now sod off!

'I'm your conscience you dimwit! Bloody hell took you long enough. I'm your sense of morality. I am the other side of you, the real side of you not that arrogant hard core surface that everyone sees. I am the part that comes from the teachings of your mother. She has taught you every sense of goodness you have in you, you know. So now you finally know who I am. I am you.'

Right…I know who my parents are and I don't want my conscience butting in every time I do anything! Now sod off and let me live my own life! God I've gone crazy, I'm hearing voices in my head. I think I need to go to St. Mungos or I'll end up as the next Trelawney.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, a habit. How the hell am I supposed to live with a walking encyclopaedia that never shuts up? Draco hopped off his bed and started to pack.

"Better get to work." He sighed. He spent the next hour arranging his things and packing his clothes, trying to decide what would be best in different weathers.

Draco wasn't used to not packing his robes. They always took up much of the space in his trunk.

When he was done Draco got up and went to his window. He had a perfect view of the lake and the Hogwarts grounds, he knew he was going to miss it even though he would never admit it.

Just then he saw a black dot in the sky it grew closer and closer. Now it took the shape of a bird, an owl.

It was a large grey Eagle owl, one of the Malfoy family's owls. The bird soared gracefully up to the window and perched itself on his arm. There was a letter attached to it bearing the Malfoy family crest.

"Curious…what does father have to say to me now?" He asked absent-mindedly.

Wait, no he can't have found out about Dumbledore's task could he? No, he can't have.

Draco slowly opened the letter and the owl took off. Much too Draco's relief the letter was not from his father but his mother.

The handwriting was very wobbly and weak. That was odd very odd.

'Son,  
I am sorry but I bring grave news to you. Please do not be sad but it seems that I have befallen ill, Critically ill. The specialist from St Mungos says that I have not much time left on this Earth. It could be days, weeks to the most. So I write to you Draco as my last goodbye. Your father is here with me so I am not alone. There will be no need to attend a funeral a small service is all that I have requested. It is your NEWT year I don't want to disrupt your studies so please do well in them. I do not want you to grow up to be what your father is. You may be your father's son but you are not your father. You are my son also and I do not wish a path of evil in your future. Please remember everything I have taught you. Never be afraid to show who you are, be proud of who you are. For you are Draco Malfoy my son, please just promise me one thing: Listen to your heart.  
Yours Truly,  
Mother.'

Draco stared at the piece of paper and he let it fall from his hands. His mother would soon be gone. All he had left was his father. He wasn't sure if his mother ever actually loved him but he was sure that she did care for him. Whenever he was punished by his father she was there to make sure that the house elves took good care of him. She taught him that there was actually some good in this world. It gave him hope whenever he was faced with the fact that he had to be a Death Eater and now his mother was soon to be gone.

That night Malfoy laid in bed awake for what seemed hours. He made a decision: to follow through his mother's last wishes. He could at least do that much for her.

His mother taught him about equality, justice even love. But under secrecy of course if his father ever found out she would be dead sooner. His mother taught him not to believe in that Mudblood, Pureblood bull crap but his father had the upper hand. His father bore those ideas and thoughts into his mind. He beat the idea that Mudbloods were weak pieces of filth and they were below him, he beat that into his mind. Draco had done everything his father told him to do, up until now. It was his mothers last wish and he was to follow it.

He knew where to start.

He had to start with the girl who also lived in his dorm.

Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bad news

Chapter 7 Bad news.

That night Malfoy lay in bed awake for what seemed hours. He made a decision: to follow through his mother's last wishes. He could at least do that much for her.

His mother taught him about equality and justice. Even love. But under secrecy of course if his father ever found out she would be dead sooner. His mother taught him not to believe in that Mudblood, Pureblood bull crap but his father had the upper hand. His father bore those ideas and thoughts into his mind. He beat the idea that Mudbloods were weak pieces of filth and they were below him, he beat that into his mind. Draco had done everything his father told him to do, up until now. It was his mother's last wish and he was to follow it.

He knew where to start.

He had to start with the girl who also lived in his dorm.

Hermoine

The next day.

The both of them had already finished packing for their trip and had nothing to do except go to class. Potions class was first.

Oh crap, Hermione thought, the day I voluntarily decide to go to class is the day I have potions class.

But she was sort of glad that she had decided to go that day for that day they were studying difficult formulas in potion making. Hermione certainly didn't want to miss that.

They were taking down notes and writing complex formulas. The whole class was silent, no one dare utter a word in fear of Snape's wrath. The only sound that could be heard was the scribbling of quills. Most of which came from Hermione. She wanted to get down as much details as possible before she left, she wanted to write down these formulas before she would forget them.

Hermione was scribbling as furiously as ever. She had just gotten to the beginning of writing a very important formula when the most unfortunate thing that could happen to her at the time happened.

With a great big SNAP!

Her quill snapped.

"Curse you Merlin's beard!" she said quietly.

With no time to spare she quickly rummaged in her bag hastily trying to find a new quill to work with.

But she had not found one.

Oh no! She thought, how am I suppose to work on this without a bloody quill! Come on there had got to be one in here somewhere! There's got to! I can't go away without writing all this down! Oh come on.

She hastily turned frantically and she started to empty out the contents of her bag. She piled the books on her desk and turned her bag upside down.

No quill.

Hermione was worried now.

She cast worried glances everywhere checking in desperation if a quill had dropped out anywhere.

She checked under desks, on the floors looking for any hint of something to write with.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to see who the intruder was.

Draco had been studying his theory work and formulas in potions that day. He was taking as much notes as possible being sure not to leave anything out. His hand was flying across the paper. But no one could match the sound and rate of speed that Hermione was going at, she looked as if she were about to go crazy.

Draco sat beside her seeing as there was no other seats left in the class throughout the whole lesson he was sending furtive glances her way checking to see if she were still sane.

About ¾ of the way through the lesson a big as SNAP! Could be heard to the left of him.

He turned his head to the source of the sound.

It was Hermione's quill that had snapped.

He watched her as she looked around worriedly rummaging through the contents of her bag. Well more like tearing her bag apart just for a quill.

She began to pile the never-ending stack of books upon her desk; she turned her bag inside out searching for any hint of anything to write with.

He didn't know why he did it but he figured it was probably for the sake of his mother but he reached down to his back, opened it and got out a brand new quill.

He tapped the frantic girl on the shoulder, her worried face turned into a Death Glare.

"What the hell do you want now Malfoy?" she snapped.

But he didn't rise to the bait, he simply ignored the comment and held the quill out to her.

She eyed it suspiciously obviously she didn't trust him at that moment.

He shook his extended hand as a sign for her to take the quill.

But she still hesitated to accept it.

Malfoy's actually being nice to me now? Yeah right, if he thinks he can play with my mind then he can take a hike. This guy is harder to figure out than Arithmetic and that is saying something. This guy has just too many personalities so he can just take his quill and shove it.

But don't you need a quill? A voice in her head asked.

Yes but not from him, he probably jinxed it or something. Suddenly as if he could read her mind he spoke up.

"I don't jinx quills Granger and if I wanted to jinx you I would have done so by now."

For some reason maybe it was the timing or the irony or maybe just the pressure of being in seventh year Hermione laughed, more like giggled actually. She didn't want to face any punishment from Snape at that moment.

Draco turned to her an eyebrow lift up. He just stared at her in her own giggle fit. Just then Snape's head shot in their direction. Hermione quieted down she slowly and hesitantly took the quill from Draco's grasp.

"I don't bite you know and I'm pretty sure a quill doesn't either." He said calmly and encouragingly. He turned back and focused back on his work.

Hermione stared at him befuddled. Okay… "Um…thanks Malfoy."

She said quietly and she turned back to her work. As she turned she could've sworn she heard something come from his mouth something that sounded much like the word.

"Anytime."

"So Harry and Ron that's why I have to go away for a few weeks." Hermione explained to her two best friends that night.  
"But it's on such short notice." Ron said.

"I know, but my family needs me right now. You guys understand, right?" Hermione said.

"Of course we do 'mione. Hope your grandma feels better" Harry said.

"Thanks…so if you'll excuse me, I would like to pack. Oh don't give me that look you guys I can't help it and it'll only be a few weeks." Hermione got up from the Gryffindor common room and made her way to the portrait hole.

She gave one last look at them. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah see you Hermione." Harry waved.

Hermione made her way to her dorm.

She walked through the portrait hole and found Draco sitting there staring blankly into space, he was staring at the fire. She didn't mind this however whatever Malfoy was thinking about was none of her concern. So she simply walked off into her own room and started checking if all was packed which it was off course since she had done all her packing the previous night.

She stayed in her room going through last day's class work and wondering if she really won't fall behind.

Hermione soon started to get bored. She was sure at this hour Harry and Ron would've gone to bed by now.

So naturally Hermione did the most Hermione thing to do: she went to the study to find a book.

Hermione had stepped out of her room and was surprised to see Draco in the exact same spot that he was in before only this time he wasn't staring at the fire. He wore a very forlorn and depressed expression and he carried his head in his hands looking down hopelessly.

Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy rise in her. She had never seen Malfoy so sad before. She had never seen him so depressed. She walked around the room and he didn't even acknowledge her presence. She sensed something was up. This wasn't Malfoy the Malfoy she knew just didn't stare into the fire not doing anything.

Hermione sat in one of the squishy chairs opposite to him he didn't even care that she was there. She contemplated and tried to figure out what was going on in his mind at that moment. What could make him so sad and quiet? She didn't have an answer. She shrugged off the subject and figured he wanted to be left alone. She was about to get up when slowly a glistening tear made its way down Draco's cheek.

Oh my god was Malfoy crying? Something was really up. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She actually felt sorry for him but for what? That tingling feeling that occasionally found itself in her stomach grew. Now that feeling was stronger than ever.

She stood up and sat down next to him on that lovely chocolate colored couch.

Normally he would flinch at her presence or even at least acknowledge it but he did neither he just stared off into space gazing at the fire, he admired the way it flickered and burned so warm so carefree.

He envied it he wished that he was just as carefree and warm as fire but he knew he wasn't. He felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder and calm soothing voice entered his ears.

"What's wrong Malfoy?"

He turned his head and looked at her. He finally acknowledged her presence. What she saw was sadness in his lost eyes. It seemed as if he had just given up hope. But what she didn't know was why.

"Draco what's wrong?" she asked again.

This time she had used his first name because Draco Malfoy simply did not cry. He turned away from her and continued gazing into the fire. After what seemed like forever he finally spoke up.

"Don't worry Granger, you don't want to be mixed up in my sordid affairs." He said that with a certain voice that brought that tingling feeling back again.

"Draco please tell me what's wrong. If you don't want my help then I can at least be here to listen. My ears are all open." She told him quietly.

Even though she knew he was her mortal enemy she couldn't help it. The kind nurturing Hermione had taken over her. Right now all she knew was that Draco really needed a friend and maybe even something more.

I felt something next to me. It was Granger right now. I couldn't give a damn if she was there. It made no difference if she was sitting next to me or not.

Mother was still dead, well she was now. All my hope of any actual goodness in the world had just flickered and died the moment.  
I had received that disastrous letter from father. My one and only mother had been gone and father did not even feel a flicker of emotion. Mother was gone, the only person in my life who actually seemed to care for me was gone never to be seen again.

What am I supposed to do now? Become a Death Eater and be shrouded in darkness? No, I can't mother wouldn't want me to do that. No, I'll just live up to what she wants me to be. But how can I do that when your gone mother? How can I do this without anyone to guide me? To tell me what's wrong and what's right? How can I know what are the right decisions to make? How can I be good without mother here to guide me?

A gentle touch on my shoulder, Granger what does she want now?

"What's wrong Malfoy?"

He turned his head to her. No, I shouldn't answer that she doesn't want to get mixed up in my horrible life. She wouldn't want to know. He looked back into the fire watching it flicker and glow.

"Draco what's wrong?"

She said my name again. Why does she keep on doing that? She really shouldn't why can't she just leave me alone? I want to be alone and she's just making it worse for me.

"Don't worry Granger, you don't want to be mixed up in my sordid affairs." I told her.

I am in no mood for hostility. Last thing I need is an angry Griffyndor on my hands plus I have to at least try to be the kind of person mother thinks I am.

"Draco please tell me what's wrong. If you don't want my help then I can at least be here to listen. My ears are all open." She told me quietly.

This girl is as stubborn as a mule! But still…something in her voice just made me suddenly want to open up to her. Something told me that I could just trust her. I had this strong feeling in my stomach that she actually cared. But seriously did she? I doubt it, a lot.

"Draco…I'm here for you." She whispered gently.

And that was all it took that for the first time in my life. The first time I trusted someone.

The first time I had trusted Hermione Granger.

Draco looked at Hermione sadly. He had finally given in. He sighed in defeat and looked at her a tear was threatening to fall, but it didn't. Though his eyes glistened in the firelight.

"She…she's…she's gone." He said shakily. He was so quiet Hermione could barely hear him. She looked at him sympathetically. Her hand was still steady on his shoulder and she kept it there for some reason it felt so…right for it to be there.

"Who's gone?" she asked him quietly.

Draco hesitantly but surely reached into his pocket and gave her two pieces of parchment.

She slowly opened up the first parchment, the handwriting was wobbly and hard to read but the message came out loud and clear.

It was the letter from his mother.

Her eyes scanned across the page and her heart dropped. His mother was about to die. No wonder why he was so sad. He was about to lose his mother, if Hermione had been in his position she would've been bawling her eyes out by now. She looked up at him.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry…" she squeezed his shoulder gently just to let him know that she had actually cared he didn't mind. He let her keep it there it was the first time in many years that he had actually felt safe and comfortable with someone's touch. He looked at her and said.

"Open the second one."

So she did, it took her only a few seconds to read. This time the letter was from his father.

'Son,  
Your mother is dead. She passed away during the night. I am sure she would have already informed you of her illness.  
Father.'

Hermione's eyes were all teary. She'd never thought she'd find herself crying for Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my gosh Draco…I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright…don't be" There was just this certain look in his eyes and her heart immediately went out to him. She really felt sorry for him, she really did. Another tear made its way down his perfect cheek.

"Oh Draco" Hermione sighed and she put her arms around him. At first he tensed at the contact but he accepted it.

"All you need is a hug." She whispered in his ear as he leant his head on her shoulder.

She put her arms around him once more and he did the same.

They sat there in the comfort of each other's arms.

Draco had never felt so safe and comforted in his whole entire life. He had never experienced what it was like to have a real friend.

Hermione felt that tingling feeling her stomach grew and grew, she thought she was about to swoon. But Draco held her there and she had never felt so safe and wanted there in the gentle embrace of his strong arms. But finally and reluctantly she pulled away and stared into his sad grey eyes.

"Draco…do you want to talk about it?" she asked him quietly.

Even though she had pulled away they both did not let go. They both refused to let go, they both felt refuge and serenity in each others arms that they wanted live on the moment longer.

"Maybe just not yet…I, I don't think I'm that quite ready." He stuttered.

He had never felt so nervous and vulnerable in his whole life. Yet he was with someone he trusted and he knew that he could trust her. Hermione nodded and gave him another hug.

"Thank you" He whispered softly into her ear. "I've, I've never had anyone other than my mother who actually cared for me before. Thank you Hermione, for being here with me."

Hermione's heartbeat quickened greatly I pace. She could feel it drumming against her ribs. She began to feel light-headed now she really thought she was going to faint. He thanked her he called her Hermione! Now that was a rare sight to see.

"Anytime." She whispered back.

Draco let go of her and leaned against the couch.

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder and they sat there in a calmingly beautiful silence.

For once enjoying each other's company. It was not long before they both fell asleep.

Together, beside each other no insults, no Mudblood and no ferret faced git. Just plain and simple Draco and Hermione the real Draco and the real Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 here we go again

Chapter 8 here we go again

Draco let go of her and leaned against the couch.

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder and they sat there in a calmingly beautiful silence.

For once enjoying each other's company. It was not long before they both fell asleep.

Together, beside each other no insults, no Mudblood and no ferret faced git. Just plain and simple Draco and Hermione the real Draco and the real Hermione.

Hermione had woken up early that morning as usual. Her eyes fluttered open, surprisingly enough she was in the warm embrace of someone. She had fallen asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

She looked up and saw the face of her mortal enemy turned friend, Malfoy. But were they actually friends? She didn't know.

She gazed up into his face. The most content and peaceful look danced its way across his handsome features as he slept soundly. She sat there for a few minutes savoring the way he looked wishing that that tingling feeling inside her would never go away.

But she knew what a big day they had ahead of them and she knew she would hate herself for doing this but she had to wake him up. She took a hand and shook him gently. He stirred and mumbled something indecisive. She shook him again.

"Draco? Draco wake up." She whispered loudly.

He grunted and slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by her smiling face.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey." Was his reply.

She reluctantly got up and out of his embrace and she turned to him.

"Come on. We've got a big day ahead of us, mustn't be late." She said in her usual brisk manner.

Draco let out a small laugh.

"Honestly you're beginning to sound like my mothe-" he stopped dead in his tracks. She was beginning to sound like his mother, his now dead mother. He grimaced and she turned to him.

"Come on, it'll be alright. I'm here for you. Remember that." She said soothingly, taking his hand. "Now come on! Off to the showers with you! You do have muggle clothes don't you?" She started to playfully push him off to the direction of his room.

"Of course I have muggle clothes, Hermione how else do I fit into the other side of society?" He asked.

She fretted on this for a moment but all she came up with was. "Hey! You called me Hermione!"

"Well that is your name isn't it? Plus you're calling me Draco it's only right I call you Hermione. I mean it's rather ridiculous that you call me Draco and I call you Granger."

"Right ok well then see you soon Draco." She walked off into her room and closed the door.

He smiled as she walked off.

I have a friend, he thought to himself. For the first time in his life he actually had a true friend.

'An hour later…'

Hermione was outside her closet searching for something to wear.

Oh come on Hermione! She scolded herself, it can't be that hard to find something to wear! All the other times she had not really cared about her appearance but for some reason this time she did.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Hermione? You done yet?"

Hermione raced around shoving on any clothes that she found appropriate for the moment.

In the end she came up with her favorite yellow off the shoulder Lonsdale top and her fitted vintage jeans. She applied a bit of eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss. She stepped in front of her mirror and she even she had to admit that she looked good. She put on her favorite hoop earrings grabbed her Von Dutch cap and laced up her chux shoes. She applied some mousse to her hair and checked her appearance once again. The mirror smiled at her and spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever boy you're trying to impress, he will be."

Hermione smiled inside yet she fumed. She was happy that she looked good but.

"I am not trying to impress anyone!" she protested to her mirror.

"Hermione you still in there? The train leaves in half an hour. If you still want to say good bye to Potter and Weasley then you'd better be quick."

Hermione dashed over to her trunk. "Locomotor trunk." She levitated her trunk through the door and finally Hermione stepped out.

"Oh finally you'r-" Draco stopped short at the sight of Hermione.

His mouth dropped open. She was sure a pretty sight. Well in Draco's opinion she was more than pretty she looked really hot. He had his turn to check her out, again!

Damn does that girl have curves, he thought.

"Draco…something wrong?" Her voice interrupted his certain 'thoughts.'

"Oh nothing, nothing." He turned to her and smiled.

Hermione found herself blushing again. He was smiling at her, her knees began to grow weak. She almost fell if she hadn't stopped herself.

"You ok?" he asked. Concern filling his voice.

"Yeah it's nothing just a little light headed that's all." She gave him a faint smile.

That was when she actually noticed his appearance.

He was in muggle clothes, very rich muggle clothes. He was looking very, very hot in Armani. He wore a black shirt, black micro fiber pants and his expensive Italian shoes were shined to perfection. If any one saw him then he could pass off as a highly sophisticated businessman.

"Well ready to go?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh…yes. But what about the suitcases?"

"Professor Dumbledore left a note saying that he'll take care of them. So, are you going to say your good-bye's or not?"

Hermione stepped out of their common room with Draco behind her making their way to Hogsmeade station.

"Ok guys! See you Ron Harry! I promise I'll tell you everything!" she sighed as she hopped onto the Hogwarts express. She gave her two best friends a hug and a wave as she stepped onto the train.

She opened the compartment and sighed as she plopped across from her new friend.

She sighed and leaned her head against the cool glass. She had almost fallen asleep when the train burst into life and lurched, she was brought back to reality where she sat across Draco Malfoy.

"So where are we off to next?" He asked.

Hermione racked her brain trying to remember what Professor Dumbledore told her. Her mind was just occupied with so many things at that moment that for one shocking moment she thought that she had forgotten.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember we spend a day in London then the day after that we fly off to Paris!"

"And this is all going by muggle transport? Why couldn't we just use our brooms? A much more time efficient way in my opinion. We could have this thing done in a little under a week if we used our brooms." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Hermione looked at him pitifully. "Honestly you seriously need to open your mind and think about the positive side of things. You're such a pessimist sometimes, muggles aren't all that bad. Think of it as a chance to get away from your world and take an opportunity to do something different for a change. Plus how are we supposed to travel halfway around the world only on our brooms and I can't even f-"

Hermione hesitated then faltered but Draco didn't seem to notice, not just yet.

"Listen, I was just saying jeez! You don't need to get worked up." Draco said.

Then he analyzed what she just said. Maybe she was right? Maybe, it'll tick off father for sure! He thought evilly. Maybe this experience wouldn't be so bad after all, but then again there will be some sort of punishment involved. Yeah we can't fly half way around the world only on our brooms and Granger can't even f-. Then he realized.

"Are you telling me that you can't fly?" He asked incredulously.

Yes, he knew that Hermione wasn't the flying type but she was the best friend of Potter and even though he really hated to admit it he was a pretty good flier. He would've at least taught her something or even Weasley!

Hermione looked down and her cheeks slowly reddened.

"No… Maybe…Yes." she gave in. "Well you don't have to make a big deal about it!" she lashed out defending her pride.

He lifted up his hands in defense. "Don't worry. I won't say anything. When we come back, I can teach you."

Hermione looked at him with a whole new light. Malfoy wanted to teach her? They did take a new step into their less hostile relationship but would he really want a 'filthy little mudblood' like her ruin his latest version of a Firebolt?

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Hermione I pity you, you have never experienced the true highs when flying."

"I have flown before it's just that I don't like the heights and the swooping and swerving and..." she shuddered at the thought.

"Well then it seems like I have a challenge on my hands don't I? I'll just have to convert you." He said determined. Right now the journey looked a whole lot brighter and now she really didn't want to go back.

They had spent the train ride talking and getting to know each other better in a less hostile way.

They didn't agree on things, they were too different and their views on life were too different for them to actually get along the day after they had finally decided that behind enemy lines was safe.

Draco had been telling Hermione of the ridiculous feats of Pansy and she burst into laughter.

"Oh Drakie! Why don't you admit that you like me Drackie? Don't you think I'm such a try-hard Drackie?" Draco imitated Pansy in a shrill high pitch voice and Hermione burst into giggles.

"I swear the girl will just not take a hint. She's desperate and stubborn as a mule I tell you! She's in denial and completely blinding herself from reality!" He complained his voice now back to normal. Hermione couldn't help it but she just laughed harder.

"She refuses to believe that I do not like her!"

Hermione now had tears in her eyes, tears from laughing way too much. She gasped for breaths as she tried to speak.

"But…she's not…as…stubborn as…you!" on the word 'you' she dashed out of the compartment laughing with Draco running after her. He had caught up to her and started tickling her ribs.

"I am not as stubborn as Pansy!" he said enjoying the way she giggled and squirmed.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" she struggled to say under the fits of laughter. He stopped tickling her. She looked at him blankly then out of nowhere she started tickling him then she darted back towards the compartment.

"Hey!" he darted off after her. He ran up to her and started tickling her again.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be tickling not you!" he told her, but she just continued giggling like mad.

Hermione started running around the compartment trying to avoid Draco's ticklish touch but she couldn't they both tripped over and landed on the seat tickling each other to death.

"We had better check on the students. It would be a miracle that they haven't killed each other by now or at least we would've heard their screams." Minerva McGonagall told Severus Snape.

Snape nodded slowly and followed her out of the compartment door.

Professor McGonagall walked briskly towards their compartment with Snape trailing behind her they were both afraid that harm had come to one of the students.

Both teachers had reached the compartment door. McGonagall leaned her head in close to the door.

She heard a muffled sound, something that distinctly sounded like laughing.

No, it couldn't be. Professor McGonagall opened the door and at that same moment a few things occurred.

McGonagall almost had fainted and had to lean on Professor Snape for support.

Snape had to grip on the doorframe as he too had almost fell over in utter shock they both had concluded that they had finally gone mad or at least they were hallucinating. This was just an example of their reactions to the scene they had both witnessed before them:

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were wrapped up in each other's arms laughing like mad and they seemed to actually 'enjoy' it.

"Draco stop! I give up! Okay, okay you win! Oh-" Hermione had suddenly noticed her professors standing there in the door way gaping at the two.

Hermione and Draco immediately got off one another and started to straighten themselves up. Draco didn't really seem bothered by the intrusion but Hermione was as red as Ron's hair.

"Hello professors" Draco greeted them charmingly. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

The two Professors were staring at the two amazed.

But it was Snape who had recovered from his shock first.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy we had just come to make sure that both of you weren't dead or critically injured, but from what I have just seen I think we have been greatly mistaken."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Um…yes well it seems as if everything is fine. Excellent work on avoiding killing each other, I am very proud of you. Good day." She said promptly and she turned and left with Snape behind her.

As soon as both faculty members were out of sight they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces?!" Draco laughed.

So they had spent the remainder of the train ride as friends. Even tough they both hated to admit it they weren't as bad as they thought. They stepped through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. Draco sighed now he really had to depend on Hermione he was completely lost.

He was Draco in Muggleland.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped up in front of him.

"Draco, welcome to the muggle world." She introduced gesturing to the crowded scene behind her. Draco took a deep breath and braced himself. Welcome to the next chapter of my life.

Hermione linked her arms with his and dragged him along behind her. Surprisingly enough he let her he didn't know what dangers could lie in the muggle world.

Hermione lead him to places pulling him along behind her she smiled as he looked up in confusion with the mechanical ticket barriers and public phones. She laughed as she watched him look in awe and interest in the muggle world.

"See the muggle world isn't that bad now is it?" she smiled at him as she had caught him looking at a shop with the latest in technology.

He shrugged. "It's ok."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him he was denying that he actually enjoyed a muggle experience. Hermione lead him through the streets of London. Even still no matter where Draco Malfoy ventured he was still the hottest looking guy around, wizarding world or not he was still a heartthrob.

They walked the busy streets of muggle London and wherever the he went females of all ages had long glance in his direction, checking him out.

Draco flashed them his charming smile as he went passed some girls stopped and looked back at him but all of them as soon as they saw Hermione a sudden look of disappointment spread across their faces.

As soon as they saw Hermione they all looked quite put out. One girl even had the courage to approach him but stopped as soon as she saw the Death Glare she received from Hermione.

They had walked into Hyde Park and they strolled around.

"So where is our place of accommodation for this night?" Draco asked Hermione after a long silence.

"The London Hilton." She replied.

"And where do you propose is that?"

"It's like a two minute walk from here."  
"Oh…ok."

They walked around the park a few times admiring the view. They had nothing else to do besides to go to the Hotel but they didn't want to miss out on a chance of the lovely outdoors away from Hogwarts.

Clink!

Hermione looked around.

"What was that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Hermione felt her ear lobe only to find that her right earring was missing.

"Draco, my earring's gone." She started searching the floor while Draco looked around in the grass.

After a few minutes of retracing their steps Draco heard Hermione's voice.

"Found it!" she cried. Draco stepped in front of Hermione where she was on all fours on the ground.

"Good."

Hermione picked up her earring and placed it in her ear making sure the lock didn't go astray. She went to stand up then she felt the pain in her head. Her hair had been snagged on something. She tried to get up once again but was brought back down by her hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried.

She was bent low in front of him.

"Why what's wrong?"

"My hair!"

Hermione pulled on her hair again.

"Ow!"

Hermione looked up and tried to see what her hair was caught on then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my!" Apparently what her hair had caught on was the buckle of Draco's expensive Italian leather belt.

"Oh…how on Earth did this happen?" he breathed.

Draco was looking at her his arms were out completely befuddled and confused. How on Earth did they find themselves in this predicament? Hermione was kneeling down in front of him trying to pry her hair out of his belt.

"A little help here please!" she cried.

"Oh!" Draco suddenly snapped back to life. "Maybe if I take my belt off…" he thought aloud.

"Yeah that might work." She said in a pained voice.

This was a highly embarrassing situation and in a public places no less! They started receiving stares from interested onlookers. They looked like they were in a rather dirty position- you know what I mean. Both Hermione and Draco slowly became redder and redder.

People looked cast glances as they passed all which were different.

A few old ladies glanced at them and pretended not to notice and some others looked at them and started shaking their heads.

Others, young teenagers like themselves for example started hooting and whistling at their predicament. And as if you think matters could not get worse, they did.  
Draco started to fumble with the buckle on his belt. Careful not to rip out any of Hermione's hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!"

"Well I'm sorry but there's no other-"

"Hermione!?"

A horrifyingly familiar voice sounded from behind them.

Hermione's attempts to pry her hair out of the belt had stopped. She looked up slowly her eyes wide and she was trembling.

"Hermione is that you?"

The voice said again. Hermione gulped and looked around Draco's body to see none other than…

"Mom!" Hermione cried out in surprise.

Her breath had caught in her throat, just the person she really had not wanted her to see her stuck in this position.

"Hermione! Goodness gracious me! What on Earth are you doing?!"  
Another painfully familiar voice had come. Hermione closed her eyes in horror her voice box had closed up all she could peep out was a small squeak of…

"Dad…"

Draco was wide eyed in shock. Just their luck to meet Hermione's parents in the middle of Hyde Park, in front of hundreds of on lookers and they were stuck in their certain 'position.' Draco turned around to face Hermione's mother and father.

"Why hello, Mr and Mrs Granger. Please pardon me while your daughter and I get ourselves out of this terribly embarrassing state." He said to them and with that Draco had finally got the clasp in his belt undone and he whipped it off Hermione along with it.

"Aaaaaahhh!!" she squealed as she was finally free from Draco.

Hermione landed on the floor and immediately straightened herself up to look decent in front of her parents. Draco held the belt in his hands.

"I swear to you I am never wearing this belt ever again." He said quietly to himself.

Hermione almost laughed if it was not for the embarrassment of the situation. Hermione's mother tried to pretend like she had not just seen her daughter in such a state and smiled.

"Hermione dear, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"A…um…a…ahhh…a, a field trip! Yes a field trip!" Hermione covered.

"Oh yes a field trip, but where are the other students dear?" Her mother asked.

"Oh we um got lost along the way we were just trying to find the group." She replied.

But unfortunately Hermione's father had taken this the wrong way. He stepped up to Draco.

"And who might you be?! And Hermione what on Earth are you wearing?!" He said rather menacingly but Draco didn't look offended by the tone in his voice.

"Oh why how rude of me not to introduce myself I am Draco Malfoy, sir quite an honor to finally meet the parents of an extraordinary woman." Mr. Granger flinched a little. He didn't trust Draco after what he had just witnessed but Mrs. Granger on the other hand had already warmed up to him.

"Oh why thank you Draco…so you and Hermione are-" but Hermione had butt in.

"No! We're not, we're not a-" now it was Hermione's turn to be interrupted. Draco stepped in front of her and smiled.

"Yes Hermione and I are together, yes." He said calmly.

Mrs. Granger clapped her hands together delighted. "Oh why how lovely! Hermione why didn't you tell us of your new beau?"

Hermione stared blankly at her mother and Draco. What is he playing at? Oh well the damage is done, might as well go along with it.

"Oh sorry we had just recently started dating, never really got the time to send an owl." Hermione said as she slipped her arm around Draco's trying to make it look real.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her parents then she pretended to look at her watch.

"Oh deary me! I must say look at the time! We must be off!" She cried in a hurry.

Hermione's mother seemed somewhat disappointed but Hermione's father looked relieved.

"Oh...ok then dear. We'll see you later then ok? Be safe." Her mother told her.

Hermione quickly hugged her mother and father, she took Draco's hand and they walked off. Oblivious of the suspicious stares they had received from Hermione's father.

They had reached the Hotel but before they could walk in Hermione stopped them. Draco turned around.

"What?"

"Why…why did you tell my mother we were going out?"

"Really Hermione I thought you would have figured it out already. I told her that so we could make the story believable. I mean come on do you think she really would have believed us if we told her we were just friends?"

Hermione seemed to fret about this for a minute or two. "Okay, okay you're forgiven.By the way, Thanks."

"Anytime."

They walked through the grand doors of the elegant hotel. Hermione was ecstatic.

"Oh my Gosh!"

She had never seen such a lobby. It was decorated lavishly with marble floors, it reminded her somewhat of the expensive décor of Gringotts bank.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Coke and paris

Chapter 9 Coke and paris.

They walked through the grand doors of the elegant hotel. Hermione was ecstatic.

"Oh my Gosh!"

She had never seen such a lobby. It was decorated lavishly with marble floors; it reminded her somewhat of the expensive décor of Gringotts bank.

Hermione woke up the next day in her luxurious bed. She felt sort of guilty to have this sort of treatment and she felt even more guilty when Draco had opted to sleep in the couch bed and let her sleep in the master bedroom of their suite. Draco had this sort of treatment all the time back at his home, now he let her have the bed when he slept on the couch bed. His peculiar behavior reminded Hermione of the night she had bumped into him before school had started. He was such a gentleman then and here he is the same gentleman here today. Who would have thought that there was a face behind the mask?

She walked out of her room where she found Draco watching the television.

"You know, for someone who grew up hating muggles you are adapting quite well to the muggle world."

Draco turned around and faced her.

"You know for someone who's been hating me for the past 7 years, you are adapting to me quite well." He retorted.

She narrowed her eyes at him in a fake glare.

"So when do we leave?" She asked reaching for the phone.

"I thought you had the itinerary, you didn't lose it did you?"

"Course not. I was just wondering."

"Oh I think it's like at nine o clock at night or something apparently our, what was it called? Our Pane? No, lane? Ah yes our plane leaves at ten thirty tonight."

Hermione punched a few numbers and held the receiver to her ear. Draco gave an odd look and wondered what on Earth was she doing, but to Hermione she looked as if she did this thing everyday.

"Why do we leave so late?" but before Daco could even open his mouth to answer Hermione spoke into the receiver.

"Hello? Room service? Yes what is on your menu for breakfast? Oh…yes…hmm yes that sounds good – oh Draco have you eaten breakfast?"

Draco shook his head.

"Ok then make that for two please yes room 713, oh! And please add a glass of coke, thank you." Hermione put the receiver down.

"What on Earth was that about?"

Hermione looked at him and then the phone.

"Oh, yes that. That my dear friend is a telephone a muggle contraption where it allows you to speak to people wherever you are. Don't worry it's a complicated science. Its basic function is just to let you talk to people without actually meeting them. Sort of like the floo network only muggle style."

Draco nodded his head.

"So who did you call just then?"

"That was the kitchens. It's called room service where you ask them to make whatever you want to eat and then they deliver it up here."

"Reminds me of house elves. What I'm wondering is why did you start up SPEW when you have your own muggle version right here?"

"It is not SPEW and these people are not house elves! They are treated with kindness and they are getting fair wages and compensation and things while house elves serve for no work at all and they have to wear those filthy pillow cases!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened the door and let the maid in.

"Your breakfast Miss" The maid pushed the trolley up against the breakfast table and headed towards the door.

Hermione said a quick thank you and left her a tip; she walked over to the table and inhaled the sweetness of her pancakes and maple syrup.

"Oh…Draco come smell this. It's absolutely divine."

Hermione sat down and had started eating.

Draco slowly made his way and sat down across from her and ate as well. Hermione remembered something.

"Oh here's your coke." She said handing him a glass of cool fizzing dark liquid.  
"Are you trying to poison me?"

"No it's coke."

"Coke? Oh yeah coke."

"You said you will decide if I'm right about Butterbeer and Coke when you taste it so now is your chance."

Draco hesitantly raised the glass to his lips and drank a full swig of it. The cool liquid fizzed and bubbled in his mouth. It tasted sweet and nice as it went down into his insides. Draco seemed to think his decision over.

"You may be right Granger."

Hermione smirked at him.

"Oh is that a smirk I see? Isn't that my signature trademark?"

"Whatever Malfoy as soon as we're done get ready we're going to Harrods!"

"Huh?"

"Shopping Malfoy. Shopping."

"Oh."

They spent their day getting lost in shopping and eating. Hermione bought Draco new clothes (as if he didn't have enough) and Hermione had gotten the chance to buy her things. For example they were going to Australia she needed a swimming costume.

Hermione showed Draco more of the muggle world and smiled as he was in awe at the technology and the new inventions in the muggle world. They went to a café, had lunch where Draco sampled more Coke apparently he was getting an addiction. So by the end of it they had accomplished a lot of their shopping and were on their way home.

They caught the train around London. Hermione felt that Draco needed to learn how to get around in the muggle world just in case he got lost anytime soon. Hermione again paid for their tickets and handled the money, Draco complained about the money being notes and not coins Hermione retaliated saying that they did have coins in the muggle world. Draco still stared in interest at the electronic barriers and all the other muggle technology while Hermione shook her head and laughed. So they had finally caught a train and sat down. Hermione sat down about a foot away from Draco.

They spent the ride in silence there was not much to talk about. Hermione was racking her brain for interesting topic to talk about while trying to sound not too brainy, for some reason she had a feeling that she needed to impress Draco or something and she had no idea why.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something when the doors to the next station opened.

Hermione shifted her gaze to the door in walked in her mortal enemy. (Other than Draco of course and Voldemort. I'm not that quick.) Oh enemies and feuds lied beyond the wizarding world. They were here in the muggle world as well, Hermione still had her past demons, her past enemies from before Hogwarts, from before she entered the world of magic. While she was still in elementary school.

It was tall girl, she had long bleached blonde hair a pretty face smothered in make up. She wore the shortest mini skirt on the planet, a very cleaved top and sky-high-stiletto heels.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in recognition and hate, obviously time doesn't heal all wounds. The girl looked like an absolute tart, right? Don't judge a book by its cover, right? Well not always.

The girl's head shot in Hermione's direction her mouth opened in surprise and then her face turned into a sneer. She walked up to Hermione and stood in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hermione Granger?" she sneered. Hermione sighed and looked up at her new visitor.

"Hello Rebecca" You could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't trying to sound the least bit polite at all.

The girl named Rebecca pretended to be offended, "Now that's not the way to greet old friends now is it? After all these years I actually had the impression that your manners would improve obviously I was wrong. Oh but then again beavers don't need manners now do they?"

"We were never friends Rebecca and never will be" Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

Rebecca clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"I guess you're still that big-toothed, geeky bookworm with a head that resembles a dead bush. Not much manners." She said shaking her head. "But then again some people never change you're still a work obsessed child without a social life and no dress sense at all." Rebecca laughed.

Hermione gave her murderous stare.

Draco was shocked, even Hermione had not looked at him like that, not ever; he didn't even think that Hermione could look at someone with such hatred in her eyes.

If looks could kill then that Rebecca girl would be six feet under by now. Hermione's stare was as deadly as a Basilisk's.

Anger bubbled in Hermione's veins.

"Yeah and I guess that you're still a slut faced hoe bag, who's still a complete bitchy tart. No modesty at all." Hermione said shaking her head. "But then again some people never change you're still an air headed bitch with a plastic face and a silicon rack!" she spat.

Rebecca was completely outraged her face was crimson she opened her mouth to lash out at her when she finally realized Draco sitting there about a foot away from Hermione.

He was sitting there dumbfounded his mouth hanging half-open staring at Hermione. He was in more shock than before, never had he ever heard her use such colorfully offensive language. The most that ever got to him was ferret-faced prat or git but that was it this was just a new side of Hermione he had never seen before. She was feisty and he 'liked' it.

Rebecca calmed herself down and sauntered over to where Draco was sitting.

"Hi" she said sweetly. Rebecca batted her eyes flirtatiously and winked at him. She gave him one of those waves when you use all your fingers and bend them down one by one. Rebecca reached into her purse and gave him a slip of paper with numbers on it.

She whispered in his ear, "Call me."

Draco screwed up his face in confusion as she walked away from the two and strutted over to a seat near by where she could spy on Draco's good looks.

Hermione glared at her enemy, she felt a pang inside her a feeling, just a certain feeling that felt a lot like…jealousy?

No Hermione Granger was never jealous, never! She was still so angry about Rebecca, confrontation with her just sparked forgotten memories in her childhood where Hermione was taunted and dejected because she was smart, because she was over ambitious because she was what they called it – a nerd.

Suddenly Hermione came up with another very un-Hermione like plan. It was mischievous, devious and it was made purely out of jealousy and spite. This new feisty Hermione had taken control and there is nothing stopping an angry woman. This was the perfect plan to spite her enemy. The look on her face would be priceless.

Hermione seductively scooted over in her seat and closer to Draco; she slipped an arm around his waist and snuggled up into him. Draco looked at her wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered in her ear.

"Play along Draco, play along. Look at her face." She whispered back.

Draco looked up at Rebecca's face her mouth was open in shock and rage, her face was as red as or even redder than a Weasley's hair. Her hands were balled into fists and glared menacingly at Hermione.

Draco laughed at this. If it made a muggle go crazy, if it would tick father off than probably it was worth it.

"Okay then…" he whispered into her ear.

Draco started kissing her neck leaving a trail of kisses on her jaw line. Of course Draco was an expert at this, he had done it countless times and he was a Malfoy.

Hermione smiled when she saw Rebecca's face, she even started giggling.

Draco's kisses were perfect. I guess the rumors were true…she thought to herself, well some of them.

Draco's lips left Hermione's neck and before she knew it she was kissing him full on the mouth. Draco deepened the kiss and Hermione felt something inside of her, that tingling was stronger than ever, she felt a raging fire ignite inside of her. It was sweet and passionate and so many things more, it was overwhelming and…words could not describe it. Hermione knew it was just a pretend kiss but she couldn't help it. She kissed him back with as much force and passion.

The train lurched at the next station and Draco and Hermione sprang apart just in time to watch Rebecca stomp out of the train and onto the platform looking very disturbed, flustered and outraged.

For some reason Hermione had ended up on Draco's lap and as if on their own accord Hermione's hands had ended up around Draco's neck pulling him closer and Draco's hands ended up around her waist pulling her closer.

Draco's hair hung loosely around his face, his breathing uneven and ragged.

Hermione turned red and as much as she hated to do it she stood up and sat down next to him. She forced a laugh.

"Did you see her face? That was hilarious!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Draco said out of breath.

They both walked out of the train when it reached its designated stop and walked back to the hotel.

Hermione again ordered room service and they ate their dinner waiting around for the chauffeur to come and pick them up to go to the airport. Draco drank his coke (again) while Hermione sat around day dreaming about that one thing that happened that day – the kiss.

In those few perfect moments, Hermione had forgotten all about Rebecca, her taunts and this quest they were on. All she knew was that there she was kissing Draco Malfoy; it felt as if they were the only two people and in the world and that was all that mattered. She knew it was only a pretend kiss but she had thoroughly enjoyed it, and even more than that.

She knew it was only a pretend kiss…but was it? Was it just pretend? Or something real? What was this tingling feeling Hermione felt?

The chauffeur had arrived that night outside the hotel. The way to the airport was quiet and uneventful. Before any of them knew they were flying high in the air on their way to Paris, France.

Hermione stared out of the window watching the clouds drift by, watching the scenery and the bird's eye view of the ocean. It was so beautiful.

Draco had let her have the window seat, being the gentleman that he is let her get first choice, first priority and first privilege. Hermione felt rather guilty having all of this attention. She was a woman of the twenty first century and she didn't feel like she needed all this high treatment. But it was an added bonus of knowing Draco; it was very sweet of him.

Finally Draco spoke up.

"So…Hermione, you seem rather quiet lately." He said.

Hermione turned away from the window, looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know there's not much to talk about."

"Well okay then let's start with the small talk then. Um…so you've never told me about your family." He suggested.

"Like you'd want to know about a Mudblood's family." She said miserably.

"Hermione, you know I've cut the bull crap already, what's got you so miserable?"

"Oh it's nothing I just miss Harry and Ron that's all."

"Oh…"

"You know the feeling when…"

"Actually no I don't, I've had followers, body guards, and desperate wannabes but no I've never had a friend until now." Draco interrupted.

"Oh…sorry it's just that we've just come back from the summer holidays and then I have to go on this trip it's just that I've never been separated from them for so before. Don't worry Draco I'm your friend."

"Let's change the subject you know get your mind off it. So tell me about your family."

Hermione hesitated then gave in.

"Well my parents are both dentists, I'm obviously an only child. Um what else is there to tell? Tell me about yours."

Draco looked at her with an expression that read 'you can't be serious.'

"You don't want to know about my family Hermione."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do"

"No you- do you ever give up?"

"No."

"You really are stubborn do you know that?"

"And proud to be."

"You're impossible."

"Look who's talking."

Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes then looked at each other at the same time, they both cracked up laughing.

Many people in the vicinity looked at them Hermione nudged Draco and they both quieted down.

"Tell me about your family, Draco." Hermione said again.

Draco gave her a pleading look but she just gave him the puppy dog face and pouted.

"Please oh pretty please." She whined.

Draco sighed and begun to tell her about his home life and his family life.

Just like that he began to pour his soul out to her. He talked and she listened, she wasn't judgmental even though at some points she started to cry.

By the next hour Draco was done and Hermione's eyes were teary. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"I told you so." He said casually.

"Oh my god Draco…" she breathed. "You never told me…"

"Did you give me the chance?"

"Well…no, I'm sorry for being harsh to you these past years, I had no idea. But how can your father just do that to you? Doesn't he love you at all?"

"Don't be sorry Hermione, I've been worse and do you really think Death Eaters know how to love?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Exactly" Draco stated.

And before they knew it, they were in Paris, France. While going through customs and quarantine Draco again began to complain.

"Honestly I still think Floo would be better." He grumbled as they had to check in their bags for the third time.

Hermione gave him a withering look.

"Goodness it's almost over anyway."

She sighed and rubbed her head even she had to admit, all these security measures were starting to get ridiculous.

They had finally reached outside of the airport where they would meet the first member of the order to give them the next set of instructions.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the Order member.

It was a man who looked like he was dressed in a pile of rags, he had blood-shot eyes and he smelled strongly of beer.

"MUNDUNGUS!?" she yelled in shock and disbelief. "You! Dumbledore trusts you with this!"

The man seemed to have woken up at Hermione's screeching.

Draco took a step towards her.

"So obviously this…this…" Draco looked at the man oddly.

He didn't really approve of Dumbledore's choice in messenger also; the man was a drunken crook for heaven's sake!

Draco cleared his throat.

"So obviously this, man is the order member?"

"Yes Draco, meet Mundungus Fletcher, Mundungus…this is Draco."

Mundungus looked at Draco in mistrust for a minute but soon got over it.

"Aye Malfoy eh?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Draco stated proudly.

"Well next stop for you two is um…where did I put it?"

Mundungus started searching in his ragged robes if that is what you would call them.

"Ah 'ere it is! Found it! You're next stop is ah that place what's it called? Aye yeah Milan! You spend a few days 'ere in Paris then you hop on a plane to Milan" he told them.

"Milan! Are you serious?! It's like one of the fashion capitals of the world! Along with Paris of course." Hermione said. "Wow! Italy, I've never been there before."

"Well must be off." Mundungus hurriedly told them.

"This hasn't got anything to do with Black market Cauldrons does it?"

"Why on Earth would you say that?" Mundungus winked and walked off.

Draco stared after him.

"Rather odd fellow now isn't he?"

Hermione sighed and picked up her bags.

She sighed, "Well lets go…" Draco picked up his bags and offered to take hers but he ended up getting his ass whooped.

"Malfoy honestly! It's the freaking twenty-bloody-first century! I seriously don't need all this…this…whatever you call it! Treatment! I'm an independent woman and this is just so not like you! You're a Malfoy for heaven's sake! It's so un…un-Slytherin like, it's freaking me out." Hermione sighed and calmed down. "But never the less it is totally sweet."

Draco backed off and put his arms up in defense.

"Ok, ok just trying to be nice, chivalry is so worn out these days."

Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Ok…then, very uncharacteristic of a Slytherin but you seriously and I mean seriously you need to teach this to Harry and Ron I don't think they've ever heard of it."

Draco started laughing again. Laughing like when he did back then in their study.  
The tidal wave of emotions came unto her, sweeping her away into its swooning  
currents.

Hermione had to lean on her bag for support when Draco rushed up to her ready to catch her when she fell. (Oh so sweet, sorry back to the story)

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a little light-headed that's all." She said straightening back up.

"You know you have been very light headed lately." He told her, his handsome features depicting a look of concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Hermione sat on a table in their hotel room sipping a cup of coffee and going over her e-mailed homework. Draco was sitting down watching TV and sipping on coke. (Room Service)

Hermione started typing her essays and homework down ready to e-mail it back to Hogwarts. She loved typing, it was the one of the only muggle things that was faster than the quill (That was saying something).

Draco looked back at her, an eyebrow lifted at the mysterious clicking sounds of the keyboard.

"Muggle contraption?" he asked indicating to the especially requested lap-top connected to the net by wireless.

"Mm…hmm" Hermione nodded, typing away still staring at her screen.

Draco put his coke down and sat next to her. He started reading the screen.

"Impressive." Draco murmured.

Hermione looked at him.

"The essay I mean."

A blush threatened to creep but he held it down.

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

"Right…"she turned and kept on typing. She sipped another cup of coffee and kept on typing her potions essay.

"So…how do these things work?" he asked.

Wow, she thought, maybe he has changed.

So Hermione began explaining the wonders of a computer and the many opportunities it could bring. She watched as he stared in wonder as she demonstrated different things on the muggle device.

Flashback  
"Malfoy honestly! It's the freaking twenty-bloody-first century! I seriously don't need all this…this…whatever you call it! Treatment! I'm an independent woman and this is just so not like you! You're a Malfoy for heaven's sake! It's so un…un-Slytherin like, it's freaking me out…"

Ok, was just trying to be nice….

"But never the less it is totally sweet."

Draco jumped back and put his arms up in defense. "Ok, ok just trying to be nice, chivalry is so worn out these days."

Man, I never thought the Granger girl to be like this, she's not as fragile as I thought. But then again there was that part in the train.  
End of Flashback

Flashback  
Anger bubbled in Hermione's veins.

"Yeah and I guess that you're still a slut faced hoe bag, who's still a complete bitchy tart. No modesty at all." Hermione said shaking her head. "But then again some people never change you're still an air headed bitch with a plastic face and a silicon rack!" she spat.

Rebecca was completely outraged her face was crimson she opened her mouth to lash out at her when she finally realized Draco sitting there about a foot away from Hermione.

He was sitting there dumbfounded his mouth hanging half-open staring at Hermione. He was in more shock than before, never had he ever heard her use such colorfully offensive language. The most that ever got to him was ferret-faced prat or git but that was it this was just a new side of Hermione he had never seen before.

She was feisty and he 'liked' it.  
End of Flashback

Then there was that kiss…Was that pretend?

Well it was supposed to be, I shouldn't get carried away like that.

Draco started to remember those few precious moments.

He remembered the way she felt so…right in his arms, how her warmth radiated from her immediately making him feel safe and content.

For those few precious moments all he knew was that he was with Hermione Granger, she made him forget about his father, his cruel past and what they would have to face when they came back.

He felt a something ignite his senses, something…he couldn't tell what it was but he had never felt it before. He had been with many girls before but never had any one of their kisses have ever done this to him. She gave him a tingling feeling inside his stomach, a feeling that he now wished wouldn't go away. He had been felt that tingling before, for the past couple of days. Whenever his eyes laid upon her there it came.

Wait what the hell is happening?

What the hell is going on with me?

I can't be having 'these' thoughts about her. She's my very first friend; she'd probably run away or something. I finally have a friend I can't let her go. Ok what the freak? Let her go? Huh? I'm going soft or something! Ok I can't have these thoughts.

'Well you had these thoughts on the train before this year had started, now look what happened! Maybe its for the better…you had these thoughts and now she's your friend.'

Oh no not you again, I thought I was finally rid of you.

'Well hello to you too!'

Whatever.

"Ok…then, very uncharacteristic of a Slytherin but you seriously and I mean seriously you need to teach this to Harry and Ron I don't think they've ever heard of it."

Now that cracked him up. Just like Potter and Weasley, don't even know how to treat a girl.

'Hey they're her friends, don't treat them like that.'

Yeah, yeah like they're going to do the same to me. A punch to the face is much better than a handshake yeah very kind.

Hermione almost fell over, she looked a bit dizzy when it happened. Draco rushed to her side and held her steady.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little light-headed that's all."

I have the fleeting suspicion that she's lying. Just trust her damn it. But she looked a bit pale…

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Okay I don't want her to lash out at me again.

Hermione found Draco in her room that day.

He was checking the tag on her robes. But he said he was helping her unpack then Hermione gave him the whole twenty first century talk.

Draco walked out of the room saying he was going to the lobby to go to the vending machine to get another coke. (Yes Hermione taught him how to use one seeing as he likes it so much)

Draco had seen enough of the muggle world to know how to use some of their technology. He used an elevator to go down to the lobby where he met up with one of the younger male clerks who seemed a few years older than him. He approached him.

"Excuse me." He said in his most charming and friendly tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the girl who I came up with a minute ago? The girl I am staying with?"

"Yes…"

"What dress size do you think she would be?"

"Uh…for a girl like her a four, um yeah definitely a four."

"Thank you very much."

Draco gave him a tip and walked across the road to lovely looking shop called Versace.

A shop he had seen Hermione admire a stunning green dress in the window.

Draco walked in the store, thankfully Draco had much luck.

One of the sales clerks was a wizard. Gay, he was a fashion and stylist expert he was gay but still a wizard nonetheless.

"Young Monsieur Malfoy! What ah you doo-ing 'ere?" a heavily French accented voice called out in shock and surprise.

"Jaque?" Draco called out. His mother's hair, make up and fashion stylist worked part time in a muggle-clothing boutique.

"Ah Monsieur Malfoy, what a pleasahnt surprise!"

"Now Jaque before we begin I must advise you to please do not inform my parents that I am here. Especially not my father."

"Of course, anything for the young Monsieur Malfoy."

"Now to business, do you have that green dress on display in a size four?"

"Why you are quite in luck Monsieur! We dhoo! We dhoo!"

Jaque started prancing around happily talking fast in French to the other female sales clerks.

He could understand of course, for he was a Malfoy. He was tutored ever since he could remember he was completely fluent in both French and Latin. And he could both read and write the languages as well.

In no time at all the dress was presented to him in a lavishly wrapped box of Gold wrapping and a crimson bow.

Draco rolled his eyes at this, Gryffindor colors how could they have known.

Draco paid the right amount of Galleons, quite a few for this dress.

He figured it must be a very high quality couture boutique or else the price would not be as high. But as soon as he saw the exquisite gowns he knew the price was understandable for he was an expert on material things. Draco gave Jaque a tip of a few galleons for not telling his parents of their encounter.

Draco walked back to the Hotel, gave the nicely wrapped package to the front desk, telling them to look after it until he came back to pick it up.

Draco sneaked out of the room.

Hermione was already asleep and he had just learned about the functions of a kohm-pyoo-ter.

He sneaked down to the front desk and picked up the package which he later hid in his bag.

Ooh surprises, surprises Hermione sure has one. The question is when will he give it to her?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Crush

Chapter 10 Crush.

Draco sneaked out of the room.

Hermione was already asleep and he had just learned about the functions of a kohm-pyoo-ter.

He sneaked down to the front desk and picked up the package which he later hid in his bag.

Ooh surprises, surprises Hermione sure has one. The question is when will he give it to her?

"So…how long did Mundungus say we were going to stay here?" Draco asked sipping on his black coffee.

"Uh… a few days I think it was."

"So what are we going to do for those few days?"

"I don't know, look around? You haven't been to muggle Paris before have you?"

"No, I've been to the wizarding side. My family owns a chateau there."

"You own places everywhere! Tell me, where do you own places?"

Draco seemed to ponder to over this question. He wasn't quite sure, his father never really told him of his business dealings.

"Let me see…about four or five back in England, a chateau here, a beach house, well more like a manor actually in the Caribbean islands, quite a few in the Americas, a villa in Spain, a manor in Italy and quite a few more. I'm just not sure where."

Hermione nodded her head drinking in the information.

"Wow Caribbean islands always wanted to go there." (Actually I as the author had always wanted to go there it's like a dream for me anyways I'm probably boring you  
so back to the story)

"I can take you there some time if you want."

"Sure you're family won't mind?"

"Oh, yeah they don't have to know about it. Well mother will be fine with it and father wouldn't really give a damn. He's always away on business trips or doing some tedious task for The Dark Lord or something."

"Oh Right." Hermione went up and sat next to Draco on the couch as he watched TV.

"So…you adapting to the muggleworld?"

"Uh its ok I guess."

"It's more than ok I just taught you how to use a computer." Hermione sipped on her coffee.

"I never knew you drank your coffee black, I always thought girls thought it was too strong."

"I'm not as fragile as you think."

"Yeah I realized." He told her.

He remembered when she insulted, well butchered more like it that girl Rebecca on the train.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by a plastic face and silicon rack?"

"Huh? Oh that!" Hermione started to laugh remembering her words.

"Well you know how muggles can't use charms and everything?"  
"Yeah…?"

"Well so muggles mainly women have plastic surgery instead of using potions and charms to change their appearance."

"Plastic what?"

"Surgery, it's a complicated procedure but basically they insert an implant wherever you want it or they fix up the look of your nose or something, well I could obviously tell Rebecca had a nose job because I could've sworn I remember her nose being a hell of a lot bigger."

"And the silicon rack remark? I know what a rack is obviously so…"

"Yeah I know, but it's just like plastic surgery they insert a silicon implant. Think of it as the muggle equivalent to Pansy's engorgement charm."

Draco cracked up laughing again.

"Yeah I can now see why she was so insulted!" he laughed.

"Yeah well she deserved it."

Draco stopped laughing.

"She really hurt you didn't she?"

Hermione's eyes started to tear and she looked down.

"Yeah…she did."

"Come here" Draco held out his arms to her and he gave her a warm hug.

"It's over now, that was all in the past and it's over don't worry about it. Sorry about bringing up the subject."

Hermione sniffed into his chest and nodded. The hurtful memories always stayed with her.

When she was a young girl, she'd come home crying because all the kids at school would tease her. Rebecca led those kids with their harsh taunts and rhymes. But she was with Draco now with his safe comforting arms wrapped up around her whisking her away to a world a million miles away. Now suddenly she had the strongest urge to kiss him again.

Draco held her there in his arms. His hormones were raging and the forbidden attraction was stronger than ever.

Hermione pulled away and looked into his eyes, those deep grey pools, the mirrors of his soul.

Draco looked back at Hermione her cinnamon gaze, they shone brightly he could see specks of shades of brown and gold that illuminated her eyes. Her eyes were glassy from the unintended tears.

Slowly Draco leaned down into her face his lips seeking hers.

Hermione's eyes solely closed waiting for the long awaited kiss.

Finally their lips touched and the passion raged on. They both kissed each other equally caught up in the heat of the moment. They both kissed each other hungrily while the wave emotions swept them away for the second time. And neither of them wanted it to stop. In those few precious moments all was forgotten.

Finally they pulled away and both looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that…?" Hermione asked softly.

"I believe that was a kiss…"

"But why?"

"I don't know it just happened."

"Draco what's going on between us?"

"I don't know Hermione I don't know."

Hermione got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower" she called over her shoulder.

As Hermione disappeared through the bathroom door Draco raked a hand through his hair.

What the hell is going on? Draco thought about their very recent kiss and for some reason, he wanted to do it more.

I can't believe I just kissed him, Hermione thought to herself in the shower.

The warm water that cascaded down her body helped her to relax after that exhilarating moment.

Why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me? This time it wasn't supposed to be pretend. This time we had no reason, this time it felt real. This time now that she had a second helping, she wanted more.

Hermione came to a revelation…

Oh my gosh! I can't want Draco Malfoy! No…that's not possible we're just friends. I couldn't possibly want him. That's just pure lunacy. No…yes. What?! No I can't want Draco Malfoy, being friends with him is acceptable but more than that is just out of this world!

'Yes but he is a pretty hot kisser.'

No! He is not! Hermione slapped her forehead.

Did I just think that?

'Don't be pathetic and stop lying'

I am not lying!

'Denial, denial, denial.'

Oh do shut up.

Draco sat on the couch, though it may not have seemed like it but there was an ongoing battle raging in his mind.

I do not want Hermione Granger!

'Oh yes you do!'

No I do not.

'Denial'

Sod Off!

'Sorry mate, no can do'

Okay fine…what if out of no reason I said that I might actually want her. What would you say about that?

'I'd say well THAT'S THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!'  
Shut up.

'You want her and you know it'

Shut up before I start to swear.

'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words don't mean a thing.'

I do not want Hermione…

'Didn't seem like that a couple of minutes ago…let me refresh your memory a certain kiss took place on this very couch…'

In a flash Draco immediately bolted up from the couch and into his room.

I can't believe this! My own mind is against me! Maybe I do want her…well I do care about her a lot. But she's my first friend don't friends always care about each other?

'Yes but friends don't kiss each other, they're not attracted to each other and they don't have little tingling feelings of butterflies whenever they greet one another.'

I thought I told you to go away!

'You're impossible'

A few more minutes on that bed and Draco realized he had a crush on Hermione Granger.

I can't believe this is happening.

Hermione stepped out of the shower realizing defeat. The annoying voice had won.

She came to a single conclusion.  
Hermione Granger had a crush on Draco Malfoy.

So…I have a crush on Draco Malfoy eh?

'Finally'

Stop butting in.

Well that could explain a lot: Why I kiss him, why my knees grow weak whenever he smiles at me, this bloody tingling feeling I have at the mere sight of him, why I almost faint whenever I hear him laugh- Oh shit I do have a crush on him! Crap what will Harry and Ron say about that? No, can't tell them hopefully after we get back to Hogwarts this whole thing will blow over.

Hermione walked into her room and started to get dressed.

"Fate you are sick…I don't know what type of sick, twisted evil plan you are concocting in your little mind but it's sure as hell working." Hermione said

Hermione put on her striped pink and purple sweater and her favorite vintage jeans.

She sighed, this is going to be a long trip.

Hermione stepped out of her room and saw Draco was fully dressed and showered as well.

"So you've never been to muggle Paris eh?"

Draco looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "No why do you ask?"

"Have you ever been to the Eiffel Tower?"

"The what tower?"

"I'll take that as a no. Come Draco I want to show you it."

Draco stood up put the newspaper down and followed Hermione through the door as she picked up her bag.

"So where are we going?"

"The Eiffel Tower it's a tower here in Paris."

Hermione and Draco walked through the streets of Paris and before they knew it they were standing in front of a tall tower. Draco looked up.

"Wow. These muggles did this all without magic?"

"Yep" Hermione confirmed proudly. "You want to go up?" she asked him.  
"Uh yeah ok."

"Don't Worry you won't regret it." Hermione said pulling him along.

They stepped out of the Elevator.

Hermione gasped.

It was a breathtaking view.

She stepped up to the railing and admired the view of the city.

"Wow" Draco breathed.

"Yeah it is."

All around them were couples, either they were kissing, holding hands or hugging.

The atmosphere around them enhanced Draco and Hermione's feelings.

"It's so beautiful…" Hermione sighed.

The atmosphere was highly romantic and those two passionate hormonal teenagers couldn't help themselves.

They both turned to look at each other.

Locked in the heated gaze of one another time seemed to stand still. Hearts beating wildly their lips met and the cycle of emotions had begun again. Passion, fire, lust raging between the two as their lips were interlocked high above the romantic city of Paris.

From that day onwards things would never be the same between our main characters.

Hermione pretended that nothing happened even though she usually failed miserably. She wanted to keep things the way they were before it was a lot less complicated that way. Even though she didn't realize it her feelings grew more and more with each and every passing day. It would not be long before she realized them herself.

Draco on the other hand he was an emotional mess. He was a clueless guy with mixed emotions receiving mixed signals. He too had growing feelings for Hermione, feelings which like hers grew more and more each day.

It was not long before they were on a plane to Milan.

They were high above the sky when Draco finally had the nerve to speak up.

"I really want a coke right now." Draco sighed.

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

This guy never seems to stop amazing me! One minute we're kissing on top of the Eiffel tower, the next he's all quiet and now he wants a coke!

"Nothing, nothing. Here press this button." Hermione directed him to a small button on his armrest that had a small person on it.

Draco pressed it and in no time a flight attendant came up to greet them.

"Yes? May I help?"

"Oh yes may I have a glass of coke?"

"Certainly." The flight attendant walked down the aisle.

Draco looked out the window and away from Hermione trying not to stare at her.

He knew he would and he knew he shouldn't, but every now and then he couldn't help it his eyes always seemed to wander in her direction sneaking furtive glances at her.

Hermione looked away as well just willing her eyes not to look in his direction.

"I will not turn I will not look I will not turn I will not look."

She repeated over and over again like a mantra in her head. But every now and then her eyes couldn't help but wander. Every time she was caught looking she always made it seem as if it was a passing glance and even sometimes she could have sworn that she felt his eyes upon her.

Hermione really couldn't take it any more all this unresolved sexual tension was really barring on her nerves. She opened her mouth finally mustering up the courage to ask Draco about their 'stolen kisses'

"Dra-" she was interrupted.  
"Here you go sir enjoy your flight."

"Thank you" Draco sipped his coke quietly while Hermione fumed.

Timing woman timing!

She silently screamed at the lady.

The two were in Milan for a few days. Nothing seemed to be happening. Uncomfortable silence and tension lingered in the air and all that was on Hermione's mind was Draco and vice versa.

Hermione tried reading books, doing homework, watching TV and even listening to her iPod but nothing seemed to help get her mind off her new romantic interest.

Hermione finally decided to give reading one last try, she opened her book to "Hogwarts: A History" and began to read the first few pages. Just then Draco walked into the room; he seemed to be reading the same book that he was reading at the beginning of the year on the train. The pressure was on and Hermione was absolutely determined to get her mind off Draco.

It was a few minutes off blissful silence when…SLAM!

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione slammed the book shut in frustration.

Draco looked up from his book and stared at her curiously.

"I've read the same line fifteen times!" she screamed.

Never had she been more distracted in her life, never had she been more distracted about something and what's worse is that it was Draco.

Draco wasn't better either all that was in his head was Hermione she was stuck in there like a nail hammered to a board, she was that certain nail that you couldn't just get out.

He walked into the room where he found her reading, he had been reading also but just barely.

Every few seconds he dared a glance but soon looked away when he sensed even the slightest movement on her part.

Never before had girl had him so caught up in his senses.

Never before had any girl make him feel this way and never before had any girl occupied the full capacity of his mind.

Just when Draco thought of looking up SLAM! He looked up at her. She looked thoroughly annoyed and very frustrated.

"Oh Bloody hell!" she sighed. "I've read the same line fifteen times!"  
'I wonder why…'

You and me both Hermione, Draco thought.

Hermione sighed once more and rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione looked up to him her face set full of determination.

Hermione got up and sat next to him.

She was trembling but she had decided to confront him about it already.

Hermione Granger wasn't one who was up for delays and she certainly didn't like not being able to control her feelings. She was very rigid yet she looked Draco straight in the eye.

This is it, she thought, the moment of truth. To both of them suspense was thick in the air as Draco patiently waited for her mouth to open.

And it did…very slowly.

Her words were soft and quiet. "Draco…I…I…I think…"

"Yes?" he asked encouragingly.

"I think no wait Draco, I care about you a lot you know and I think I think I like you, a crush I mean."

She looked straight into his eyes looking for an answer or response, but she found none.

His face was blank just like usual.

She felt anger and hurt bubble up inside her but chose to keep it hidden until she found a response.

Draco's worried face seemed to relax a great deal and his trademark smirk replaced it.

He knew what to say about this.

He leaned close to her he felt Hermione stiffen at the closeness.

He could feel the anticipation radiating from her until his breath tickled her neck.

"I know I've told you this before" he whispered in a hushed sexy tone that made Hermione's nerves jolt and tingling feeling come back once more.

"But I don't think you realize that the feeling's mutual Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she thought that if she wasn't sitting down she would surely have fallen down.

It took a few seconds for the words to penetrate her mind. But when they did she did the most Hermione thing to do: obtain more knowledge.

"But…but…why?" she stuttered.

"Why? Because from the moment we became friends, the moment we sat there that night my mother died I knew there was something. I didn't know what but I just knew and then it started, I began to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever you walked into the room or talked to me or even sat next to me. Then there was that moment on the train…"

But that was enough for Hermione seeing as she had felt the exact feelings.

She drowned his words in a gentle kiss one of which he tenderly gave back.

Both finally glad that their frustrating, dominating and complete and utterly confusing feelings were returned.

Hermione pulled away much to Draco's disappointment and whispered in his ear.

"Feeling's mutual Draco."

She snuggled up closer to him and hugged him around his waist while he draped an arm over her shoulder.

Then in the soft light of the moon they both fell asleep in the warmth and safety of each other's arms their minds finally at ease knowing that what they felt was reciprocated.

Draco woke the next morning without the precious bundle in his arms.

Hermione had already showered and was dressed she was doing her homework wizard style this time.

He smiled as he peeked through the gap in the door then he went to take a shower.

He was out half an hour later with Hermione in her room and she was – 'dancing'

She was listening to her iPod a muggle contraption which he learned played music.

Hermione was bouncing around singing the words to the song. "Let me see you 1, 2 step…"

Draco leaned on the doorframe watching her as she moved.

Admiring every curve, every strand of hair, every tiny little detail about her, the grace in which she conducted, herself every feature of her face and of course the soft purity of her voice.

"You never told me you could sing…" he said amusedly as he leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed.

"Outrageous, so contagious – Draco!" she gasped loudly, she took the earphones out of her ears.

"Yes, I think I quite am."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh long enough to know that you have quite the singing voice and that you can shake your ass pretty well when you want to."

He said with a slight grin.

Hermione turned a deep shade of red.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." He quickly reassured her.

"So tell me…" He said finally stepping off the door frame and walking into her room.

"What other talents have you still need to inform me of?"

Hermione looked at him in reluctance.

"By all means…enlighten me." He said.

"Um…I'm not sure if this is a talent but I can play the piano? I can ice-skate pretty well too…"

"Ah a creative side to the Hermione Granger I too can also play a musical instrument and I also know how to ice skate. And yes wizards and witched do ice skate not just muggles" he added at the bemused expression on Hermione's face.

"Because we owned so much land there was bound to be a lake somewhere and every winter it would freeze up, I would often go there to get away from things."

A while later things started to get boring.

Hermione sat on the couch twiddling with her thumbs, she would be doing homework now except for the fact that she had done all her homework until the next month.

The door had opened and Draco stepped in with what seemed like a bottle of coke.

"Got the hang of a vending machine eh?" she asked as he walked in.

"What? Oh yes that." He started sculling down his coke with great ease.

Hermione stared at him a bewildered expression on her face.

"I don't get how you could drink so much coke; the caffeine will barely make you sleep."

"I don't get how you drink so much coffee; the caffeine can barely make 'you' sleep."

Hermione opened her mouth to send a retort his way but shut it.

She realized she had lost this round.

"Touche"

"I just remembered I saw a piano in one of the dinner halls if you want to play."

Hermione's face reddened the only person that she had ever played in front of was her tutor anyone else she was too embarrassed and didn't think she was good enough to play for.

"Uh, no thanks I'm quite fine here."

She began to twiddle her thumbs again.

Draco looked at her disbelievingly

"Yeah staring into open space sounds deadly fun I'm reeling with excitement" he said sardonically. "Come Hermione I want to hear you play. Plus it's the only thing we can do."

Hermione gave him a look, which clearly said: 'NO'

"Fine I'll play if you play, deal?"

She sighed, it was an empty dinner hall anyway it's not like she was going to perform in front of a huge crowd or something. It was just Draco, but then again it was Draco the only person's opinion she really cared about in that moment. And well Draco was her crush. Well Hermione had wondered what else came with the Draco Malfoy package. How good was he at Piano?

She took a deep breath

"Deal."

Draco's face seemed to brighten considerably ok come on let's go.

They both stood up took a lift down to the empty dining hall and rounded a corner where an elegant white Grand Piano sat.

"Play something" Draco suggested.

"What?!" I thought you were going first.

"Come on Hermione please, I just want to hear you play it's not like I'm asking you to play it to the whole world!"

But that's exactly how Hermione felt.

She sighed and sat in front of the piano.

"What do you want me to play?"

Draco shrugged

"Anything."

She sighed trying to think of a song.

"Okay…"

Her fingers placed themselves on different keys and she began to play. It was a simple melody yet it had certain sadness to it.

She looked cautiously up at Draco his eyes were closed enjoying the sweet sound of the sultry music.

Hermione immediately felt a surge of confidence and being a Gryffindor she was even daring enough to open her mouth and sing.

After a few bars she opened her mouth and sang, she sang the song of My Immortal.

"I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears…"

Draco's eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked at Hermione in wonder and appreciation but she was too concentrated to notice.

"And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone."

The piano piece started getting faster and more complicated at this point that Draco couldn't help but be impressed.

"These wounds won't seem to heal,  
The pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have…All of me…"

Draco closed his eyes once more.

Hermione's music was like a spell, a spell she weaved, capturing him serenading him in its sweet sound whisking him a way to a world of mystery and wonder.

"You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me…"

And so the song went on and Draco listened entranced and hypnotized by the clear notes and the sweet solitude of her voice. He watched as Hermione play the keys.

He watched her eyebrows furrow in concentration, he watched her and in that exact moment in time he realized the true Hermione Granger.

"All of me…"

She played and sung the last note and Draco still stood there still under the spell of serenity she had captured him with.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Draco?"

He snapped out of the trance and finally found his voice.

"Hermione…that was…beautiful."

She blushed a deep shade of scarlet and uttered a small 'thank you.'

"So let's hear you play Draco."

"What? Oh yeah the deal."

Draco suddenly had that mischievous glint in his eye.

"Not now Hermione I'm not in the mood."

"What! No I just played for you and you promised you would play for me! We had a deal."

He smirked.

"I had promised but I seemed to have failed to specify when or where."

He said in a tone of superiority and Hermione noticed. She gave him a half-hearted glare.

"You are so sneaky you manipulated me!"

"Of course, I'm a Slytherin did you expect less?"

"One of these days Malfoy I'll get you for this."

"One of these days Granger."

"So where to next?" he asked changing the topic.

"Romania."

"Romania?"

"Yeah."

"Off to the land of the Vampires!"

"I think I know a way to get you back…" she sniggered evilly.

"Oh sod off Granger. Don't even think about it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the masked ball

Chapter 11 the masked ball.

By the way guys I know this story is like my other but it's a better version.

"So where to next?" he asked changing the topic.  
"Romania."  
"Romania?"  
"Yeah."  
"Off to the land of the Vampires!"  
"I think I know a way to get you back…" she sniggered evilly.  
"Oh sod off Granger. Don't even think about it."

Dear Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,

At your request we have sent you your homework via the muggle e-mail service, Miss Granger I trust that you know how to use these interesting contraptions very well, on stating that I must stress the secrecy of this letter. Here in Romania you must attend the annual Masked Ball in Budapest where all members of high society are to meet. There, you will meet the next member of the Order, don't try to find them they will find you. As for your attire your costumes will be sent through muggle post, I don't want to put you in any more danger than that of which you are in now. The ball will take place at seven o clock 3 nights from now.

Your homework for this week Miss Granger is from Professor Snape your Potions Master who requires a 3 foot long essay on the Wolfsbane Potion and particular emphasis on the effects of numbing the senses of Werewolf gene whilst a full moon. In defence Against the Dark Arts your teacher requires you to simply attempt to create a Patronous Charm. Professor McGonagall your Transfiguration teacher requires you to write a 2 roll Parchment essay on the History of The Animagus including specifying the developments of the wizards and witches who attempted to become an Animagus back in the 11th century. Finally Professor Vector your Arithmancy Class teacher wishes you a safe trip and all she has given you is to revise and study with your study partner.

Hoping that you are well, be cautious

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione scrolled down the page once again.

A masked ball how exciting! Wow the lovely gowns the exquisite masks, oh how this will be exciting.  
Hermione bolted from her seat, she just had to tell Draco.

"Hey Draco we're going to a Masquerade Ball!"

She jumped onto his lap as the book he was reading fell out of his hands.

"Oh what fun." He said sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a piercing glare.

"Sorry, it's just that mother holds one of these things every year, you know high society and all that stuff, which I usually have to host in order to improve my 'people skills' or so she calls it. But my people skills are quite good as a matter a fact so I don't need help in that department."

He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and all was forgotten.

"So what's homework now?"

He asked strolling up to the computer screen, Hermione trailing behind him.

"Blimey…We're in NEWTS year now…Ooh Snape that's harsh…McGonagall what else can you expect? Defence Against the Dark Arts…Patronus, interesting I already know how to do one…Arithmancy…what the hell? You sure you can get through this Hermione?"

"Oh that? Sure it can be done by let's say tomorrow? Besides you never told me you could do a Patronus what form does it take?"

"Guess."

A mischievous smile played across her lips.

"…Uh I don't know a ferret?"

Seeing Draco's reaction was the icing on the cake.

"Sorry couldn't help it."

"It's a serpent actually."

"As expected. So who taught you?"

"Who else? Father of course, by the time I was seven I knew most Dark Curses ever made. Which now means I am very fluent in Latin seeing as most Dark Curses are in Latin."

She nodded.

"But how did he teach you? I mean Harry was taught by using a boggart-"

"Lucky bastard."

"What do you mean?"

"First go, first try, first time I had 3 dementors running after me and Saint Potter got the easy way out by using a boggart!"

"3 dementors! On your first go? Wow, harsh well at least now you know eh?"

"Yea." Draco winced at the memory.

"So about this masked ball? Any more details?"

"Well he did say that our costumes will be sent through muggle post and that takes a few days. So I'm expecting that we will get our costumes on the day of the ball. Oh I wonder what my dress will look like?"

"Girls…" He said rolling his eyes but she completely ignored him.

"I need to get started with my homework now." She told him.

"Yeah, back to your old self again eh?"

She gave him a quick peck and went into her room.

He looked back at her retreating figure and turned on the TV.

Hermione walked into the room and sat at her desk idly staring at the computer screen. She had decided to write to Harry, Ron and Ginny. She hadn't been able to write to them for so long she always missed her friends and she couldn't write to them everyday since they weren't allowed to use owls. So she spent the next half-hour writing much to her loyal friends. Once she was done she re-read what she had written deciding not to tell them about her relationship with Draco.

It was only a fling, she told herself. Just something that would last for this trip and that's it, nothing more it's just a summer fling.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have decided to send a letter to my friends if you permit it. Please understand I haven't been in contact with them for so long and from the minute I stepped on that train I began to miss them. I will try not to make it too long, it will be at the bottom of my homework. Thank you

Respectfully Yours  
Hermione Granger.

Dear Harry and Ron (Also Ginny if you're there),  
How has life been without me? Treating you well I hope. Sorry Ron but I have had to abandon you this far in a NEWTS year. I'm sorry I'm not there to check over your homework or essays or take down notes in class for you. But do remember I will still be telling you to revise. So how has it been? Exciting? Boring? Please tell me it's getting rather dull here stuck with Malfoy for these weeks! Tell me everything I am very eager to hear. Life here hasn't been so bad, I am currently in Romania and am going to attend a Masked Ball. Ginny isn't that exciting? Oh and I maybe even be able to see Charlie whilst my stay here, I don't know how happy he would be with Draco around. Oh Harry, Ron please do not worry for my safety Malfoy hasn't tried to do anything to me, actually these few weeks spent with him have been oddly…pleasant. Ok maybe not that far or else you would begin to think I was losing my sanity but he has actually been sort of okay. It was really fun travelling to all those different countries seeing all the cultures and the scenery is quite beautiful. Call me crazy but you know me this is going to be sent along with my homework, I know what you're thinking – just like Hermione. But I promised Dumbledore that this letter wouldn't be too long so I must refrain from writing here now. Missing you greatly! And expecting a reply soon

Love,  
Hermione.

She finished reading her letter and decided that it was appropriate, so she then decided to do start her Potions Essay.

3 days later…

DING DONG!

Hermione quickly answered the door to her hotel apartment. A neatly dressed hotel manager smiled at her brightly and handed her two boxes beautifully wrapped, one in gold paper the other on silver.

"Package for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

"Oh yes that's me."

"Okay can you please sign here…" She handed her a pen and indicated to the bottom of the page. Hermione signed a neat curly signature. "And here…and here…okay then enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you."

Hermione took boxes and closed the door gently.

"Draco? Our costumes are here."

His head poked out of the other room and he smiled at her warmly.

"I wonder what you'll be."

He walked out and took the gold box from her hand.

"Hey wait! Gold meaning Gryffindor I think that box is mine."

"I know."

He carefully lifted the wrapping paper and stared in awe as he finally saw the amazing red dress that lay before him. He looked at the dress then looked at Hermione imagining her in the dress.

A smile played across his lips.

"What?"

"Here's your dress."

He handed the box to her.

She took it from him and looked at her dress.

It was beautiful, it was a blood red dress with V neck line and the skirt had full volume, it was a Victorian Styled ball gown. She lifted it out of the box and admired the fabric spinning around delightedly.

"I love it."

She gently put down the dress and looked into the box. In laid a gold eye mask with intricate patterns and swirls, some rubies were inset into the gold.

"Wow check out this mask."

She gently handled it and put it around her face.

"It fits perfectly."

"Of course it does."

"Now let me open yours."

Hermione grabbed the identical silver box and lifted the wrapper. Inside were black dress robes. The fabric was exquisite and the lining of the robes was green silk. The mask was identical to Hermione's only made out of silver with emerald inset into the metal instead of rubies.

"Wow Draco, this is some suit."

"Let me see…cool."

"Come on! We have to get ready! The Ball starts in four hours!"

"Hermione listen to yourself. Four Hours that's plenty of time."

"It is not! Well maybe not for you but for me I should have started at least half an hour ago."

The girl quickly ran into her room and slammed the door shut, a soft click was heard indicating that she had locked the door. Draco smiled at himself and sighed.

"Girls will be girls"

Three and a half hours later

"Hermione hurry up!"

"Patience is a virtue…" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Well I seem to be lacking in that department, hurry up or else we'll be late!"

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a knot."

"What?! Oh…muggle term."

"Okay, okay I'm ready."

Hermione stepped out through her bedroom door.

Draco sighed and turned around to face her. His eyes widened in shock and he staggered backwards, the words...were superfluous.

The young woman before him was a breathtaking sight and it took his breath indeed. She stood there before him unaware of her own beauty. She looked down at her appearance slightly worried. The red dress fanned out from her curves flirtatiously, she looked elegant, rich completely beautiful. Her hair was pulled up into a neat and complicated bun yet it was still amazing, a few tendrils falling into her face giving off a sexy yet subtle look. Her make up looked completely natural yet her face glowed in excitement and her cheeks were tainted in a faint pink blush. As far as Draco was concerned she didn't need makeup. Her height was slightly elevated because of her wonderfully heeled shoes…she was perfect. Now all she needed was a mask.

She looked at him concerned.

"Good heavens…are you alright?" she touched his arm and he jolted at the faint contact.

He merely blinked and nodded silently, he gulped as she walked passed him.

This was one of the very few times Draco Malfoy was speechless.

"I…uh…so um where's your mask?" he asked finally being able to get his tongue to work after that sudden relapse.

"Right here…" she held up the gold mask and tied it securely around her face. By this point she looked completely unrecognizable.

"Yeah so um lets go."

He beckoned her through the door she walked through the door and gave him a small thank you before proceeding towards the exit.

The Masked Ball

There were dancing couples everywhere, all wearing elegant masks; all were dressed in high fashion couture. The crowd spinning, twirling and floating gracefully around the dance floor while the livening orchestral music featuring violins played in the background.

Hermione watched them dreamily as she sipped her wine, longingly watching them, wishing she could some day be one of them. Her mind then wondered to the reason why she was here – The order member.

Who were they? When will we meet them?

She looked around trying to find a familiar face but all were hidden behind masks.

She sighed and returned to her seat waiting patiently for Draco who had gone to get himself a drink.

At that moment there he appeared, looking ravishingly dashing, handsome and completely suave as he approached her. He fitted into the crowd, he belonged to this crowd, he grew up with this crowd. She smiled as he got closer and sat down next to her.

"Hey gorgeous" he greeted; a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about I'd say you're the belle of the ball here."

Her cheeks were now as red as her dress.

"So who do you suspect the order member is? I haven't seen any of them."

Hermione gave no answer, instead her mind wandered again to the dancing couples, watching them twirl and sway to the music, the mood was somewhat romantic.

Draco watched her as she longingly gazed upon them. He set his drink aside, got up and stood in front of her. He held a hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked up at him amazed.

"Dance with a mudblood? So uncharacteristic of you Mr. Malfoy are you sure no one will see?"

"So is kissing one, plus we're surrounded by muggles, purebloods here? Are you crazy?"

"You're here."

"Just dance with me."

She smiled at him greatly and slipped her hand into his as he lead her to the dance floor. He took one of her hands and placed another hand above her waist applying as little pressure as possible.

The song began and he lead her gracefully across the floor. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined they were floating lightly ascending from cloud to cloud. She never knew Draco could have such grace in his steps but he was aristocracy it was in his blood. Her imagination took her places her mind was afraid to go, with Draco she could be anywhere, this was one of those moments. She smelled the lovely scent of his cologne, she moved with the grace of the music he filled her senses in a way he whisked her away to a world where only him and her existed, where she was free. He twirled her gently and held her close not wanting to let go.

The moment could not be explained in words but let us attempt…the moment it was magical and well…intoxicatingly addictive. She rested her face against his chest listening to the rhythmic drumming of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"Hermione…" he whispered arousing her senses. "mmm?" she replied.

"Come on the song ended."

Really she did not want to go, she wanted to stay there even just for a few more moments but reluctantly she let him lead her off the dance floor and back to reality. She was there to receive information not to dance. From a distance Draco saw an equally tall figure heading towards their direction, he had flaming red hair.

Oh no…it can't be…

The red headed figure approached them and whispered to them follow me…

"I am assuming that you are the order member?" Draco asked him suspiciously.

"Yes I am." Came a deep voice. "Now follow me we must make haste."

He lead them out of the room and behind the building into a secluded area.

"Now we mustn't dawdle I can't stay here for long." He told them.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked.

Oh god no…

"Hi Hermione" the red headed man said.

"Oh my gosh Charlie how are you?"

Oh crap…it's Weasley

"Sorry Hermione but I can't stay for such things I have come here to you that you're next stop is in Maritius, here are your tickets all the information is here."

He handed them a sheet.

"Now I must go…" he said hurriedly. "See you Hermione…Malfoy" He said more coldly.

In a matter of seconds Charlie Weasley was out of sight.

"Hey Draco just wait here for a minute. I need to go to the lavatory."

Hermione rushed off and back into the building.

"Don't take long I'll be waiting!" He called after her.

But she did take long…he waited there for a full half an hour and she never came back.

He began to grow worried and started searching for her…

Little did he know how much danger she was really in…

She ran quickly towards the bathroom, not wanting one minute without Draco. She ran quickly into the cubicle and did her business. She stepped out of the cubicle to find she was not alone in the bathroom.

A pretty lady stood there smiling at her, she had flowing jet-black hair that was dead straight. Her eyes were an odd sort of yellow or gold which mystified any onlookers. She was pretty and petite.

Hermione smiled back at her and turned to wash her hands, as she was doing so the petite girl simply stared at her. Hermione tried her hardest to pretend that she didn't notice but she felt so uncomfortable under the piercing gaze of the girl. She kept on pretending until she got to a point where she couldn't take it any more.

Hermione abruptly swung around.

"Ok, what do you w-"

But Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, she had greatly underestimated the girl.

Even though the girl did look the same age as her, Hermione thought her completely harmless…obviously she was wrong.

As fast as lighting the girl grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair and smashed her head against the mirror. The mirror shattered and Hermione was rendered unconscious. The girl looked at her in satisfaction as Hermione's blood slowly flowed from her head and began to pool around her.

The girl kneeled down put a finger in the red liquid and licked it clean.  
"Aaah…fresh and young too…still warm…too bad I can't bite into you now oh no master would not like that. Oh well plenty more blood to go around." She purred.

The girl grabbed Hermione's hair once again and dragged her across the floor leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Draco ran through the dancing couples in search for Hermione. Where are you? He asked desperately, then he remembered her words.

"Hey Draco just wait here for a minute. I need to go to the lavatory."

He ran towards the direction of the bathrooms.

"Hermione?! Hermione?!" He called, no response all was still and quiet.

"Hermione!" He called once again.

His voice echoed through the empty hall. He walked up to the Girl's Toilet.

He quickly reached out and grasped the door knob he only touched it for half a second but he quickly removed it as if it were poison ivy.

That's a Girl's Toilet, he told himself, I can't go in there.

But then he thought of Hermione and that was impulse enough he burst through the door only to find it empty.

He looked around and slowly stepped in, he did a quick inspection…nothing suspicious. That's when he noticed another part of the bathroom it was around a secluded corner.

He gaped in horror as he saw the horrifying sight. Now he wanted to find Hermione more than ever and kill whoever did this to her.

What he saw was a shattered mirror, shards of glass everywhere. On the floor he saw a pool of blood and from that pool of blood was a trail of blood that lead to a window, which too was shattered. Drops of blood splattered around the area of where the broken mirror was. Hanging from a piece of broken mirror still attached was a lock of Hermione's hair the chestnut brown lock stood out from the sight of red.

Draco was speechless at the sight. He slowly walked up to the strand of hair and grasped it tightly in one hand and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. Once he opened his eyes they displayed a certain fire, a fire of determination, hope and anger. But especially, rage.

"Whoever did this to you Hermione I'll slaughter them." Draco quickly followed the blood trail, scaled the wall and leaped through the window.

He followed the trail of blood like an animal hunting its prey. The crimson trail glistened in the moonlight.

He smirked, "How stupid were her kidnappers?"

After about two hundred metres or so the trail had stopped right in the middle of the woods. And what eerie and dark woods they were. He looked around him alert and aware of any sign of movement, any indication that Hermione was near. Suddenly a cold wave of fear washed over him, it's dark….I'm in the woods…alone…in Transylvania…oh what a great day! Still he looked around desperately hoping for a sign, any sign but the thick white fog clouded his sight, he squinted into the darkness but saw nothing.

"Hermione where are you?" He whispered.

A cold rush of whined swept passed him ruffling his hair, he ran a hand through his blonde locks, looked up to the sky and sighed in frustration. That's when he saw it, that's when he felt it actually.

A red drop stained his robes, then another now falling onto his face. His hand reached up to wipe the drop away when it smudged red.

"What the..?" He breathed looking at his fingers.

He looked up to see the source of the blood. Golden yellow orbs staring back at him, a woman smiling at him she cocked her head to the sighed and swiftly leaped off the tree. She landed with perfect precision right in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him blood trickling from her mouth…making its way down her neck. She had long dark hair and a petite figure, she spoke with heavily accented Vampiric English.

"Too bad…so sad, I'm afraid your little friend is already with master, she won't be human for long."

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded his fists were clenched.

"Ooh quite temper we have now don't we? Don't worry I can change that, one brief moment of pain and-"

"Listen where is she!?" He growled.

"Don't you listen? She is with my Master. He will be feasting on her soon, her blood was quite tasty as well. Young and fresh, personally I prefer are more mature nourishment but blood is blood nonetheless…"

"Shut up!" He screamed. "Tell me where is she?! Where is your master?!"

"Now, now young one I can only answer one question at a time."

"Just tell me." He commanded through gritted teeth.

"First you asked who I was, well I must answer that question." She delicately lifted one foot and began to circle him, once behind his back she leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to live forever...?" she let her lips glide from his ear and along his neck leaving a trail of goose bumps. She stopped at the base of his neck and slowly opened her mouth.

"I'm sure" He said as firmly as ever. "Now who are you?!"

"Fine" she said, she let go of him and stepped back, in a flash she was standing in front of him, she was so fast it happened in the blink of an eye.

" I am Aletheia Draculia, blood descendant of The Great Dracula himself."

She gave a small curtsy bowing her head. Draco had to admit the girl was highly attractive. With her sleek dark hair, glowing golden eyes and smooth snow-white complexion. She wore a long black gown that kissed the floor, made of the purest silk, it was deeply v-cut revealing much of her cleavage. It was also complete with velvet cape, her lips were blood red and her teeth pearly white. Even though she was at least five hundred years old, she looked like she was his age.

"And I presume you are Draco Malfoy are you not?"  
"How did you-"

"Aah yes my family has great alliances with yours, Dragon of Bad Faith that is your name is it not?"

"No one calls me that but yes that is what it means." Draco refused to play with her mind games any more. "Enough with your diversions, now where is she!?"

"Ssh it is a full moon's night the Vrykolaka are coming." She advised.

"Werewolves? It's not full moon is it?" He looked up and saw the sky a cloud had moved and revealed what was concealed behind it, a full moon.

Then, he heard a howl. Shit…

Aletheia grabbed his garments and pushed him hard up against a tree.

"Ssh or they will smell you and I assure they are forever coveting a tasty snack." She hissed in his ear. He looked down at her sharply.

"I thought werewolves had alliances with your kind." He snapped.

She nodded her head.  
"Yes, yes true enough the Vrykolaka and my kind have developed quite an alliance but I have never personally favored them. Plus why let them have all the fun when I can have a tasty morsel like you for myself."

She smiled and pressed her body against his. Draco having his back against a tree couldn't back away or escape from this woman, or vampire or whatever she was.

Then without a warning she leaned in, pulled his head down and kissed him.

Draco was in complete shock , as much as that vampire was a good kisser he pushed her off reminding himself of the real object of his affections: Hermione.

"Get away from me you seductress of evil!" He yelled.

She gave a small laugh. "Vampires…" she informed him. "Although dark, we are highly sexual creatures."

"Sorry but the only one who gets this." He pointed to himself. "Is Hermione, now tell me where she is!" But all Aletheia did was look at him and smirk.

"Obviously you're no help to me! This is a waste of time." He swiftly turned around and headed towards an unknown direction.

"You'll never find her there." She called after him, "I can lead you to her…but there is a price."

He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh the price won't be great…just a taste of your blood is all I ask."

"And why should I trust you Aletheia?"

"Because I am your only hope of finding her."

"And all you ask is some of my blood?"

"Oh yes…blood like yours is very scarce…especially pureblood oh how sweet…muggle blood is abundant and plentiful but is weak compared to pureblood and especially from a hot, sexy wizard like you."

"You will lead me to Hermione and all you ask is my blood?"

"Yes." She purred.

"May I have your word on that?"

"On my honor and pride in being a pure descendant Dracula himself, on the word that I am indeed Aletheia Eudoxia Draculia I will take you to her myself in return for a taste of the blood that pumps in your veins this very moment."

He sighed then hesitantly turned around. "Fine take me to her."

"As you wish." She bowed her head and head off north. "Follow quickly for if we do not make haste Master will have already feasted upon her."

"Who is your master?" He asked running behind her, trailing like a dog's tail.

"Who else? Than my ancestor Dracula himself?" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just hurry." He ordered, and if it were possible she ran faster than she already was, which was saying something.

After fifteen minutes of running straight through the forest they reached a mountain gorge, in it was a dark looming castle. It looked so cold and foreboding, with its dark windows and looming turrets. The castle silhouetted against the brightness of the moon.

"Welcome, to Castle Dracula."

Draco stared up at the tall building before him lit torches illuminated the path to the door. Draco stared at the sight he had seen few castles like this before but this one had a certain darkness about it, so intriguing, so intimidating.

"Come," Aletheia beckoned. "I must take you to the Feasting Chambers, she is held there."

He obediently followed her as she crept silently through halls, rounded corners and pushed through doors.

They reached a huge door with ancient Vampiric markings and carvings on it.

"Now you must not utter a sound, be inconspicuous everyone is in there, Master does not like to be disturbed whilst feasting."

She opened the door and crept slowly inside, Draco followed. Inside the large room were at least five hundred Vampires chanting and whispering all wearing long dark cloaks all similar to Aletheia's.

The first thing Draco noticed was Hermione, she was held captive on a raised bier. Surrounding the bier (A/N: a bier is sort of like that table thing Snow White was lying on when she died or fell into eternal sleep or whatever.) was a Ring of Fire.

Her hands and legs were both tied while a cloth was tied around her mouth. She was still in her red gown. Draco saw that they hadn't blindfolded her eyes, they were wide, fearful and glistening with tears. He saw the back of her head had a big red gash on it but had stopped bleeding. Draco met her gaze she almost jumped back in surprise but he held a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. She did so but instead her eyes pleaded with him.

They held each other's gaze from across the room. Draco tried to conspire a plan to get her out of here but with the amount of Vampires that filled the room, it would be a miracle if he could execute any of his plans. That moment the doors on the other end of the room burst open.

All heads turned to their newcomer, their Master.

The Great Dracula himself.

All chanting stopped as their Master stepped into the hall. Now all you could hear was Hermione's muffled cries of fear and pain.

It broke his heart to hear her plead like that, now all he felt was rage and hate towards to him. Dracula calmly walked up to the centre of the room where the bier was placed.

He stopped at The Ring of Fire with a wave of his hand the flames died down. He gracefully stepped over the ashes and loomed over Hermione, inspecting every feature, every aspect of her body. Draco was enraged when he did this and it took all of his father's training to restrain himself. He watched helplessly as he watched Dracula grope and touch her in every way. Hermione's eyes never left Dracula. He looked just as refined and aristocratic as he was portrayed in the stories. Slick dark hair, long black cape and was very refined.

Dracula turned to the crowd.

"At the request of the Dark Lord he has humbly invited us to feast on this delicious treat, the blood of a witch how enticing…"

A low murmur was heard in the hall as his followers nodded in agreement.

Dracula leaned in close and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Not to worry my sweet, a brief moment of pain and you could be with me, as my wife and live forever."

He loosened the cloth around Hermione's mouth and let it fall free.

"Don't bet on it." Hermione spat.

"Ooh a feisty soul…very enticing indeed."

Hermione tried to wriggle out his grasp but he was too strong. You'd think that after a thousand years the guy would at least grow weak? Dracula placed his lips at the base of Hermione's neck and started planting small kisses.

Hermione closed her eyes and trembled in fear. Dracula swept her hair aside exposing more skin on her neck and leaned in. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she let out small whimper.

Draco couldn't take it any more. Just as Dracula's fangs were about to penetrate the delicate skin on her neck Draco pushed through the crowds.

"STOP!" He shouted. Dracula looked up and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Laughter was heard in the background, familiar laughter.

Dracula looked at him and smiled.

"Ah Draco Malfoy, Welcome, Welcome I've been expecting you." His greeting sounded much like 'velcum velcum' but still Draco understood.

"And you were expecting me how?" He asked as he gave him a murderous glare.

"Why Aletheia of course."

He outstretched his right arm and in walked Aletheia in all her pride and glory. Hermione recognised her immediately.

"You! You bitch! You did this to me!" Hermione accused.

Draco's gaze averted to Aletheia.

"Back in the Toilets… that was you?"

"Of course." She replied. "Why the blood trail lead straight to me, I had planned you find me all along."

"You conniving vixen! You seductress of evil!"

"I do hope you know that I take those comments as compliments, but I have done my part now you do yours come, spill it! I want your blood now!"

"And why do you want my blood?" He inquired to them.

"A Vampire as a Death Eater is a great asset to the Dark Lord, it is just a repayment for what he has so kindly done for our kind so many countless times." Aletheia answered.

"Whatever, I never wanted to be a Death Eater it is not you who decides my destiny that decision is up to me."

"But don't you see young Master Malfoy your destiny has already been decided." Dracula told him.

"I don't have time to listen to this bull." Draco pushed passed them and up to Hermione.

"Do you honestly think that we would let you escape so easily? A delicious morsel who so willingly wanders into my lair? I think not. Feed my children FEED!"

Fuck…

At the word 'feed' Draco as fast as he could ran up to Hermione and whipped his wand out. He stepped up onto the bier and stood in front of her shielding her from the hungry mouths of at least five hundred undead. He turned towards her and pointed to the ropes bonding her.

"Diffindo!" the ropes immediately snapped. Hermione stuck behind him.

"Do you have your wand with you?"

She shook her head.

Draco kept his wand out and surveyed his dilemma.

"Ok lets see quick thinking, quick thinking…one hundred to the left two hundred to the right…even more to the front and a lot behind us ok…I think I know how to do this," he thought out loud.

A group of Vampires advanced on them.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" numerous bolts of red light shot out from his wand and several bloodthirsty undead fell unconscious to the floor.

"Nice job." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Doesn't seem to be working" he whispered back. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Another group fell down.

"Ok ten down a million more to go!"

He turned and shouted curses at those who dared to try and take a bite out of him or his girlfriend. One crept up and wrapped a pallid hand around Hermione's foot, she squealed.

"Don't you dare touch her! Stupefy!"

The vampire was shot back and fell to the floor.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Anytime Hermione anytime."

Draco surveyed the area and tried to mark out a clear path for them to escape.

"Can you walk?" He asked her, Hermione tried to take a step but cried out in pain.

"Obviously not. Ok Hermione on three I'll carry you and we're going to make a run for it ok?"

"What?! Are you sure I'm not that he-"

"I'm sure."

"Ok"

"One…THREE!"

In a flash Draco scooped up Hermione in his arms, jumped off the bier and ran for it.

Hermione had to admit she was really impressed his senses and agility were amazing.

She hugged his neck tightly while he dodged, jumped and pushed his way across the room. Eventually they had made it through the door Draco put Hermione down, slammed the door shut and locked it. He leaned against the door for extra support. Hermione's heart was beating wildly and her breathing was quick and rapid, so was Draco's.

The Vampires pushed the door but Draco held it shut, Hermione jumped back in surprise.

"You sure it'll hold?" She asked.

"Maybe," he panted, "Just until I can figure out our next course of action."

""What you haven't got a plan?!" she screeched.

"Well quite frankly I didn't quite think we'd get this far!"

"Well so much for optimism!"

"Just let me think!"

The Vampires pushed the door again, Draco tried his hardest to hold it shut.

Hermione tried the best she could to try and formulate a plan. She racked her brain for anything, any information she knew about vampires just anything. She thought long and hard, she had never thought so hard in her life, because this was a life or death situation. Then it hit her.

"Draco! Draco what's the time!?" she frantically asked.

"What?!"

"Just tell me what's the time?!"

Draco quickly lifted his watch. "It's…it's…five thirteen."

"Okay what time does the sunrise?"

"Uh…" He tried to remember the weather report he watched on TV the other day.

"Uh…five, twenty…one. Five twenty one!"

"Okay we have eight minutes to get out of here and stall!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Vampires turn to sand in the sun…sun rises in eight minutes."

"Oh!" Draco finally got her meaning. "Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know!"

The vampires pushed again this time they punched through, their hands were feeling everywhere trying to find their food.

"Run!" He ordered her; he grabbed her hand and ran. She winced at the pain in her sprained ankle but she ran anyway.

They reached down the hall when the undead finally broke through the door and started chasing after them making disgusting hungry noises.

"Food! Blood! Blood!" They cried running after them.

Draco dragged Hermione along deciding which way left or right, trying to remember which way Aletheia lead him through.

"I think it's this way!" Draco made a sharp right pulling Hermione along behind him, wherever they went the undead followed.

"We can't loose them!" she cried.

"Don't despair! We still can make it! We have…4 minutes!"

They both ran through a narrow hallway.

The vampires several meters on their trail, Hermione decided to delay them by grabbing one of her stiletto heels and hurling it at one's head Wonder woman style, the heel hit slap bang in between one's eyes. It's head cricked back and it collapsed.

"Nice one!" Draco complimented.

"Thanks" she breathed. She hurled another one, this time it smacked one in the head.

Finally Draco saw a ray of sunshine.

"I found a window!" He told her.

He entered a room, it had one window but was big enough to fit both of them. He locked the door, grabbed a chair and smashed it against the glass.

It shattered and both Draco and Hermione leaped out, Draco checked his watch.

"Sunrise in one minute!"

They both ran towards the woods, ran in one direction not caring how fast they were going or what was ahead of them all they cared about was getting away. The Vampires had followed them but disintegrated as soon as the sun's rays hit them. Hermione and Draco ran until they reached the end of the woods and where the venue for the masked ball was. That's when they had finally thought it safe to stop, when they had reached their salvation.

Hermione waved her hands in the air in a cry of triumph. "WOOHOO!" she cried and started dancing around.

She ran up to Draco and hugged him, he picked her up and spun her around in great joy.

"Finally! Glad that's over." He said wiping the sweat off his brow.

Hermione gave him a long and passionate kiss.

He smiled, "What was that for?"

"A thank you. For saving me, for risking your life for me, thank you Draco no one's ever done that for me before." She told him as she kissed him again.

"No not even Harry has done that." She said after they broke apart.

Hermione did a quick survey of herself.

"I look terrible."

She said picking leaves out of her hair.

"You'll always be beautiful to me." Said Draco.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She told him. Hermione tried to take a step forward but cried out as pain shot through her leg.

"It's your ankle isn't it?"

"Yeah. But I can do a quick spell can I borrow your wand?"

He gave it to her and she recited a quick spell, in no time she was as good as new.

"So where to next?"

"Back to the Hotel I guess."

"We're walking?"

"I don't have any money, do you?"

"No, but that's fine by me." He put an arm around her as they began to walk down the street.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I should wear stilettos more often, you never know hen you might just need to whack a Vampire in the head some day."

He laughed, "That was a pretty good shot by the way."

"Thanks"

They continued to walk down the street and to their Hotel, laughing and talking about their 'triumph' over the undead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Australia

Chapter 12 Australia.

"So where to next?"

"Back to the Hotel I guess."

"We're walking?"

"I don't have any money, do you?"

"No, but that's fine by me." He put an arm around her as they began to walk down the street.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I should wear stilettos more often, you never know hen you might just need to whack a Vampire in the head some day."

He laughed, "That was a pretty good shot by the way."

"Thanks"

Draco and Hermione walked through the door of their hotel room laughing about their previous ordeal. They stepped through the door still in their costumes, bruised, battered, looking disheveled yet as happy as ever. They walked further into the apartment to find a rather surprising sight.

Dumbledore standing before them with a rather grave expression on his face, behind him were Professors McGonagall and Snape. They stopped laughing.

"Professors?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore stepped up.

"It has come to my attention, my students, about your very recent encounter with the Transylvanian Vampires. Due to the grave news I have decided that it is best that you discontinue in this quest. It was wrong of me to put you in such danger, you will return to school as soon as possible."

It took a minute for the information to penetrate their minds.

"Huh?" said Hermione. "I mean you can't just do that, with all do respect sir, I wish to continue this quest."

"Ms Granger, this is concerning your safety and welfare it is my duty as your Headmaster to keep you from harms path."

"No offence sir but how good have you been at that?" Draco butted in. "Sir" he added respectively.

"Mr. Malfoy I see your encounter hasn't impaired your memory." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "But…I have put you in enough danger regardless if it the past or present, your parents have entrusted you to me and I wish not to betray that trust any further."

Hermione had been on many dangerous quests with Harry and Ron before to her this was like a walk in the park. Hermione wished to help the order as much as possible if this were the only way then she would take this chance regardless of the dangers involved, courage a Gryffindor trait.

"Sir, this was a voluntary task. We chose to do this being fully aware of the dangers involved, we can't back out now." She argued.

"Headmaster, We survived the Vampire attack on our own. Judging from that I think Hermione and I are very capable of doing this task or else you would have not chosen us for this. Please sir let us continue."

Draco glanced at Hermione she nodded.

"We are both willing to continue."

Dumbledore looked at them both and saw the eagerness and hopefulness in their expressions. He saw in their eyes the determination, the commitment and the fact that they would not back down without a fight. He sighed yet he smiled inside for these two were getting along splendidly and had developed quite a friendship. He made a quick decision to let them continue.

'Maybe these are the two that are prophesized? Maybe I should let them bond some more, maybe they are the prophesized.'

"Are you sure? Because I am now giving you the opportunity to back down."

"We are sure." They replied in unison.

"Even with such dull company?" Dumbledore asked them, that familiar twinkle in his eyes. Draco and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Well…um things have sort of changed." Hermione told him.

"No need to say more." He put a hand up, signaling her to be quiet.

"Well I think business is done." He said in a more cheery tone. "Best be off." He turned to leave.

"Oh professors wait!" Hermione cried.

She ran into her room and retrieved a stack of parchment.

"My homework."

She gave a third of stack to Snape and a quarter to McGonagall then handed the rest to Dumbledore. Snape flinched, McGonagall smiled at her and Dumbledore seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh Miss Granger before I forget, here a letter from Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley."

Hermione took the letter gratefully while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me Professor but when will we get out of this damned place? (no offence to anyone who comes from Romania) I think I don't want to have another Vampire encounter again."

His Headmaster chuckled. "To make it easier for you I have purchased tickets for you so you may go straight to Australia if that is your wish."

"I think I might do that, I want to be as far from here as possible." Hermione shuddered at the memory of Dracula's fangs almost penetrating her skin.

"Yeah." Draco added.

"Okay then!" Dumbledore jumped suddenly over enthusiastic. "You leave tomorrow at 10 am for Sydney, enjoy your trip!"

"Professor, before you go can you please not tell Harry and Ron about what, what happened? I don't want them flying off the handle."

"Of course Miss Granger, of course. Now if you may excuse us we have business to attend to and a school to run."

"Bye Professors."

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore and the other Professors proceeded to walk out the door. Once out sight Draco put his arm around Hermione and gave her a long kiss.

Professors Snape and McGonagall who had not yet been fully out the door heard certain 'sounds.' Some that sounded rather peculiar. Snape and McGonagall looked at each other then turned around to see what was causing these 'sounds.'

They walked in on the two currently engaging in a rather explicit view of affection.

They both stared in shock, the scene before them had not really registered in their minds. Well, to cut it short McGonagall ended up fainting while Snape had to grip on the door to stop himself from losing consciousness also. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were kissing.

Even though no one could see for once in his life Snape blushed and quietly dragged McGonagall's body through the door and out of sight not wanting to disturb the kissing couple.

"They seem to be getting along well…wonder what Weasley will have to say about this…" He muttered.

Finally they broke apart. She smiled, "Just think we'll finally be in Australia tomorrow."

"Yeah at least there we won't have to run from bloodsucking creatures."

They laughed.

"I'm going to sleep, it's been a long night." Hermione said as she walked through the door of her bedroom.

"Tell me about it."

He walked into the room also where they both fell asleep into each other's arms.

The sun shone bright through her eyelids. Must be morning…time to get up, she thought. Hermione blinked a few times and was about to get up when she felt an arm draped lovingly around her waist.

Draco…

She smiled lay back down and cuddled in closer, enjoying the rich aroma of him. She could feel every curve and crevice in the muscles of his chest and stomach. She could hear the soft and shallow breaths of his breathing. This was one of the moments she loved the most, when they would lay in each other's arms calmly asleep in blissful silence.

Never had they thought that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy be in such a position. Hermione started to feel hot in her silk black nightgown and right up next to Draco's body they were sharing body heat. Hermione edged farther and farther away from Draco trying to be careful not to wake him up. When she thought she was far enough she got up, but before she had even left the bed a hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Morning." A raspy voice said.

"Morning." She replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"This early?"

"Draco we have to be in the airport by nine thirty"

"Yes and it is currently eight o'clock, what does that have to do anything?"

"Men…"

"You were keeping me warm."

"It was getting a little too warm"

"Oh so I was too hot to handle?"

"You have a really large ego, you do know that?"

"I've heard it mentioned a few times…"

"A few? Anyway I have to go and shower, just wait until I'm done ok?"

"Whatever you say oh queen of Vampires."

"I'm going to forget you said that."

"That's not going to stop me."

"I have my ways…"

"Oh really?"

"You know when you saved me back there that was really brave of you a real Gryffindor trait. Reminds me so much of Harry."

"Ok, ok no! Please!" He held his hand up in defeat, a sly smile spread across her face.

"If you need me I'll be in the shower, I won't take long."

"Hurry up you're reminding me of my mother when I was three."

'A few hours later'

"…and the captain wishes you a safe and enjoyable ride."

Hermione finally relaxed into her seat and took a letter out of her jeans pocket.

It was the letter from her friends that Dumbledore gave her.

Dear Hermione,  
Hello how are you? Are you sure you are okay with Malfoy? I can't believe you didn't tell us about this quest we had to hear about it from Dumbledore, but hey we forgive you. Ron and I are surviving, barely. We had decided to use some initiative and take down notes for ourselves. Did you see the homework that Snape left us? Ron started to panic and spent a whole twenty-four hours in the Library. Trying to be like you I guess it was funny. So anything happening over there in Romania? Have you seen Charlie yet? Oh sorry Ron wants to write something.

A different more messy handwriting appeared.

Hermione, whatever Harry said about me is not true! I did not panic about Snape's essay I just got a little…concerned about my grade. I did not spend a whole twenty-four hours in the Library! Well, it was a long time but I didn't spend it all in the Library. I can't do that the boredom will get to me. So may I repeat Harry is exaggerating. Oh here's Ginny.

Hi Hermione! Wow a Masked Ball! All those wonderful dresses, elegant masks and people dancing the waltz! or any other dance for that matter. Oh I wish I could be there with you. I bet you looked absolutely fabulous! I wish I was there to do you hair and make up. Please tell me everything when you get back! Oh and be careful around Malfoy.  
P.S – Don't feel so bad. I wouldn't mind being stuck with a really hot and absolutely gorgeous guy for a few weeks. Even if it is Malfoy. So…cheers! Missing you already- Ginny.

Hi Hermione its Harry here, again. We have to finish McGonagall's work so we'll see you. Missing you heaps.  
Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione read through the letter twice, she really did miss them. She laughed at Ron's comments about not commenting and she giggled at Ginny's condolences.

"I wouldn't either Ginny…" she mumbled.

"Wouldn't what?" Draco peered over the top of the letter.

"Oh here you can read it just ignore the comments about you…well maybe not Ginny's…oh no wait that would just make your head bigger, so yes ignore that one as well."

Draco took the letter and began to read it, his eyes darting across the page. He remained silent for a while then started to laugh.

"What?"

"I guess I am the best looking guy in the school!"

"I thought I told you to ignore that."

"Yes and you also said that you wouldn't mind being with me either."

"Why do you try to beat me so?"

"Why are you always to the alights of the occasion?"

"You. Are. Insufferable."

"Thank you."

Hermione sighed and assumed her usual business like manner.

"So where is this place that we have to visit Dumbledore's cousin?"

Hermione started rummaging through her bag for the address.

"Oh no wait I found it."

"999 Main St. Sydney." (A/N: I have no idea whether this address actually exists.)

"And we are to meet a Mr. E Dumbledore. Ok that settles it."

"Oh jeez how long is this damn flight? I swear if we could just floo…"

"Draco…this is just a precaution so we wouldn't be tracked."

"Right yeah I know."

"Don't worry just watch a movie or listen to the radio or something."

Draco sighed and soon he fell asleep…

"Draco? Draco? Wake up."

He stirred and blinked Hermione's warm smile greeted him.

"Come on! We're finally in Australia!" she squealed.

Finally…

A few minutes later they stepped out of the plane and into Sydney Airport, the International side.

About half an hour later, after going through customs, baggage and Duty Free they were met with two glass automatic sliding doors.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

They both held hands as the glass doors opened before them and they stepped through.

"Finally we're in Australia."

They stepped through the doors of the Novotel Sydney in Darling Harbour. They both put their bags away and settled in. Draco sat back sprawled all over the couch drinking a coke.

'Looks like he's settled in already.' Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought to herself.

"So…when do we meet this E. Dumbledore character?" Draco asked from somewhere behind the couch.

"He's expecting us anytime today or tomorrow actually so we can go anytime."

Hermione said as she unpacked her things and put them on her bed.

"Oh ok…can we go today? I want to spend my time here enjoying it you know sight seeing, too bad my family are yet to own a Manor here weather's quite nice."

"Sure just let me finish this and change and we can be off. You do have the envelope that we are to give him don't you?"

"Oh…no!" Draco slapped his head. "I think I left it on the plane!"

"You didn't!" Hermione exasperated running from her room and standing in front of him.

"You did not do such a careless thing!" she screeched to which Draco burst into fits of laughter.

"You…are…so…gullible!"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Ha, ha very funny." She huffed.

Draco Malfoy the sexy, suave charmer who could charm a girl in an instant knew how to turn any situation around said

"But that's what I love about you."

Hermione's angry red face lost its color and softened up a bit.

Draco gave her charming smile and Hermione's shoulders relaxed.

Draco smirked, pulled the envelope out of his breast pocket and handed it to her.

"I really hate it when you do that." She said as she took the letter from him.

"Do what?" He asked as if he clearly had no idea when in fact he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"When you just…argh! There is no word for it. No I have it now, when you think you could just charm a girl into anything."

"But does work doesn't it?" He asked grinning.

Hermione tried her hardest to keep a straight face when he did this, for some reason Draco had this hidden unspoken effect on her that could make her knees grow weak or even just fall head over heels for him.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stomped off to her room with the letter in hand.

He smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

She sat on her bed and stared at the letter. It was a simple letter it looked rather old. An old yellowing envelope it was crumpled and had many creases in it. It looked a century old at least. On the front it curvy black letters the name E. Dumbledore was written. On the back was a red wax sealed Hogwarts crest.

Hermione stared at the small envelope wondering.

How on Earth does such an old piece of parchment contain such significance?

She itched to just open it but knew it was wrong. It probably had the most complex and advanced protection spells on it. True enough when Hermione tried to test her theory in opening it, well lets just say it didn't work out very well. She held the small envelope in her hands deciding whether to test her theory or not. Well it can't be that bad can it? She asked herself.

'Come on open it…try and see test your theory…'

It was that voice again.

"Well here goes nothing…" Hermione braced herself for the worst.

Slowly she inserted her thumb under the wax seal. She tried to pry it open but the wax would just not open. Finally when she thought she was at least getting somewhere a strong invisible force had knocked her back across the room and straight into the back wall.

"Aaarrgghhh!" She screamed as she was sent flying through the air.

She hit the back wall with a great thud and landed with a hard bump on the ground. Within seconds Draco ran into the room.

"Are you alright? What happened here?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Ouch." Hermione whined as she rubbed her bottom where she landed.

"What happened?" Draco asked worriedly still holding onto her arms to keep her upright.

"Was there an attack or something? Where are they?"

"No, no I'm fine it's ok nothing happened, I was just testing a theory." She said as she clung onto Draco's muscular shoulder, that blow to her back really hurt. But she had to admit leaning onto a big strong man did feel rather nice.

"What theory?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione walked over to the letter that lay in complete harmony on the end of her bed. She rubbed her back in the process.

"The theory of how powerful the protection spells on this thing are." She held it up.

"Well I think you got you're answer."

He chuckled a bit.

"Are you sure you're ok? Because you do bruise and cut easily."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well there was that incident with Crookshanks underneath the desk and the amount of bruises you got from running through the forest the other night."

Hermione seemed to think it over.

"Hmm yeah ok."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, I will not let him look at my ass! No matter how much it hurts!

"I meant your back Granger." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh…ok then…" She wasn't very sure about this.

Slowly he walked towards her and stood behind her. Hermione trembled when he began to lift the back of her shirt exposing her lower back. He touched it ever so gently, her back was really red and hurting. He touched a few pressure points, his fingers touching small areas of her back like small butterfly touches.

Hermione didn't know why she grew red or why she had the feeling of electricity running through her body whenever they had skin on skin contact. That feeling made her forget the pain, it intensified as his hands made their way up her spine. But now that tingling feeling in her stomach was back and as strong as ever. Finally he stopped an inch below her bra strap and she was forever thankful that it was still hidden by her shirt. Draco didn't go any farther than that.

'He has more integrity than I thought.'

That area was really red and began to turn purple.

"Does this hurt?" He asked in a low whisper, obviously he felt the same feelings she was feeling too.

"A little." She whispered back, her voice was caught in her throat.

Draco hesitated and stepped back from her and her shirt fell back into place.

"Well the muscle's a bit bruised but you'll survive."

She smiled at him but yet she felt as if she was at a loss. She somehow missed the contact. In her own way she loved the feeling when he touched her, the way he would just send shivers down her spine or make her grow weak at the knees. No one had ever been able to do that to her except Draco.

"So…how do you know so much about first aid?" She asked pocketing the letter.

He winced before he answered, recalling painful memories.

"Aaah I've had my fair share of injuries before."

"Quidditch?"

No, my father

"Yeah Quidditch." He lied.

"Yeah well I'm taking a shower now then we can be off? Ok?"

"Yeah ok." Draco walked out of the room and back to his beloved addiction: Coke.

Half an hour later Hermione came out in her jeans and an emerald green tank top.

"Ready to go?" She asked grabbing her iPod and denim handbag.

"Yeah just give me a sec." Draco went into the kitchen discarded his coke, combed his hair a bit (although in Hermione's opinion he didn't need to) and opened the door.

"So we have to get to Main St. here in this city? And how do you propose we do that?"

He asked as he shut the door behind her.

"I have a set of directions here silly."

She held up a piece of parchment in his face.

"Oh. Well let's go on then."

"Ok, so first we catch a monorail."

"A what?"

"Like a train only above the ground and supported by pillars."

"Ok, I seriously don't know how muggles can make these contraptions without magic."

"We're not as dumb as you think."

"I still think wizards are the better race."

"Once a pureblood, always a pureblood."

"Naturally of course."

"Yeah I know, lets hurry and get this done and over with."

An hour later there they stood in front of a tall building of 999 Main St. They both had to crane their necks upwards to see the whole building. It seemed to be just made out of nothing but tinted glass windows. They walked through the automatic glass doors and stepped inside where they were greeted with a very modern looking Lobby.

Hermione using her initiative headed straight for the front desk where she met a very nice young lady.

"Excuse me but we're here to see a Mr E. Dumbledore."

She nodded her head, "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Okay you take the lift up to level forty three. You make a left turn and walk down the corridor until you meet your first right, take that right and walk down that corridor until you reach your second left now take that left and knock on the fourth door down on your right, he should be in there waiting."

Hermione had no idea how that woman said that all in one breath but she listened intently. She and Draco didn't weren't the best academic students for nothing you know and by the way Snape explained things you could get used to gobbling and memorizing great amounts of information at once.

"Thank you." Draco said as he walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button.

He looked back at Hermione who was still at the front desk. He watched as the lady whispered in her ear and Hermione blushed.

"Great looking boyfriend you got there, he's hot." She whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione turned a lovely shade of magenta when she heard this.

Half out of anger, she really didn't like it when other women were checking out her man but what could you expect when you're going out with the hottest guy on the planet?

"Thanks." She whispered trying to keep the sarcasm from being evident in her voice.

Then she walked up to Draco but couldn't help notice how the lady kept staring at her unofficial boyfriend's ass and his very nicely toned chest.

"Come on Draco."

She ushered him inside the elevator and pressed the number forty-three.  
"What's got you in a huff?" he asked leaning against the wall as they very slowly descended.

"Nothing."

"Ok then."

She walked up to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired" He put a comforting arm around her

"Me too."

Finally they had reached level 43.

"This is us…" she sighed.

They walked out of the elevator and followed all the directions until they were lead to a plain white door. Nothing engraved, nothing special, just white.

"We flew half way around the world for this?" Draco remarked.

"Come on." She knocked on the door ignoring his remark.

"Come in." an ancient voice sounded from the other side of the door.

When they stepped Hermione almost thought she would faint.

It was as if she stepped back into Albus Dumbledore's office. Only change the colour red to blue. The room wasn't as circular as the one back in school but it maintained a similar structure. There standing in the centre of the room was a tall old man. He looked almost exactly like their Headmaster except for the length of his beard, it was much shorter and his nose didn't appear to be broken twice yet they had the same piercing blue eyes.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger I presume?"

"Yes." Hermione replied as she straightened out her clothing trying to look as presentable as possible.

"Ah welcome, welcome please sit. I trust that you may be somewhat worn from your trip?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione complied and sat down and also indicated Draco to do the same.

He didn't think much of Dumbledore nor did he think much of his relatives.

"Do you have the envelope? Yes here." Hermione gave him the small letter.

"Thank you ever so much, this means a lot to the Order." He said.

"Oh why, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Edmund Dumbledore, Albus's cousin."

"Very nice to meet you sir." Hermione said politely.

Edmund started to pace the room as he opened the very important letter. He read it quickly occasionally glancing at the pair as his eyes traveled down the pages of aging parchment.

Once finished he smiled and looked at the pair.

"Forgive me but may I ask, what house are you two from?"

"Gryffindor"

"Slytherin"

They replied in unison.

"And you are Draco Malfoy are you not? Seventh pureblood generation and only heir of infamous Malfoy fortune?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed proudly.

"And you are Hermione Granger, a muggleborn is that correct?"

"Yes…but I don't see where this is going, sir."

"Need not to worry Miss Granger, all will reveal itself in due course."

"Please sir may I ask, what is in that letter?" Hermione's thirst for knowledge had always been strong in times like these.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger that all I can tell to the both of you is that what is concealed in this letter is a prophecy, a prophecy that yields information that is yet too dangerous to reveal."

"Oh…"

"But I am sure you have a lot of sight seeing to do so I thank you for giving this to me and you may leave."

They both got up, bid the old man farewell and left to tour the great city of Sydney.

They spent hours walking around, shopping, sight seeing and taking ferries around. First they went to the Queen Victoria Building most commonly known as the QVB. Which is a major shopping centre where you can buy almost anything in the latest fashion.

Hermione walked around mostly window shopping while Draco sat back and watched her smiling.

They almost had finished their shopping when something caught Hermione's eye. An opal store, a jewellery store. On display was an absolutely gorgeous green opal with flecks of blue shining through, her eyes were as round as galleons. The opal was inset a gold and silver chain with tiny rubies lining the edge of it.

"Oh…my…gosh! It's so beautiful! I love it! I so wish I could have it!"

Hermione took one look at the price and decided to forget about the whole thing.

"Too bad something so beautiful has to sit there day in and day out. Come on Draco let's go."

Draco saw the look in Hermione's eyes when she saw it, he knew how much she wanted the rock and how much she deserved it.

So, he bought it.

No need to worry the Malfoys as you may know are practically swimming in money.

Hermione walked away from the dazzling jewel slightly disappointed.

While Draco went in talked to the clerk for a few minutes and came out looking very pleased with himself.

"Draco come on you're holding us up, you have no idea how easy it is to get lost in a muggle city."

"Sorry, I'm coming."

They spent the next few hours a top the Sydney Harbour Bridge, quite literally actually. Hermione was walking by a sign when she saw it, she couldn't believe she actually got the chance to climb the bridge.

The view was totally amazing even though she spent most of it clinging on to Draco seeing as she was afraid of heights. Draco didn't look to bothered by it though he said it comfortingly reminded him of being on a broomstick.

After that they caught a ferry to Manly Beach then Bondi Beach, then they went to Luna Park. An amusement park where they 'coincidentally' got stuck a top the Ferris Wheel and started to make out.

So later that day they returned to the Novotel completely exhausted and retired as soon as they got to the nearest bed. Not even the caffeine in coke could help Draco now.

A/N: cheers Hope everyone had a good holiday. Really excited, Hermione and Draco are now going to return to Hogwarts!! And now the REAL drama will begin!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 back to Hogwarts

Chapter 13 back to Hogwarts.

So later that day they returned to the Novotel completely exhausted and retired as soon as they got to the nearest bed.

Not even the caffeine in coke could help Draco now.

Hermione started to pack up her clothes and toiletries, not as if there was much to pack they were only there for a day. Draco sat beside her rearranging things in his trunk. Hermione came across her swimmers.

"Shame I really wanted to go swimming, could've worn this but now it's just a waste."

Draco glanced at her bikini and was mildly surprised.

"Yeah, shame would've looked pretty hot." He murmured to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Hermione finished packing and got up.

"I can't believe we're really going back…I mean I could get used to traveling."

"Yeah well what can you do."

"Yeah."

A few hours later they stepped into Sydney Airport and onto their plane back to England, back to their home. Even though Draco would constantly and forever denies it, the muggle world wasn't that bad. He even enjoyed it, the music the iPod weren't that bad and of course neither was the coke. He came to a conclusion: Hermione was right it did surpass Butterbeer in many ways.

As much as Draco would love to go back to the magical world he knew he would miss Hermione's company greatly and the utmost feeling of liberation. Around her he was free to be himself, no reputation, no blood boundaries just himself, Draco. Where as back at Hogwarts there was Pansy for one, no friends a damned reputation to uphold and he was always under the watchful eye of his father. Ever since he didn't reply to his father's request about becoming a Death Eater his father watched him like a Hawk.

What would happen when they went back?

What will happen to Draco and Hermione?

Hermione stared out the plane window looking down upon the Earth a hundred miles below. Oh how she just loved to go back to her friends, she did miss them greatly.

She missed Harry's good nature, Ron's funny remarks and Ginny's loving and fun girl talks. Life didn't even seem somewhat complete without the Gossiping duo's non-stop chatter. She didn't know why but she even missed sneaking instructions via the corner of her mouth to Neville during Potions Class. But now what she knew she would miss was Draco's company she knew she didn't want to break it off with him but she had to…it was, for the best.

The train ride towards Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express had been extremely uneventful up until a certain point.

Hermione sat there again staring out the window, watching the beautiful scenery of the English countryside. She watched Draco from the corner of her eye and doubted whether she would discuss the topic with him. But Hermione Granger was no coward she did what she had to do.

"Draco…?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I know you don't want to discuss this and I don't want to discuss it either, or even entertain the thought for that matter but…"

"But what?"

"But what's going to happen once we're back at school?" She said insecurely.

She cleared her throat.

"What's going to happen to 'us' once we're back at school?" She said more firmly and clearly.

He stared at her blankly then shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"But you have been thinking about it, haven't you?" She asked him seriously.

"Yeah a little bit, I think we could still be together, somehow."

"But how? Sneak around? That's not very becoming of the Hogwart's Heads."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

He was beginning to get irritated now, she was right he didn't want to discuss this.

"Draco…I think we should go our separate ways," she said calmly.

"Is that what you really want?" His head shot in her direction, his eyes searching hers for truth.

"Well…I, I think it's for the best."

"You didn't answer my question."

This time he sat up straight and looked at her.

"Fine, no it's not what I want, not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"Look, how can we continue this type of relationship with our differences? Our history? Our houses for heaven's sake!?" Her voice started to rise.

"Well we'll find a way!" His voice rose as well.

"Look there is no way ok?!"

"How do you know that if you haven't even looked?"

"I just know, okay? There's now way that we are going to work."

"Well you seemed to think differently back in Paris!"

"Hey! I thought this was going to be a one time fling, something short not an actual long term relationship."

"Is that all I am to you? A, a fling?"

"No! Look we can still be friends but,"

"But What!?"

"It's just too damn risky for us to be seen together! What will your father say?"

"Who said we have to be seen together?!"

"Then pray, how do you propose we continue a romantic relationship under these circumstances!?"

"Uh Earth to Hermione?" He said waving a pale hand in front of her face. "We share a dormitory!"

"That is a Head Dorm it's not meant to be used for fooling around!"

"And who's to say that we'll be fooling around? I'm not some sort of sex driven maniac if that is what you're trying to say!"

"No that is not what I'm trying to say! Why do you always assume things from me?! You don't even know me!"

"Well you don't know me either!"

They were both standing up now, each of them staring at each other, if looks could kill. They were both yelling at each other as if the past weeks had done nothing.

"Look I just thought that after this whole thing is done and over with that things would turn back to normal. I would go back to Harry and Ron while you go back to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy."

He scoffed.

"Yeah right Pansy, all she wants is her fifteen minutes of fame and the serious bragging rights of hooking up with a Malfoy."

"Well that's not my fault now is it?"

"Well this!" He flailed his arms up in the air. "This is!"

"What is?!"

"This whole thing! This Fling as you call it was all your fault!"

"And how is this whole thing my fault!?"

"If you didn't want to get back at that brainless muggle then I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place!"

"Oh just pipe up! All I want is for things to get back to normal ok?"

"And what is your reason behind that? You actually 'preferred' it when I called you mudblood?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, it always scarred her deeply whenever he uttered that word.

"No I don't, but I do know it's a lot simpler that way ok? I just don't want any complications. No more than what I already have."

"Whatever. Thanks now I have just lost the only friend I've ever known."

"Oh stop it will you? It's not my fault you were such a conceited brat to care about anyone other than yourself."

Draco took a step back from her, the color drained from his face. For the first time in weeks he saw the hatred flash into her eyes. He regretted every word he said in that argument just then, the only person he had actually cared about hated him.

"Fine then you like it like that Granger?" He said icily.

If she liked it like that then she can have it like that, he thought.

"Well you can have it."

His face was now void of any emotion. He turned on his heel and swept out of the compartment.

"See you around…Mudblood."

He put extra emphasis on the last word.

And then…

He was gone.

Hermione stared at the spot where he exited.

She stared in shock.

She looked like she had just been slapped.

It all happened so fast…that then she realized.

"Oh my god…What have I done?"

She collapsed into the sofa and cried.

She sat there for a few hours trying to figure out a way out of the mess she had just made.

'I have to apologize to him and sort this whole thing out.'

She got up and searched the train for him. Eventually she found him in a compartment right at the back of the train; he was sitting alone staring outside a window.

She stepped in cautiously.

"Um Draco?"

Slowly he turned his head to face her, his handsome features twisted into a sneer.

"The name's Malfoy to you Granger now what do you want?"

"I just came here to apologize, about earlier." She said gently.

He gave a fake laugh.

"Bit late for that don't you think? I've been doing some thinking and I realized you were right, things should go back to normal we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Oh well then I'm sorry."

"Good now that's settled leave me be for I have no business nor do I have any wish to talk to you. Or any other mudblood unless absolutely necessary."

She felt the tears once again sting in her eyes. It was now truly over the war of insults had started again, now she was nothing more than a mudblood to him.

"Sorry Malfoy."

"I'm sorry too…" He said arrogantly, she gave a curt nod and walked through the door.

Once she shut it behind her he finished his sentence with a much softer tone "…Hermione."

He sighed and hung his head in his hands.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

The end of the train ride had been dull and depressing. They both watched the countryside roll by as cold rain pelted the windows and flowed down the smooth cool glass. The weather reflected much of their emotions.

Finally the train had halted to a stop at Hogmeade station and the two got off. They both didn't look at each other and refused to acknowledge each other's presence. Hermione cast a water-repellent charm as to not get wet but Draco didn't even bother, he was in his muggle clothes anyway, Hermione hated him, he didn't have a coke so why bother?

There at the station stood Professor Dumbledore smiling at them warmly. And standing beside him were Harry and Ron waving at Hermione frantically both under the protection of an umbrella. Hermione ran up to them and they all were in enveloped in a big group hug.

Draco tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. No one came to greet him, not like he expected it so he just stood beside his Headmaster as he too waited for the awesome threesome to finish hugging and their corny exchange.

"Ah Mr Malfoy welcome back…must be glad to finally reside in one place and stay in it?"

"Yes sir, I am glad to be back home."

"I am glad too Mr Malfoy."

The Golden Trio started to make their way back to Hogwarts.

"Come Mr. Malfoy classes start promptly tomorrow need to get your rest for the busy day."

"Yes Sir."

He wasn't really paying much attention to what the old man was saying instead he focused his attention on the bushy haired who stood only meters away from him.

Draco climbed into a carriage by himself and waited for them to take off.

"So how was your trip with Malfoy Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It was…" She didn't know how to explain it.

She couldn't say she had an intimate relationship with him, but she didn't feel like insulting him either. She dared a glance in his direction their eyes locked in a heated gaze then he smirked and turned away.

"It was horrible! Very horrible."

Once back through the doors of the Great Hall Draco really finally felt as if he were home.

Hogwarts- his only refuge.

He made his way back to the cold dreary Slytherin dungeons. He stepped through the stone wall to find the common room just as he left it. Few people remained in their chatting quietly and suspiciously, some played a few games, some just sat and stared at the fire. Some people looked up and gave a nod to acknowledge his presence and as a sign of respect. He was a Malfoy and the heir of the most influential and infamous pureblood families of Slytherin. He was respected by all in that house. He was their leader. He walked up to Crabbe and Goyle his two henchmen. Both whose heads were as thick as logs contained only three brain cells: One to know how to eat, one to sleep and one to grunt.

"Crabbe, Goyle." He said smoothly from behind them.

They both jumped at his presence. The two had both been examining a piece of lint off the carpet.

"Uh…mmm…nnn…argh…Malfoy…"

Draco who had already been used to this grunt language for seven years translated this as 'welcome back Malfoy.'

Nodded and turned to go up to his dormitory when.

"OH MY GOSH DRAKIE YOU'RE BACK!!" A high pitched shrill came from across the common room.

Ah crap it's...

Along with the annoying voice a girl with long dark hair and face that reminded him of a pug came running up to him.

Pansy Parkinson.

When she came in contact with him she hugged him so greatly he was almost knocked back completely because of the force.

"Oh my gosh Drakie you've been gone for so long! I've missed you so much! Did you miss me? I bet you did! How was your trip?"

Before Draco opened his mouth to speak he remembered their argument on the train and the hatred he had seen in Hermione's eyes.

"It was horrible…completely horrible."

Hermione walked into the Griffyndor Common room and her eyes widened in surprise.

"WELCOME BACK HERMIONE!" The whole Gryffindor house bellowed. She was speechless. Ginny came running up to her.

"Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" She gave her a great big hug. "How was you trip with Malfoy?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Horrible all of it was just horrible."

First day of classes and Hermione was already on a roll. She briskly walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat in her respective seat situated beside Harry and Ron. A few minutes later Ginny came along as bright and cheery as ever.

"So Hermione! How was Romania? Did you see Charlie?" She asked while forking bite-sized pieces of syrup drenched pancake into her mouth.

Honestly she was like a bottomless pit, a bit like a Ron actually only a whole lot neater and she didn't inhale her food either.

Hermione who was snapped from her gaze at a certain house table looked up at Ginny.

"Hmm? What was that? Sorry."

"I said how was Romania did you see Charlie?" She asked forking another piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Oh yes I did and Romania was…" She smiled remembering the Masked Ball, Draco's valiant rescue from the Vampires and of course the great amounts of laughter that followed afterwards.

"Romania was great."

"So how is my brother doing? Is he looking good?" Ginny asked absent-mindedly paying more attention to her food.

"Oh yes Charlie was looking well, no burns or dragonish bite marks, not that I recall seeing."

"Good, good." She said cutting up yet another pancake. "Now! 'Mione! For the real matter at hand!"

"Huh?"

"The Masked Ball! How was it? No! More importantly how was your dress? What did Malfoy look like? What were the other people wearing? Was it pretty? Who did you dance with? Meet any hot muggles or guys?" She said rapidly, her pancakes completely forgotten. "Well other than Malfoy I mean." She added as an afterthought.

"Calm Down Ginny!" Ron butted in. "She can only answer one question at a time! Wait...just wait one minute. Did you just call Malfoy hot?"

"Uh duh!" Ginny replied as if it was some sort of statement she said everyday. "I'm not saying I like the git. The guys a total prick but still there never was a law that states it's against the rules to appreciate some one's good looks even if he is a Slytherin."

Hermione glared at the girl.

She hated it when other women would check out her boyfriend.

He is not a total prick! She argued in her mind. How dare you speak of my boyfriend that way he was very nice and chivalrous towards me on this whole endeavor so you just shut your trap! Even though Hermione was thinking it she sure as hell felt as though she would say it. Which she did.

"How dare you speak of my b-" That's when she faltered.

They weren't together any more. Things had turned completely back to normal, he was back to being the ferret and she was back to being the mudblood.

A deep feeling of regret and sadness arose within her, along with another feeling that she couldn't yet recognize. But all she knew was that she felt bad, really bad. Her eyes started to heat up with tears as she remembered their argument the day before but she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"What was that Hermione?" Harry asked from inside his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh nothing, so what were you saying Ginny?"

"Before I was ever so rudely interrupted," she stole a quick glance at her brother, "I was wondering what the Masked Ball was like."

"Oh that. Yeah it was great, the evening was absolutely wonderful seeing everyone in such a rich attire and all the dancing the atmosphere was really beautiful." She replied forking some of her own pancakes in her mouth.

"Really what did your dress look like?" Ginny's eyes lit up with interest while Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes and they both muttered something that sounded a lot like 'girls.'

Hermione again smiled as she remembered first laying eyes upon her dress with Draco.

Flashback  
His head poked out of the other room and he smiled at her warmly.

"I wonder what you'll be."

He walked out and took the gold box from her hand.

"Hey wait! Gold meaning Gryffindor I think that box is mine."

"I know."

He carefully lifted the wrapping paper and stared in awe as he finally saw the amazing red dress that lay before him. He looked at the dress then looked at Hermione imagining her in the dress. A smile played across his lips.

"What?"

"Here's your dress."

He handed the box to her. She took it from him and looked at her dress. It was beautiful, it was a blood red dress with V neck line and the skirt had full volume, it was a Victorian Styled ball gown. She lifted it out of the box and admired the fabric spinning around delightedly.

"I love it."

She gently put down the dress and looked into the box. In laid a gold eye mask with intricate patterns and swirls, some rubies were inset into the gold.

"Wow check out this mask." She gently handled it and put it around her face. "It fits perfectly."

"Of course it does."  
End of Flashback

Hermione then began to explain the features of her lovely crimson dress right down to the very last detail and by the time she was finished Ginny's eyes were as round as galleons.

"I still have it in my trunk if you wish to take a look at it after classes." Hermione added.

"Oh really!?" Ginny squealed. "I'll be there, but…what I really want to know is what Malfoy thought of this whole ensemble…" Ginny gave her a sly smile.

But Hermione didn't seem to bothered about it she liked reminiscing her past times with her old boyfriend. Even though it still hadn't fully sunk it into her head that they were officially no longer an 'item' as you call it.

Flashback  
"Hermione hurry up!"

"Patience is a virtue…" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Well I seem to be lacking in that department, hurry up or else we'll be late!"

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a knot."

"What?! Oh…muggle term."

"Okay, okay I'm ready." Hermione stepped out through her bedroom door.

Draco sighed and turned around to face her. His eyes widened in shock and he staggered backwards, the words...were superfluous. The young woman before him was a breathtaking sight and it took his breath indeed. She stood there before him unaware of her own beauty. She looked down at her appearance slightly worried. The red dress fanned out from her curves flirtatiously, she looked elegant, rich completely beautiful. Her hair was pulled up into a neat and complicated bun yet it was still amazing, a few tendrils falling into her face giving off a sexy yet subtle look.

Her make up looked completely natural yet her face glowed in excitement and her cheeks were tainted in a faint pink blush. As far as Draco was concerned she didn't need makeup. Her height was slightly elevated because of her wonderfully heeled shoes…she was perfect. Now all she needed was a mask.

She looked at him concerned.

"Good heavens…are you alright?" she touched his arm and he jolted at the faint contact.

He merely blinked and nodded silently, he gulped as she walked passed him. This was one of the very few times Draco Malfoy was speechless.

"I…uh…so um where's your mask?" he asked finally being able to get his tongue to work after that sudden relapse.

"Right here…" she held up the gold mask and tied it securely around her face. By this point she looked completely unrecognizable.

"Yeah so um lets go." He beckoned her through the door she walked through the door and gave him a small thank you before proceeding towards the exit.  
End of Flashback

"Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny waved a hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh yes, hmm Malfoy needless to say he was quite speechless and couldn't find one insult to throw at me."

"Thank heavens for that." Ginny said.

From then on breakfast proceeded as normal. Hermione recounted events from the past weeks leaving out bits where they kissed or when they actually acted civil towards each other.

Ron didn't like the idea of her spending this much quality time with a Slytherin.

"Good thing Malfoy didn't lay one hand upon you because I swear to you if he did I-"

Hermione held up a hand to silence Ron and his threats.

"He didn't lay a hand on me Ron. He would never dream of touching a…a, a mudblood." She said the horrible noun with a certain pain in her voice, she hated it when he referred to her as such a disgusting piece of vermin. She especially hated it when he said that yesterday even after what they had gone through. The spite and the malice was back there.

"Hey Herms don't bring yourself down like that just because of what Malfoy says, he's just a stupid prat." Harry consoled.

"Yeah." She said in a barely audible whisper.

But…it's my fault, she thought. Hermione's eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table and there he was in all his fame and glory laughing with his friends while Pansy tried to grope at him.

He was Laughing!

Laughing for goodness sake, like none of it ever happened! Like she hardly ever meant anything to him! Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, it's my fault we're like this…he seems to be moving on quite nicely I should too.

Draco laughed at a joke Blaise had told him, it was funny but not that funny. The only reason why he laughed was to cover up his real emotions, which he of course had no problem with since his father had beat it into him since he was a child. Draco felt totally glum he felt sorrow and he didn't feel whole without her. He predicted his emotions well, he missed her, he missed Hermione. Never had he thought that he would ever miss a mudblood.

He looked over in her direction she was getting up to leave breakfast with the rest of The Golden Trio plus the Weaselette.

He looked at her sadly, if only Hermione, if only.

Hermione entered Ancient Runes that day, oh how she loved that class, almost as much as Arithmetic. She had always loved to help other students in her work but here she didn't really need to she was free to just concentrate on her work and study.

She always paid attention but today, that was just not an option. Her mind wandered to just one thought: Draco Malfoy.

She really wanted to be friends with him again but what she really wanted was that something more. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers again, the way the passion would just soar and the way his very skilled hands would make their way up her back and through her hair. She smiled as she remembered the first time she kissed him she remembered every second, every feeling and everything that was just him.

Flashback  
"Okay then…" he whispered into her ear.

Draco started kissing her neck leaving a trail of kisses on her jaw line.

Of course Draco was an expert at this, he had done it countless times and he was a Malfoy. Hermione smiled when she saw Rebecca's face, she even started giggling. Draco's kisses were perfect.

I guess the rumours were true…she thought to herself, well some of them. Draco's lips left Hermione's neck and before she knew it she was kissing him full on the mouth. Draco deepened the kiss and Hermione felt something inside of her, that tingling was stronger than ever, she felt a raging fire ignite inside of her. It was sweet and passionate and so many things more, it was overwhelming and…words could not describe it.

Hermione knew it was just a pretend kiss but she couldn't help it. She kissed him back with as much force and passion. The train lurched at the next station and Draco and Hermione sprang apart just in time to watch Rebecca stomp out of the train and onto the platform looking very disturbed, flustered and outraged.

For some reason Hermione had ended up on Draco's lap and as if on their own accord Hermione's hands had ended up around Draco's neck pulling him closer and Draco's hands ended up around her waist pulling her closer. Draco's hair hung loosely around his face, his breathing uneven and ragged. Hermione turned red and as much as she hated to do it she stood up and sat down next to him. She forced a laugh.  
End of Flashback

Without thinking at all her fingertips brushed her lips as she remembered the way his felt so right against hers. She stared dreamily into space thinking of the very blonde Slytherin.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" A stern voice questioned.

Hermione jumped in her chair as all heads of the class turned to face her. She turned a deep red.

"Are you quite alright? I was worried you had zoned out on us back there."

"Uh no Professor, just a bit jet-lagged that's all."

To the average wizard this statement would have been all too confusing because of course wizards would never know the muggle flying contraptions called airplanes unless they had done muggle studies of course. But her Professor was a lot smarter than that.

"Well you make sure you get a good night's rest tonight then? Wouldn't want to be daydreaming in your NEWTS now would we?"

A few members of the class laughed at this, Hermione smiled.

"No Professor."

And so the day progressed lazily on and for once in her life Hermione wished that she could just go back to her room and think, or even sleep without a worry in the world. But finally and thankfully classes were over and they were dismissed back to their dormitories.

Hermione couldn't wait to get out of there when she bumped into something or someone, it was black tall, muscular and blonde.

Oh no…

"Watch it mudblood, now I have to clean these robes." He said icily his eyes piercing into hers.

She felt so weak under his gaze. She looked away only to backed up by Harry and Ron.

"Why don't you just get lost Malfoy." Ron said, grinding his teeth menacingly.

"Get lost where?" Draco cried in mock confusion. "It seems that such a task is impossible Weasley since I've lived in this place for the past six years."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry warned. "Hermione didn't do anything to you."

Draco muttered something under his breath then retaliated.

"And thank the Dark lord she hasn't! Why if she got any one of those slimy little hands on me I think I would have to drown myself in disinfectant!" Draco could not believe his own words. He couldn't believe he was actually saying this about

Hermione. He resented everything that came out of his mouth that moment. He glared at both Harry and Ron but his gaze just could not settle upon Hermione, he couldn't bear to watch her as he put her in pain like this. But still from the corner of his eye he could still see her lip tremble and a clear drop of water cascade down her soft cheek.

I'm sorry Hermione, he thought, but like what you said, that's the way it's got to be everything is now back to normal.

Harry withdrew his wand and pointed at Draco's chest while Ron advanced on him and balled his hands into fists.

"What wish to duel me Potter? Weasley?" He sneered.

"If it will shut you up I will." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Draco threw his arms out wide.

"Then go ahead, in front of at least a hundred eye witnesses and in the vicinity of a few teachers I'm sure go ahead, be my guest. Just to let you know I warned you your house points will suffer. I still happen to be Head Boy you know."

Hermione's head snapped up and she stepped up to Harry.

"Please let's just go this is a waste of our time." She said in a resigned voice. "Come on, I'm tired anyway."

Harry reluctantly lowered his wand while Ron stepped back.

"Yeah you're right" he murmured.

Draco smirked then turned away and beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to follow.

They sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room that night while Ginny filled Hermione in on the latest gossip in the Gryffindor house while doing their homework.

Hermione couldn't help but look sad, she really didn't want Draco to treat them like that.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked popping a chocolate frog in his mouth. "You look so…sad come on cheer up or I swear I'll cast a cheering charm on you."

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Harry but I think I want to sleep now, I'm a bit tired."

"Okay then see you Hermione."

"Bye, I'll check out your dress later okay?"

"See you tomorrow 'Mione"

"Yeah Ginny, Bye"

Hermione exited the Gryffindor Common room and made her way up to the Head dorms, she didn't sleep there last night but instead opted to sleep back in the Gryffindor Tower. She was pretty sure Draco had done the same also.

She entered the Head dorm to find Draco sitting on the chocolate sofa reading his book. He didn't even bother to look up because he was ignoring her. So she just made her way to her room in peace.

The emotions just over took her all at once. She felt everything crash down upon her all because of one person. She felt sorrow, hurt, pain, longing but most of all she felt regret. Without bothering to change she flung herself onto her bed and cried. She cried herself to sleep that night.

She never realized how much she truly missed Draco. She missed his presence, his cologne, his remarks even just his conversation. She missed the laughter and the jokes the way he would care about her or the way he would just smile at her without reason. She missed him dearly. He had hurt her deeply when he called her mudblood that day and when he made those rude jokes about how filthy and slimy she was.

She had never really cried like she had that night for a long time.

But what surprised her most was that she was missing a Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 dreams and forbidden love

Chapter 14 dreams

She never realized how much she truly missed Draco. She missed his presence, his cologne, his remarks even just his conversation. She missed the laughter and the jokes the way he would care about her or the way he would just smile at her without reason. She missed him dearly. He had hurt her deeply when he called her mudblood that day and when he made those rude jokes about how filthy and slimy she was.

She had never really cried like she had that night for a long time.

But what surprised her most was that she was missing a Malfoy.

' White…nothing but white…

There Draco stood in front of her smiling they were both hand in hand. She smiled back at him as he produced a delicate rosebud and gently tucked it behind her ear.

Her soft curly tendrils blew around in an invisible breeze his platinum blonde hair ruffled in that cool breeze also. He led her through grand doors that had appeared out of nowhere, she gladly followed him to be greeted by a wonderful paradise.  
Lush green grass sliding over hills until it reached the deep blue of the sky. There was a lake and with that gushed forth a beautiful waterfall, crystal clear water flowing from a rocky precipice. Tall green tress swayed in the breeze as she saw colourful birds fly among the treetops. At her feet were lovely little shrubs that sprouted many different kinds and colours of foliage. She heard the birds chirping sweetly and the little animals as they scurried passed.

Draco took her hand gently and led her on a sandy path down to the banks of the lake. Once at the shore they sat down on the soft sand. She took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the calm caressing water. He watched her tilt her head back and bask in the beautiful sunlight. He admired every soft curve, every angle about her. He gazed longingly at her as the golden light shone upon her delicate pale skin, giving her a glowing golden aura.

"Do you like it?" He whispered softly into her ear.

She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his mouth, oh how she missed this, the feeling of happiness he gave her. She felt so at peace when she was with him, he whisked her worries and insecurities away. When they finally parted she smiled.

"I love it." She answered.

A pretty white and pink butterfly fluttered around her and landed softly on her nose. She started to giggle and lifted a delicate finger to allow the butterfly to perch itself on her hand. It crawled onto her hand and it flew away.

"Goodbye." She waved after it as it fluttered up to the sky.

Draco put an arm around her and guided her gently so they both they side by side in the luscious grass. They lay there the whole day in each other's arms in blissful harmony. The evils of the world were completely forgotten. They watched the sun go down she cocked her head to the side watching the faint glow of the sun get dimmer and dimmer. There she watched the beautiful array of colors sparkle off the water's edge as gentle waves licked the shore.

Day turned to night and brightness of the full moon shone above them illuminating their features. The numerous stars twinkled above them winking at the two. All that could be heard was the lulling sound of the waves. Slowly but surely the starts dimmed to darkness and Draco sat up. She looked up at him in puzzlement sitting up also.

"Draco what's wrong?"

He didn't answer instead his eyes darted around searching for something. His brows were furrowed and he carried a dangerous look in his eye. Slowly the moonlight had faded also now all it was, was a dull light in the sky. Then she saw it.

Behind them the grand door that they had entered through burst open.

Draco whipped his head around at the door.

Instead of the blinding white world that they had come from an inky black darkness lay on the other side. The black smokiness wafted from the door and started to contaminate their paradise. He stood up, gave her a pained and longing look and turned to leave. She stood up and watched him as he walked into the darkness.

"Draco wait!" She called.

He stopped gave her one glance from over his shoulder and continued walking.

"Draco!"

She now had tears streaming down her face and she ran up to him as fast as she could, she wanted to hug him, to keep him from entering the icy darkness.

He quickly turned around and opened his arms ready to receive her and give her one last hug. But it never happened.

She ran up to him expecting to hug him with full force but instead he vanished.

She went right through him.

"Oh!"

She let out a startled cry as she fell to the floor.

She lay there on the floor as a small tear glided down her cheek.

Draco looked at his hands they were fading every few seconds he actually looked real but then he became transparent. He turned around and looked at her sadly as she slowly got up off the floor and stared at the black door defiantly.

Draco walked up to her and hugged her from behind, she couldn't feel it but she knew he was there. She closed her eyes knowing that this was goodbye. She opened them and saw his transparent arms around her. She gasped and let out a sob.

"Goodbye Hermione," he whispered in her ear, "Like you said…it's for the best, I'll miss you…"

She sobbed again as he let go of her and stepped through the door and into the ink black darkness.

"I miss you Draco…"

The grand doors closed and in a split second their utopian paradise world had vanished. There she was, all alone in the white world again.

Her knees gave way and she crouched down on the floor crying her eyes out.

"I miss you Draco." She regretted ever letting him go.

White…nothing but white…'

Hermione sat up straight her breathing rapid and fast. She took a deep breath, sweat beads ran down her face. She woke up in her dorm, in her bed the quilt covers wrapped around her.

It was a dream…all just a dream.

"It was just a dream." She said to herself.

She rubbed her eyes and realized that they were moist with tears. If it was just a dream then why am I crying? She asked her self and indeed she was crying tears streaked her cheek and her pillow had been slightly damp. But one thing was right she did miss Draco, badly.

He sat there in front of the fire reading, well trying to anyway.

He tried to focus on the words but they always blurred and an image of 'her' appeared.

He blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head. Thinking he needed more sleep, but he knew that angelic face and her warm brown eyes would haunt his dreams. Her voice was ringing through his ears, her smile was smile was fixed in his head. This time he placed the book on his lap and propped up his chin on heel of his hand this time trying his hardest to concentrate on the words before him not on the girl in his mind.

'The complex art of Arithmancy is a numerical based branch of magic…'

By then Hermione's pretty smiling face flashed through his mind. That second the portrait door opened, he absolutely itched to look up at the actual person who plagued his mind but must keep up appearances. So he forced his head down and pretended to read his book, this was not such an easy task it was as if by some magical force was trying to force his eyes up and stare at her endlessly. He struggled with all his might to keep it down and stare at a blind spot on the page. He could hear her faint sobs and he knew he caused them. It seemed like forever but when Hermione was finally through her bedroom door he let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and fought back his own tears, though his lip trembled. Draco Malfoy really, really felt as if he were about to cry. He looked up to her door and stared at the gold lettering: Hermione Granger.

"I want you, I need you, I miss you…Hermione."

Once again his eyes started to heat up. He took a deep steady breath and promised himself he would finish the chapter by morning. That promise was easily broken. He could hear her sobs through her door and had almost actually gone in there to comfort her.

But he sat back down realizing that it was for the best. But sometimes the logical way isn't the best way. In a few minutes he was asleep on the chocolate sofa. His book slipped from his hands and lay forgotten on the floor. Outside he may have looked peaceful in hid sleep but inside was an entirely too different story.

He began to dream…

'Night…a cool winters night…

He kicked off from the ground hard he was flying around on his broomstick, a Firebolt. He closed his eyes as he zoomed higher and higher into the atmosphere the wind ruffling his hair and cooling his face and his robes billowed behind him. He flew around the Quidditch pitch trying to relieve the stress that had been built up upon him the past few days without her.

He flew up higher and higher into the cool grey clouds he got soaked but he didn't care all his anger and hurt was relieved by the cool moisture.

He swerved and headed another direction hurtling into the darkness. He glanced over his shoulder and looked back at the clouds and there shining in the moonlight was her face, his eyes widened in surprise as he had nearly hit a passing bird, he quickly turned towards the right just in time to avoid a collision. He looked back at the clouds and her face was gone. He shook his head blaming it on the cold.

"Hermione…" He breathed.

She haunted him night and day, it was if flying was his only liberation from her smiling face and sparkling eyes but still the clouds painted her beauty in the sky for all to see.

He longed to touch her, to feel her, to take her up in his arms and stay like that.

He wanted to kiss her again and feel her mouth once again be claimed by his, but if not he still just wanted to be with her.

It was just not just lust that controlled him whenever she was near but something deeper than that…another feeling which he could not yet define. The sound of distant thunder snapped him out of his reverie and he realized he had been floating stationary in the air for a few minutes.

He decided that practicing a few Quidditch moves might actually take his mind off her.

So he pulled his broom up and hurtled into a fast dive he was practically vertical lower and lower, faster and faster he went as the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him.

At the last second he pulled out of the dive narrowly missing the ground as he again soared up to the sky. The freedom and exhilaration was comforting to him but nothing could compare to the feeling he received when he was Her-

"Stop! Please stop!" He yelled shaking his head madly.

She stayed in his mind, she was all he could think about. He wanted it to stop but another part of him didn't want to let go and didn't want to accept the fact that what he shared with her was over.

Gone, done and nothing.

The distant thunder grew closer and closer now it was as loud as ever.

Draco ignored it and continued to fly around the pitch. He only noticed it when lighting came in a bright flash and split the sky. Around him the wind blew and the rain began to fall. It pelted towards the ground and drenched him from head to toe but yet still he flew around trying to get the image that certain woman out of his mind.

The storm grew worse and the thunder clapped louder. Lighting bolts narrowly missed him as he weaved in and out of the bolts of electricity.

"Whoa…what's going on?" He asked in bewilderment.

The storm only grew worse as the rain came down harder and fell at different angles because of the rapid changes in the wind. He darted around the pitch trying not to get hit by lightning. Then in a flash the rain turned to hail and pelted him. He flew around dodging lighting for his life, he feared that he would be electrocuted to death that night.

"Argh! What is this disastrous weather?!"

He screamed, but his voice was drowned by the gale force winds.

He quickly decided to go back and change from his drenched robes. He pulled into a steep dive back down towards the ground he landed with a thud on the muddy surface and started to run towards the changing rooms.

All of a sudden it stopped hailing, the storm cleared in an instant. There was no thunder, no lightning no water or hail it was just a clear winter night.

"What the…?" He turned around then he saw a white figure.

It was a beautiful lady she had honey brown curly locks that hung around her face.

She wore a lacy white dress with few ruffles it flowed around her flattering her curves to no end. The clouds parted and revealed the shining bright moon behind her. The moonlight made her glow making her look like a holy being.

At first sight Draco thought this woman to be an angel but when she stepped he realized who it was.

"Hermione?" He asked as she approached.

She gave him one of her sweetest smiles.

Draco reckoned it was so sweet that it could sweeten a lemon. She stepped closer to him.

"Yes Draco?" She asked.

He closed his eyes finally being able to hear her sweet voice again.

"You're back." He said weakly.

She smiled and put her arms around him enveloping them both in long overdue hug.

She rested her head against his chest and spoke.

"Yes Draco I'm back…and this time I'm back for good."

Draco woke up abruptly

"Hermione?"

He called but there was no answer.

He looked around and was brought back to reality.

He wasn't on the Quidditch pitch with her he was in the common room alone. Then he realized he was alone…all alone.

No one was there for him and even though she was sleeping on the other side of the wall he couldn't help but feel as if Hermione was gone from his world. He lifted up a pillow and buried his face in it.

No, he didn't cry but instead he felt pain stabbing his heart, like daggers running through his soul. She was gone and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He lifted his head up from the pillow and spoke four words:

"I want a coke."

He then laughed at his own stupidity.

I'm here, alone missing Hermione wanting her when she's just on the other side of the wall and I'm sitting here saying a I want a coke.

I want a coke?

I Want A Coke?!

What type of stupid statement is that?! What I really want is you Hermione. All I need is you.

Draco sat up and walked into his room hoping to get a good night's rest but doubting that he would.

"It was just a dream." He told himself. "Just a dream."

But all he knew for sure even though it had only been one day he missed Hermione, badly really badly. His one true friend and girlfriend didn't want him to be with him because of what the world will think.

"Well screw what they think…" He whispered as he lay in his bed. He pulled the covers closely around him but still they could not keep him warm. That feeling sparked a new memory.

Flashback  
"Morning." A raspy voice said.

"Morning." She replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"This early?"

"Draco we have to be in the airport by nine thirty"

"Yes and it is currently eight o'clock, what does that have to do anything?"

"Men…"

"You were keeping me warm."

"It was getting a little too warm"

"Oh so I was too hot to handle?"

"You have a really large ego, you do know that?"

"I've heard it mentioned a few times…"

"A few? Anyway I have to go and shower, just wait until I'm done ok?"

"Whatever you say oh queen of Vampires."

"I'm going to forget you said that."

"That's not going to stop me."

"I have my ways…"

"Oh really?"

"You know when you saved me back there that was really brave of you a real Gryffindor trait. Reminds me so much of Harry."

"Ok, ok no! Please!"

He held his hand up in defeat, a sly smile spread across her face.  
End of Flashback

He smiled at the memory of her but yet he saddened remembering it was no more. All they shared was just a memory, just a scene to be replayed over and over in their dreams. He lay there thinking about her until his eyelids began to droop and he fell asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find she was looking at a nightmare in her mirror. Her eyes were all swollen and puffy and her hair was a mangled mess.

Quickly she got dressed got her things ready and ran out. She wanted to avoid Draco at all costs and get to the Gryffindor Tower as quick as possible. If she wanted to get over him she had to learn to live without him and that was just what she thought. It was very early in the morning and no one was up yet so she ran through the halls without being noticed. The Gryffindor Portrait swung open and she ran up to the seventh year girl's dormitories.

"Lavender! Parvati! Quick!" She called.

All the girls were still in their beds fast asleep.

"Lavender?"

Hermione shook her gently. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" She yawned and stretched.

"I have a problem." She answered. Lavender shot upright in her bed. She was wide awake now and her grew big.

"Oooh what type of problem? Boy problem? Cosmetic problem? No offence Hermione but you look like as if the cat had just dragged you in."

Even though she knew Lavender and Parvati were absolute experts on boy problems she wasn't about to divulge one of her deepest secrets to one of the Gossiping duo.

"Uh nothing, just a cosmetic problem. See?" She pointed to her puffy eyes and matted hair.

"Oh that's nothing a quick fix can't take care of" Lavender muttered a simple spell and Hermione was left looking as if she had stepped out of the beauty parlor.

Her hair was now smooth and cascading down her back in soft curls, her eyes were no longer puffy but sparkled in content and her face was rid of all blemishes or any traces of pimples.

"Thanks Lav, you really saved me."

So that's how they do it, Hermione thought. She didn't want to let Draco see the amount of crying and hurt she was going through because of this. He needed to move on and so did she.

"I think I'll stay here for a while before breakfast wait for Harry or Ron or something, you go back to sleep Lav."

"Are you sure?" She yawned.

"Yeah"

"Ok" Lavender lay back down and slowly drifted off to sleep while Hermione went downstairs and sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room.

The day progressed on as usual with few narrow misses with seeing him.

Every time she saw a flash of white blonde hair she pivoted straight around and ran the other way. Even though her heart told her she was going the wrong way and that instead of running away she should be running straight in his arms.

'But look what happened last time…' she thought. I ran straight through him. Again the tears began to sting in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong Herm?" Ginny asked.

They were both in her bedroom admiring the dress she had worn for the Masked Ball. She was sitting on the floor while Ginny sat on her bed twirling the soft fabric of the dress in her hands.

She looked up.

"Oh nothing…just thinking about a dream I had last night…," Hermione said absent mindedly.

"A dream?" Ginny said while fingering the lacy parts of the dress.

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "A dream."

"About?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well it has to be about something if it's got you zoning out on me every few minutes and the Hermione I know does not just zone out when she wants to."

Should I tell her? She asked herself. Well maybe…she might be able to help me I'll just leave his name out…she's my friend I should trust her.

"Okay Gin it's about someone."

"Oh, a guy?"

"Yeah a guy."

"Tell me about it, come on I want to know."

"Okay well there's this guy I know, or met rather during the trip. But because I had to come back we decided to break it off. I had a dream last night about him and I miss him so much Gin it's even starting to hurt." She let out a small sob.

"Oh you poor dear." Ginny came off from the bed and sat next to her friend. "Go on."

"Well in this dream it was white just white…he gets a rose and places it behind my ear then he leads me to these doors that appeared out of no where. Through those doors is the most wonderful paradise with a lake and the most beautiful grass. The sun is shining and he leads me to the shore of the lake. We lie there for hours enjoying each other's company until the dark. It's night then he sits up looking around for any danger. Then the doors that we came through burst open and this black stuff comes pouring through. It was so dark and so black on the other side it was so…scary…any way he gets up and walks up to the dark I plead him to stop but he keeps going. I run up to him going to hug him, he turns around and we were about to hug when…" She found herself crying again.

Small droplets of water escaped her eyes. Ginny put an arm around her friend and comforted her.

"Oh don't worry id you don't want to go on then,"

"No, anyways, I was running up to him and just when we're about to hug I go…I go straight through him!"

Ginny let out a gasp.

"I fall to the floor and get up he hugs me from behind and tells me that that's the way it's got to be. He tells me he'll always miss me. Then he steps through the darkness. Then when I can't see him I whisper that I'll miss him and then our paradise world vanished and I'm left all alone in the white world crying…"

This time it was Ginny's turn to cry.

"Oh my gosh Herm I had no idea, no wonder why you look so put out lately. Don't worry." She put her other arm around her friend and they sat there in a nice hug.

"But…" Ginny said sniffing. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in Lo- Oh hello Crookshanks."

Hermione's cat walked through the door and leaped up onto Hermione's lap.

"Yeah…"

Days turned to weeks and the situation had not changed but even if it had it would have just gotten worse.

Hermione and Draco tried their hardest to forget each other, to forget what they shared and to forget their feelings towards one another. But the more they tried the more it got worse.

Hermione went to Library more than often if possible to read all her favorite books but every time she put one down he was still there instilled in her mind. She tried studying extra hard and still that got her no where. She tried to perform her head duties even more well than usual but still to no avail. She was getting more and more tired and more both mentally and physically worn out. Even her friends began to notice it but she paid no attention to their suggestions. For even if she did take a day off or two he would still be there plaguing her mind. It was not long before she snapped.

She sat in front of the fire one day in the exact same spot where Draco was sitting so many weeks ago. She sat there thinking, wondering about things, her life, Draco and just everything.

What was Ginny about to say before Crookshanks walked in?

She wasn't about to say the L word was she? No! I can't! Me in love with Draco Malfoy? No I can't fall in love with him! No! But still the way he kisses me, the way he just smiles at me as if I'm the only one for him, I love the way he- wait, No! Rewind and freeze! I can't think this! It's wrong no, I have to stop thinking about him…I can't love him. I don't love him…do I?

'I think you have the answer to that question.' A small voice appeared.

I don't love him, I can't! I shouldn't! Him and me? That's just crazy, scandalous! It's too dangerous, it's out of this world! Not in this life time noway! No! I don't love him.

No…

'Yes you do, don't deny it.'

I'm not denying it. It should be a sin to love him and it is!

'The only sin you're committing is denying what your heart truly feels.'

No. I don't love him. We're just friends! We're not even friends! We're merely acquaintances!

'Acquaintances who snog each other half to death? Yeah right.'

Stop it, I don't love him. I'm out of here.

Hermione got up and off the couch and stomped off into her room, things were just getting out of hand.

" "I don't love him." She said firmly

'Are you sure about that? You do love him, yes, yes, yes!'

No! No! No!

'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

No! No! No I bloody don't!

'Yes, yes, yes you do! You do admit it!'

No I don't!

'Yes, yes, yes!'

No! No! No!

'YES!'

And before she knew it the horrid word slipped out of her mouth.

"YES!"  
She clapped her hand to her mouth in realization.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!"

She had fallen in love with him.

She had fallen in love and she didn't even realize it.

She collapsed back onto her bed.

"I love him." She whispered. "I can't believe I love him."

But even though she had found out that she loved him, in a state of pure denial she still tried to forget. But as last time and as always it still didn't work. She kept telling herself that it wouldn't work out, that it was too dangerous and that the world wouldn't accept it. Even though she may have been right, she still loved him with everything she had.

Draco tossed and turned endlessly in his bed. He could not sleep after what he just found out. He found out why she plagued his mind and haunted his dreams, he realized he fell in love with her.

Fell in love with the enemy, Hermione Granger, the mudblood.

He couldn't even believe himself, he denied it over and over again hoping to find relief but still underneath all the meaningless words he knew the truth that lay behind them.

"I can't love her…and she shouldn't love me either."

'Bull.'

"This isn't love this is just an infatuation, an illusion."

'Right…'

Draco sighed and rested his head in hands.

"I can't believe I fell in love with her."

Then another thought entered his head.

What will father say?

Ah crap, she mustn't know that I love her…she'll act upon it, then father, oh god, father will do something.

They both wanted something they couldn't have.

The next few days past so slowly, they all dragged on making the torture more painful. Her heart yearned for him but she couldn't have him. They were enemies: Gryffindor and Slytherin, it was forbidden.

Forbidden, forbidden, forbidden. But that's what made the adventure even more enticing.

Hermione let the curiosity get the better of her and decided to ask Ginny what she was about to say the other night. Even though she did know the answer she had to know for sure. Just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. If she thought she was in love then maybe it could be possible? No, I need to stop thinking like that they would all hate me if Draco and I…no I shouldn't even be thinking about it.

It was a wintry and snowy afternoon in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron who had been slacking off for the past couple of weeks decided to do all their homework in one go and to their disappointment Hermione refused to help.

"It's our NEWTS year and our final year. Boys, if you want to pass then you need to learn for yourself and you seriously need to learn how to properly manage your time. Honestly, Quidditch isn't everything."

She would always say, then receive half-hearted glares from both Harry and Ron.

Ginny who knew how to properly manage her time often stayed and watched the two often correcting certain spelling or grammar errors either of them had. But today Hermione simply stepped in silently and asked Ginny to follow her.

"Hey Gin can you come with me for a minute?"

She asked as she poked her head through the Portrait hole. Ginny's eyes looked up and she looked extremely relieved.

"Thank heavens! I thought I was going to die of boredom!"

She quickly got up and followed Hermione out of the exit. She poked her head back in and noticed the irritated stares from the boys.

"Sorry boys, girl talk, girls only." Then she left. Harry and Ron who looked each other with confused expressions asked each other.

"What do they talk about anyway?"

"Beats me, probably about some cute Ravenclaw or something." Harry answered.

"Lets hope it's not because who ever it is I don't want them to get their grimy little hands on my sister." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down mate." Harry gave him a pat him on the back. "I swear that won't happen."

Ginny followed Hermione through the corridors and into her Head dorm.

"So Herm what's this about anyway?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll fill you in when we get there."

And soon enough they were in Hermione's room eating chocolate. Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to ask Ginny what she had been dying to ask her for the whole evening.

"Gin?"

"Mmm?" She answered between mouthfuls of chocolate.

"What were you about to say the other week before you were interrupted?"

"What? Oh you mean when you told me about your dream?"

She nodded her head silently.

"Well Hermione by the looks of it I think you've fallen in love with the guy."

She nodded her head again. There maybe I'm not going crazy, she thought. But still if she can see I'm in love then why can't Draco? Wait, he shouldn't should he? Oh I don't know! I'm so confused, but still I can't have him. I hate this feeling…I feel so miserable, it's so…I hate it.

"This is about the guy you met isn't it?"

She nodded her head again.

"Look 'Mione if you love him that much then go to him. There's nothing stopping you. If you love him that much to dream about him, work extra hard and lie around here bawling then I think he will see to how much you love him. And I bet he loves you too."

That brought tears to Hermione's eyes. "Gin you don't understand…"

"What's not to understand?" She popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"We're too different. It'll never work out."

"Have you tried to work it out? Have you tried to find a way?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly then how do you know it can't work if you haven't looked or tried?"

She hung her head miserably. "That's what he said."

"Then he's right Hermione. Go to him."

"But you Gin you still don't understand." She said weakly.

The tears really had threatened to fall. She couldn't just waltz up to his room knock on his door and tell him her undying love for him, because now things were back to normal.

"I've tried to forget about him…so many times in so many ways…"

"Herm…I,"

"Don't worry Gin…I shouldn't have gotten you into this mess anyway."

"But the question is why can't you forget about him?"

"I don't know what to do Ginny, I need help, I..he's just always there and I can't do anything about and I-"

They had now finally broken through the barrier and she started to cry. Heck, the helpless girl was wailing. She furiously wiped the tears away and went on.

"I can't get him out of my head! He's always there, I…I just don't know what to do…I" Hermione's sentence trailed off.

She was hugging herself cold and miserable.

"Hermione." Ginny started to say but she cut her off.

"No Ginny don't I know it's not a phase." She told her. "It's just for once in my life I don't know what to do. I studied extra hard and still he's there! I preformed all my Head Girl duties extra well, I spent more time with you guys, I kept my head in books but he's still there! He's still there! I just can't!"

She cried, she had tears in her eyes now it just hurt so much.

Ginny stepped up to Hermione and put her arms around her best friend.

"Hermione calm down. It'll be alright."

"No, it won't!" she said pushing her away.

She stepped away from her.

"It won't, you have no idea how it feels…I feel like there's something broken inside me, and I don't know how to fix it."

She sniffed wiping the tears away as she slowly paced the room and finally stopping at a window.

"And I'm supposed to be the smart one."

She gave a hollow laugh.

"You have no idea how it feels, all this time I've been living in the past…I just want to get through this, it's like everything inside of me wants to feel again. Like how I felt when I was with him, and I hold on to that it's like what keeps me going…"

Hermione lowered her head and started to sob quietly, it was just too painful to remember. Remember the time she spent with him and everything they had shared it was just a fling, she even thought so but that was just what she thought.

Ginny stood beside her.

"Hermione, look I don't know what you're talking about I don't even know when this happened. How can I help you if I don't know what's going on?"

Hermione turned away and sat down.

"I love him and it…it hurts so much…wanting something you can't have…I just feel so miserable, so miserable."

Ginny sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Look 'Mione we can help you through this…"

Hermione sniffed and nodded.

"Who is this guy anyway?" she asked as calmly as he could, not trying to sound too needy, like the Gossiping Duo basically.

Hermione looked to the floor and sobbed.

"Draco Malfoy"

To any one else in the room that would have just been an incoherent sob, but to the red haired girl sitting beside her she heard it loud and clear.

The girl was speechless.

"Malfoy!?"

She nodded her head.

"That's what you don't understand." She whispered.

"But, but…Malfoy?" Ginny exasperated.

"Oh Ginny please don't hate me."

"Oh no Herm no I could never hate you. But…Malfoy?"

She nodded her head sadly.

Ginny took another huge bite out of her chocolate.

"Yeah you're right I don't understand…but how? When? When did this happen?"

"During the quest and even a little bit before that. I didn't even realised I loved him until lately."

Hermione stopped crying instead now she just looked sad.

Ginny blinked at her friend.

"You've kept this secret that long, this whole time and you never told me?!" Ginny yelled.

Again all Hermione could do was nod.

Ginny stood up and paced the room she started muttering to herself madly but finally she stopped and looked Hermione.

She sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Look," She said in a resigned voice.

"I'm not saying I like this, because I don't and I'm not saying I like the guy, because I don't. I'm also saying I don't approve of it, but I accept it. Because I trust your judgement and I know you're the smartest witch I know, so all I can tell you to do is to be careful around him Herm."

Hermione's face brightened up considerably and she looked at the younger girl.

"Thank you so much Gin." She gave her friend the biggest hug she could muster.

"Hey what are friends for?" Ginny shrugged and passed Hermione another piece of chocolate.

"Eat, you'll feel heaps better."

Hermione slowly ate the chocolate slowly and smiled.

She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders that she was finally able to tell someone about her feelings.

"Gin can you do me one favor? Please don't tell everyone else, especially Ron or Harry when the time is right I want to tell them for myself. If the time comes."

"Sure, just promise me you won't lie to them."

"Thanks Gin I promise."

"So Hermione…" Ginny asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Please you have to tell me, you must and just have to absolutely tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Is he a good kisser? Are the rumors true?"

Hermione started to laugh, she hadn't done so in ages.

In fact the last time she had laughed was when she was with Draco.

She flushed a deep red as Ginny waited in anticipation.

"He is absolutely great! And yes the rumors are true, well not all of them. He doesn't sleep around actually. But he's such a fabulous kisser! His tongue just does this amazing thing it's so…passionate and sweet and so many things more and…"

"Okay! Okay!" Ginny held her hands up. "No need to go into so much detail and rub it in. You'll make Lavender and Parvati want to kill you for making out with the hottest guy in school."

Hermione laughed again.

"Hey Herm." Ginny asked again.

"Yeah?"

"One more question."

"What is it? Is it Draco related?"

"Oh so it's Draco now? Anyway, I just have to ask. Have you seen him topless?"

Hermione turned a deep red and squeaked a small yes.

"Really? How many times?"

"Many times…well the first time he was only in his silk black boxers…"

"ONLY IN HIS BOXERS!? YOU LUCKY LITTLE ONE!"

Hermione smiled.

"So what's his bod like?"

"Hot real hot really hot."

You could just tell Ginny was green with envy.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. She had almost forgotten the meaning of happiness, but still she wished Draco were still with her.

Later that night Hermione still couldn't sleep. In her flannel pajamas she slipped out of her room and walked across the common room.

She stood in front of Draco's door.

"I want you, I need you, I miss you…I love you Draco…I can't believe all these weeks and I'm standing three feet away." She put her hand on his door wishing that somehow he could hear her, but he was asleep.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" She whispered.

She sighed sadly and walked back to her room.

Just as Hermione's door snapped shut Draco's door opened.

"Hermione?" He thought he heard something.

"I'm hearing things…" He muttered.

"I'm probably dreaming again. She doesn't love me."

He turned away from his door and went back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Christmas morning

Chapter 15 Christmas morning.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" She whispered.

She sighed sadly and walked back to her room.

Just as Hermione's door snapped shut Draco's door opened.

"Hermione?" He thought he heard something.

"I'm hearing things…" He muttered.

He turned away from his door and went back to sleep.

As Hermione was wrapped up in her own little world she had not even realized it was Christmas time. She hadn't realized it until she had caught wind of a few fifth years chatting animatedly about a Christmas Ball.

Why wasn't I informed of this? She thought, doesn't Dumbledore assign the Head Boy and Girl to do the arrangements? Oh well nothing much I can do now. From what she had gathered from the few snippets of conversation that she was able to overhear the Ball was to be held on Christmas night.

As soon as the idea that it was Christmas had sunk in she dashed off to her room to find out when the next Hogsmeade trip was. Thankfully to her luck it was the next day.

Goodness I'm losing my touch imagine that Hermione Granger not paying attention, she chuckled. When classes had finished she quickly made her way to her room and did her homework. Afterwards she hastily packed away her things and turned to leave for the Gryffindor Tower where she was to meet Harry, Ron and possibly Ginny in the common room. As she was about to step through the portrait hole she took one last reluctant glance at Draco's door then quietly left.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she stepped through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Have you got a dress sorted for the Ball yet?"

"Oh I don't think I fancy going…" She said off-handedly.

Ginny looked scandalized.

"Don't fancy going? Don't fancy going?!" She cried in utmost horror. "But, but it's your last year here! You can't just not attend the Christmas Ball when it's your last year! You're also Head Girl for crying out loud!"

"Ginny you are crying out loud." Stated Harry from somewhere in the background.

But Ginny ignored him.

"But still," She waved her hands around madly, "That's besides the point, 'Mione you must go and I will make sure you will go even if I have to drag you there with my bare hands!"

"Okay, okay you win I'll go." Hermione sighed. She walked up to the squishy chairs and sat in a vacant one beside her other two best friends.

"So…" She began starting up a new conversation. "What's happening with Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Oh Harry and I are going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch then we're probably going to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies later on. Then maybe do some Christmas shopping." Said Ron who was concentrated on his game of Chess. Though he didn't need to seeing as the result would be the same, he always won.

"Oh ok reminds me I have some shopping to do myself I can't believe I forgot that Christmas is two days away. I still can't believe I left my shopping to the last minute." Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples, all this stress was giving her a headache.

"Hey don't worry Herm I'll help you." Ginny who also needed to buy some things on her own, opted to help her best friend in any way possible.

"Thanks Gin."

"Anytime just please let me go shopping for dress robes with you?"

"Oh I think I can still wear the ones I wore back last year."

"Are you sure? Because we could always just buy new ones, plus everyone's already seen you in that don't you want to buy -"

"I'm sure Gin. Hey why not for a Christmas present I'll just buy you new dress robes?" Suggested Hermione.

Ginny looked as if her birthday had come early.

"Are, are you serious?" She asked bewildered.

"Yeah, it'll make me feel better. I have no idea how to thank you for listening about my problems with D-" She stopped short suddenly realizing they were in the Gryffindor common room and in the vicinity of both Harry and Ron.

"For listening about problems." She corrected.

Ginny gave her a glowing smile but it evaporated when Harry spoke.

"Problems with what?" asked Harry, still not taking his eyes off the Chessboard.

Hermione stared dumbstruck at a blank space in the wall desperately trying to think of a cover up or lie.

"Problems with her hair, she had been coming to me complaining that it was a tangled mess the other day. Not to worry just girl business nothing you boys need to worry about."

Supplied Ginny who gave Hermione a quick wink from behind the sofa.

"Yeah." Assured Hermione. "I woke one morning and it was just a complete horror."

"Yeah sure ok, Ha! Just took your queen Harry!" Said Ron.

Harry who looked horrified started looking more closely at the board from all different angles trying to determine how on Earth Ron took his greatest weapon.

Hermione smiled at the two, things were back to normal, normal. Life isn't fair sometimes you wish there had got to be more.

"Hey Hermione! Here it is!" Ginny ushered Hermione through an exclusive robes store.

She stepped through eyeing wonderfully the amazing sets of robes, dress robes, work robes, all robes for every occasion.

Every different color, material, shape and size hung on the racks. Hermione suddenly had second thoughts about wearing her old dress robes.

"They're so beautiful." She breathed craning her head to see the rack beyond racks of dress robes in the store.

Ginny grabbed her hand and started to lead her through the store twisting and turning around racks and corners all the way up to the dress robes section.

"Wow seems like you've got this place memorized." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh don't be silly I just come here all the time." Said Ginny.

She began searching through the racks for a certain robe.

"But how? How can you aff-" She didn't go any further not wanting to offend her best friend about her family's lack of wealth.

"Oh I don't buy anything I just look."

"Oh."

Ginny finished searching the shelves and sighed in frustration.

She put her hands on her hips and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. She seemed to wear an expression like the one's that Tonk's wore when she was changing her hair color from a vivid violet to a bubblegum pink.

"Why what's the matter?" asked Hermione whilst pulling out a silver robe and admiring the silk material.

Silver, a color which reminded her very much of a certain someone belonging to a certain house.

"I saw a dress in here earlier, I was really hoping someone wouldn't have bought it." Said Ginny who began to look around for one last time.

"Oh don't worry I'll just find one just as pretty I mean look at the variety who could ask for more?"

"Depends on what you mean by that Ginny." Mumbled Hermione.

She was again thinking of Draco, why just yesterday she had been wishing for something more.

After ten minutes of searching her hands began to grow tired, she walked over to an empty chair and disposed her Christmas shopping in it.

That's when a bright color had caught her eye, yellow.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny who were a few meters away glancing at a few robes then turning to look at some others. She was in a deep search for the right one.

Hermione curiously walked over to the yellow robe and lifted it off the rack delicately.

It was an off the shoulder number with a blue sash and blue jewels decorating the mid-section.

The bottom of the robe almost touched the floor and was decorated with a blue ribbon that fanned out and swayed it moved. She smiled canary yellow was a wonderful color that always went nicely with Ginny's signature flaming red hair.

"Gin! Gin come here quick!" She called while still staring at the dress.

As fast as the speed of light her friend came bolting up behind her.

"Yeah find something?" Asked Ginny breathlessly from behind her.

"Check out…this!" said Hermione dramatically as she swooped around allowing the dress to fan out around her as she showed Ginny.

The girl's eyes had truly gone as round as galleons, they sparkled with glee.

"Oh my gosh Herm where did you find this it's absolutely perfect! I love the color!"  
exclaimed Ginny as she took the dress from Hermione and started to admire it.

Hermione looked at her proudly, I guess I really do have taste, she thought.

And as if Ginny could read her thoughts at that exact moment she voiced them out loud.

"Wow Herm you really have neat taste – well except for guys – no offence." Ginny the last two statements as afterthoughts, at that moment Hermione's feeling of pride extinguished and she was left with a sour look on her face.

Ginny caught a glance of Hermione's expression and quickly began to speak again.

"Well I'm not saying your taste in guys is bad." She added quickly. "I'm just saying – no wait Malfoy is rather hot. No your taste is perfectly fine, just the personality just needs a little revamping."

That made Hermione feel a tad bit better, by now she had gotten used to the idea of Ginny commenting on his good looks and decided she wasn't going to try anything on him. But of course Hermione knew the real object of Ginny's affections, her best friend: Harry Potter.

"Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny" sighed Hermione in disappointment. "Draco can be devilishly charming, once you get to know him. Well very chivalrous as well. Would you believe he always offered to carry by bags for me, held open the door and insisted I get the more comfortable bed while he slept on the couch?"

Ginny quickly turned around and blinked at her friend. "Ok what did he want in return?" She asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Replied Hermione innocently and truthfully. Well he did get a few good snogs…she thought but decided best not to inform Ginny of that aspect of their previous relationship.

"For some reason I find that incredibly hard to believe. As much as I think you're telling the truth, Herms. Please I can't really imagine that. I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Too bad that day will never come." Sighed Hermione sadly.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing, let's pay for it now before any one else steals it."

"Good idea, I feel like a butterbeer now. After this let's pop off to the Three Broomsticks it's getting rather chilly in here." Said Ginny rubbing herself for warmth.

The two girls walked up to the counter and Hermione gladly paid for the dress, which in her opinion looked stunning on Ginny. Afterwards they both walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered a hot flagon of butterbeer.

As they were sipping a glint of white-blonde caught Hermione's eye and she almost choked coughing up droplets of her butterbeer. Ginny who looked at her alarmed leaned across the table to get a better look at her friend.

"Good heavens are you alright?" asked Ginny.

She saw that Hermione was staring fixedly in one direction.

A confused Ginny turned around to see what Hermione was staring at.

She saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh dear." She sighed.

Ginny made a really agonizing yet quick decision in her head.

"Look Hermione what do you want to do? Move on or get back together with him?" She asked sternly reminding Hermione somewhat of Ginny's mother Mrs Weasley.

Ginny knew it was harsh but it had to be done. In response to Ginny's question Hermione stared at her butterbeer and whispered.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"Well good because quite frankly I can no longer imagine you with a life free from Malfoy, as much as I hate myself for saying this and as much as I know my brother and Harry would hate me for saying this but I say talk to the bloke. If he's as nice as you say he is – which no offence I highly doubt – he will listen to you."

Hermione stared dumbstruck at her friend. "Are you encouraging me to get back together with him?" She whispered loudly.

"Well moping around and not keeping in touch with the world isn't doing you any good now is it? It is also damaging your social life terribly." Ginny said in an as-a-matter-of-fact type of tone.

"Oh my goodness you're turning into a clone of me!" gasped Hermione.

"Well I learned from the best." Said Ginny.

Both girls laughed, as they were laughing Hermione came across a memory of Draco she had.

It was in Arithmetic class, they were having a debate about muggles and wizards and how coke was better than butterbeer. She smiled at the thought, he was getting rather addicted to the stuff too bad it's now all gone.

Hermione looked at Draco longingly. He wore his usual scowl on his face, instead of that charming smile he always wore when he was around Hermione.

She truly did make him happy. If only I could talk to you Draco, then I would tell you that I loved you…and you would love me too. But it's just a dream a stupid dream.

"Hello? Any one in there?" asked Ginny as she waved a hand in front of Hermione's face. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Goodness if this is what you're like when you've broken up I'd hate to see it if he died or you're divorced." Exasperated Ginny as she took another sip of butterbeer.

"Listen honey take my advice. It'll work out no matter how many obstacles are in the way. Love Conquers All, right?"

How Hermione heard that corny line so many times before but she had never really believed it. What if Ginny is right? Nah, I won't risk it. Can I?

Draco Malfoy sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking down his butterbeer whilst sitting on a bar stool. He leaned his elbows on the counter top and sighed. Today he was supposed to go the jeweler store and pick up the order of that opal he saw way back in Australia. But now he was having second thoughts. What if she misinterprets the gift and thinks I want to get back with her?

'But that is what you want.'

Yeah maybe but we can't risk it. Can we? I seemed to be so sure back on the train that we could make this work but now I'm not so sure.

Now that I'm back in Hogwarts I'm reminded of how stuck up the Gryffindors can be, and how brutal the Slytherins are.

Draco sat for a few minutes thinking about Hermione and how much he did truly miss her that he didn't realize that his butterbeer was growing cold.

He took another unconscious sip and scowled when he drank it cold. It was snowing outside and now all he had was a cold butterbeer.

Right now what he really wanted to drink was a coke.

"Bloody hell this is getting me nowhere." Said Draco, he slammed down a galleon and left the Three Broomsticks.

As he walked through the door he didn't notice the pair of honey brown eyes which he missed so dearly follow him.

Once outside he tightened his cloak around himself and began to trudge through the snow in his expensive dragon hide boots heading towards the jeweler store.

He opened the door and a silver bell rang. An old portly man with a kind face and grey hair came up to greet him.

"Ah young Master Malfoy. As you may know I have been expecting you." He greeted warmly with a hint of reverence.

"Yes Sir, do you have my order?" Asked Draco politely.

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy just came in yesterday, please follow me."

The old man led Draco to the back of the store where all the priceless jeweler was stored. It was very warm inside and the old store gave off a very cosy and homely feeling.

The old man climbed up a ladder and after a few minutes descended back down.

"Ah here it is." He said.

He opened the box to give Draco a closer look.

The fine piece of jewelry was just as sparkling and just as stunning as the first time he saw it.

It shone and seemed to brighten up the room.

"Very rare they are, opals. For a special lady I presume?"

Draco hesitated before answering,

Should I really give it to her? Well I've already bought it why put it to waste?

"Yes, for a special some one." Said Draco he smiled imagining Hermione's eyes light up once more. But then he saddened realizing he would most likely not be present to witness it.

"Well you have excellent taste Mr. Malfoy. Would you like me to put it in a bag for you?"

"Oh no thank you I need to wrap it anyway."

"Thank you for shopping with us Mr. Malfoy it is much appreciated."

"Glad to be of service sir." Draco gave a curt nod and left the cosy store and into the icy winds of Hogsmeade.

Draco, realizing he had no more business to do in

Hogsmeade trudged back up to the castle and in the warmth of his Head Dorm. He sat in the common room and sighed. "

Another Slytherin Christmas."

"Wow Hermione it's beautiful." Sighed Ginny as she lifted her new dress robe from the box.

"Glad you like it Gin."

Hermione looked over to the boys who were greedily opening presents. They looked as if it was their first Christmas ever.

Well she couldn't really blame Harry he never really got presents from his aunt and uncle. Ron just opened another box of Mrs. Weasley's chocolate fudge cakes and along with Harry he began wolfing them down paying no attention to what was going on around them.

They had been like that ever since that Christmas morning when they had actually bothered to wake up early and open presents. Hermione chose to spend Christmas with her friends and tried to forget about Draco, this proving impossible as usual.

"Here Herms there's one more under the tree here for you." Ginny pointed out reaching across under the over decorated Christmas Tree and taking out a long parcel neatly wrapped in gold paper and red ribbon.

Hermione slowly untied the ribbon and opened the gift slowly.

A note lay in there – it was from Ginny.

"Aw Gin you didn't have to get me a present you've done enough for me already." Whined Hermione.

She started to feel very guilty as if she was asking too much of Ginny sometimes. She scanned the letter and immediately a smile appeared on her face. Ginny was the type of person who does that to people.

It read:

'Hey Herms,  
Just a little something for you, just to remind you that your school work is still important. Okay, okay you caught me I'm trying to distract you from you-know-who and I don't mean, He-who-must-not-be-named. Okay confusing? Anyway I thought you might like this seeing as the quill you are currently are using is in fact HIS quill. Oh I also slipped in something else. Lord knows with a future boyfriend like him? You'll need it. Don't worry I didn't pay for it I have my sources. Remember keep smiling and it will all work out. Merry Christmas!  
Love,  
Ginny.'

Hermione opened the box and saw that Ginny had given her a brand new phoenix feather quill.

It shone with tones of gold and red and the nib was sharpened to perfection.

"Oh Gin it's perfect. Thank you." Hermione breathed. "This has been a great Christmas…considering…"

"Yeah I know what you mean, hey look there's something else."

Hermione lifted the quill and underneath was very brightly colored piece of parchment.

"Oh Ginny! A coupon for a year of free purchase Honeydukes Chocolate!" Ginny smiled proudly.

"Thought you might need it. Chocolate, very nice comfort food."

They both cracked up laughing. But Hermione stopped abruptly when she heard a tap on the window closest to her.

"What on Earth?" Hermione stepped up to the window and two grey eagle owls soared in.

They both carried on large parcel neatly wrapped in emerald green wrapping paper tied with a silver bow.

Hermione looked around to see if either Harry or Ron was looking but saw they were too engrossed in the new edition of Quidditch Through the Ages to pay attention. But Ginny was certainly interested.

"Another present?" She asked.

"I think so, who's it for?" She asked relieving the two large owl of their burden.

"I think it's quite obvious. Considering the choice of colours and your previous engagements with certain members of that certain house. " Ginny pointed out sceptically, clearly she meant her relationship with Draco.

Hermione looked around the box and indeed it was wrapped in the Slytherin colours but she couldn't be so sure…

"Open it!" cried Ginny eagerly.

"Come on Herms open it. You owe that much to him at least."

"But what if it's stinksap or something?" She asked apprehensively.

"Oh come on seriously Ron and Harry are busy over there just open it and get it over and done with." Ginny snapped.

"Ok, Ok." Hermione stepped up to the box slowly and began to slowly untie the ribbon.

She lifted the lid and saw a stunning green dress.

She clapped her hand over her mouth. That dress…it looked vaguely familiar…  
"Where have I seen this before?" she asked.

"Ok now whoa! That's a hot dress! How pretty is that? You just have to wear it tonight Herm! You have to wear it! Make that Parkinson pug look jealous!" Ginny squealed. "Come on Herm let's take this to my dorm the boys won't even notice."

Hermione silently followed Ginny up to her dorm racking her brain for when she had seen that dress.  
Suddenly it came to her…

"Paris." She whispered.

"Paris?"

"Yes Paris! That's where I saw this dress I saw it in a window in a store adjacent to our hotel! But who on earth would know to buy me this…?"

"Jeez this guy must be really serious on you, I mean check out this fabulous dress!"

Ginny asked holding up the dress to full length.

"Well, yes. I just can't believe someone would buy me this. But why would anyone give this to me?"

Hermione asked frantically, ranting on a series of questions, one after the next.

Ginny who was paying no attention to her crept off her bed to examine something that fell from the box and onto the floor.

It was a smaller box much smaller, it almost looked like a jeweler box.

Ginny glanced over to Hermione who was still rattling on rhetorical questions.

She rolled her eyes and opened the small box.

"I'm guessing this came with it too." Ginny whispered. Slowly she lifted the lid and as soon as she saw the sparkling rock she screamed.

"OH MY LORD GOD IN THE HEAVENS ABOVE!"

Hermione suddenly snapped her attention to Ginny who seemed to be holding something.

Her rant stopped. "What? What is it?"

Ginny ran over to her and showed her the glittering jewel.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise then she knew no more.

Hermione Granger had fainted.

"Hermione! Hermione!" She felt something gently slap her face.

She stirred for a moment then slowly drifted her eyes open. There she saw Ginny's big hazel ones staring back at her worriedly.

"Oh goodness you're awake!" she cried helping Hermione back up onto her feet.

"What, what happened?" She asked stupidly.

"You fainted when you saw this." Ginny held up the precious jewel to Hermione's face.

Once again her eyes widened in surprise and she staggered backwards in shock.

The color had completely drained from her face the minute she laid eyes on that stone.

"I…he…how…but…when…" She was not able to form a coherent sentence due to her shock. She was so shocked in fact she staggered backwards and fell straight onto Ginny's bed.

"What is it? Herm you're starting to scare me."

"It's him…" she whispered faintly. "It's him…but how? Why?"

"Who?" Ginny inquired. "Malfoy?" she hypothesized.

Hermione nodded weakly.

"It all adds up…" she whispered. "The dress, the jewel he was the only one there who saw me staring at them. He knew how much I wanted them…but, but why? Is there a note?" A bewildered Hermione asked.

Ginny searched the floor and the area for a note. And lying behind the box in which the dress was wrapped in she found a small gold card.

Ginny quickly read it and clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I, I found it." Said Ginny in a choked whisper. She held out the card to Hermione.

I miss you,  
To the woman who haunts my dreams,  
Merry Christmas  
May the joyful cheer bring you more joy than I ever have,  
Yours sincerely,  
An old friend.

And there was nothing more, for the second time that night Hermione Granger had fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 christmas ball

Chapter 16 christmas ball.

I miss you,  
To the woman who haunts my dreams,  
Merry Christmas  
May the joyful cheer bring you more joy than I ever have,  
Yours sincerely,  
An old friend.

And there was nothing more, for the second time that night Hermione Granger had fainted.

As soon as she woke up she merely uttered a few words of determination.

"I have to speak to him." She said determinedly. "I have to speak to him tonight, at the Christmas Ball."

"FINALLY! She gets it."

Exasperated Ginny slightly annoyed, causing Hermione to jump in surprise.

"This is what I've been saying for the past few days Hermione!"

"Well sorry I didn't catch on." She mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe it took you quite a few shocks and a fainting spell to realize -"

"Ginny I get the point." Hermione cut her off mid-sentence.

"Good now we must get ready!" Cried Ginny, her mood changing dramatically and fast.

"Now?" asked Hermione in wonder.

"Yes now!" Cried Ginny hastily. "You're about to confront the man of your dreams – literally, so you want to look good. Perfection takes time you know."

"But it's only one 'o clock in the afternoon!"

"Yes one 'o clock which leaves us -" she checked her watch "- Six and a half hours to get ready."

The next second Ginny paled considerably, the color of her face was now contrasting greatly with her hair.

"GOODNESS! Six and a half hours only?!" She shrieked.

"What do you mean 'only'?" asked Hermione incredulously.

For Hermione six and a half-hours was more than enough time. Ginny on the other hand was panicking and looked as if they left all their preparations to the last minute.

"Ginny, that's more than enough time." Said Hermione calmly. Trying to explain some sort of logic to her best friend.

"More than enough time? More than enough time!? What's gotten into you Hermione? We have to get showered, lay out our dresses, pampering, exfoliating, make up, accessories – oh and of course not to mention your hair – OH GOODNESS! Your hair! Whatever will we do with it? We need reinforcements, you know back up."

Ginny pondered for a minute then with no warning at all cried out again, which startled Hermione for a second time.

"I know! Lavender and Parvati! That's it we'll get ready with them!"

Hermione stared blankly at the raving girl. It was very…startling to see Ginny go on like this. She never knew how many things had to be done just to get ready for a ball. No wonder why they always look great…she thought to herself. They spend six and a- half-hours getting ready. Oh wait! She's going to bring Lavender and Parvati into this? The gossiping duo and glamour/beauty queens? Oh now this will get interesting.

"Is, is all that really…necessary?" asked Hermione meekly.

Ginny stopped short her rant, (which Hermione wasn't actually listening to) turned to face her and exploded in another outburst.

"Of course it is! You want to be looking your best don't you? It's all about the effect Herms -"

At that moment Hermione found it very hard not to roll her eyes. Oh goodness she's going to lecture me on beauty and fashion.

"- You'll want to render Malfoy speechless at the mere sight of you, while turning heads at the same time. Oh! And also turn that Parkinson Pug green with envy." Ginny cackled evilly.

The more she thought about it, the more she liked it.

"I like the sound of that." She grinned.  
"Good now let's find Parvati and Lavender."

A few minutes later they stepped through the Seventh-year girl's dorms to find that Parvati and Lavender had already laid out numerous outfits on their beds, had just stepped out of the shower and were now in the process of drying themselves.  
Wow, thought Hermione, they're already at it.

To cut a long story short Ginny had convinced the girls to move to Hermione's room because it was as Ginny said – "As big as the whole bloody common room." And had dresser with mirror plus a bathroom. So all four girls walked over to Hermione's room using the 'Locomotor' spell to transport the truckload of beauty products and outfits that they supposedly needed. The four of them used the Locomotor spell because they were not bothered to be traipsing back and forth between the Head dorm and Gryffindor Tower to carry the supplies they needed for ultimate beauty perfection.

Also according to Ginny, Lavender and Parvati they had wasted enough precious time as it was.

Only clothed in a bathrobe and hair pulled up in a towel both Lavender, Parvati and Ginny sat in front of the mirror carefully applying and re-applying make up.

"Why don't you just use that spell you use everyday?" Hermione asked walking out of her bathroom from taking a shower.

"It's because we use it everyday, tonight we want to look extra special." Answered Parvati.

Once three hours were up Ginny, Lavender and Oarvati were almost done.

Hair and make up was done to perfection and now they were walking around in either their lingerie or in a robe trying to pick out the right dress. After a confusing half an hour the three girls knew what they were going to wear. (Aside from Ginny of course who planned on wearing the canary yellow dress that Hermione picked out for her.)

Then they turned to Hermione who was patiently sitting on her bed barely even ready. They grabbed her and sat her down in front of the dresser before attacking her with the truckload of beauty products.

Two and a-half-hours later when Hermione was actually finally permitted to open her eyes she gasped in shock.

Wow…I actually look…beautiful. She thought to herself.

The three girls grinned proudly at their creation. Much like Doctor Frankistein when he created his monster, only they didn't shout: "it is alive! It is alive!"

"Our work here is done." Said Parvati. She turned and carefully fitted into her dress. The rest followed in suit.

"Where on earth are they?" asked Ron with a certain vehemence while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Don't worry they'll come I doubt they want to be late." Said Harry placating.

"Harry they've been gone since this afternoon!" Ron cried out.

The three boys Harry, Ron and Seamus had been waiting in the common room for their dates for fifteen minutes now. They heard loud chatter from the portrait hole and whipped around.

"Here they come, I'm certain that's Parvati's voice I can hear." Said Seamus. And that second the four girls stepped through the portrait hole.

"Looking for us?" asked Ginny brightly.

The boys were speechless. Mouths hanging open they nodded stupidly. They guessed six and a-half-hours of grooming really did work wonders. The girls walked up to them and linked arms.

"Come on now lift your jaw off the floor and come, we're going to be late." Said Ginny as she led a dumbstruck Harry to the portrait hole.

Lavender and Parvati giggled behind them.

Hermione sadly sighed inwardly.

She didn't have a date for the ball because well…you know. She watched as Lavender took Ron's hand, Ginny took Harry's and Parvati take Seamus'. She sighed thinking of Draco, but she was determined not to cry because Lavender would kill her if she ever ruined her mascara.

Hermione looked around and scanned the Great Hall cautiously.

Looking for a face, that one face.

That night she wore the dress he gave her and the opal necklace as well. Unable to find the certain faced she searched for those eyes, his eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. The same eyes which looked at her longingly from across the hall without her noticing. However she did notice a few stares or glances, mainly from the male population at her choice in attire.

True enough not only did she just have a major make over she was wearing a dress that was deemed sexy. But yet it still made her look sophisticated and dignified. She looked even more stunning than she had at the Masked Ball in Romania.

But as stunning as she looked her eyes were sad, they reflected certain sadness deep within the hollow caverns of her heart. Her hair had been terrorized with a number of different spells that had now made it smooth and silky cascading down her shoulders softly while small locks were pulled back and secured with a shimmering butterfly accessory, thus now giving her a goddess sort of look.

Her nails were now perfectly manicured, a great distance from where they were before: bitten and short from nervousness and boredom. Her make up expertly done making her naturally beautiful attributes more pronounced. Her opal necklace adorned with diamonds and rubies hung beautifully near her bust by a gold and silver chain. She really did look like a cross between an angel and a goddess that night.

She looked around for one last time and with no luck she postponed her search for a few minutes while she took a drink.

A dark figure in the shadows watched her intently his blue-grey eyes never flickered in another direction.

Where ever she went his eyes followed.

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer and turned around she saw something glisten in the dark shadows.

Light flashed against the two blue-silvery orbs that she had been searching for. Putting down her goblet and ignoring the dancing couples and interested stares she made a beeline straight for him.

As she approached his eyes widened in surprise then darkened into a glare.

"Come with me." She ordered firmly.

"And why should I follow you?" He asked arrogantly.

She was in no mood for this and she'd be damned if she would argue with him there.

"Come with me, please." She said more gently.

"I don't feel the need to repeat my question."

"Look if you want me to talk to you in front of half the school and in front of your little Slytherin friends may I add then don't move, but if you wish otherwise follow me."

Draco seemed to consider this for a moment then followed her out the doors of the Great Hall. She marched up to the now frozen lake and stopped a few meters from the shore.

"What are we doing out here? You better make this quick and it better be important or I'm gone."

"It is important." She said quietly. "At least to me it is."

"Hurry up what do you w-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

He stopped short when Hermione suddenly leaped on him and kissed him forcefully.

At first he was just downright startled then naturally he complied kissing her back with as much force and the passion raged on again.

They both missed it so much, so much that it began to hurt.

Finally when she pulled away, which Draco was disappointed to she felt a small tear trickle down her cheek.

"Stop playing games Hermione." He said huskily.

"Then why do you still play them Draco?" She gently placed her hand on his cheek; he closed his eyes remembering what once was. "This whole thing, pretending to be something you're not…"

"It's because you asked me to." He said softly stepping back from her, forcing himself back to reality.

"Must you listen to everything I say?"

He remained silent.

Then he spoke.

"But we can't just suddenly become an item. It's too dangerous! I've chosen my path you've chosen yours we can't change that."

"Yes we can!" She yelled.

This conversation was really getting her no where.

"No we can't!" He yelled back. "Sorry." He apologized quietly.

"Why can't it work? You said so yourself that it could! Tell me why can't it work? Tell  
me!" She sounded almost desperate.

And as much as he wanted to get back together with her, his logic was stopping him, he began to grow irritated.

Then in a sudden outburst everything, all the hurt, anguish, confusion and suppressed feelings suddenly poured out of him like a tidal wave.

"Everything in my life is wrong, the only right thing in this world is you! Even that is completely wrong! Everything is messed up and I can't do a thing about it! Everything all this prejudice and hate it's all messed up! I hate it nothing's right and I'm totally falling in love with a girl I can't have! It's frustrating!"

Draco Malfoy had cracked and without even realizing it he had just spilled the truth to her and now it was out in the open.

"What!? Draco…did you just say you love me?"

Hermione's heart beat quickened as she just realized the seriousness of Draco's revelation. The man just said he loved her! And the weirdest thing is, is that she  
loved him too.

Draco's eyes widened in shock at his own words.

What? How could I just lose myself like that? She wasn't supposed to know, no one's supposed to know. I can't believe what type of danger I just put her in! No just play it cool, but no wait she deserves to know the truth. She has the right to know the truth but not now, no not now.

Draco turned around and tried to avoid Hermione's questions. He turned and walked away without a word.

"Draco! Draco!" she ran after him. He gave no response. "Do you love me?"

"Do you love me Draco?!" Hermione asked him angrily.

She was completely frustrated at this man.

She ran after him only to be greeted by his lips crashing down upon hers enveloping them in a passionate kiss. Draco soon broke away.

" I love you Hermione, those three words have my life in them."

Draco swept off away from her his footsteps leaving imprints in the snow. She again ran after him.

"Draco! Draco wait! Draco I, Draco I LOVE YOU!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and stiffened as she approached. He whipped around.

"But how could you love me? I never expected you to, with my horrid past and my dark future. All those years I've taunted you and called you names. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you care? As much as I want you to Hermione you can't love me you're putting yourself at risk!"

Hermione couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Draco's mouth.

"Then it's a risk I'm more than willing to take! Draco don't you understand? I love you!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was instantly hushed when Hermione placed two gentle fingers on his soft lips.

"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies between us." She spoke softly. "Draco, I know you're not perfect neither am I no one is. But Draco you come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."

At that moment Draco kissed her with everything he had. He loved and she loved him back it was one of the happiest moments of his life.

When they pulled away he smirked. "I guess I am irresistible."

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into?"

"I guess we're going to have to keep this a secret then?" He said in a more serious tone.

"Yes, maybe for now. But I'm happy." They both smiled and kissed again. He led her back to the ice as a song filtered through the walls.

He held her close and they started to dance. Draco being an expert dancer (another one of his mother's compulsory lessons) led her with great grace across the ice as they danced to the mellow beat. Hermione knew that moment that she would often look back on this moment and smile.

He turned her around and they began to sway again. They stopped for a moment, Draco did a quick spell and slowly they began to rise off the floor.

Hermione shrieked as she was startled but was comforted by Draco's strong arms. They were dancing in thin air, a foot above the ground.

Soon the snow began to fall and small little flakes landed in their hair, making the scene much more romantic. Not that either of them minded they were just feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness from being back together.

Small noises were heard in the background, the fairies began to gather and witness the dancing couple. They began to fly around leaving shimmering dust in their wake. Hermione looked around in wonder and smiled. The scene had just gotten entirely too romantic.

"That dress looks really hot on you by the way." He said while they were dancing.

"Well, you're the one who bought it for me."

"True, true."

"But Draco please, buying me this opal was a little much."

"Anything for you my love." He said, and Hermione thought she would swoon.

That sentence it was just so…she didn't know. She thought she would die of happiness, he had called her my love!

"Oh goodness! Haven't gotten you a Christmas present.!" She cried out.

"Hermione," He said softly. "Don't you realize you've already given me the best  
Christmas present you could ever possibly give."

"Huh? What? I didn't give you anything."

"You Hermione, I now have you."

The words rang wonderfully through her ears.

"But still I insist plus I know the perfect present for you."

"Really? Do tell."

"Then it won't be surprise, I know the perfect gift don't worry."

As the song ended he leaned in and gave her a lasting kiss.

"We better get back inside,"

"Yeah I'm getting cold" She said rubbing herself for warmth, her heating charm had begun to wear off.

At those words Draco wrapped his arms around her and they both trudged back through the snow up to the doors of the Great Hall.

"We better go in separately so no one will be suspicious."

"Yeah I'll go in first you follow after a few minutes ok?"

"See you."

"See you."

Hermione stepped through the doors and into the warm Hall and headed  
straight for Ginny. As she approached Ginny dropped whatever she was holding and ran to her.

"So how did it go!?" But seeing Hermione's smudged lipstick she didn't need to say more. "Come here you're lipstick's a bit smudged.

"Oh is it?"

A few minutes later after telling Ginny every little grimy detail about what happened outside she looked around for Draco, when she found him she smiled and he lifted his glass towards her.

"That was so romantic! I still can't believe this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Well you better believe it Gin, because everything's about to get a whole lot better."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 suspicions

Chapter 17 suspicions.

A few minutes later after telling Ginny every little grimy detail about what happened outside she looked around for Draco, when she found him she smiled and he lifted his glass towards her.

"That was so romantic! I still can't believe this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Well you better believe it Gin, because everything's about to get a whole lot better."

The sunlight brightened the room and it shone behind her eyelids. Hermione blinked and stirred, but finally after a few minutes she woke up. They were in the common room, she had fallen asleep in Draco's arms.

They had spent the whole night up talking, and maybe occasionally snogging and making out. She couldn't believe she was still in her dress from the night before and Draco was still in his robes. She woke up and was immediately comforted by his presence a warm fire cackled merrily to greet them.

She decided to get up and take a refreshing shower. It gave her time to think and reflect of last night's events. Slowly, she lifted her head of Draco's chest and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips then sauntered over to her room to take a shower leaving a snoozing Draco to dream.

When she had finished she stepped out of her room to find Draco gone. She looked at the couch puzzled. Then quietly she sneaked off to his room. Upon reaching the door she found a small note.

'Meet me in the room of requirement as soon as you're done. I'll be waiting…'

She eyed the note curiously then bounded off to the room of requirement to meet Draco.

When she neared the door she heard distinct sounds…like an instrument playing.

She opened it to find herself in a grand room with white as snow walls and smooth, sparkling marble floors. In the centre was a large red square-shaped carpet, in the centre sat Draco in front of large white and gold grand piano.

Her jaw dropped open in surprise as the door clicked shut behind her.

"D-Draco?"

He looked up. "Yes? Ah Hermione there you are good morning."

"W-What are we doing here?" she asked. Draco is in the room of requirement playing the piano for me…right…

"Didn't I tell you? I never break a promise."

"Huh?" The promise she had made with him before Romania had completely flown  
from her mind. "What promise?"

"The promise I made to you just before Romania when I told you I would play something for you."

Then it hit her.

"Oh yeah!"

She walked up to the piano and sat next to him.

"Go on…play."

He pondered for a moment then his long slender fingers began to hit the keys.

Hermione was half envious and half impressed when she heard him first play Ludwig Van Beethoven's 'Fur Elise' then in sequence to that he played 'Clair De Lune' by Claude Debussy then finishing off with 'Canon in D' by Pachelbel.

She didn't even know that, that song could be played on piano! He finished and looked at her quizzically. She wore a stunned expression.

"Well…?"

"Shit…" she breathed. "That's bloody amazing, when the hell did you learn all that?"

Draco took a deep breath then winced. "Mother's compulsory lessons, if I want to be a Malfoy I must excel in every field possible, respect the Malfoy code of conduct yet treat others justly and respect those of most high regard."

He recited it as if he had memorized it from a textbook.

"And what were your mother's compulsory lessons?" She asked brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face and leaning in closely.

"Ok let me think…piano, fencing, ballroom dancing -"

"Ballroom dancing?!" She stifled a laugh. He sent a teasing glare her way.

"Well at least I know how to lead a lady across the dance floor with grace and confidence unlike those other amateurs out there." He stated indignantly.

She almost laughed.

"Go on, go on proceed with your extensive list."

"- Etiquette, dark arts – well that was more of my father's persuasion, along with Latin – French, horseback riding and many, many dull years of tutoring."

"Wow and all this before you entered Hogwarts?"

"Well some lessons continued during my Christmas and summer holidays of first and second year but basically yeah."

"Wow the life of Draco Malfoy."

"Come on breakfast's about to start. I'm getting hungry." He got up and helped Hermione up as well then they both walked to the door.

Stopping a meter away from it he gave a longing kiss then checked if the coast was clear.

" Look's like everyone's in the Great Hall come on we'll split up along the way."

Hermione sat down at breakfast that morning with a dreamy look on her face.

Ginny who knew why smiled and pursed her lips, saying nothing to the boys. Not like they'd ask, Harry was in a very serious conversation with Dean about Quidditch and Ron was too busy inhaling his food.

Hermione's stare once again settled upon a blonde head at the Slytherin table gazing upon him dreamily.

Eventually he felt her gaze and looked up at her, he smirked. She was so intent on staring at him that she didn't realize that she was drowning her pancakes in maple syrup until he signaled for her to move her hand. She didn't understand his hand movement sat first until Ginny came along and took the syrup away from her muttering something about creating a syrup swimming pool for her pancakes.

Slowly her face reddened in embarrassment but he just looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Goodness Herm, could you be more obvious?" Ginny whispered in her ear irritably.

"Huh what?" asked Hermione looking startled. Ginny's voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"You're being so obvious, what if anyone sees? What if Harry or Ron see?"

In response to Ginny's question Hermione simply pointed her fork in Ron's direction where he was hunched over and clearly too distracted with massive piles of pancakes to notice anything really. Ginny who looked back from her brother's figure, winced then spoke again.

"Okay you may have a point but still just try not to stare at him as if he's the greatest thing since Quidditch or something."

But Hermione wasn't paying attention, all her attention was once again focused on Draco.

Ginny grimaced then turned away.

The next moment flocks of owls came zooming in from the upper windows delivering the daily post. A tawny barn owl dropped the Daily Prophet on Hermione's lap. As she picked it up she gasped at the cover, the headline read:

You-Know-Who Strikes Again!  
A picture of a burning muggle village accompanied the headline. The article had been about a recent Death Eater attack on a muggle village, which they burned to the ground. The frightened and angry tears leaked from her eyes but she furiosuly wiped them away, her hate for Voldemort renewed.

She sat in the Head's Common room finishing her holiday homework so she would be free to do whatever she wanted those holidays. But as she was finishing her homework she couldn't help but still glance at the article.

She picked it up and read it three times over. She lifted her head up from the sad article, a grave expression on her face. She really did feel as if she was to cry again but no tears threatened to fall.

Suddenly she felt scared yet angry and defiant at the same time. She felt scared for herself and other muggle-borns like herself and for their safety, yet she felt extreme anger and hatred towards Lord Voldemort. Again he was terrorizing her kind. She would make sure that she had to put a stop to it.

Draco came towards her put an arm around her comfortingly. She acknowledged his presence by rubbing his arm affectionately. She stared coldly towards the picture that accompanied the article. In it was a small muggle village in flames because of the recent Death Eater attack.

"Don't worry Hermione this will be all over soon and he will be dead, I promise. We have Potter for that."

But still Draco's words did not wholly comfort her. She was still terrorized by thought of what else Voldemort could do to muggles and muggleborns around.

"What does he want to do? Burn everything to the ground and be king of a graveyard?" She asked spitefully still unable to tear her eyes away from the picture of the burning village.

"I'm sure Dumbledore knows about this he and the order will do something about it, I'm sure. Remember we delivered information that could be a great asset for them so don't feel so down. You've already helped out be proud."

She gave him a warm smile and a hug.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"For what?" He asked, his words muffled by her hair.

"For always knowing the right thing to say and lifting my spirits." She didn't let go of him she always loved being comforted by his strong embrace.

He had no intention of letting go of her either he was determined to keep her from any harm.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Draco's words reminded her of something. "Which reminds me I have to get something from Dumbledore."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay then run along." He patted her back encouragingly.

She smiled at him then left. He was left smiling at her retreating figure. She walked up to Dumbledore's office smiling and saying hello to anyone she knew. She was now in a really good mood. She stopped at the figure of the gargoyle and said.

"Sherbet Lemon." It leaped aside and let her pass. She knocked on the door a faint voice instructed her to enter.

"Hello professor do you have my order?" She came in earlier that day to ask a favor of Dumbledore.

She knew he loved muggles and had many useful resources.

"Why yes Miss Granger here it is already wrapped." Dumbledore presented her with a large box wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper.

"Thank you professor, it is much appreciated."

"Anytime Miss Granger if you need anything or any assistance please feel free to ask me or any one of the teachers."

Hermione nodded then used a locomotor spell to lift the heavy box out the door and up to the Head dorms. She stepped in ten minutes later to find Draco in the study finishing his homework.

"I'm back" She called. He looked up from his now finished Arithmetic chart.

"That was quick."

"Well here's your belated Christmas present."

She floated the heavy box through the door. Draco, not knowing the weight of the box let it fall from the air and into his hands.

"Ah! Bloody hell! What's in this thing?" he staggered backwards then righted himself.

She giggled.

"You'll see."

Greedily he tore open the wrapping to find his ultimate dream: A thirty pack of coke cans. His eyes were as round as galleons, which resembled an expression, that Ginny most often wore. Then he did the most un-Malfoy-like thing to do: He ran up to the box and hugged it.

"Ah my dear friend so nice to see you again!" He said as he hugged the thirty pack, trying as best as he could to cradle the box in his arms.

Hermione was in the background smiling at Draco being reunited with his other love.  
She looked at him happily wondering how on earth such a person could love coke so much

"Well…apparently it seems as if you like my present." She said from behind him.

His head snapped in her direction and without any warning he ran up to her with full force and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Like it? Love it, I love your presents as much as I love you." He sighed into her.

"Well maybe not as much as I love you but you seem to get the idea." He added quickly.

"Draco? You're kind of cutting off my circulation." Hermione gasped through struggled breaths.

"Oh am I? Sorry." He stepped away and looked at his coke.

He started jumping up and down like a small child, his dignity forgotten. Then very hastily he tore open the box throwing the outer layer of cardboard over his head and took out a can. He opened it quickly, ignored the overflowing fizz and sculled it down finishing half the can in just a few gulps.

"Whoa slow down! You could choke!" She ran up to him and tried to pry the coke from his hands.

But he merely shook his head and grunted while pushing her hand away. He finished the can, then ran for new one and then another one.

"I should've bought two." She mumbled laughing silently as she watched Draco drown himself in the dark fizzing liquid.

"Draco? Draco?" she called but for once he was actually imitating Ron in a way, he was drinking so fast it was as if he was inhaling it.

"Wait what am I thinking?" She mumbled to herself.

"Dumbledore's ordering a vending machine for our dorm!" She yelled in his ear. That stopped him.

"You serious!" He exclaimed with glee. Then like a child, he again was jumping for joy. "More coke for me!"

"Draco stop no he isn't. I was just trying to get your attention." She smiled shaking her head at the man or boy in front of her.

"Oh…" said Draco looking crestfallen.

"Draco we have to plan prefect duties for the next term."

"Oh yeah that."

"Don't say it like that, being Head Boy is a privilege and an honor it just has certain responsibilities that come along with it."

"Please spare me, and don't start going on about spew either I just want to get this done."

"How many times do I have to tell you people? It is not 'spew,' its S.P.E.W! Society for the promotion of elfish welfare! And you shoul -"

Draco crashed his lips down upon hers finally silencing her from her rambling. He felt as if her lips had better things to do other than go on about her S.P.E.W aspirations.

At first he had expected her to pull away and push back from him when he gave her the chance but instead she did the exact opposite and pulled him down kissing him even more passionately than before. When they finally needed to come up for air, they pulled away.

"Ok I'm sorry I won't call it spew, god I sound like Weasley when I say that."

"Exactly."

"But why does it have to have such a horrible name? No offence of course."

"None taken…well I don't know I was fourteen then, who knows what I was thinking?"

"But why can't it be E.L.F you know it seems fitting."

"And what would it stand for o smart Mr. Malfoy?"

"Elfish Liberation Front, or maybe even 'THE CALL' you know an acronym for The House Elf Compensation And Liberation League. It sort of sounds better than spew."

Hermione had been taken a back by his suggestion at first then actually considered it.

"That's actually pretty good you know…"

"Of course." He said with a tone of false pride.

"And there goes the ego." She shook her head. "…which I love…"

He smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, stood up gathered a few parchments together and a bottle of ink.

"Come, I want to work on those prefect duties in the common room, it's a lot more comfortable on that chocolate sofa."

"Yes dear." She said playfully.

"Come on then."

"Yes dear."

He ushered her through the door and took her hand.

"Thank you dear."

He looked at her oddly then sat on the couch. He patted a place on his lap for her to sit on. Which she comfortably and promptly did.

"Yes dear."

"Okay what has gotten into you? Please don't do that it's scaring me."

"Yes dear."

"Hermione…"

"What?" She asked trying to hide her smile, but she still shook in a fit of giggles.

"You're acting like a…like a…"

"Like a what?"

"A Stepford wife!"

That brought the house down.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Nice one!" Her face had gone red from laughing too hard.

"Come on I want to get this done." He said as he put an arm around her and she leaned into him, her head resting against his chest listening to his rhythmic pulsating heartbeat.

"Yes dear."

He gave her a look.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just funny."

"Ok then so…I guess the Hufflepuffs will patrol the fifth floor corridors on Mondays?"

He asked, his hand that held the quill was hovering above the parchment ready to write.

She sat up and started to pay attention.

"Yeah then the Ravenclaws can patrol the corridors on the…."

They spent the next hour figuring out a timetable for the new prefects and when they were going to patrol the corridors after curfew. By that time Hermione had grown tired and fell asleep in Draco's chest. It was such a peaceful atmosphere. The sky had grown dark and his wand was out of reach so he couldn't start a fire, but the drapes over the curtains had been drawn back and the soft moonlight came streaming in. He looked at her calm and peaceful features.

"You're so beautiful…" he murmured.

He pushed a soft curl away from her face so he could see it better. Even though the weight of her began to numb his legs he didn't care. All he cared about was about the moonlit angel that lay before him in his arms.

He knew that if anyone found out about their relationship they would both be dead, but he felt as if that was all worth it. He knew if his father found out about his relationship with Hermione he would kill him, he also knew if Harry or Ron found out about their relationship they would kill him and probably would never forgive Hermione.

But he was happy, she made him happy and he was content with that. They both were taking a risk that they both felt was very much worth it.

He stared at her taking every note of every soft feature of her face, every curve of her cheek, the golden brown lashes that surrounded her entrancing brown eyes and even the faint pink tinge in her lips. To him she truly was an angel, an angel sent from above to lift him up whenever he was down. Which she always did but especially when he was the lowest in his life, when his mother died.

"So what will you guys be doing for the rest of your holidays?" asked Hermione towards Harry and Ron. They were in the Gryffindor common room.

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Play some Quidditch I s'pose" answered Harry.

"Anything else?" asked Hermione hopefully. Bloody Hell! Quidditch is all these boys think about. She said to herself.

"Train for Quidditch?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed shaking her head hopelessly. "I was hoping you would help me with the house elves or at least help me knit some hats."

"When will that woman ever give up on spew?!" Ron whispered loudly to Harry, unfortunately for him Hermione had heard.

She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and sighed.

"It's not spew! It's - "

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, we know." Said Harry and Ron dully.

"No actually you don't know. It's 'the call' or otherwise known as E.L.F"

"What?"

"Huh? Whatever happened to spew?"

"The call is: The House Elf Compensation and Liberation League and E.L.F is: Elfish Liberation Front."

"Who made up that?" asked Ron.

"Well at least it sounds a lot better than someone's digested food." Said Harry.

"Oh Drac- I mean I made it up, over the Christmas, yeah um yeah." She was never a good liar.

"Yeah…ok right." Said Harry disbelievingly. Trust Hermione she wouldn't lie if it weren't important. He told himself. On the other hand Ron who had the misfortune of having a head as thick as rock didn't pick up the lack of veracity and assurance in Hermione's voice.

So the weeks passed on and the Christmas holidays were drawing to a close. But that still didn't stop Draco and Hermione's relationship. In the darkness of the night they met, in the light of the day they parted. It was like the darkness hid the secret desires between the two, and Harry suspected something was going on. Soon enough classes began.

It was the end of Transfiguration Class Hermione had just walked out happily with Harry and Ron.

Explaining to them with their set homework and why it is important for their NEWTS course. The crowd rushed here and there, all were out and about trying to get to class on time. Through the rush they passed each other.

"So with the correct wand movement combined with the right incan-" She stopped mid-sentence.

And there he was two meters away walking in the other direction.

Their eyes met and it was like an unspoken code between them.

She nodded and told Harry and Ron she had to get a book from the common room.

Running down an empty corridor and turning left she suddenly was grabbed from behind.

A pale hand cupped her mouth while the other gripped her waist tightly.

He pulled her in a dark deserted corridor and into a hidden alcove.

She screamed into his hand ordering her captor to let her go.

She twisted, wriggled and tried to hit but he would simply not let go.

She thought he was a Death Eater.

"It's been a long time…" He whispered into her ear.

As soon as she heard his voice she calmed immediately and smiled.

Slowly his hand lifted away from her lips and his grip loosened on her waist slightly.

He started to slowly kiss his way down her neck her body trembling under his every touch.

He moved a lock of hair away from her neck and began to kiss again.

"Draco?" She breathed, as her breath became a quick and rapid pant.

"Mmm?" His lips were still trailing their way down her neck.

"I think we need to get to class."

"The last time I checked" He said against her ear. "We had a full eight minutes until class begins."

"Then in that case…" She quickly turned around so she was facing him.

"Let me have a turn!" Her voice dipped low and seductive.

She practically leaped on him, started kissing him vigorously and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him against the back wall.

Draco had been surprised yet thoroughly pleased with reaction.

Once a full six minutes were over of whatever those teenagers do Hermione stepped out from behind the alcove and started to fix up her clothing and her hair.

They were both looking very disheveled indeed. Her blouse was completely untucked and her skirt had ridden up her stomach.

She started pulling it back down, tucking her shirt in, doing up buttons and re-doing her hair.

While Draco who had been in a similar state started doing up his buttons, tucking his shirt in and re-doing his Slytherin tie.

He ran a hand through his silky blonde hair.

"Ready?" He asked looking at her slightly amused.

She muttered the quick spell that Lavender used on her and smiled.

"I am now." She smiled and they both walked out of the dark hallway giving each other a quick kiss before turning separate directions to go off to potions. A class which they shared anyway.

"Drakie! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Pansy it's only been eight minutes…"

The pug-faced girl pouted, trying to look cute but instead made her look uglier.

"Oh Draco but to me it seemed like eternity!" She came up closer to him and tugged at his collar.

"Just goes to show what little patience you have." He drawled lazily while she glared at him.

"What's that smell? What is that?" Pansy started to smell around at Draco's chest as Draco tried to step away.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me woman? I know you look like a pug but that doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

Pansy ignored the comment and grabbed Draco's robes again pulling his head down.

"Stop fidgeting! I just want to see…"

Harry who turned his head to see what the hell those two were screaming about turned around and started to eavesdrop on Draco and Pansy's conversation.

"See what Pansy?" Draco yelled trying to pry her grip off his robes.

"You smell like strawberries and…" she sniffed again, "Lavender."

"Your point Pansy?" Pansy looked closer at the collar of Draco's robes.

She saw a distinctive stain. Her eyes widened in shock and disgust.

"What the hell is this?! What the hell is this?!" Draco? Answer me!" She started shaking his collar violently.

"What the hell is what woman?!" Draco wrenched Pansy's tight grip off his robes.

"That," she said pointing at him almost close to tears "is a strawberry-cherry-plum glitter lip gloss stain on your collar! Now how the hell did it get there?! Are you cheating on me Draco?"

"Pansy." Said Draco very slowly as if he were talking to a young child. "We were never a couple to begin with."

"You have other women don't you? Don't you?"

"Pansy let's go to class." Draco turned around and beckoned Pansy to follow him into the dungeon and she reluctantly followed.

Odd…thought Harry, they usually never fight.

Typical Malfoy making out just before class starts. He began to think about what Pansy said, Strawberries and Lavender…who smells like that? I know that scent.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione and Ron came walking up to him.

"Come on everyone's going into class." Hermione came and stood next to him.

The feminine smell of her wafted towards his nose.

Mmm, she smells nice. Thought Harry, she smells like…he inhaled again. No, no it can't be…there must be a ton of other girls using the same perfume that must be it.

Hermione…she smells like…

Strawberries and Lavender.

Harry tried to ignore his previous thoughts of suspicion and decided to concentrate his upcoming torture that many like to call potions class.

After Potions class they all headed down for dinner

"Hey Herm, What's that lipgloss you're using?" asked Ginny

"Oh it's Parvati's it's," She got it out of her pocket and read the label

"Strawberry-cherry-plum glitter."

Harry had been in the process of drinking choked and spilled all of his pumpkin juice all over the front of his robes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 revelations

Chapter 18 revelations

"Hey Herm, What's that lipgloss you're using?" asked Ginny

"Oh it's Parvati's it's," She got it out of her pocket and read the label

"Strawberry-cherry-plum glitter."

Harry had been in the process of drinking choked and spilled all of his pumpkin juice all over the front of his robes.

Draco and Hermione entered their Head Dorm that evening after classes.

They both settled on the coach.

Their faces were only inches a part, "Can I kiss you?" he asked politely.

"Since whenever did you ask if you could kiss me?" asked a startled Hermione.

"Since now." He leaned in closer and their lips met and they started to kiss each other again deeply, passionately and lovingly.

He shifted them so that they were both lying on the couch and he was on top of her.

"Hermione?"

The portrait door suddenly swung open and in stepped Harry, Ron and Ginny.

The kissing two suddenly parted their lips, and at that moment was eternally grateful that the couch was hiding the view of her on top of Draco from them.

Hermione's eyes were suddenly wide and fearful.

"Talk to them." He mouthed to her.

"Tell them to go away." He mouthed again.

She nodded quietly, she heard their footsteps come closer she lifted her head and made a fake yawn to indicate that she had just woken up.

"Hi guys!" She said brightly, quickly she got off Draco and made her way around the couch to them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked stepping forward so they would subconsciously step back towards the door.

But it was Ginny who stayed rooted at her spot and she peered over the back of the couch to find Draco lying there. He shot her a look telling her to shut up.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock but she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"Hey Harry, Ron! I think we just interrupted Hermione from her sleep and we better be going."

Ginny grabbed both arms of the boys and started to tug at them in the direction of the door.

"Actually Herm we were just wondering if you wanted to watch us play some Quidditch." Said Ron.

"Uh yeah, sure love to let's go!" Hermione quickly led them to the door, grabbed her coat and muttered a quick thank you to Ginny.

Once they were out the door Hermione immediately closed it behind them, but not fast enough.

Harry was able to see a blonde boy get off the same couch Hermione was on and run stealthily into his room.

Harry remained awfully quiet until they reached the Great Hall.

It was an eerie silence but the other three did not notice.

They were about to walk through the door s and onto the grounds when Harry finally spoke up.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sorry what was that Harry?" asked Hermione who was in a serious conversation with Ginny.

"Can, I please talk to you for a minute?" He asked very slowly, his face was suddenly very red and his eyes blazed with a certain fire.

What was it?

Anger?

Hermione's heart started drumming in her chest. It was drumming so fast that she was sure the others could hear it.

"Uh, sure, Harry"

Her voice suddenly increased in pitch and sounded quite croaky.

Ginny whispered in her ear a quick 'good luck' before she followed Harry into an empty classroom.

He walked up to a desk, pulled out a chair and sat in it.

He ordered Hermione to do the same, which she shakily did.

Harry looked at her with her arms crossed and breathing heavily.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Hermione gathered the courage to say something, for once in her life she was actually afraid to speak to her best friend.

"Um Harry? What's this about?" she asked innocently.

He shot a look at her.

"O I think you know perfectly well what this is about." He snapped.

"No I don't think I -"

"Save it, I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself."

This time he was staring straight at her, she felt so powerless and pathetic under his piercing gaze.

His green eyes shot straight through her demanding her for an answer.

"E-explain what?" She asked apprehensively.

"Damn it Hermione! Stop playing games and tell me the truth! You know perfectly well what I mean!"

Harry stood up so fast that his chair was knocked to the floor. Hermione gave a startled jump.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, a single tear streaked her cheek.

His gaze immediately settled upon her as he watched her weeping figure.

His features softened and he walked up to her.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have screamed at you, you're a terrible liar do you know that?"

He said trying to make joke of the situation.

She gave him half a smile.

"Just answer me this one question truthfully…What is going on between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione gave a strangled cry somewhere in between a gasp and sob.

"I've been noticing a few things lately…" Said Harry, he started to pace the room.

"Ever since you got back from that trip Dumbledore sent you on you've been…different. At first I excused it whenever you didn't seem too sure about what you would say, when it seemed like you were lying. And then whenever we asked you something you would start to say something then rephrase your sentence. Also lately, you've been forgetting one to many books in your room and I know perfectly well where your dorm is, but every time you supposedly are there you always seem to go the wrong way."

"I'm sorry Harry I should have told you, and Ron." Said Hermione finally being able to lift her head and face his green eyes.

"And what about Ginny? Are you planning on telling her as well?"

"She-she already knows…"

"What!? And she didn't say anything?!"

"Please Harry, please don't go blaming Ginny for this I swore her to secrecy besides it wasn't her secret to tell."

"You swore her to secrecy? Like how Dumbledore swore you and Ron to secrecy back in fifth year? A lot of good that did." He scoffed.

"Please Harry let me explain."

"Yeah it's about time."

Hermione took a deep apprehensive breath.

"I, I guess it started when we first became Head Boy and Girl, I mean that's when the attraction started, nothing happened until much later." She stopped and watched Harry waiting for his reaction.

She could tell just by looking at him that he really was trying to understand and for that she was glad.

He nodded his head and told her to go on.

So she proceeded to tell him what happened during their quest up until now, leaving out a few parts obviously.

With every word that she poured out to him she felt so much relieved that she could finally tell her friends about Draco, well, one of them at least.

In the better part of an hour she was finished.

"Harry?" She called, he didn't answer.

"Harry please…"

He finally looked up to her with sad eyes.

"Why Hermione?" He asked her plainly.

"Why what?"

"Why him?" He said, a very tired expression upon his face.

"Harry, I…I love him."

His head immediately snapped up to her.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

All trace of sadness and exhaustion were gone now all there was, was shock and maybe even a trace of disgust.

"You love him!?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him, I knew it, she whispered to herself.

"Yes Harry I do."

"YOU LOVE HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOVE HIM! HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM!?"

Harry roared at her his chair flew across the room.

But Hermione sat idly in her chair, she knew this was going to happen though she expected this behavior to come from Ron not Harry.

"Harry you don't understand, he saved my life, Harry he loves me." She said slowly.

"He loves you?! He isn't capable of love! How can you forget all that he put you through? He wanted you dead you know that? He wanted you dead!"

"I know Harry, he told me himself but that was five years ago. Harry he saved my life, he loves me."

"He saved your life? Ha, he loves you. This is a nightmare, I've gone mad. I really have." Said Harry shaking his head, his voice was now shaky and breaking. "I think I need to go to St. Mungos."

"Harry -"

"No. Just don't, I don't feel like talking to you right now." He broke in.

He turned his heel and left the room and slammed the door behind him.

She stared at it after him and sighed.

"He'll come around I know it, he just has to."

"Herm, I talked to Harry, he's coming 'round." Said Ginny consolingly patting Hermione on the back a few minutes later.

"Shit…" Hermione breathed, her eyes widened in fear.

"What? What?" asked Ginny frantically.

"He's going to tell Ron he's going to tell Ron! No, no even worse…" Hermione was standing now frantically jumping around.

"Worse? What? What is it?!" asked Ginny holding Hermione firmly on her arms trying to calm her.

"We have to go, we have to go now!" Hermione ran to the door as fast as she could knocking away tables and chairs, basically anything standing in her way.

She flung the open and started to run down the corridor.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Ginny called running after her, Hermione slowed but she didn't stop.

"Hermione! Hermione what's this all about?" Ginny caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"He's going to kill Draco!" cried Hermione.

"Oh no I don't think Harry would -"

"Yes he will! If he's motivated enough he will!" She yanked her arm out of Ginny's grasp and kept on running.

Ginny ran after her and stopped her again.

"Hermione think rationally before simply running off in any direction. Now where would Draco be at this very moment?" said Ginny quickly.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment breathing heavily.

"H-he would be in the common room as always either that or – Ginny what day is it today?"

"Uh I don't know, Friday?"

"Oh god he's got quidditch practice and -"

"- Harry has got a firebolt." Ginny finished for her. "Come let's go to the Gryffindor Common room we can use my broom."

A few minutes later both girls were running across the grounds and out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh we can't run that fast! I'm just going to have fly there!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"But Hermione you don't know how to fly!" Ginny protested. "It would be better if I went up there and stopped him I know how to fly."

"Ginny I know how to fly, up!"

The broom shot into Hermione's hand, she mounted it.  
"Who taught you and when?"

"On the Christmas holidays Draco did!"

She pushed off the ground and soared into the sky, it wasn't as fast as the broom she was used to which was Draco's firebolt.

They often went riding together over the Christmas and diminished Hermione's fear of heights though on the contrary she still wasn't very fond of flying either.

Meanwhile…

"Potter what the fuck are you doing!?" Cried Draco over his shoulder.

Harry was trailing him on his firebolt like honey to a bee.

They both owned firebolts and were zooming around the air, the Slytherin team stood on the ground watching in awe as the two best seekers of Hogwarts were battling it out.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed and pointed his wand at Draco, a beam of green light narrowly missed his head as he ducked.

"Potter get the fuck away!" Screamed Draco.

"You fucking sexual abuser! You fucking raped her! You fucking rapist! You bloody cast the freaking confundus charm on her! You force fed her a love potion you sick twisted evil -"

"I didn't fucking rape anyone! I didn't fucking cast no fucking spell at no one you freak! What the bleeding hell are you playing at!?"

Harry chased Draco around the pitch and the grounds beyond and now they just looked like a blur of red and green zooming in the air.

"Avada Kedav -"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and fell one hundred meters towards the ground.

Harry head snapped in the direction of the disarming spell his green eyes ablaze with an angry fire.

"Why the fuck did you do that f -? Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him angrily pointing her wand at him, one hand was steadying herself on her broom whilst the other gripped her wand tightly.

"You- you can fly?" He asked with astonishment, all traces of anger and rage were gone.

Draco stopped flying away and flew quickly towards them.

"Wow I am a good teacher." He said surprised.

Harry's head snapped back to him.

"Draco please now is not the time." Said Hermione the anger that was clearly evident in the tone of her voice shut him up.

"Harry I'm here." Hermione said firmly.

Harry looked at her slowly.

"Where do you get off? Harry James Potter where the hell do you get off?!" She asked angrily. "What the fuck did you think you were doing going after my boyfriend like that!? You could have killed him!"

"I believe that was the point." Said Draco from the background.

Hermione put up her hand to stop him.

"He's not your boyfriend well he shouldn't be anyway!" Yelled Harry.

"Who are you to decide who I should and shouldn't go out with? Who the hell do you think you are?" She snapped.

"Hermione he's all wrong for you, you shouldn't go out with him! I forbid it!"

"You're not my father! You have no right!"

"Hermione you're bloody sleeping with the enemy! THE ENEMY!"

"Harry get the fuck out of my private sex life! Who are you to assume what I do with him! I don't go around screaming about your private life…or lack there of"

Draco's eyes widened as he tried to stifle his laughter, he was laughing so hard that he almost fell off his broom.

To be honest Hermione hadn't had a clue what Harry's private life was like and didn't want to know, she just said that to get back at him.

Harry's face suddenly grew red either out of rage or embarrassment it was hard to tell between two.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled.

Hermione's mouth opened in shock.

Draco stopped laughing and his expression changed to rage he started to fly up to Harry his fist raised in the air - but Hermione beat him to it.

SLAP!

In a flash Hermione flew up to him and smacked his face.

"Get out my sight." She said darkly.

"But Hermione, I'm sorry"

"Get- out- of-my-sight-NOW!"

In a few seconds Harry was gone and heading back to the castle.

When Harry could no longer be seen Hermione calmed down.

Slowly a tear trickled down from her eye she started to sob.

Draco quickly flew up to her and put his strong arms around her.

"Ssh it's ok, it's alright it's over now."

He said consolingly he started to pat her head affectionately.

"He'll get over it, so will everyone else don't worry." She buried her head in his chest and started to cry. "If it's any consolation you did some pretty awesome flying and you're not even on the firebolt!"

She let out a small sound between a sob and a laugh and nodded.

"Don't worry Hermione everything will be alright…I promise."

"Well it doesn't look like Ron's done anything…that's a good sign right? I mean if Harry told him already then Draco would probably most likely be dead by now…" said Ginny trying to control her very nervous friend.

After the ordeal at the quidditch pitch they made their way back to the castle, Draco was still at the pitch resuming his practice and making the team swear upon their life that they would not breathe a word of what they saw happen.

"Yeah, but Draco almost died today…if I wasn't there then he would be…"

Hermione trailed off not wanting to even think of what it would be like to see Draco dead and then have Harry go to Azkaban because of it.

"Hey look Harry will come to understand and so will Ron." Said Ginny patting her on the back.

Hermione was sitting nervously on her bed rocking back and forth biting her nails.

She stood up quickly, "I think I'm going to have to tell Ron, no wait I have to tell Ron before Harry does." Hermione bolted out of the room with Ginny trailing close behind.

The portrait of the fat lady flew upon and Hermione and Ginny ran inside.

"Ron I –!" She was stopped by the sight before her.

Tables and chairs had been flung across the room and now lay in splintered bits, the sofa and the squishy chairs had all been over turned, some windows were broken and some curtains were ripped. The Gryffindor Common Room now resembled closely the Shrieking Shack.

Her eyes widened in horror and Ginny cupped her mouth.

There standing at the corner of the room was Harry leaning against the wall with an expressionless face, but standing just a few steps in front of her was a very, very furious Ron.

He now was red with fury and his hands were balled into tight fists, so tight that his knuckles were now turning white.

His teeth were gritted and he was glaring daggers at the both of them. His breathing was audible and very controlled.

"Do-you-have-something-to-tell-me-Her-mion-e?" He asked through gritted teeth.

She gasped when she finally realized how the room had come to its state: the wrath of Ron's temper.

"R-Ron…I, I" she stuttered, her mind was just blank the words had failed her.

What do you say to someone who was extremely furious with you and your boyfriend and had just trashed the place? Do you try to console them? Do you try to explain yourself? Or do you turn and run away hoping that nothing ever happened and it was all just a stupid nightmare?

Obviously she couldn't decide which one to do.

"What, what was that you'll have to speak up a bit I can't hear you!" Ron yelled at her, she jumped in surprise.

"Ron you need to calm down, I, I can explain, please just calm down…" She pleaded.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'M AS CALM AS I BLOODY WANT TO BE! YOU BETRAYED US! BETRAYED US ALL! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON GRYFFINDOR! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON YOUR FRIENDS FOR THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM?!"

Suddenly Ginny ran from the room.

What the hell is she doing? She's abandoning me! Ginny come back he's your brother! Hermione thought desperately.

"Ron please! Calm down!" Begged Hermione, "Please Ron!"

"You betrayed us! You, you, you treacherous snake!"

"Ron please it wasn't like that we didn't mean to -"

"You're a snake! That's what you are a treacherous snake just like the Slytherin emblem. Just like your bloody secret bloody boyfriend!"

"Ron please if you're not going to calm down then I'll just have to go and explain it to you later…" Hermione whimpered.

She turned to leave but in a flash Ron was in front of her gripping both her wrists dangerously his eyes flashed with a mad anger.

"Don't-you-dare-walk-away-from-me" He muttered darkly, his breathing was ragged and uneven, his face inches from hers.

"Ron…please…" She begged, her eyes watering eyes were wide and fearful.

"I don't want any excuses Harry told me everything I needed to know, now all I want to ask is why? Why Hermione?"

His grip was incredibly tight on her now, she bit her lip in order to stop herself from crying out.

"Ron please you're hurting me -"

They were gathering a crowd now, people flocked from their dorms and from Dinner to see the commotion.

As Dean arrived he exclaimed. "Whoa! What the hell happened here?" But quieted down as soon as he realized the situation.

The crowd gaped in a stunned silence.

Ron shook her hard.

"Answer me damn it! For once just answer me and don't you dare lie!"

"Ron please you really are hurting me!"

The tears started to roll down her face, as Ron demanded an answer.

"That is enough!"

A commanding voice yelled from the back of the crowd.

In came a panting Ginny with a furious Draco behind her, they pushed through the crowds towards the centre of the room.

"I said that is enough." Draco said again only quieter than before.

Hermione didn't even dare turn around to look at him in fear of Ron.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy!?" Shouted Ron.

"Let her go." Said Draco slowly, when Ron didn't comply he spoke again.

"I said: Let. Her. Go" his voice was now at a dangerously low level. "Let her go before I make you."

"Shove off you don't belong here! Go back to your dungeon!"

"Unfortunately for you Weasley I am Head Boy and I have every right to be here now for the last time let Hermione go!"

Ron let go of Hermione in reluctance.

As soon as she was freed Hermione ran straight into Draco's arms.

He put a comforting arm around her and told her to leave but she didn't.

"Argh! You don't deserve to touch her you slimy git!" Ron charged forward at Draco his fist raised in the air.

Draco pushed Hermione out of the way before Ron could attack.

He hit Draco squarely in the face.

Draco landed on the floor with a heavily bleeding nose. As quick as a flash he got up, he wiped his nose and glared at Ron.

"And like you do?"

Ron charged at him again and soon both boys were on the floor trying to strangle each other to death.

Soon enough Ron got on top of Draco and started to bash his head in.

Then Draco caught one of Ron's fists and twisted his arm.

Ron swung at Draco then narrowly missed his head by an inch.

Draco then retaliated by swinging at Ron and sent him flying across the room.

Ron hit the mantle on the fireplace and got up again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Yelled Hermione and Ron became as stiff as a board.

Everything became silent, the horrified onlookers didn't say a thing.

The only sound that was heard was the ragged breathing by both the two boys.

"You two need to go to the hospital wing, some one call the house elves to clean this mess up before the teachers come, Harry, Ron you guys are lucky that I don't report you to any teachers. Even you Draco you could get you position revoked because of this. And if any of you -"

She spoke to the crowd,

"- just as even mention this to any one of the faculty members I will deduct so many points off my Gryffindor that the end result will be in negative numbers! And believe me I am not afraid to deduct any points off my own house. Understood?"

The crowd nodded silently, both she and Draco left leaving a very nervous aura behind.

But it was only Ginny who had enough sense to perform any action.

First she reversed the curse on Ron after making him swear that he won't do anything then she spoke to the crowd.

"Come on! You heard the woman now move!" She barked, a few nervous second-years ran off to get some house elves while Ron slowly made his way up to the hospital wing.

"Deary me Mr. Malfoy quite a bruise you got there." Said Madame Pomfrey while performing a number of spells on Draco's body.

Draco merely grunted in reply. Hermione sat by his side at the hospital bed.

"He had no right to hit you like that, caught you completely off guard, and you were only trying to do good, the nerve of him I swear -"

"Let it go Hermione." Said Draco, nursing his right eye it started to turn purple and got pretty swollen.

"Let it go."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright." She said, just then Ron limped in.

Both Hermione and Draco glared daggers at him, a look that he reciprocated.

Soon Madame Pomfrey attended to him also, casting nervous glances between the three.

"Well looks like you're ok, the both of you. Now do you wish to stay the night? Just in case of any concussion or aftermath?" Asked Madame Pomfrey a few long hours later.

"No!" All three of them cried.

"Very well if you insist but don't blame me if you come in here tomorrow morning." She said briskly and strode off.

As soon as she was out of sight Ron quickly got up and walked off.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"What are you apologizing to me for?"

"For Ron, I'm sorry he normally doesn't lose control like that, and neither does Harry."

"You don't need to apologize for them, nor do you have to stand up on their behalf. They knew what they were doing and we'll leave it like that. Guys just get fuelled by anger that's all, just leave it."

"Yeah, I know but somehow I feel sort of responsible for them."

"Don't be look, we're in this together who cares what they think anyway?"

"Draco…they're my friends."

"Yeah real nice friends, calling you a bitch and man handling you, very nice."  
"Draco…" Whined Hermione.

"Sorry, sorry its just that I don't think friends treat each other that way."

"Come on let's go I'm tired."

"Yeah me too." They both hopped off the bed and started to walk out of the hospital wing. A small clank was heard the on the floor.

"Hermione wait…I think you dropped some- are you ok?" Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Aaaahhh" She cried out in pain he let go.

"I don't know."

Draco quickly strode over to her and lifted up both her sleeves.

"That son of a bitch!" Cried out Draco. "Where the hell is he? I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Draco please! Don't you don't want to end up in here again. Besides, it's nothing I can't handle."

Hermione's wrists were a deep purple with blue and black blotches everywhere, they were in the mark of Ron's large hands. So now Hermione had huge bruised hand marks on her wrists.

"Do you want me to call Madame Pomfrey?" asked Draco.

"No, no need I can do this myself." Hermione muttered a quick healing charm and soon her bruises started to heal.

"Good then now, I think we ought to get some dinner."

They both walked back towards the common room and summonned a house elf that brought them dinner immediately.

They were both sitting on the couch, Hermione in his lap when a knock was heard on the portrait.

"Drakie? Drakie?" a high pitched voice sounded through the portrait.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's Pansy, come on go to your room." Instructed Draco.

Hermione complied and quietly crept towards her door, while Draco opened the portrait to let Pansy inside.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 revenge

Chapter 19 revenge.

They were both sitting on the couch, Hermione in his lap when a knock was heard on the portrait.

"Drakie? Drakie?" a high pitched voice sounded through the portrait.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's Pansy, come on go to your room." Instructed Draco.

Hermione complied and quietly crept towards her door, while Draco opened the portrait to let Pansy inside.

"Hi Draco!"

"Yes Pansy what do you want? If you're going to start sniffing me again I'd rather you not."

"Oh no, nothing like that it's just that Blaise told me to come over here to call you it sounded important."

"Since when has Blaise ever needed my help? He's always managed things by himself."

"He just needs you ok?" Pansy snapped.

She looked like as if she really was trying to rush Draco out of there.

"Ok, ok I'll go."

She ushered Draco through the door and left with a smiling, triumphant look on her face.

When they left Hermione crept out of her room and sat herself down on the couch with her homework spread out before her on the coffee table.

"Since he's not here, might as well" She got out her quill and started completing her homework

In no less than forty-five minutes of silence she was done.

She packed away her things expecting him to be back by now.

"Honestly! Blaise couldn't of needed him for something that would take this long, guys don't talk this long anyway. I guess I'll just have to find him."

She got up and left the common room looking at the corridor straight ahead of her.

But little did she see two figures creep into the common room behind her.

She searched left and right, high and low for him, but she didn't check the Slytherin dungeons, she knew he didn't like it there.

After what seemed like hours of searching she decided to give up and retire back to the common room.

The portrait door swung open and she stepped through the hole, the first sight she saw was a bare back.

A female back.

As a reflex she quickly shut her eyes.

"Sorry! So sorry!" She turned her back, she heard the sounds of rough vigorous kissing in the background.

Wait…wait a minute this is my dorm what the hell are these people doing in here?

Quickly she turned around.

"Hey who the hell are y -" She stopped dead in her tracks.

The kissing couple looked up.

Her mouth dropped open in horror, she was a still as stone, a silent statue shocked.

The girl she saw was Pansy she had a malicious smile spread on her face accompanied by a look of triumph.

Standing next to her topless and disheveled was a very familiar face, with blonde hair.

Silent tears started to stream down her face and she cupped her mouth with an anguished cry.

There he was staring at her, just staring at her, no emotion on his face, no look of remorse or heartbreak.

He was just staring at her with plain cold, grey eyes.

Just staring.

She willed so bad for her legs to move and take her as far away from this place as possible, but her legs did not seem to receive the messages her brain had been sending to them.

Her heart was braking.

She felt as if it had leaped into her throat and started to choke her to death.

She literally felt as if she could not breathe.

But finally her legs had begun to move.

Slowly she took a step back, then another and another until finally she was running down the corridor, down steps and down any hallway in utmost devastation.

But among her scrambled thoughts one word seemed to surface in her mind…

revenge.

Draco ran out of the door after he just saw her run passed him.

She obviously was crying, practically bawling.

He followed her down a corridor and then, just like that she was gone.

He heard a sound in the broomstick cupboard next to him.

Quickly he opened the door.

The scene before him was not what he expected.

There she was, obvious tears glistening on her cheeks forcing Ron on a wall and kissing him and they were pretty busy with it too.

She actually seemed like she was enjoying it.

"Her-Hermione?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 forgiveness

Chapter 20 forgiveness?

The kissing couple looked up.

Her mouth dropped open in horror, she was a still as stone, a silent statue shocked.

The girl she saw was Pansy she had a malicious smile spread on her face accompanied by a look of triumph.

Standing next to her topless and disheveled was a very familiar face, with blonde hair.

Silent tears started to stream down her face and she cupped her mouth with an anguished cry.

There he was staring at her, just staring at her, no emotion on his face, no look of remorse or heartbreak.

He was just staring at her with plain cold, grey eyes.

Just staring.

Draco ran out of the door after he just saw her run passed him.

She obviously was crying, practically bawling.

He followed her down a corridor and then, just like that she was gone.

Quickly he opened the door.

The scene before him was not what he expected.

There she was, obvious tears glistening on her cheeks forcing Ron on a wall and kissing him and they were pretty busy with it too.

"Her-Hermione?"

"What the hell was that?! That two-timing bitch! How could I let her just play me like that! She played me for a bloody fool! That mudblood no one messes with a Malfoy like that!"

Draco stomped up the revolving steps and up to his dorm and slammed the door behind him.

"That bloody harpy! That seductress, vindictive, conniving little temptress! How could I open my heart up to that little piece of…of…I shouldn't be played like this! I am of noble blood!"

Draco kicked his trunk aside and threw the remaining 10 cans of coke (still in the box) out the window.

Draco punched his fist into the wall in hurt, rage and annoyance at his own self for trusting her.

He gave a small smirk in satisfaction at the huge dent in the wall he created and he lay on his bed…he began to think.

"That pompous bastard! That two-timing perverted freak! How could I have just let him play me like that? He played me for a bloody fool! That bloody git! No one messes with me like that! I should have listened to Harry and Ron! I should have listened to them!"

Hermione stormed out onto the castle grounds crushing anything beneath her feet, she found a rock and threw it as hard as she could, it went flying in the air.

"That asshole! That sex driven, crazed, treacherous, that stupid sodding git! How could I open my heart to that little piece of…of…I shouldn't be played like this! I'm Hermione Granger for heaven's sake! I'm a Gryffindor!"

She picked up another rock and threw it with all her might, she heard a crash but paid no attention to it.

"Ey? 'oos throwin' rocks me 'ouse?!" Cried the angry voice of Hagrid.

Hermione looked up.

"Oh goodness Hagrid I'm so sorry I was angry that's all." Cried Hermione as Hagrid opened his door.

His expression softened.

" 'ello Hermione! Great to see ya! Haven't seen you, Harry or Ron fer a while now. What's on your mind?" Asked Hagrid as he ushered Hermione inside, reluctantly she stepped in and sat down next to Fang.

"Men!" She yelled. "Just men! Why are they like that! Everything's going wrong! And I can't even talk to my best friend or my boyfriend about it because you know why? Because they are the problem!"

"Ah so I see you've found yerself a nice lad, who is it? Ron? Or, Harry?"

Hermione ignored him and kept on rambling on.

"I mean can't they just get along? And all the animosity and the drama- Oh lord the drama! Especially those Slytherins! Those bloody betrayers those untrustworthy little serpents! The lot of them! Why they might just line up now to be the newest recruits of the Death Eaters! Damn you Malfoy! -"

"Wait a sec! How did Malfoy get into all this!?" Roared Hagrid, but again she ignored him.

"- Malfoy you bloody little twit! You ferret-faced, slimy, lazy little two-timing leech! You bloody sleaze you abomination of the world, you…you…why I'll crush you like a bug, wring your neck, claw your skin with my nails and rip out your throat with my bare hands! And Pansy you bloody pug-faced, low-life, perfect haired, Rebecca wannabe, you hoe, you slut, you Parkinson bloody slithering, thieving little groping…creature! You chit! I'll kill you both until you die -"

"Wait, how can you kill someone until they die?" Hagrid was ignored (again).

Angry tears started to pour down her cheeks now.

"- And once they're dead I'll stuff them into a blender and whip them until they're pureed and then feed it to Snape! And when he says 'mmm this tastes good what's you're special ingredient?' I'm gonna say a bloody two-timing ferret and a pug with its leg open! -"

"What's a blender?"

"- I swear her legs are like 7-11! -"

"What's 7-11?"

"-They're always open!"

"Hermione?" asked Hagrid in concern.

"Oh they will pay! I'll -"

"Hermione!"

"- Strangle their necks and -"

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT!?" Her head whipped around and she faced Hagrid.

"CALM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!"

"Oh…sorry." She said, no longer yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm sorry Hagrid I'm so sorry."

Hermione sniffed as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

" 'erm it's alrigh' now, dry your tears and tell me wha' 'appened."

"I'm so sorry Hagrid for putting this on you! I'm so sorry!"

She gasped and started to sob in Hagrid's large arm.

"He cheated on me! He cheated on me! And I defended him! Now Harry and Ron hate me and think I'm a betrayer! They think I've gone crazy! Hagrid…"

She started to sob harder into his moleskin coat so he patted her back awkwardly.

"Jus' tell me everythin' alrigh'? I'm 'ere ta listen."

She nodded into his arm.

So then she proceeded to tell him everything that happened starting from the beginning of the school year and he tried to listen as best as he could between the very audible sobs.

She got to the part about Draco then Hagrid but in.

"Hermione you know better than anyone not to mingle with a Slytherin let alone Malfoy the worst of them all." Said Hagrid as he patted her back consolingly.

"I know Hagrid I know it's just that -" She started to sob again. "- It's just that I really thought he had changed, I really did he was so, so…different."

Then she started to tell him about his behavior on the trip and how he had saved her from the vampires.

She stopped and waited for Hagrid's reaction.

But he remained quiet and deep in thought.

His face was screwed up as if he was really trying to figure something out.

"I'm sorry Hermione I can't help you there, if Malfoy had changed and acted the way you says he did then…I don't know but it seems ta me that the same Malfoy you went on tha' trip with wouldn't be cheatin' on ye, I don't get it. His world is goin' great now why would he mess it up? I don't know you're smart enough ta figure this one out…trust me it'll all get better…treacle fudge?"

Hermione shook her head and contemplated what Hagrid said.

Is this the same Malfoy who I was with on the trip or was that Malfoy just a mask, a mask with an ulterior motive?

"Thanks Hagrid I think I need to go…" Hermione stood up and got ready to return to her dorm.

"Go where?"

"To think." She said shortly.

"Wait it's really la' let m' go with you, you don't know w'at bastard's out there."

Hermione gave him a small smile and they walked off into the dark and up to the castle.

They reached the castle and Hermione gave Hagrid quick good night and thank you.

Now she started to get a throbbing headache, perhaps I'll go visit Madame Pomfrey for some potion, she thought.

She made an abrupt turn and headed off to the hospital wing.

She approached the door and heard voices.

"I don't know Minerva a student just found him laying there…It seems some one just found him lying on the ground covered in this liquid." Madame Pomfrey's worried voice came.

"I hear they heard an explosion Poppy?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes the students heard quite a blast, then they found the poor boy covered in this brown stuff with all these shiny pieces of aluminium everywhere and a box labelled 'coke'."

"Any injuries?"

"Oh just a cut in his head and a grade two concussion nothing I can't fix."

"Good then."

Hermione stepped in the hospital wing to find poor Neville lying in the hospital bed asleep drenched in what looked like a lot of coke.

She didn't know whether to be sympathetic or laugh at him.

She stepped in closer and by accident she let a giggle escape.

She looked around and immediately her smile turned into a very deep scowl.

Draco was in there also he was sitting on a hospital bed looking half-guilty, yet laughing at the same time.

Hermione turned on her heel and began to march straight out of the wing but luck was not on her side.

"Yes Miss Granger?" It was McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

Immediately Draco's head shot up and he scowled also.

"Crap" she whispered as she turned around. "Oh its nothing much Professor I just have a headache that's all."

"Oh not to worry Miss Granger just sit there beside Mr. Malfoy, it seems he also has a migraine." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione's already deep scowl deepened, she hesitated then slowly she sat on the bed as far as possible away from him.

"I just have to tend to Mr. Longbottom and I'll be with you two in a minute."

"What are you scowling at?" She asked him spitefully.

"I could ask you the same question." He snapped.

"Well I'm not the one who was cheating on me was I?" She snapped back.

"Excuse me? Wait no whatever I don't have to listen to this bull. I hope you and Weasley have a good life I'm out of here." Draco hopped off the bed and briskly began to walk out of the hospital wing.

"Where are you going Mr. Malfoy?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Please excuse me but I feel as if I have been relieved of my headache I will return to my dorm now."

And with that Draco swept off without a word.

"What the hell was he on about?" Hermione asked herself. "Whatever he's just delusional"

They spent the next few days in complete ignorance.

They simply would not look at each other let alone speak or kiss.

Neither one of them knew why the other one was mad but they certainly knew why they were.

According to the both of them they were officially split.

Harry and Ron were still not speaking to her and her only friend was Ginny.

Draco had resigned himself to the Slytherin dungeons only talking to Blaise while Pansy was looming around looking very smug and pleased with herself.

During their time apart Draco had became quite good friends with Blaise.

Before they were just merely acquaintances but now they were actually friends.

Draco confided in him how he felt at the moment. He actually felt relieved about it. Blaise realised that the Malfoy he was talking to wasn't the same Malfoy he thought he was all along. Blaise also realized that the Malfoy he was talking to wasn't the same Malfoy that Lucius would approve of.

Soon enough the two began to miss each other but yet they couldn't forget what had happened.

They couldn't redeem each other for what they had witnessed.

Draco was slowly losing his spirit, slowly as the weeks flew by Draco had begun to become more and more forlorn and morose. Some would say he was even slipping into depression.

Hermione wasn't any better either. Ginny tried to console her as much as possible but soon not even chocolate or coke would help. Every time she saw something that reminded her remotely of him she would not say anything for the next hour or burst into tears.

The both of them were now simply too tired to be angry, and both too stubborn or proud to admit that they were fooled.

Draco simply would not say sorry to Hermione for any hurt he caused, not unless she said sorry first. But just because they were separated it didn't mean they didn't stop loving each other.

Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room when a loud obnoxious crowd of fifth-years stepped in.

"Did you hear about the Head Girl?" One said quite loudly.

Some Slytherins in the vicinity looked up and listened in for the latest gossip.

Draco's head snapped up to listen in about his…he didn't know what to call her. Ex-girlfriend? But they weren't officially split. They were just separated. Draco listened in not for gossip but for any shred of news about her even if it were not true.

"I heard that bloody mudblood -"

Draco's anger began to rise now he flinched at the name.

"- Yeah I hear that mudblood burst out crying today, she's so bloody stupid she's such a mess. Why the hell did Dumbledore pick her to be Head Girl? She's such a sad case I say she's worthless she can't do anything sh -"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Don't you bloody even dare speak of her like that! You don't even know her! So shut up!"

Draco was on his feet now, he pushed passed the fifth-years and made his way out of the common room.

Even though his anger flared he still was met with a deep sadness.

I made her cry…I'm the reason she was crying…but what did I do? What happened to us? Why did she cheat on me like that?

Back in the common room everything was dead quiet not a word was spoken. But finally Blaise came to his senses and ran up to Draco.

"Wait man! Wait! Draco!" He called running after him.

Draco turned around slowly cold sadness in his gaze as he laid his eyes upon his fellow Slytherin. He stared at him blankly and dismally.

"Draco…what's happened to you? You've…changed." Blaise told him. "We're all worried about you. "What happened man? It's like you've gone soft or something."

Draco stared at him not muttering a word.

That same look of hurt, pain and sadness in his silvery orbs he looked down upon Blaise in pity and regret.

"Draco what happened to you? You really have changed, What did Granger do to you?"

Draco looked at him and opened his mouth slowly.

"She loved me, Blaise. She loved me."

He told him firmly but quietly and with that Draco swished off down the dungeon halls his footsteps echoing in the dank darkness. There he left a completely shocked Slytherin in his wake.

Draco poked his head in his Headmaster's office.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" He asked.

Dumbledore looked up with a smile.

"Oh yes Mr. Malfoy please take a seat."

He conjured up a blue squishy chair like the ones in the Gryffindor common room and Draco sat in it.

"Now let's get down to business shall we?"

"Excuse me sir but what am I doing here? I have already planned the prefect meetings and I have already -"

"Please Mr. Malfoy no need to go on." Dumbledore lifted up a hand to silence him.

"In fact I have called you here not to talk about your duties but I called you here to talk about you."

"Me? Why would we be discussing me?" asked Draco in puzzlement.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy that your grades are slowly sliding, you used to be averaging an O or an E but now you are averaging an A to an E. Mr. Malfoy Your NEWTS are coming in a few short months -"

"With all do respect sir -," Draco cut in, "- I think I am quite capable of pinking up grades with no need of any assistance or help from anyone."

"Yes I am quite confident you can Mr. Malfoy but the real reason why I called you here was because I am worried about you. It is my job Mr. Malfoy to look after the welfare of my students and I fear Mr. Malfoy that your welfare is quite…lacking."

Draco remained silent, he knew what Dumbledore meant.

His relationship and separation with Hermione was concerning him and it affected many other people.

Then Dumbledore asked the question, which he asked two students before him.

"May I ask Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

But unlike the other two students Harry Potter and Tom Riddle he did not say 'no' but he simply remained silent.

"Listen to your mother." Said Dumbledore.

Draco's head snapped up.

"What?"  
"Listen to your mother, she told you to be true to your heart. Be true to you heart Draco."

Inside of him there was a complete battle raging on between his pride and his love.

Should I admit defeat and defy all by getting back together with her? Or will I ignore her and get on with my life? Love? Pride? It was if his insides were split in two, one vouching for him to get back with Hermione and the other telling him to listen to his father.

"I know it may seem like you have everything Mr. Malfoy but I think you know better than I do that you don't. If I may quote a certain muggle Josiah G. Holland, The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart."

Draco looked up at the wise old man in realization.

"Don't let her get away Draco…"

Draco got up "Thank you Headmaster."

He ran out of the office, his Headmaster smiling as he left.

Draco ran towards the Head Dorm and opened the portrait hole.

Hermione was there, she had just exited her room. She stopped short when she saw him then she pushed passed him and pretended he wasn't there completely.

"Hermione." Draco called but she ignored him.

"Hermione."

She ignored him again. She was about to exit the portrait hole when he grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione please."

"Don't you ever touch me!" She cried and she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Not until you hear me out."

"You had your chance! You had weeks of chances now let me go!"

"Hermione stop just give me one second."

"No!"

"Hermione!"

"No! Are you deaf!? No!"

"Just hear me out!"

"Fine! Now hurry up! Spill!" Hermione stopped wriggling now and stepped further into the common room.

"I haven't got all day." Hermione waited for two seconds then turned to leave. She really was trying his patience.

"Look Hermione!" Draco started in frustration but he took a deep breath and decided to think things over rationally.

"Look Hermione." He stated more calmly.

He swallowed his pride.

"Look I jumped to conclusions, something obviously happened and I don't blame you, I'm sorry, at the first test of honour I betrayed your trust. Please Forgive me"

Hermione looked at Draco as if he was off his rocker.

She was deeply hurt, she was angry with not only him but with herself.

How come she decided to trust him anyway? He was a lying cheating bastard who cheated on her with the Slytherin Slut Pansy Parkinson. How dare he do that to her anyway? She got the apology but what was the whole jumping to the conclusions part?

"Malfoy what the hell are you going on about?!"

"Look I apologized for assuming that kiss was something more than it was and now I want to hear your side of the story, other than what I saw. Look I already said sorry don't make me say it again."

"Malfoy I don't understand you! What kiss? The only kiss that I know of is the one where that Parkinson slut shoved her tongue down your throat!" she snapped.

"What? Me kiss Parkinson? Are you daft!?"

"I know what I saw Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth.

"And I know what I saw Granger and I saw you and that Weasel snogging each other senseless!"

"Me kiss Ron?! What? I never, when ever did you come up with such a heinous thought?!"

"I know what I saw." He crossed his arms vehemently.

"Then why on Earth did you apologize?"  
"Because I thought you were mad at me for jumping to conclusions and not trusting you that's why!"

"Well I never kissed Ron!" She stated angrily.

"Well I never kissed Pansy!" He said back the same amount of anger clearly evident in his voice.

"Stop denying it!" She threatened him.

"I'm not fucking denying it!"

"Oh do shut up! Well hypothetically if I did believe you then if you didn't kiss Pansy and I know certainly for a fact that I didn't kiss Ron. Then what do you suggest!?"  
"I don't know!"

"Fine then." She said sarcastically.

"So then if we didn't kiss either of them then maybe somehow out of the blue Pansy and Ron decided to work together and concoct a potion which makes them look like us. So they decided to conspire a devious plan to break us up yeah like Pansy could ever be smart enough."

Suddenly Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock at her own words.

And judging by Draco's reaction he had seen it too.

"The Polyjuice Potion!" they both cried in unison.

Hermione began to analyse the logic behind it.

"But I never thought…well Ron had helped me make the potion before…but Pansy? I always thought she was too much of an air head-"

"Never underestimate a Slytherin." Draco cut her off shortly. "And well Pansy well you know how persistent she can be."

"Sorry." Hermione said sadly.

Draco put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry too. Oh no my beautiful coke! I threw it out the window!" He gasped.

Hermione burst into giggles.

"Don't worry I can get you more, wait…was that you who threw all that coke at Neville?"

Draco laughed.

"Accidents happen, it's not my fault he just happened to walk by. So what are we going to do about Pansy and Ron?"

Hermione had a mischievous and angry glint in her eye. "Oh they are so dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 its pay back time

Chapter 21 its pay back time.

"Accidents happen, it's not my fault he just happened to walk by. So what are we going to do about Pansy and Ron?"

Hermione had a mischievous and angry glint in her eye. "Oh they are so dead."

Hermione stormed through the corridors keeping a watchful eye for one girl with long jet-black hair.

Her eyes darted from left to right trying to find her.

She pushed, shoved and glared at basically anyone who dared to challenge her wrath.

Finally she found what she was looking for, she didn't care about teachers or any other students, her Head Girl badge be damned, right now she couldn't give a crap if they abdicated her all she knew now was the rage coursing through her veins.

She wanted revenge and vengeance she would make sure it would be hers for the taking.

Hermione Granger wanted serious revenge on Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione walked straight up behind Pansy glaring daggers at her every step of the way.

Some of Pansy's posse paled at the scary sight of their Head Girl.

Quietly she crept up behind Pansy and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey bitch!" Hermione called.

Pansy was only half way of turning around when Hermione swung her whole body and fist back and made it make contact with her perfect pug-like nose.

Pansy let out a shrill scream and was knocked to the floor.

But to Hermione's surprise she wasn't knocked out cold.

Instead Pansy was lying on the floor glaring at Hermione, holding her very broken nose which looked like it was bleeding quite profusely.

Many bystanders stepped back in surprise and watched in awe.

A complete ring of people thronged around them to watch the Head Girl and Slytherin Prefect go at it.

"What the fuck do you want mudblood?" Pansy snapped, getting up.

"To do this."

In a flash Hermione slapped Pansy hard across the face leaving a white hand mark. Pansy staggered backwards because of the force and then regained her posture.

"You have no right to touch me you piece of filth! Is that all you got you worthless piece of shit? Is that all you got to swing at me?" Pansy mocked.

Then at the same time both of them whipped out their wands and pointed them at each other glaring fiercely. They began circling each other giving deadly looks in each other's eyes. The crowd watched in a deathly quiet silence. Some girls looked worried while they boys looked terrified.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

They both cried the same disarming spell at each other at the same time.

The force of the two spells met in great light.

It was a battle of magic and power, their wands emitting great amounts of light.

Hermione's blue and Pansy's green.

Both Hermione and Pansy gripped their wands tightly trying to win the war of the wands.

Suddenly the blue light began to overpower Pansy's green one. Hermione gave small smirk of triumph while Pansy gave a small squeal and then her light began to overpower Hermione's.

And so it happened the two stood there gripping their wands tightly, sweat slowly slipping down their brow, until one moment, one moment of a brief distraction.

Draco came.

He pushed his way through the crowds towards the front, his eyes immediately lit up at the scene in front of him.

The two powers from each wand lit up the entire corridor.

Both girls suddenly looked in Draco's direction simultaneously and lost their concentration.

The force of both spells hit each girl creating a huge ball of light and knocking them both into the walls behind them.

Hermione hit the back wall with a thud and slowly she slid down a spot of blood slowly growing bigger in the amounts of her hair.

But it was Pansy to recover first.

Even though she had quite a gash at the back of her head she still had energy to keep fighting.

Quickly she leapt onto Hermione and pinned her down. Pansy grabbed ger hair and started to hit, slap and punch every inch of Hermione's face. Hermione let out a scream of frustration and rage and grabbed one of Pansy's dangerous fists then in a second she flipped them over so now Hermione was on top.

Hermione grabbed both of Pansy's shoulders and started to bang Pansy's head onto the floor. Pansy retaliated by scratching Hermione's face with five of her very sharp nails. Soon enough Hermione's hands found their way around Pansy's neck and she was determined to choke her to death.

Pansy grabbed any part of Hermione she could to try and reverse the situation but all she ended up with was ripping her robes. Hermione's fingers tightened around Pansy's neck.

"You like that bitch? I'll teach you to mess with my boyfriend."

"You…" gasped Pansy "Don't deserve…to…even…kiss…the…ground…he – walks – on – mudblood."

Then in the success of ripping Hermione's clothing Pansy scratched Hermione anywhere she could, which happened to be the top of Hermione's breast. Hermione grabbed her chest in pain.

"You'll pay for that one bitch!"

But a moment's hesitation was all Pansy needed.

She quickly punched Hermione and got out from underneath her. Then in a split second Pansy leaped onto Hermione again and started to scratch her in any place she could. Hermione tried to defend herself by ripping, scratching or tearing any part of Pansy that she could.

The both of them just went wild, tossing and turning, rolling they were murderous.

They were like lionesses fighting over a wart hog carcass.

Only their prize wasn't a piece of meat.

Their prize was Draco Malfoy.

Many of the Slytherins were rooting for Pansy to win this fight while all the other Gryffindors were rooting on Hermione to win.

Many of the guys called their friends to watch this as if it was some sort of entertainment. They ran off and whispered to their friends "cat fight cat fight" and they would come running.

For them it was like some sort of sick variation of WWE only live in school. Soon enough the girls started to sound like lionesses, screaming, squealing and grunting in rage and frustration with only one desire: to kill.

But it was only then when Draco saw Hermione was already bleeding that he snapped out of his fixated awe induced trance and tried to break the two up. He stepped up to the two.

"Hey ok you've done enough break it up." Draco tried to pry the two apart but they just ignored him.

He looked at Blaise desperately and mouthed 'help me' Suddenly Blaise rushed in a pulled Pansy out of the way. But Pansy still wanted to fight she was clawing and kicking at Hermione the best she could while Hermione was doing the same whilst in Draco's arms.

"Hermione!

Hermione that's enough you could get a major detention for this!" cried Draco as he tried to control a very violent and aggressive Hermione.

Blaise wasn't doing that much of a better job either.

Suddenly Ginny stepped into the scene.

"Amateurs" she muttered. "Hermione! Look there's a teacher coming!"

But to Ginny's great surprise Hermione paid no heed to Ginny's fabricated warning.

"My - Head - Girl – badge – be – damned" Hermione muttered as she tried to release herself from Draco's steel like grip. "Let – me – go – Draco"

"Hermione?" Draco whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to loose your badge? If you're not Head Girl than we can't share a dorm. Think about it."

Slowly Hermione's kicks reduced and she calmed down and slowly Draco released his grip from around her waist. But Blaise was still having problems with Pansy. Draco calmly walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Stop it now or else I'll tell the whole school you still need to go to bed with the night light spell" Pansy's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't!" She cried and immediately stopped kicking. Blaise let go of her.

"Oh yes I would and you know I would."

"Fine." Pansy folded her arms and glared at Hermione who was already glaring at her.  
Three seconds later one student came running: Harry. He came from visiting Ron in the hospital wing and had just heard the news. Ron was a bloody mess and was knocked out cold, Madame Pomfrey suspected he would have to stay in the hospital wing for at least four weeks. Draco's handiwork by the looks of it. Harry stared in perplexity at the sight before him.

The ground had been cracked and chipped by their two powerful expelliarmus spells and both walls had been chipped from where the girls hit it. And well the girls themselves that was another story. Both looked as if they had been attacked by a herd of angry lions.

Pansy's hair was a complete mess and her clothes were very ripped and torn. She had two black eyes and a broken nose. Dried blood caked the area around her nose and mouth. Her face was bruised with a hand mark and she had a big gash on the back of her head where she hit the wall. But that was only what you could see. On her back were numerous bruises from the cold rough surfaces of both the wall and floor.

Hermione's hair which was in a tight pony- tail was now half out and as bushy as ever. She had a bleeding nose, a black eye and five scratch marks on her face all in parallel lines. Both her bottom and upper lip were bleeding while her clothes were also very ripped and torn. Hermione also sported a huge gash on the back of her head and numerous bruises on her back and on her face.

Though the both of them didn't care that a great amount of their bras were showing due to the ripped clothing. And Hermione had another five parallel scratch marks a top her right breast. Scratches, which she was sure, Draco would love to personally tend to.

"What the hell happened here?" Cried Harry.

"I think its rather obvious Potter." Drawled Draco, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not blind or deaf Malfoy, all I wanted to know was why?"

"I think you should ask Weasley or maybe I think Pansy right here would love to share the wonderful news of her latest devious little scheme."

All eyes turned to Pansy. Her bottom lip trembled and soon enough she took off in a wild panic.

"There's a teacher coming!" cried one of the students breathlessly.

Everyone scattered like mad ants and soon the area was cleared of everyone except Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Harry.

Unfortunately for them one teacher saw almost everything…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 how the plan began

Chapter 22 how the plan began.

"There's a teacher coming!" cried one of the students breathlessly.

Everyone scattered like mad ants and soon the area was cleared of everyone except Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Harry.

Unfortunately for them one teacher saw almost everything…

"That – was – the – most disgusting and horrid display I have ever had to witness from two girls! Never in my nineteen years as an educator at this school have I seen such disgusting behavior!"

Professor McGonagall yelled at Pansy and Hermione while they sat sulkily in two chairs inside her office.

"And from our Head Girl and our Slytherin prefect no less! This is most unbecoming of you two fine ladies! It is your last year and you come pulling this stunt! In front of the students! What a way to set a bad example! I am thoroughly disappointed in you Miss Granger, ninety points from Gryffindor."

Pansy smirked in satisfaction.

"But that does not mean you get off the hook so easily Miss Parkinson! Really that type of mixed muggle and wizard duelling in the halls! You two ought to suffer a suspension! Or even expulsion!"

Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at McGonagall with fearful and begging eyes.

"But, Miss Granger because you are our Head Girl and due to your impeccably clean record you will not suffer such a consequence and neither will you Miss Parkinson."

Hermione calmed down.

"But both of you will receive detentions with Mr. Filch and Miss Parkinson I shall also deduct ninety points from Slytherin."

Pansy flinched.

McGonagall had a grave expression on her face.

"And I beg of you please resolve your issues in a more positive manner. Honestly Miss Granger I expected more from you."

The look of disappointment on her deputy Headmistress's face was beginning to be unbearable to Hermione.

Never had she in her seven years at Hogwarts did she ever disappoint a teacher in such a way. But then again she held the highest feeling of satisfaction when she knew she hurt Pansy and left her scarred.

"Obviously the two of you have some issues to resolve and I would like to teach you the more positive way of expressing your inner feelings…so? Spill." McGonagall spoke again.

The two girls looked at each other then at McGonagall with confusion.

"The best way to resolve your problems is to confront the person you have the problem with. Now this is what I would like you to do now whoever would like to go first please, proceed."

Hermione opened her mouth first. "Well Parkinson…"

"Go on Miss Granger." Encouraged McGonagall.

"…Why did you trick us? What was that ridiculous stunt you pulled? And how the hell do you know how to make a polyjuice potion? Let Draco go he's mine now not yours and he never will be!"

"What?! What is this talk about a polyjuice potion?! What? When? Where? Illegal potion making! It will not be tolerated!" McGonagall suddenly burst out. "Wait a minute Draco? Mr. Malfoy? This is a relationship problem? Wait…who is dating Mr. Malfoy?"

Both girls ignored her.

"You don't deserve him mudblood! You never will deserve him! You're just a nosey know it all mudblood who's only purpose is to corrupt Slytherin's affairs! Leave Draco alone! I've loved him all my life and here you come along all bright and dandy and steal him right from my fingertips! You were a worthless piece of filth to him, I meant more to him than you ever did! And you stole him from me! You took away the only love I've ever known!" Cried Pansy bursting into tears.

McGonagall suddenly ran off and came back a few minutes later with Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick.

Unfortunately they left the door slightly ajar and students started to crowd around the door listening to every word that was said.

"Parkinson…" said Hermione a tad bit of sympathy in her voice, "Let him go, he's moved on…I know it's harsh to say this but, he doesn't love you."

Pansy, who was in her chair, her knees drawn up to her face looked up.

Her face was streaming with grey to black tears, running mascara no doubt.

"Don't you think I know that!? Don't you think I've realised that by now!? Why do you think I try so hard everyday just to be close to him? To be with him? To even just be regarded as something in his mind?!" Pansy cried out and buried her face in her hands.

The teachers watched on, speechless. Snape looked stoical, McGonagall looked as if she was watching a sad soap opera, Flitwick looked down with closed eyes and was shaking his head and Dumbledore looked sympathetic. Hermione cautiously stepped up to Pansy and reached out to console her.

"Don't touch me mudblood!" Pansy snapped.

Some of the student body who was witnessing this gasped.

"Fine! I was just trying to help!" Hermione snapped back, but then she regretted it.

She sort of felt sorry for Pansy, wanting someone you can't have.

She herself had experienced it. At this outbreak some of the muggleborn students started raising their fists in the air whispering and chanting.

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry" Some of the halfbloods joined in as well.

"Quiet!" muttered Ginny.

The chanting stopped.

"Look Parkinson…I'm sorry I, I didn't know that you felt that way about Draco…"

Whispers erupted from the crowd.

"Well you wouldn't, wouldn't you!?" snapped Pansy.

"Pansy let him go! Move on! Obviously he has -"

"Yeah his father will be so pleased! Sleeping around with a mudblood! Let alone you of all people! Of course the great Lucius Malfoy would love to have you as a daughter in law!"

Gasps filled the room and the whispers stopped. Everything was dead silent, even the teachers.

A few Slytherins and Gryffindors fainted.

"Oh for goodness sake Parkinson! It's not like we're getting married!"

"But you would like that wouldn't you? Be married with one of the most richest and renowned families in all of wizarding history? And have great looking husband to boot! You would like that wouldn't you?"

Hermione remained silent.

Suddenly the number of students that were leaning on the doorframe doubled.

They all toppled in. Suddenly McGonagall snapped out of her trance.

"STUDENTS! OUT! OUT! OUT! NOW!" The students ran out the office in fear.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger I think that's enough for today, you may go to the hospital wing and back to your dormitories, your detentions will be discussed tomorrow."

Hermione and Pansy stood up and filed out of the door.

Both girls reached the hospital wing.

Hermione saw Ron lying on the bed unconscious.

Serves him right, she thought.

But seeing her best friend there lying on the bed unconscious sparked a twinge of sympathy within her.

Quickly, she brushed it aside and turned the other way.

"Oi mudblood where are you going?"

"I changed my mind I can fix these wounds myself, besides, I'll give you some 'alone' time with your partner." Said Hermione over her shoulder as she walked away.

"My what - ?"

Pansy looked at the bed and saw Ron lying sprawled on the bed bruised and battered.

"Oh"

Flashback  
Rough and deliberate footsteps echoed through the halls near the hospital wing.

Pansy waited in a dark corner.

Suddenly just as she expected Ron came whizzing passed.

"Hello Weasley." She said slowly. Ron stopped abruptly and looked into the darkness of the hallway before him.

"I see you have a problem, I can fix it." She said again. "We must make haste if we want it to work."

"Want what to work? Who are you?" Ron squinted into the darkness.

"My identity does not matter at the moment all that matters is our little problem."

"What problem?" asked a confused Ron.

"God you're almost as thick as Crabbe and Goyle." She muttered agitatedly as she stepped into the light. "Well you might as well see me."

And Ron saw her full frame.

"Parkinson!? What the…? This is bull I'm gone."

Ron turned to leave but she grabbed his sleeve.

"I know a way to break them up. Just hear me out. I have the power to break them and all I need is your help."

"I'm listening…" said Ron and he stepped closer towards her and into the dark hallway.

Pansy started to talk in a hushed voice.

"I have a little friend called…a polyjuice potion…I know its effects and what it does, and I've already made it. Now all I need is someone to become Draco while I become the mudblood."

"Aah " Ron was beginning to understand. "If we break them up and make them hate each other again then I get Hermione back."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes you get your precious head girl mudblood back. Honestly I wouldn't give a damn about her."

"Wait a minute," said Ron scratching his chin thoughtfully, "What do you get out of this?"

Pansy turned around and stepped away.

"I get my Drakie back, or what's left of him anyway. If he only would realise that I'm trying to save him…" She said softly as if she was in another world. "But that's why we must act quickly." She snapped back to reality. "Now here's the plan."

Ron stepped in closer to listen.

"First I call Draco to a room near the great hall near the broomstick cupboard, I'll use Blaise to stall. Don't worry I'm not telling him of our plans, who knows who he'll go blabbing off to. Next you drink the potion with Draco's hairs in it. When the mudblood comes out looking for Draco we creep in before the door closes, that is when we get into our positions -"

"Our positions?"

"You have to kiss me, quite a few times."

"What?! No way!"

"Do you want the mudblood back or not?"

"Fine"

"When she comes back, you can imagine what will happen. Anyway we limited time to do this next part, very limited time. There is only a small window of opportunity for this part, if that window closes then our whole plan will only be half completed and everything will go to waste. After the mudblood runs crying I quickly have to drink the potion and run crying passed the room where Draco is being stalled and you will be waiting in the broomstick cupboard. Knowing Draco he will follow, when he reaches the cupboard we have to be in there snogging each other to death. Let's just pray to god the mudblood doesn't run crying passed that door before I do. Do you understand?"

"Erm…yeah…I think so."

"Good enough, now let's hurry."

Pansy started running towards the Slytherin common room and Ron followed.

"We're doing this now?"

"Of course now! What we're going to wait for them to get married and have children? Wait for his father to find out and kill him? No! Of course we're executing this plan now!"

"Wow and I thought you were an airhead."

Pansy punched him.

"Never underestimate a Slytherin, that stupid slut I pretend to be is merely an identity, so idiots like you can underestimate me. Slytherin ways: cunning tactics. Its how you win a war never let your enemy know your true power until they have to."  
End of Flashback


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

so the world knows

"Never underestimate a Slytherin, that stupid slut I pretend to be is merely an identity, so idiots like you can underestimate me. Slytherin ways: cunning tactics. Its how you win a war never let your enemy know your true power until they have to."  
End of Flashback

Whispers followed her as she walked silently through the halls.

Consciously her eyes darted from left to right casting brief glances at the student body.

Every step she took, every move she made, and every time she approached people halted their conversations and started gossiping in muted whispers.

Some looked at her in disbelief, others looked in contempt, some looked proud and some looked…disgusted. But further more she wished desperately that the whispers and looks would stop. She continually gazed to the floor and tried to ignore the hushed voices.

But it was no use, from every inch of the hall, every dark corner whispers resounded and filled her ears. She clutched her books close to her chest and shut her eyes tightly. Wishing, praying, hoping that the whispers would stop, that they would cease to look at her, that life was normal.

But when you're in love with a Slytherin, let alone your mortal enemy life is anything but normal.

"Stop…" she whimpered quietly. "Please…stop."

She still clutched the mounds of books to her chest and tried to shake the whispers and looks from her head.

"Just stop…stop…" She chanted over and over.

She was sick and tired of the world. Her best friends hated her, she was just recently in a big fight with Pansy, she received a detention and she risked expulsion.

Ever since she started going out with Draco her world started spiraling not downwards, not upwards but just…out of control. It was spinning, spiraling out of control. She didn't like it, she wanted it to stop.

"Hey did you hear? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are going out. I bet they'll break up soon, they're all wrong for each other. They hate each other don't they? Plus I bet Draco's father won't be happy with this development."

"What are you serious?! No way! They're going out? But how? How can someone like him like 'her?' If you ask me I'd totally be better for him. "

"They're totally wrong for each other, Hermione Granger knows better than to go out with that Slytherin scum."

Hermione stopped walking and looked up from her books.

Immediately her eyes started to gather tears.

"Why won't they stop?" she asked herself. "Why can't they just leave us alone!?" In haste she wiped away stray tears and heard footsteps approach.

In instinct she looked up.

The blood drained from her face.

Harry.

His face was void of all emotion he simply kept on walking as if she wasn't there, as if their friendship never existed, if she never existed.

Though she was brought joy knowing the fact that at least one person in the hall wasn't talking about her, it cut her deeply knowing that what was left of their precious friendship was now shattered.

As he approached her heart started to beat faster and faster.

What will he say? Will he say anything?

As he came closer she lifted an arm to wave and she opened her mouth to say hello but…just as she had suspected he walked right passed her.

She knew it would happen but even though she hoped in vain that it wouldn't. Her eyes followed his profile and she saw people in the corner snickering. The tears welled up in her eyes again as she looked at them.

They were laughing cold-heartedly at her misfortune. Her predicament.

She tried to give them a glare but there was no effect. Her teary eyes and trembling lip gave herself away.

They only laughed at her harder.

She couldn't take it any more so, she ran. She dropped her books and ran as fast as she could to anywhere any place, just somewhere to get away from it all. The tears streamed down her face and across her red cheeks as she ran with her eyes shut tightly. She paid no attention to where she ran, only to where her feet would take her and she would follow.

"Stop! Just leave me alone! Leave us alone! Stop…please."

She sobbed ignoring the gasps and angry cries as she pushed people out of the way.

'Are we that wrong for each other? Is it so hard to believe that a Slytherin and Gryffindor may possibly love one another?

Then in all the chaos of her mind she actually began to think horribly selfish thoughts.

Would it be easier if we break up? Would then, everyone shut up and be quiet? Will life not be so hard? But I love him nothing can stop love right? And he loves me…but…why? Yeah…Why does he love me? I'm a Gryffindor, I always get my way, I'm a mudblood, I'm calculating and difficult, I have weird hair and odd interests and I'm the last person earth he would ever dream of hooking up with…If I don't know that then…is this a one sided relationship? Is everyone right? Are we really meant for each other? But – no – Draco and I have survived this long, we can survive anything…I hope.'

She continued to run, but where should she run? Where was she to go? Where else but…her lovers arms.

Incidentally she ran straight to her head dorm just as Draco stepped out of his room.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and she ran straight into his arms burying her face into his chest.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

He asked carefully wrapping his arms around her sobbing figure.

"Did Potter or Weasley do anything? Oh yeah Weasley's still in hospital, sorry my mistake– wait Hermione seriously are you ok?"

She continued to sob.

"It's everyone, they keep staring and whispering and they won't stop. Harry won't even look at me, they keep talking about us and I want it to stop…they just can't stop."

She hugged Draco tighter.

"Hermione they just found out about us, this whole thing will blow over. I promise you I'll put a stop to it ok? I promise you…just hold on, have faith we can get through this. Look we broke up twice and still we're together, the world is against us and yet still we're standing here in each others' arms doesn't that say something to you? When we prove to them that we are meant to be the whispers and stares will stop. I assure you they will…and, if perhaps they won't I'll make sure they will."  
"Draco, you're not going to do anything are you?" She looked up from his chest and looked at his determined face.

"No of course not, love we'll just prove it to them that we love each other ok?" His expression softened and he smiled warmly at her. "Don't cry everything will blow over."

Hermione nodded and broke away from Draco she silently sat down.

She nervously started to wring her hands as she stared at a blank spot on the floor.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, a look of concern filling his expression and his voice.  
"What's the matter? You have a problem and I know it."

He walked up to her and sat down.

He started to run his hand up and down her back affectionately in order to try to soothe her. Slowly her face turned to his…unshed tears made her eyes glassy and fearful. But when she gazed deeply into Draco's love-filled eyes she turned away. He took it as a bad sign and lifted her chin gently with his index finger and thumb.

"Hermione tell me…what's wrong, did I do something?"

She shook her head and asked him the question which was plaguing her mind.

"Draco it's just…why do you love me?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me?" She asked again.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked incredulously backing away from her.

"I just need to know…for me…for us."

"But – why?"

The tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"Draco if you don't know why you love me then…you don't love me at all…" Hermione got up and walked out of the portrait hole.

"What's the use if there's no love…"

Draco stared at the place she exited in shock.

What was that about? What the hell? Wait a minute – she thinks I don't love her!

Wait – god where is she? Draco's stoned self suddenly reanimated as he ran out after her. He saw her running figure and he ran up as if energized by the sight of her.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!"

She only ran faster.

"Hermione!" Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let me go…"

"No! Hermione! Dammit Hermione! What's wrong with you?! Is all the gossip and chatter making you doubt? Is that it? Is it because your life is spiraling out of control that made you doubt? Is it because your friends hate you? Hermione I know why I love you!"

His words had struck her hard.

Slowly she stopped tugging and looked at him.

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Hermione! Just let me say this! I don't care if you hate me or love me! But I have no intention of letting you go! I love you because you're the only one who truly cared about me, you're the only one who stays with me when there's nothing to gain -"

"Draco I -"

"Let me finish. You're the only one who sees the real me, the true me…and you actually love me for it and I love you for that. I love you because you're different and you live each day with a sort of passion that's alluring to anyone. You're inspiring and fight for what you believe in even if it makes you look odd, you listen to reason and truth and you give anyone even me a second chance, you're careful and trusting and you're sensitive and are non-judgmental. You're efficient, courageous and are born with beauty and incredible intellect. Who cares about your blood? I know I don't because I've realized that those things don't matter, when you're in love."

She was truly smiling now.

"Hermione I love you, and I'll never leave you, not for anything. True love right? I'll be with you forever and I'll be right here if you need anything, so don't ever doubt my love for you. Because Hermione you've changed me I, I'm a better person everyone can see that."

"Thankyou…Draco, I love you too." She sniffed and hugged him.

"Now what's this nonsense about your doubts? All you need to do is tell me you know, you can talk to me about these things – you can talk to me about anything and I'll be here listening." Draco smiled at her and held her close.

She nodded against his chest.

"I know it's just that everyone thinks we're so wrong for each other -"

"Hermione you know better than to follow the crowd. You're not like that I know you. Remember E.L.F? Or The Call? You're an individual, you don't worry about those things."

She smiled and began to sing softly.

"Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels, Oh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me."

"Muggle song?"

"Yeah."

"Ah the infamous muggle music."

Hermione giggled a little.

"Come on we better get back to the common room." Draco began to lead her down the hall and back towards the portrait.

"Wait, Draco wait." She said softly.

"What is it?" He asked, Hermione put her arms around him.

"Hold me, just hold me, like how you did when we were back on the trip when all there was, was us and none of this fighting or war, no whispers, no secrets, no deceptions, when I had friends. Please just hold me." (Heh I watched Star Wars a few weeks ago for anyone who found that line somewhat familiar.)

Draco closed his eyes and held her.

"You're a genius you know that?"

"I didn't get this Head Girl badge for nothing you know, come on let's get back."

She linked arms with him and they both started to walk back towards the portrait.

A few other students who passed by stopped talking and stared at the two.

"So the rumors are true." They heard them whisper. Hermione glared at them while Draco had a more forward approach.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Get back to your dormitory before I take points of you!" He barked at them. Quickly they ran off without a fuss.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered.

"Ugh…this school has really gone to the dogs." Draco said in a slightly pissed off tone.

It was after first class when Draco and Hermione walked out of the Arithmetic classroom hand in hand.

They only got to the first few meters before everyone stopped and stared.

They both tried to ignore it but that only lasted for a few minutes.

Patience wearing thin Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and urged her to walk faster down the corridors and down to their next class.

But still the school couldn't believe their eyes. This kept on happening until finally Draco's patience ran out.

Quickly without any heed or warning he grabbed Hermione tightly around the waist and stood in the middle of the corridor.

This cause Hermione to yelp in surprise, then her eyes widened in horror when she realized what he was doing.

"Hey Everybody!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yes everybody in this bloody school who's a bloody gossip!"

People shut up and stared at them.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to inform you that yes the bloody rumours are true so you can shut the hell up now! And if you find that we -"

He pointed at himself and Hermione who were joined at the hip,

"- are so bloody wrong for each other then you can think again! Because I love this woman right here -"

He pointed to Hermione, who then turned a deep shade of red,

" – and she loves me and if you think otherwise we wouldn't give a damn what you think, because yes we love each other. And if perhaps any of you think it won't last, have you know that we've been going out for quite a few months now so you can get all your bloody little whispers and rumors and shove it!"

Draco then grabbed Hermione swung her around and gave her a whopping great kiss, one that she responded to right away.

Everyone in the hall gasped. And just for show Hermione even let out a little moan, which sent some people flying off their rocker.

Draco released them from the heated kiss and smiled, "great job" He whispered to her.

By now Hermione was not only breathless but also an even deeper shade of red almost crimson.

The hall was silent when they exited it, everyone staring at them open mouthed and wide-eyed.

When they were well out of anyone's earshot both of them burst out laughing. They were laughing all the way down to double potions, but before they stepped inside Ginny stopped them.

"Way to put the icing right on top of that cake." She whispered giggling.

Hermione smiled at her then she and Draco walked hand in hand inside the potions dungeon.

Inside potions they both sat down next to each other in the middle of the class.

Hermione on the Gryffindor side and Draco on the Slytherin side.

Again people stared, apparently the majority of the class weren't in that corridor. But that just meant more fun for the both of them.

Draco leaned in and brushed some of Hermione's hair aside and whispered in her ear.  
"Want to make these people stop staring?"

Hermione giggled, "Of course."

She half stood up and sat in Draco's lap.

Some people's mouths in the classroom dropped.

Pansy Parkinson was outraged, she clutched her quill so tightly that she broke it to bits and her knuckles turned white.

"How long till Snape comes?" Hermione asked in Draco's ear.

"A few minutes, we still have time to have fun."

Hermione smiled and began to run her hands slowly through Draco's hair ruffling it affectionately.

Draco slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer leaning in for a kiss.

When their lips met Neville fainted and Pansy let out a shrill screech of rage and frustration.

Just then Snape entered the classroom.

He saw the kissing couple and grimaced. He knew it was for the best and it was supposed to happen so he thought twice about giving them detentions.

"Granger, Malfoy settle down this is my Potions Dungeon not an upstairs bedroom, if you would please limit your…public, display of affection to somewhere more private, I would like to begin a class, which I am sure regardless if Longbottom is unconscious or not he still will fail." Snape said icily, though it sounded more like a tired drone.

That was the indication for someone to revive poor Neville.

Draco and Hermione cut their fun short and Hermione leaped off Draco to revive Neville.

"Enervate" said Hermione, and Neville was still a little shaken but as good as new.

Just as usual the owls began to fly enter the Great Hall through the upper windows of the Hall delivering packages and mail to its recipients.

Unexpectedly a large grey Eagle Owl soared through the higher windows and circled the Slytherin table looking for the familiar Malfoy face.

Immediately it spotted him and soared downwards straight to Draco. Draco who anticipated this signature move held out his arm without even looking up.

Swiftly the owl pulled out of the dive and landed lightly on Draco's arm. All the tawny brown owls in the surrounding area seemed to quieted down and bow in respect for such a rich and regal owl.

When Draco looked up from his breakfast he knew what he was expecting his father's owl and it was his father's owl indeed.

Immediately it held out its leg, Draco untied the small scroll attached with green and silver ribbon and unraveled it slowly in fear.

Draco,  
Quidditch Pitch, eight o' clock sharp. We need to talk.

The note wasn't signed but he found it quite obvious that it was from his father. The swift, narrow letters, and cleans, neat strokes, it was definitely his father's handwriting. Writing much like his own.

As soon as he read it he scowled deeply dreading that night. He contemplated whether he should tell Hermione or not.

'No, I shouldn't tell her, it'll just worry her. She has enough to deal with as it is, she practically broke down yesterday. It'll just be nothing I can stand up to father myself this will just be my own thing, Hermione doesn't need to know. When the time comes I will tell her.'

Draco quickly pocketed the letter hoping that she didn't see.

"When the time comes I'll tell her…when she needs to know." He said quietly to himself.

He looked up at the Gryffindor table and spotted Hermione.

She looked at him with a concerned smile and gestured silently towards the letter. Draco shook his head and waved it off giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded accepting his gestures and went back to her breakfast with Ginny. But as soon as Hermione turned away Draco broke his smile and grimaced.

'Fuck…I bet Pansy did this.'

As they day quickly flew on Draco dreaded eight o' clock more and more as the minutes rushed by in haste.

With the desire to resolve this issue he quickly stood up and walked determinedly over to Pansy. As his intimidating shadow loomed frightfully over her small figure she stopped talking.

"Y-Yes Draco?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

Using his skilled seeker reflexes he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Hall.

"Don't worry girls I will return her in one piece" He said over his shoulder. "Now Pansy we need to have a little friendly chat."

He said to her politely which was a bit ironic.

Pansy gave a choked cry of fear.

"Oh don't worry Pansy we're just going to have a small chat in this classroom."

He held the door open for her and she miserably stepped inside. As soon as the door closed he turned on her.

"Pansy my dear friend…do you have any idea as to why I received this in the mail this morning?" Draco held his father's letter towards her face.

"Because you're being aberrant and ignorant! You're with a mudblood!" Pansy spat spitefully.

"You are going to wish you never said that, I never told you to intervene with my affairs…" Draco said softly, though his tone was soft his words were dangerous. "I never permitted you to say anything to anyone let alone my father…"

"And…?" She asked.

"You better not do this again Pansy and you better stay the hell away from me or Hermione!"

"Stop defending her! You're making the biggest mistake! You're tarnishing the Malfoy name! You're ruining you reputation! One which I'm sure it will not be fully mended-"

"Then let it be ruined! If Hermione is so wrong for me then let me make my mistake. All my life I've obeyed everything father said! I've obeyed and had forced myself to be content with my life! Let the Malfoy name be tarnished! It's better than being an empty shell, an image, A SLAVE FOR THAT THING THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL A LORD!" Draco quickly strode towards her and flung a chair out of his way causing it to smash against the wall.

In his vehemence and anger he shook her shoulders.

"Now listen Pansy, you interfere with my life again you will wish you never met me. Get out of my sight."

Pansy stood up and hurriedly ran to the door.

Just as she opened the door Draco pushed it shut and whispered in her ear.

"You cross me again and I swear to you, you will suffer. And remember…I'm not nearly as nice as my father." His voice had dipped dangerously low. "Now go, I wouldn't want to ruin your breakfast now would I?"

Pansy ran out of the room.

Soon enough eight o' clock drew near. Draco was running across the damp Hogwarts grounds, through the moist fog and cold dew. The dew dampened his cloak but that could not even compare to what awaited him at the Quidditch pitch. He checked his pocket watch seven fifty-nine.

He stepped onto the Pitch, eight o' clock.

"Crucio"

Through the swirling mist a jet of green penetrated the thick fog and shot him squarely in the chest.

Draco doubled over in immense unfathomable pain. The excruciating searing pain was felt throughout every tiny nerve in his body. He grinded his teeth in order to relieve some of the inflicting pain but nothing could help the Cruciatus curse.

Draco shut his eyes tightly and tried to fight the overpowering abyss of delirium. But as quickly as it had begun it stopped the curse was lifted.

Breathing heavily Draco attempted to stand up but he staggered and fell to the floor, his back drenched with sweat.

"Punctual, as I expected. At least that's one principle you have retained." An icy voice sliced through the darkness.

By this time Draco had managed to gather the energy to stand up.

"Good to see you too…Father."

"Get rid of her Draco." Lucius said suddenly.

"Now." He commanded.

"Why father?" said Draco still in the process of recovering from exhaustion.

"Allow me to illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself. In no less than a few months time you will be initiated as a Death Eater, you are a Malfoy and mingling with mudbloods is disgusting. The Dark Lord will not tolerate this behaviour."

"I have no wish to become a freak."

"Shut your mouth! I am ashamed of you Draco! I am thoroughly disappointed and very displeased. Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable! Get rid of that dirt garbage now!"

"Be ashamed, I've given up trying to make you proud. My efforts are fruitless when it comes to you."

"Join us with what pride and honor you have left in you. Join us and reclaim your dignity, regain your status and claim your rightful place as my heir."

"I-have-no-wish-to-become-a-freak." Draco repeated firmly.

Ignoring his son's last comment he went on.

"I give you these precious months until your initiation to relieve yourself of that filth; I shall be lenient…for now. Get rid of her before I will."

Lucius turned around and marched into the swirling mist.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 changes

Chapter 24 changes

"I give you these precious months until your initiation to relieve yourself of that filth; I shall be lenient…for now. Get rid of her before I will."

Lucius turned around and marched into the swirling mist.

Hermione walked into Charms class alone, it was not shared with Slytherin. She felt so empty and isolated being among them all, staring, and whispering. Even though the amount of gossip had been reduced ever since Draco's outburst in the hall it still existed and Hermione knew all too well that it did. Ron was now back to normal and back in class after a few weeks out cold in the hospital wing.

Hermione sat right up front to avoid accusatory stares. When she sat down Harry and Ron walked in together…laughing but as soon as they saw her they stopped.

A strange unrecognizable look had flown across their features…what was it?

Harry and Ron then looked at each other obviously at some understanding and sat at the back of the class - well away from her.

Her heart fell once again at the loss of her two best friends for the past six years of her life.

But still as she tried to ignore the world around her the stares continued.

She could feel the disgust and contempt behind them.

It was almost if she could hear what they were thinking as if she had new powers as of empathy.

Everything she knew they were saying, she knew none of it was very pleasant. The next moment Professor Flitwick waddled in as usual; a fake cheery smile on his face. And so the lesson began with no disturbance or hindrance, it just began as normal as if nothing had happened.

Halfway through class a few people around her called out to her.

"Psst, psst Granger." A Ravenclaw boy whispered to her.

Hermione looked up to him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you going out with that Malfoy character? I thought you were smarter than that." He said, every word dripping with disdain.

"Yeah, leave him alone he belongs to Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor it doesn't work." A jealous girl hissed.

Hermione remained silent in reply and shook with anger.

"Never doubt my love." She said repeated Draco's words quietly to herself.

She couldn't understand why everyone was so stubborn and narrow-minded. Haven't we proven enough? Haven't we proven that it can work that we can be together? Obviously we haven't. All these thoughts began to anger Hermione. She snapped her quill. When will they learn? She thought.

"Just stay away from him it will never work." The boy said again.

This time Hermione's anger had grown immensely it was now to the point of rage.

"Yeah just lay off him. I thought you had better common sense. I thought he had better sense as well. All of us know clearly that his family won't approve of this. Look where it's gotten you and your friends."

That same girl hissed again, she looked over her shoulder to Harry and Ron where they were watching this conversation.

Hermione slowly followed her gaze looking at her in almost hatred.

"You have no friends all because of you and your stupid fantas -"

That was Hermione's breaking point.

She cracked.

Hermione took the book she was reading and slammed it on the table vehemently. She stood up and screamed in frustration.

The girl and the Ravenclaw boy jumped back, startled.

The whole class was looking at her now.

"I hate this stupid school! I HATE IT! EVERYONE WILL NOT SHUT THE HELL UP! You people are so narrow-minded! You won't even give us a chance! You won't even begin to allow us to be together because, no it's so fucking impossible! All of you are cowardly bastards! Everyone just has to fucking conform to the unspoken school rule of Gryffindor and Slytherin not being together! Everyone just fucking conforms no one stands up against it! Because it's socially unacceptable well I say fuck social status because I'm tired of it! Draco's tired of it! We're both tired of it! You're just a bunch of cowards! I know there are many in both Houses who have liked another member of another house. Where has the sense of unity in this school gone? Are we so tied up in hatred and prejudice that we won't even be true to ourselves? Are we so against change? Well I'm tired of everything! Just everything! I hate it!"

Hermione ran from the classroom tears flowing down her cheeks in great distress.

The class and Flitwick that remained were left in a shocked silence.

It was only broken when Flitwick squeaked: "Testify!"

He started to clap slowly the whole class began to applause at Hermione's uplifting speech, more like scolding actually.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron found Hermione sobbing pitifully in a dark corner.

Recognizing their footsteps she tried to contain herself and reduced her sobs.

"What do you want, Harry, Ron?"

Harry sighed, "We, we came to see if you were alright." Harry said finally.

"How did you know it was us?" asked Ron. But then he immediately told her to disregard that last inquiry realizing it was a stupid question.

"Why would you care if I was alright? I have Draco to do that remember?" She remarked snappishly, her face buried in her knees. Harry frowned a little.

"Look 'Mione we're…" Harry looked at Ron, " 'Mione we're sorry." Said the two. Hermione's head snapped up to face them.

"What?" She cried suddenly.

Revealing her tear streaked face she surveyed them skeptically. But she found no mockery or deceit.

"We're sorry," said Ron, "We should've trusted your judgment…like how my younger sister did. We realized that if you have been together for this long and he hasn't done anything to you then…he might actually be good for you and hey, you have lightened up quite a bit ever since you became…" Ron's face became contorted, as if he were trying to get a disturbing image out of his head, "…closer to Malfoy."  
"Yeah Herms we realized that we were both being stubborn gits and we have to be the better men and let you go. We can't always protect you when you don't need protection." Said Harry.

"Oh and sorry about that thing with Pansy…I don't know what the hell I was thinking…do you…do you forgive us?"

Hermione looked at them both.

Such joy filled her heart that she couldn't possibly describe it. She stood up and hugged them. "Thank you guys you have no idea how much this means to me." Harry and Ron both hugged her back and the Golden Trio was once again reunited. From then on she had a brighter view on the world.

By dinner, apparently some rumor had gotten around about Hermione's statement in charms.

They no longer talked about her anymore or Draco for that matter.

Smiling she sat down and for once in many weeks ate her dinner truly and completely happy.

She had a perfect boyfriend, wonderful friends, the best grades and she was Head Girl, life couldn't be more perfect.

Later that night Draco and Hermione were sitting by the fire cuddled up together.

Saying nothing just merely basking in the warmth of each other's presence.

It was Hermione's favorite thing to do when she was around him. She loved him so much.

"Draco?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence.

"Mmm?"

"Because you told me why you love me, I think it fair that I should tell you why I love you. No doubt that sometimes you wonder, am I correct?"

"Yes, go on." Draco's eyes lit up and he sat up straight waiting for her answer.

"Good, oh and please don't take the first comment to heart because the last thing I would want to do is boost your already overbearing ego." She joked.

"Hey…" Draco pouted cutely then broke into a laugh. "Ok I won't, go on."

"Ok besides the fact that you are undeniably, incredibly, ridiculously hot – I knew you would take it to heart – I love you for so many reasons more."

As soon as she said the first sentence Draco started to run his hands through his hair coolly, just to tease her.

"I love you because of the way your presence can immediately relax me. I love you because you know exactly the right thing to say to cheer me up. I love you because you love me unconditionally, because you're brave and vigilant and you stood up for me. I love you because you would do anything for me, because you can brighten my day with a single sentence or gesture. Because you would be selfless for others, because even though you were brought up the way you were you are true to your heart and you love me. I love you because you carry yourself with such  
sophistication and class and you're impeccably charming. I love you because you were born with both looks and incredible intellect. I love you because you have the most intriguing and mysterious aura round you, it makes me want to learn about you all the more. You have your insecurities and you're troubled past and yet you still try as hard as you can to remain strong. But even if you can't you deal with your problems the best you can, and still you at least try. I can rely on you, you're trustworthy, and you always do your best. When you hold me you whisk me away to another world where I am always comforted and I feel so free. I love you because you risked your life to save me, I love you Draco Malfoy. You are the love of my life."

As soon as Hermione's lips stopped talking Draco's immediately leaned in and engaged them in the most passionate and heated kiss. It was none like Hermione had ever experienced before. Draco carried her his lips still locked with hers to his room, he kicked the door shut and placed her gently on his bed.

Draco lay on top of her slowly deepening the kiss. Slowly Hermione's hand ran up Draco chest and unclasped his robes she gently dropped them to the floor beside the bed still not breaking any lip contact.

Draco snaked his arm around her started to run his hands through her curly tresses.

Hermione's fingers were do a lot of working indeed, she was unbuttoning Draco's school shirt one by one.

He smiled against her lips when she did this and she more than willingly smiled back. She ran her hands across his bare chest up to his shirt where she slid it off his broad muscular shoulders with ease.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered, "When I'm with you…you give me the most exhilarating feeling…the feeling of utmost freedom."

His voice was deep and husky overcome with passion. Hermione didn't say anything but run her hands through his blonde locks and pushed his head down eager for another kiss.

Whilst this was happening…

Tap, tap, tap

They both ignored it when…

Tap, tap, tap

This time it was louder. They both still ignored and kept on kissing then…

TAP, TAP, TAP!

It was it's loudest.

"Aarrrggghh!!" I scream of frustration came from the both of them.

In annoyance and anger Draco leaped off the bed and opened the window, allowing the owl inside.

It was his father's owl.

Not wanting to keep any secrets from his girlfriend he opened the letter in front of her.

Hermione got off the bed and crept behind Draco and put her arms around him.

"Who's it from?" She asked innocently.

"Father." Draco replied darkly.

"Oh…"

Draco pocketed the letter and turned to her in disappointment.

"What a way to ruin the mood."

"Yeah." Hermione came up and hugged him, "I better go. It's getting late." She said hopelessly.

"Yeah alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you too."

Hermione walked sleepily through the bathroom and into her room where overcome in exhaustion she lay in a pleasant sleep. Draco was not so content however. He took out the parchment from his pocket and read his father's letter.

Remember my words…Stop wasting your time. Do it now! Same place, same time tomorrow evening. Perhaps I still may be able to knock some sense into you. Be there.

Father.

And when knock some sense into him, he meant it.

More and more his meetings with his father had become more and more frequent.

Every time it was the same place, same words and nothing gained from either side.

This had been going on for a few weeks now and everything was just getting worse.

Now it was clearly evident that the war had truly begun.

Every week massacres, murders, attacks, battles with death eaters.

It was clearly obvious that the final battle was drawing very, very, very near.

Students were crying in the halls that meant more work for both Hermione and Draco.

In all the chaos they never really found time for themselves let alone each other.

Hermione didn't know what happened but it seemed as if Draco was becoming more and more distant. He seemed troubled and didn't want to share his feelings with her. At times he even gave her the cold shoulder he even avoided her. It was as if his personality had completely switched around. Over and over she tried to reason with him and ask him what was going on but he always said nothing.

Flashback  
"Draco…why are you doing this? Ever since two weeks ago you've been distant and cold. I know it may sound childish but you're being mean to me! Would you face me!" Hermione yelled at him.

Draco made no remark. "Just let it go Hermione, there's nothing to worry about. I can handle my own problems by myself."

"That's just it! You're not telling me! I want to help you and you're turning away from me! Draco! Look at me! Listen to me! Draco! Hey! Don't you walk away from me Draco! Draco!" Draco had completely cut her off and walked out of sight.  
End of Flashback  
Often Hermione would cry in her room.

Why is he doing this? Have I done something wrong? Why won't he trust me? I know we haven't been spending time together as much but it can't be that bad can it? He told me to never doubt his love…

Why is he being so cold all of a sudden? Doesn't he love me anymore? What influenced him to do this? Why? Why won't he talk to me!? He's being so rude! Draco…I love you, you know that…why do you do this to me?

Everyday it was as if she was dying inside. He wouldn't even talk to her anymore. It just happened so suddenly. Whenever she confronted him he would snap or even ignore her.

(Draco's POV)  
After the last confrontation with his father Draco began to grow more and more distant towards Hermione. Being the smart witch that she is Hermione questioned him over and over again. Never stopping until she got the answer that she wanted.

Everytime she asked what's up he shunned her away and told her it was his business.

"It's nothing Hermione, don't worry, I don't want you to worry about me. Just leave it." He always said. But Hermione knew better. Sometimes he told her to go away. But with every time he said that her hope for them grew smaller and smaller. The hope that Hermione had that the two could survive through the Final Battle was like a candle in the wind.

Hermione didn't know what the hell was going on but Draco did.

The meeting with his father, the memory, Hermione all was all he could think about. He had to act soon, before the Final Battle. Before all was lost, before it's too late, Before what his father had threatened would happen. He knew he had to act soon as the last confrontation with his father plagued is mind.

Flashback  
"Draco you will get rid of that Mudblood filth now!" Lucius ordered.

"No Father! I've told you over and over again! I will not, I can't lose Hermione! She's everything I live for!" Draco yelled.

"Draco my only son and heir you will join me and the Death Eaters, whether you like it or not! The Dark Lord has much planned for you."

Draco glared at his Father. He couldn't stand the man; he didn't want to accept the fact that such a man could be one of his creators. Draco, gathering his thoughts finally said.

"I can not and will not join you and your crew of misfits, never will I subject myself to such an evil, and never will I bow down to a creature who once faced near death by a mere infant! And Potter no less!"

Lucius was enraged by his son's words.  
"You will never speak to me like that and never again will you foul the name of our Dark Lord!" He hissed.

Draco looked repulsive. "Our Dark Lord? Oh Hell no! He is your Lord. I will never be like you, Malfoy's do not bow down and kiss the shoes on Voldemort's feet! Tell me father, if we are the great Pureblooded Malfoys then why do bow down to a mere half-blood?"

"How dare you tell me what a Malfoy should or should not do! I taught you everything that you know! How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name!"

"Oh show some backbone father! I for one do not subject myself to such lows." Draco retorted. Being a servant of Voldemort was the last thing he would ever do.  
Lucius chuckled lightly.

"You think this is low? Do you? With the Dark Lord we will have a new power. Power so great your little mind can not imagine! Power so great it can even conquer…"

Lucius looked at the bored expression on his defiant son's face and smirked.

"Conquer what father?" Draco asked hatefully. He spat out the word 'father' as if it were poison to his tongue.

"It can even conquer…your precious little weak delusion that you call Love" Lucius said icily a hint of amusement ringing in his voice. It took a while for the words to penetrate Draco's mind.

When he finally came to his senses he cursed "Oh that's the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard!"

Lucius ignored the comment and said finally, "You will join the Death Eaters the night after the Final Battle, and before that you will get rid of that Mudblood whore-"

"Watch your mouth Father!"

"As I said you will relieve yourself of that piece of filth, she is below us Draco haven't I taught you anything? You will join the Death Eaters, you of all people know Draco I can be quite… persuasive…" Lucius said with a smile.

Draco only knew too well what he had meant. So many times had he seen Lucius use the Imperius curse. Or at least torture his victims with Cruciatus curse.

"And what if I don't give in to your demands?" He asked, intrigued by what the answer may be. "What if I don't break up with Hermione? What if I don't become a Death Eater? What then? Just cast the Imperius curse on me? You know for a fact father you can't control me for that long. So what then?" he asked again.

"So then the Mudblood will die" Lucius stated calmly.

The truth hit him at last! Lucius would just kill Hermione. Why didn't I think of that before? He asked himself in frustration. I've tried to fight this, god knows I've tried Hermione, he said to himself. But I have to try harder I can't lose you!

"I won't let that happen!" Draco said through clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists.

He whipped out his wand and pointed at his father. "Don't you dare let her die!"

"Who said anything about letting her die? I'll make sure she will die, as a matter of fact I might as well do the wonderful task myself. One less Mudblood in the world one less piece of filth to litter the grounds don't you think?"

"Damn you Lucius!" Draco raised his wand. He opened his mouth to send a hex straight at him but Lucius was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius hissed. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and Lucius caught it.

"Poor, Poor Draco you have much to learn and power to gain. Now get rid of that Mudblood filth and join us or your precious 'Love' will be exterminated." He made her sound like she was a pest.

Draco was speechless.

The truth suddenly dawned on him. He knew he alone couldn't stop Voldemort or his father, he had only one choice. Give up Hermione; give up his reason for living, let go of the love of his life. He'd rather give her up than watch her die. If she died, his soul would die too. He would stop living; he knew a life without Hermione a life without love would be no life at all. If he could stop his father then just another one of Voldemort's faithful servants would just kill her anyway; the spies were everywhere even in the safety of Hogwarts.

He wouldn't entertain the horrid thought.

He finally spoke.

"Fine I'll… I'll, I'll break up with Hermione, only if you promise not to harm her in any way." Draco knew this promise was pointless, he knew his father wouldn't make a deal to not harm a muggle-born let alone one of the best friends of Harry Potter.  
Lucius just looked at his son pitifully.

"Honestly Draco I thought you were smarter than this…" But he was interrupted.

"Yes I know, but I can hope. I'll break up with Hermione but don't expect me to join you crew of misfits your 'clan' I will not…" This time it was Draco's turn to be interrupted.

"Draco, Draco, Draco don't you see? I don't care about the Mudblood bitch all I want is for you to join us. If you don't she still dies."

Draco knew it was coming, he knew his father, he knew he had this scheme.

Lucius spoke again.

"I know you know Dark Lord and I. I know that you will come around soon, you becoming a Death Eater is inevitable. It will happen, you know that it was fated to be it is your destiny."

Draco scoffed.

"My destiny is with Hermione. I don't know if you've noticed but I do love her, more than anything in this entire world."

"Ah love, a feeling that will be diminished from you as soon as you join us, remember Draco I have given you this chance, let it go or it dies. Remember you becoming a Death Eater is inevitable, you can't fight it no matter how hard you have or will try."

Lucius threw Draco's wand back to his son and with that Lucius Malfoy disappeared with a soft pop. Leaving Draco to dwindle in his own thoughts.

He couldn't let Hermione die. He had to break it off, I have to do it, a life with out her presence is worthless.

If I were to die tomorrow I would die happy just knowing that I have at least once held her in my arms. Even more so that I would die knowing that she live on to enjoy her life free of evil, free of me, free from my damned destiny and safe with the saint Potter. These were his last thoughts before he apparated back and out of the darkness.  
End of Flashback

I have to break up with her, he thought.

Make her hate me again. I have to do it, I have to do it soon. Tomorrow!

The Final Battle will take place in a few days, Hermione I'm sorry but it's for the best, he said silently in his head. It broke his heart to have to do this but he had to.

But before that he had something very important to do. Draco knew he wouldn't survive the Final Battle, this important errand was something he had to do. In doing this at least I would die having a clear conscience, he told himself.

So Draco swept off into his room to do this conscience-clearing task.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 a broken goodbye

Chapter 25 a broken goodbye.

I have to break up with her, he thought.

Make her hate me again. I have to do it, I have to do it soon. Tomorrow!

The Final Battle will take place in a few days, Hermione I'm sorry but it's for the best, he said silently in his head. It broke his heart to have to do this but he had to.

But before that he had something very important to do. Draco knew he wouldn't survive the Final Battle, this important errand was something he had to do. In doing this at least I would die having a clear conscience, he told himself.

So Draco swept off into his room to do this conscience-clearing task.

Hermione lay in her bed wondering why Draco was so distant, we love each other so much! How can this be happening? Does he still love me? He acted so cold he's hiding things from me I know it.

I have to ask him again one last time one last time before I leave it, she told herself.  
She got out of bed and crept to Draco's door and knocked.

"Draco? Draco it's me Hermione" She whispered gently.

"What do you want Hermione? I'm busy." Draco's cold voice came from inside.

She opened the door and walked in. She saw Draco hunched over on his desk writing something. He looked up and as he saw her he quickly stashed the parchment away.

"What's that?" she asked, after seeing the now hidden parchment.

"It's nothing, what are you doing here? I told you I'm busy."

"I just came here to ask one last time, before the Final Battle…" Her voice trailed off.

She didn't know if she had the strength to take his answer. No, I have to know, her conscience said.

"Before the Final Battle I just wanted to ask what's wrong Draco? Why are you keeping things from me? What's with the secrets? Tell me! You know you can tell me anything!"

Draco ached to tell her that he loved her, that he had to go, that he had to be a Death Eater, he wanted desperately to confide in her what had been plaguing his mind for the past weeks but that would be, that would be signing her Death contract.

"Nothing Hermione! How many times do I have to tell you! Just go, leave it don't worry, now go I told you before, I'm busy."

He knew it was harsh but he had to he had to hurt her, he had to play the part or else she would figure out. Figure out that something was going on. Her eyes began to tear and glistened in the dark room, she looked at if she were about to cry. But she willed the tears not to fall. She nodded slightly and walked out the door, as she closed it behind her she whispered quietly.

"No matter what Draco, I'll always love you."

The tears were stinging in his eyes. I hate this! I hate Voldemort I hate you father! Why did you make me do this?

Quietly, just quietly before the door clicked shut he murmured, "I'll love you forever Hermione."

But she never heard.

The last time he would tell her he ever loved her and she never heard.

It's for the best she'll be safe without me, without my bloody destiny. She is all that matters her innocence mustn't be scarred by the inescapable dark life that I must lead.

The day after.

This was the day had dread for weeks and it has finally come.

He didn't care about the Final Battle any more, he didn't care if he lived or died as long as she was safe and protected from all that horror. Death would destroy her purity, he thought. I have to protect her from Lucius he will for sure kill her.

He ran towards Dumbledore's office to complete his conscience-clearing task. An hour later he walked out of the office, taking a deep breath he proceeded to do the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life – break Hermione's heart.

It was Lunch Time that day and Hermione just sat down to get a taste of the glorious food. All this time Draco had been haunting her mind. His distant behavior always made her think and wonder things that she never wanted to think about.

Everyone knew the Final Battle was drawing near. Dueling clubs had been set up, extra Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms even potions lessons were taking place so the students knew how to defend themselves when the time came. Dumbledore had even hired a Martial Arts master to teach the students all forms of self-defense and Martial Arts. This had been going on for weeks. Dumbledore had to ensure the safety of his students. The first through to fifth years had been sent home to their families and any sixth and seventh years went if their parents or guardians wanted them home. Soon only a small majority of the senior years were present at the school.

Everything was swimming around her mind.

She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything all her thoughts were filled with doubt and worry, about Draco, the school, Harry and Ron everything. Were they going to survive the Final Battle? What was going to happen afterwards? How many will die? Will I die? A nagging voice in her head kept on saying, no Hemrione you must survive, for your sake for Draco's sake.

Lesson's had been cancelled, due to the fact of obvious reasons. Voldemort and the Death Eater's attacks were becoming greater and closer towards Hogwarts. Everyone knew here was their target, where Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were.

She ate silently, worry and doubt swept upon her face. Barely eating anything, really. All conversations, talking were just sounds to her, her mind was too distracted within her own thoughts. It can't get any worse than this, she thought. But then again whenever some one says that in a movie, it always does. She looked up from her food, searching for a face. Finally she found what she was looking for. Draco, was like her barely eating anything. He stared at his food deep in thought, sadness and dread filling his beautiful storm grey eyes.

What's going to happen to us? Hermione found herself thinking. As if he heard what Hermione was thinking he looked up and saw her looking at him. She gave him a faint smile, one that he hesitantly returned. At that same moment a great Eagle Owl flew in and dropped a piece of parchment on Draco's barely empty plate. Picking it up he read it slowly. Hermione saw a mixture of emotions place them self on his face.  
Wearing different expressions as he read the letter. First hatred, sorrow, then guilt and then finally dread. He glanced up quickly at Hermione sadness and regret in his gaze, then he left the hall and made his way to the dormitory. She followed him with her cinnamon eyes full of innocence, hurt and worry. What was in the letter? Is his father going to force him to be a Death Eater? What made him so angry so, sad? Was that dread I saw in his eyes? I guess I'll find out soon, she thought.

Hermione got up said goodbye to Harry and Ron and followed Draco.

Draco made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. He went and sat down at the Slytherin table. He didn't eat anything. He just stared at his food thinking about the events that were about to take place later that evening. He had to leave soon and follow his father.

It weighed heavily on his mind that day, he was going to tell her in the Astronomy Tower at nine o' clock that night.

He tried to rehearse what he was going to say, but it all ended in "I hate this!" He knew the importance of this scheme to work. It had to work, if she suspected that I still cared for her, she will ask questions, ones that I can't give the answers to. He knew he must make her hate him again, make her despise him as much as she did before, if not even more. It was the only way for her to be safe and not 'exterminated' as his father had said.

Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes watching him, he knew who they belonged to. He looked up at Hermione, she gave him a faint smile. Should I smile back? No I can't it will make her think I still care for her. Maybe just this once, maybe just this one last time before I say goodbye. He returned the smile only to be greeted by his father's owl. He winced as he picked up the parchment it dropped with his father's familiar scrawl.

Son,  
Your time with that Mudblood filth is running out. Get rid of her now! You know I'm watching you. Get rid of her or I will, you know what to do. You leave tomorrow morning. A carriage will arrive to fetch you. The time for you to serve the Dark Lord has come and the Final Battle will take place in three days. So get rid of that whore tonight or I will assure you, this will be the last time you see its face. Draco, you have been warned.  
Father

He referred to her as an 'it.' She is not an 'it' father! She is human! The most perfect human I've ever met! Anger bubbled in his veins. He read the letter again. I leave tomorrow, this will be the last time I see Hermione before the Final Battle, I'm going to have to break it off, and I really am going to have to do this. A wave of sadness washed itself through his body. He looked up at Hermione one last time and made his way to their common room.

Hermione entered the common room. She walked around to the small end table near the chocolate brown sofa. A lone piece of parchment lay there. One, which read:

Astronomy Tower, 9 o' clock don't be late.

It was written in Draco's neat scrawl. Odd, maybe he will finally tell me what's going on, she thought happily. Maybe this whole mess will be cleared up tonight! The thought gave her much relief as she skipped towards her bedroom. Oh how wrong she was. Little did she know that tonight things were about to get worse.

Hermione spent the rest of her day wondering what would happen in the Astronomy Tower that night. The thought of her and Draco finally resolving their problems made her feel happy and lightheaded. The Final Battle was coming, if they die at least she died with a clear mind.

"Hermione, Hermione" A familiar yet faraway voice called. "Hermione!"

Ginny's voice woke her to her senses.

Then she realized she wasn't in her own world she was out on the grounds, sitting by their favorite beech tree at the edge of the lake.

"What!? Oh! Yes what is it?" A startled Hermione asked.

"Welcome back, seems like you've wondered off to Dreamland over there." Ginny sounded relieved.

"I was just thinking, nothing to worry about."

"Thinking about the Final Battle? … I'm scared too." Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"I'd say you were a fool if you weren't everyone's scared Ginny, don't worry everyone will be here, the order, the aurors, Dumbledore and yes all this extra training we've been having." Hermione assured her. "Actually I was thinking what will happen to Draco and I, he's been so distant and cold lately I…" her voice faded.

Ginny put an arm around her best friend "Oh 'Mione it'll be alright, remember if anything happens I'm right here and Harry and Ron will beat him to a bloody pulp."

She laughed lightly.

"He asked me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower tonight." Hermione said quietly.

"He what? Oh! He did? Well maybe he will clear things up after all" Ginny smiled, "Like I said don't worry we'll be right here for you."

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said gratefully. "You're the best friend anyone can have"

Ginny raised her head proudly, her petite nose in the air she sighed in mock pride

"I know I know, I guess I'm just such a good person." She started to laugh. So did Hermione.

Her afternoon was a happy one but Hermione didn't know that this was one of the last times she would ever be truly happy in a long time.

For Hermione 9 o' clock couldn't come soon enough. She was pacing the Astronomy Tower her patience was growing thin. It was a minute to nine when she finally saw Draco's silhouette in the shadows.

"Draco! Finally you're here!" Hermione squealed.

She felt as if she had so much suspense and excitement in her that she was going to burst. Draco just stood there and said nothing giving her a cold gaze.

"Goodbye Granger" He said simply.

But Hermione didn't understand. It was the first time he had called her Granger in a long, long time.

"What do you mean goodbye?" She asked quizzically.

"I mean I'm leaving and we're over" he stated bluntly.

She looked hard into his eyes, but she saw no love there and all she saw was cold, there was no warmth in the storm like she had seen so many times before.

Tears sprang to her eyes.

"What?"

Panic was rising in her voice.

She refused to cry she didn't want him to see her like this. All the excitement and suspense had diminished all in that same moment.

"Are you deaf Mudblood? We're… over." He said the last part slowly, as if she were a three-year-old child.

"How can you do this? And now of all times! Before the Final Battle!" She cried, the first tear fell, her heart was breaking. He had called her Mudblood.

"I'll do what I want to do. The time has come for me to pick a side and I choose to side with the Dark Lord." His icy voice rang in her ears.

"But you can't! You were supposed to be with me, us! To fight for the light side!" She protested.

"There is no more us, can't you get that through your thick head? You are so blinded Granger, you think this is just about that whole cliché Good versus Evil thing! But no, this is about Power. My father thankfully made me realise that."

"I thought you had changed! I thought you said you didn't want to be a Death Eater." She said shakily.

The second tear fell, with every word every minute her heart was breaking more and more.

"That was before Mudblood this is now, now I want to live up to my true destiny and that is sided with the Dark Lord." The moon had been covered with a cloud it grew darker and darker. Draco turned to leave.

In panic Hermione cried out.

"Draco wait!" He turned towards her. "Why are you doing this? I thought you said we were going to fight this." The third tear, heart almost broken.

"You thought I said it, but it's a fools errand going up against my father, your friends, The Dark Lord."

"I thought you said you loved me…I never doubted your love…"she said quietly looking to the floor.

"Ha, love a weak delusion, love is a need, needs are weak. My father thankfully has made me realise that and brought me back to reality. Love is an attachment, if I want to serve the Dark Lord I must let loose of all my attachments."

"Is that all I am to you a …an attachment?" she asked as she looked up, tears streaked her face and shone in the moonlight.

"No" He stated simply.

"Then what am I to you then?" Her voice was stronger, even she wanted to know the answer. Hermione was always thirsty for knowledge, even if she knew she couldn't bear what the answer may bring.

"A distraction, a simple distraction." He said coldly. He turned and left.

And that was it that was the moment when her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

He never cared about me, he hasn't changed, how could I have thought he could love? His answer was much worse than she thought. Her knees gave way and she sank to the floor. She finally let the tears fall and they came like a waterfall. She looked up and saw he was gone. Her anger was rising; he played her for a fool.

"Malfoy you coward! You played me for a fool, I thought you had changed, but you haven't not one bit! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she yelled after him.

Draco Malfoy slowly but swiftly walked down the steps of the Astronomy Tower. He could here her voice echoing around his head.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" It was a long walk down.

Hermione's heart wasn't the only one that was breaking; Draco's was as well.

Part of him was relieved that he didn't have to go through that again, but another part just couldn't believe what he had just done.

He watched her cry he saw it all and he hated to see her cry, he forced the harsh words out of his mouth. It took all his physical and mental strength to keep a straight face and not let his eyes betray him. Heck it took all his energy to do that. Seeing the look of desperation upon her beautiful features, it took a lot of mental persuasion to restrain himself and not sweep her up into his arms and dry her tears with a kiss.

He paused on the stairs and looked up to her, her back was turned away he could hear her sobs echoing around the dark tower. A single tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

That was the last time he would see her before…

Before it all ends.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 the next day

Chapter 26 the next day

He paused on the stairs and looked up to her, her back was turned away he could hear her sobs echoing around the dark tower. A single tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

That was the last time he would see her before…

Before it all ends.

It was raining on the Hogwarts grounds that day, and the carriage was there to pick Draco up. Just before he opened the door he turned towards the castle.

"Goodbye Hermione" he whispered.

He turned back hopped into the carriage and he was gone to start the life he hated, yet what he believed he was destined to live.

Hermione wasn't present at breakfast that morning. Ginny, being very observant knew it had something to do with a certain Slytherin who was also not present at breakfast.

"Hey Gin where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

'Okay Hermione wouldn't want Harry and Ron to beat Malfoy just yet, I'll give her a chance,' she thought to herself.

"Oh she's still in the girl's dorm, she's not feeling very well, I'll go check on her later." Ginny assured him.

Harry shrugged.

"Okay" Harry turned to Ron and they started chatting about their training and the Final Battle. Ginny rolled her eyes for once they weren't talking about Quidditch.

After breakfast Ginny made her way quietly to Hermione's dorm. Se knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Hermione it's me Ginny can I come in?" Her voice sounded concerned.

No response.

"Hermione? You in there?"

No response.

Ginny leaned on her door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear faint sobs coming from the inside.

Oh no, she thought last night didn't go too well.

Ginny opened the door and found Hermione sobbing quietly on her bed hugging a pillow. Ginny crept up slowly and sat down next to Hermione's hunched figure.

She placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm guessing last night didn't go too well did it?" Hermione turned to face her, her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was paler than usual. One look of Hermione's face and Ginny suddenly felt sympathetic.

"Sorry don't answer that." Ginny said remorsefully. "Do you want to talk about it? Remember I'll be here for you."

Hermione sat up and looked at her. "He…he…he dumped me." She said weakly.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry" Ginny said.

"I guess I should've seen it coming, he was so harsh and these past few weeks he's been so distant and oh! Ginny" Hermione began to sob into her pillow again.

Ginny frowned,

"Hermione its not your fault no one could've predicted this, I mean yeah we saw you guys had problems but you guys were so, so in love." Hermione almost laughed at that remark.

"Love, he said, he said it was a, a weak delusion he said needs make you weak." She looked up to her best friend. "Ginny…he's going to Voldemort, he's going to be a Death Eater. Oh! What if, what if we have to fight him!? What if an Auror kills him!? That'll be awful."

"Hermione, I may sound harsh but let him go." Ginny said in a soft voice.

"I try! I even said I hated him and I've been up all night and I've even, I've promised myself I would never do this Ginny but I even cried myself to sleep." Hermione's distant depressed voice said.

"Hermione a coward especially a git like Malfoy isn't worth all your tears." Ginny said soothingly though the sentence didn't match her tone of voice.

"I know Gin I know. Harry, Ron, you, everyone warned me they said to be careful, they said he was no good but I didn't listen! I was too worked up too selfish"

Hermione buried her face in her pillow again.

Ginny suddenly had an idea.

"Hermione you have to sop blaming yourself for this, it's not your fault, it's Malfoy's fault that he chooses to act like a pompous bastard and if you ask me sooner or later he's gonna realise what he's missing out on."

Hermione looked up from her pillow and gave Ginny a faint smile.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am, now you just wait here I'm going to help you through this. You can't fight the Final Battle moping around can you? Just wait here and if you want to you can clean yourself up, no offence Hermione but you kind of look like a mess."

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said hopping out of her covers and stepping into the bathroom. "Not that it matters but where are you going?"

Ginny looked up and smiled. "To the kitchens" And with that she left Hermione to clean herself up.

As soon as Hermione finished taking a shower, changed and tried to fix up her face from last nights events Ginny stepped in with what looked like a feast.

"Ginny what are you doing with all that-" Hermione questioned.  
"Comfort food?" Ginny stepped in.

"Oh!" Hermione's face lit up considerably. No girl can resist chocolate.

After a quite a few chocolate frogs, a lot of chocolate fudge, honeydukes chocolate, a few butterbeers, some of Lavender and Parvati's girly witches magazines and a lot of gossip. Hermione's day looked a lot brighter.

Hermione rubbed her stomach and fretted. "I think I had too much chocolate"

Ginny looked scandalised. "You can never have too much chocolate!"

They both laughed. Hermione calmed down.

"Thanks Gin, for everything." Ginny looked to her and smiled

"Anytime."

"So when do you want Harry and Ron to bash Malfoy to a bloody pulp?" Ginny asked biting into some fudge.

Hermione flinched at the sound of his name.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry, it takes a while for someone to get over a guy and no amount of chocolate can speed up the process I must admit."

"Actually I think he's left already, you know what I told you."

(A/N: Hermione told Ginny about the night in the Astronomy Tower during their girly hour or whatever you would like to call it.)

"Hhhm shame it would be nice to get some revenge." Ginny said finishing the rest of her chocolate fudge. "Yeah and besides Hermione, you need a man not a boy who thinks he can."

Hermione laughed lightly and looked away, I still love him, she thought, very much so. Ginny noticed Hermione's silence, "Herm, it'll be alright, you still love him right?"

One look on Hermione's face and Ginny didn't need her question answered.

"Don't worry we'll help you through this, just focus on defence against the dark arts and your training and you'll do fine, just keep yourself busy like what I do."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. I can't fight against Voldermort moping around here can I?"

"Exactly"

"Good, I'll just focus, Malfoy's just a spineless bastard, like you said I need a man not a boy who thinks he can,"

The two girls spent the rest of the day focusing on hexes and curses to use on the Death Eaters. They went out on the field practicing their martial arts. Hermione had gotten pretty good at her high kick.

"Wow Hermione you're getting good! Those Death Eaters really don't know what they're in for!" Ginny panted as they were practicing their self-defense.

"Yeah well I try to imagine I'm kicking someone's head." Hermione said as she kicked and punched. Also a form of stress relief.

"You mean a certain blonde head?" Ginny inquired a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah that certain blonde head." Hermione let out a hollow laugh. In the back of her mind she really didn't mean it.

She didn't want any harm to come to her first love no matter how much she felt he deserved it. All her rage, anger, frustration at Draco had spilled out through her tears the previous night.

The day passed and Ginny's efforts to keep Hermione's mind off Malfoy had worked, until… that night in the common room that is.

The four of them were sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room that night. Hermione sat in her favorite squishy chair by the fire. Ginny sat on the floor while Harry and Ron sat on the sofa. The conversation had gone reasonably well, every time the subject even got close to one that had involved Malfoy Ginny changed the subject and steered the conversation off that course.

Though Ginny wasn't prepared for Harry's next question.

"So Hermione why are you hanging around in here? And not in the Head's common room with Malfoy?" Harry asked, clearly not aware of the situation between Hermione and her former love.

Ginny darted a worried glance in Hermione's direction as Hermione tensed.

Ron who obviously wasn't paying attention to Ginny or Hermione's actions said.

"Personally I think she's better off with us here than with that git."

Hermione bent her head down and stared into the fire. She was on the verge of tears.

She cleared her throat and looked up, her eyes glazed. "Well, um I decided that I needed to spend more time with my friends, just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I completely have to neglect the ones who are also close to me."

"Oh" Harry said, not entirely convinced.

Hermione sighed hoping that Harry bought it. But Harry didn't.

"Hermione, I don't know if anyone's told you this but you're a terrible liar and I saw that glance Ginny, there's something you're not telling us come on Hermione what's wrong?"

This time Ron's head shot up, now paying attention.

"There's nothing wrong Harry, Hermione's a little sick remember?" Ginny tried to steer the conversation again from dangerous waters.

But Harry ignored her.

"Gin look every time we even get close to the subject of Malfoy"

Hermione flinched at his name.

"You go and change the subject. What's going on Hermione? Did you and Malfoy have a fight?"

"Yeah Hermione, you seem er…quiet." Ron said.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but it was Hermione who spoke.

"No, we didn't fight."

Ginny stared at her confused yet worried expression on her face.

Hermione turned towards Ginny.

"Gin you knew we had to tell them sooner or later, I know what you're trying to do but like you said in the beginning of the year you'd rather hear it sooner rather than later right? I'll have to tell them, no matter how painful it may be."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but closed it and nodded her head.

"Is this something about Malfoy? Tell us Hermione! I swear that if he's done anything to you I swear I'll kill-" Ron was rising from the sofa.

"Ron sit down, and you can't do anything now he's left." Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean he's left?" Harry questioned.

"Just let me tell you the story, but swear to me that you will not interrupt me whilst I tell you this and you won't blow your top off about Malfoy okay?"

The boys nodded.

Hermione spent the last fifteen minutes or so telling the boys about what happened starting from when she realized Draco was acting weird, to when he told her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower, to when Ginny found her sobbing half asleep.

At certain parts Ron's face turned a bright shade of crimson and Harry was cursing Malfoy under his breath.

But by the end of it, Ginny sat next to Hermione and put an arm around a fragile Hermione who started sobbing again.

"That cowardly bastard! First it was that thing with the Parkinson Bitch now this!" Harry cried.

"That conceited, bloody, he's going to die, I'll Avada Kedavra him, I'm going to wring his neck, that git I'll…" Ron was pacing the room incoherently mumbling a string of curses and obscenities about Malfoy under his breath. Hermione sighed and turned to look out the window, she tried to focus on other things than Draco Malfoy.

Draco was staring miserably at the water-streaked window of the carriage. Thinking about none other than the Hermione Granger. The girl who made him realize another side of him, who opened up his world to numerous possibilities, who made him feel more happier than he had ever been in his life, the girl who loved him. And I broke her heart! Draco said to himself angrily, he hated himself for doing that, more he hated his father and Voldemort for making him do that.

All Draco could think about was how much he wanted Hermione back in his arms, how much he wanted her back in his arms for good. He wanted to go back in time when they were happy and together. But he knew this could never be possible, mission accomplished he made her hate him again and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

A part of Draco regretted his decision to break it off with Hermione, another part of him was glad, glad that she would live a safe and happy life even if it meant without him.

But he knew he should be happy for her, do the right thing for once in the last few days of his existence. Draco didn't really care that he would die in just a few days; he would rather die a meaningful death than lead a meaningless life.

A life in darkness, a life without the love of Hermione would be… empty. He knew the Dark Lord's cause was meaningless; Potter and the Light side would eventually bring down Voldemort.

Hermione would live on and would soon forget the little arrogant boy she once thought she loved, me, he thought to himself. Bearing that in mind Draco stepped out of the carriage and into the rain.

In front of him stood a cold lifeless structure, the very place he had been dreading this whole trip, the very place he once called home: The Malfoy Manor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 the final battle

Chapter 27 the final battle.

A life in darkness, a life without the love of Hermione would be… empty. He knew the Dark Lord's cause was meaningless; Potter and the Light side would eventually bring down Voldemort.

Hermione would live on and would soon forget the little arrogant boy she once thought she loved, me, he thought to himself. Bearing that in mind Draco stepped out of the carriage and into the rain.

In front of him stood a cold lifeless structure, the very place he had been dreading this whole trip, the very place he once called home: The Malfoy Manor.

Draco spent his time under the close watch of his father or anyone of the other Death Eaters. He didn't want to be a Death Eater and by the day after tomorrow, he probably would be. I hate this! He always thought. He hated his life-except for Hermione and probably his mother. He hated the situation, I have to do something about it. I can't just sit here and let myself stoop down to this! I have to do something. Draco's mind was at work…

Hermione focused on her Defence to forget about Draco, as did the whole school. They believed they were ready. Harry was very confident, even Neville Longbottom had not been having nervous break-downs. They had faced the Death Eaters and Voldemort before. They fended him off before. But that was before…He may be stronger, Hermione thought. They now also have Malfoy. She shook her head in attempts to shake the thoughts from her mind.

The Final Battle is drawing near, very near.

A shrill scream rang through the empty corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry early that morning. Hermione woke with a start, she dressed quickly in a black tank top black mini shorts and high boots, with a holster for her wand and knives attached to her boots and around her waist. If you ask me her attire was very much like that of Lara Croft of Tomb Raider. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and away from her face. Most of the other girls were awake as well, Hermione ran out of her room, ready for action.

The Final Battle has finally begun.

The screams kept on ringing through the Hogwarts grounds. As if they were Human Death alarms. The boys came down just as Hermione stepped into the common room.

"Harry! Ron! C'mon!" Hermione called hastily waving a hand while calling them over.  
She could see that they were also in their kick ass attire. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Yep!" Ron said grinning whilst twirling his wand in his hand.

Ginny came down, dressed similar to Hermione. She ran down the stairs. "Then let's go kick some ass!"

They ran out of the Gryffindor tower, as heroic as Gryffindors could be stunning and hexing any Death Eater in their way.

They split up and ran down the Hall trying to get the rest of the students to evacuate.

She ran into Neville, wand in hand his face set in determination. His mouth was a thin hard line.

She had never seen this side of Neville before he seemed almost– fearless.

"Hi Neville!" Hermione greeted hastily.

"Hi Hermione- Stupefy!" Neville had stunned a Death Eater behind an unsuspecting Hermione.

"Not Bad, Neville!" Hermione commented. Neville saw something behind Hermione's back, Hermione sensed it too and without warning Hermione spun around and high-kicked the Death Eater in his chin. Apparently he had severely bit his tongue because blood was gushing forth from his mouth.

"Let's go Neville!" Hermione panted as they were running towards the main entrance.  
A curse was whispered as they rounded the corner.

Hermione tripped over and landed on her back. A huge gash appeared on Hermione's left shoulder, another curse. Neville stopped to help her up but she refused.

"Neville go! Go Neville! Help Harry they need you!"

Neville gave her one last glance, nodded then proceeded to run down the corridor.

"My, my, my what a pretty little witch we have here" A cold voice hissed.

She tried to get up but she fell down, the leg locker curse.

Hermione tried to get up but the Death Eater pinned her down.

Hermione tried to struggle free but he was just too strong.

"Don't worry, you'll die soon." A male Death Eater assured her.

Hermione spat in his face.

"Why you little!"

He muttered another curse and a deep cut appeared on Hermione's left arm. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to cry out in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, you little bitch." The Death Eater cried out in a maniacal laugh. "What do you have to say about that?"

Hermione was glad that she was a bit small. During his little 'talk' Hermione quickly grabbed the knife from her boot.

"Avada Kedav-" He began to curse.

Hermione had slashed his throat with her knife and pushed him off her.

She looked at his Death Eater mask. Blood now spilling out from an area underneath it.

"I say, if you want to kill someone, then do it not just stand there talking about it"

She grabbed her wand from her holster and muttered the counter curse.

Hermione got up quickly and ran towards the Entrance Hall. She opened the large doors. The scene before her was chaotic. Red, Blue, Green, White flashes were being sent everywhere.

Hermione smiled faintly, apparently some Death Eaters had been hit with a few of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes. From what she could see The Aurors had arrived and Ministry officials as well. I'm glad, she thought to herself. Then she ran out into the Final Battle. She sent every hex, curse, jinx she knew at everyone she saw that was in Death Eaters' robes, and that was a lot.

The nearest Death Eater dropped dead next to her. Dumbledore and the teachers had been protecting some of the sixth years. Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry.

"Hey" she panted.

Looks like they were out of breath too.

"Hey Hermione" Ron and Harry said. Harry saw the two huge gashes on Hermione's left shoulder and arm.

"Hermione you need to get that fixed up." Harry said looking at her arm.

"Harry it's nothing come on we need to-" Hermione's words stopped as she gazed into the Horizon.

Her facial features turned into an expression anger and hate.

Ron turned around, only to be greeted by another wave of Black robes and white masks. The group was lead by a tall hooded figure and behind him two Hooded Death Eaters followed, followed by the rest of the evil group.

The leading tall hooded figure stopped in front of the three of them.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. We meet again." A familiar voice said. Harry stepped up in front of him, they were only about an inch different height but they felt as if he towered over them.

"Voldemort." Harry said firmly.

The two red eyes glowed like cursed rubies.

One of the two Death Eaters behind him stepped up and shoved Harry away.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name! Your unworthy half blood tongue!" He lifted his wand to send a curse at Harry but Voldemort spoke.

"Now, now Lucius no need to get so rash so soon, you'll have plenty of that soon" He said indicating to the duelling students and teachers.

Lucius stepped back and bowed. "Forgive me my Lord."

Lord Voldemort smirked. "As for you Potter! You die now!"

One of the two Death Eaters behind Voldemort flinched.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"Stop this Riddle!" A voice said suddenly from behind Harry.

It was Albus Dumbledore. A great sense of relief was felt from all of them.

"Aaah The great Albus Dumbledore, how nice of you to join us." Voldemort said in mock politeness.

Hermione stared at the scene before her. It all happened so fast. She didn't know what was going on. Voldemort and Dumbledore had started the biggest and most powerful duel she had ever seen.

The Death Eaters had scattered sending the Cruciatus curse at anyone in their way.

In panic she looked around, Ron had doubled over screams of agony escaping from his throat.

Hermione ran up to the Death Eater that had their hold over Ron.  
"Impedimenta!" she screamed.

Ron was released immediately. He was on the floor. She bent down next to him,

"Ron! Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he nodded slightly, he tried to get up but fell down. He was exhausted.

Hermione bit her lip, what spell? What spell? Oh gosh fuck it I'll just help him. She helped Ron up. He was still tired, but he was better.

"Go Hermione, go! They need you out there!" Ron urged her to move on. "Go I'll be fine just give me a few seconds."

She looked at Ron, gave him a faint smile and continued to blast Death Eaters into oblivion. She found Harry who was duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange, a smile on his face. All Harry had wanted was to get revenge on her after she killed Sirius two years ago.

The battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore had started. Draco stepped back from behind him.

The Death Eaters had started torturing everyone. He looked around and saw Hermione blast what looked like Dolohov.

He watched her help up Wealsey then go blast the brains out of Rabastan and Rookwood.

Go Hermione, he silently cheered in his head. I have to do something!

In a fraction of a second he made a fatal decision.

Draco took out his wand and ran to the field to help the light side. He ran up to Crabbe Snr and sent a rather horrible curse in his face.

Draco whipped off his Death Eater robes and surprised Goyle Snr who was about curse Weasley in the face.

"Furnunculus!" He shouted and Goyle Snr had started to sprout boils all over writhing in agony.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing?!" It was Weasley.

"Saving your ass, what does it look like?" He retorted.

But Ron wasn't listening. "I'm going to kill you after what you did to Hermione!"

Ron ran up to Draco and punched him hard in the nose.

He was knocked back onto the floor.

"What the fuck is up with you Weasley!?" Draco shouted. "Kill me later! For now, I've got work to do!!"

Draco got up wiping his bleeding nose and started hexing other Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy was not pleased with this he wasn't pleased at all. He was furious!

"Draco what do you think you are doing!" Lucius shouted furiously at his son.

"For once, what's right Father!" Draco said defiantly.

"Fine! I've warned you before! You will have to die! And that goes for your precious Mudblood as well." He stated coldly as he swept off.

"Don't you dare hurt her!!" Draco threatened.

But Lucius Malfoy he didn't look back. He walked off into the direction Hermione was in. But he shouted back. "Macnair! Take care of him!"

Before he knew it Macnair was in front of him. "Crucio!"

Draco was doubled over in pain, excruciating pain.

He felt it in every inch of his body he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was pain. In every hair on his head, every nerve in his body excruciating pain! He bit his lip hard, not uttering a sound he didn't want to show that he was weak. Soon, his lip was bleeding.

He tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurry, and he saw Lucius drag Hermione into the Forbidden Forest.

Then it was all over. He almost blacked out.

"You, you can't… get… rid of… me that… easily" He said weakly.

His body was too tired to move, he was exhausted. The after effects of the Cruciatus curse were still wearing on him. But it seemed if Macnair knew no mercy. Draco then received a heavy blow to the face.

He blacked out.

Draco woke up again, five minutes later to the most.

Blood soaked his black robes and he had a huge stab wound in the middle of his stomach.

He looked down he realised it was there, and then there came the pain! He could barely breathe. He coughed up blood. It was sliding down from his mouth. In other words he was a bloody mess! Draco realized Macnair had injured him while he unconscious.

"You Coward Macnair" He could barely talk.

This seemed to anger Macnair more. After all Macnair was an executioner. A smile played on his lips.

"We'll see who's laughing after this! Crucio!"

Again Draco felt the pain, but this time he could barely breathe, he felt life slipping away from him, he saw his life flash before his eyes. But most of those images were of one person, Hermione.

"I have to tell her I'm sorry," he wheezed. He could barely make the words out. He blacked out again.

This time when he woke up there was multiple stab wounds.

Three more appeared on his side. A huge gash appeared on his cheek and blood was flowing from his face. Draco finally realised Macnair had been using "Enervate" to revive him after he had done damage to his body. He was sure at least one of his eyes were black. He felt sore everywhere. Not to mention how much blood he had lost, his usually pale face was a numerous amount of shades lighter. He was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"You… haven't…. killed… me… yet" Draco said in barely a whisper.

Every word was a struggle to get out. But he wasn't about to go down that easily. Even though he was almost an inch from Death he struggled on, he had to apologise…he had to find her at all cost – before Lucius killed her.

Macnair turned around apparently he seemed surprised. "Well, well, well Lucius' son is really that persistent eh? You would have made an excellent Death Eater. You don't go down that Easily do you? Shame, you would have served the Dark Lord well. Too bad you will be dead in a matter of minutes. Diffindo!"

Macnair walked away.

A huge gash appeared on his chest. He groaned in pain.

I can't be gone that easily. Hermione, Lucius will kill her! If he hasn't already, oh no fuck that he can't have. I have to save her… with the strength he had left Draco slowly crawled. It's amazing what adrenalin can do to you.

A considerable amount of time earlier…

Hermione had been sending hexes and curses everywhere. She saw a streak of blonde in the sunlight. She turned, and there he was. Her stomach dropped he was doubled over in pain. A Death Eater had cast the Cruciatus curse on him.

"Draco…" she murmured.

It was as if time stood still as she watched him in agony. Tears welled in her eyes. Things just didn't make sense to her any more. I have to help him, no wait he's one of them, he doesn't want your help, he broke your heart leave him. He's a Death Eater. Isn't he? What in the world is going o-

"Aaarrghh!"

Hermione watched Draco for a few shocking moments.

But that was all the time another Death Eater needed. Someone was pulling her hair and dragging her across the grounds. She kicked and screamed and tried to pry the hands that had a hold of her hair.

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled.

She tried to scratch the hands that had hold of her, but they were encased in an expensive pair of Dragon Leather gloves.

"Shut your mouth you filthy mudblood!" The familiar voice, the blonde hair, and the expensive gloves: Lucius Malfoy.

"Get your hands off me Malfoy!"

"Your filthy mudblood tongue doesn't deserve the right to utter the Malfoy name."

He was dragging her deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Lucius threw her against a tree. She hit her back and she slid to the floor. She slowly got up.

"Crucio" Lucius pointed his wand at her lazily.

"Urgh!" She was half in a state of shock and half in immense pain.

Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, she couldn't move the pain was just too worse. She shut her eyes and held her head in her hands; it felt as if it were about to explode. Lucius released the curse from her. Hermione was breathing heavily; she had never experienced the Cruciatus curse before. Lucius gave a slight sneer.

"Having fun Mudblood?" He asked smoothly. He was enjoying this.

Hermione sent a Death Glare in his direction. It reminded her of the ones she used to give Draco. Hermione was still on all fours as she looked up at her captor.

"What…the hell…do…you…think?" She panted.

"Don't play smart with me, Mudblood."

Hermione struggled to get up but she tripped on the root of a tree.

"Oh, don't worry you'll die soon." He laughed. "But answer just one question, what the hell did you do to my son?"

Hermione stared at him. "Why should I answer you? You're nothing but a pathetic-"

"Diffindo!" Lucius cursed.

A cut appeared on Hermione's cheek. She put her hand up to touch it. She took her hand away from her face it was smeared with blood.

"You foul creature! Impedime-" Hermione began to say, but as always Lucius was faster.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and landed somewhere beneath the shrubs. Ohh shit.

Draco staggered through the trees, he could barely walk he felt dizzy.

Life was leaving him, he knew he couldn't possibly make it like this but he had to try. I have got to find Hermione, who knows what Lucius will do to her and knowing my father it won't be pretty. Draco kept on going.

I have to find her! He thought.

He staggered on clinging to the trees for support. Draco leaned against a tree; trying to stay alive he coughed up more blood. Shit.

He had a major loss of blood, he knew he had to keep going; the smell of blood might attract something. He heard a scream echoing through the darkness. Hermione! He whipped his head around looking for them; he could have sworn he saw two figures in the mist not too far away. The scream rang again, this time he was sure he knew where they were. A rattle in the bush drew his senses – thestrals. Ohh shit.

With one deep breath Draco ran into the direction of Hermione and his father.

Hermione had been bruised and battered. Cuts and bruises scarred her pale skin. Hermione fell to the floor, this time a wound on her temple.

Lucius was laughing in the background. She got up slowly, her arms weak.

Lucius looked at her and smiled.

"One more round before you die, shall we?"

Hermione didn't answer.

Draco leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

He could hear laughing.

He turned his head –Lucius.

Draco crawled nearer to the scene that was taking place. He saw Hermione fall to the floor. No! Hermione please be alive. Draco hid by a small bush two metres away from her.

I mustn't be seen, Lucius would not hesitate kill me on the spot… Again he focused on what was happening.

"One more round before you die, shall we?" Lucius smirked.

He saw Hermione stand up and stare at Lucius in the eye.

"Fine then, be like that, another little crucio can't hurt can it?" Lucius raised his wand.

I have to do something, Draco thought I can't watch him torture you Hermione!

In a few heartbreaking moments it all happened as if in slow motion. Lucius opened his mouth to say the Unforgivable Curse.

"Crucio" He pointed his wand at her. A shot of green light was quickly heading in her direction.

With every ounce of strength and adrenalin that he had left Draco leaped out of the bushes.  
Hermione heard him and turned, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Draco…?"

He pushed Hermione out of the way just as the green light was an inch from her face.

With Draco in Hermione's place the curse hit him, Draco felt the pain once more as he felt the Life seeping out of him, his vision blurred everything turned red.

He heard shouting, voices, jets of light, but they didn't appeal to him. Draco lay there, barely holding onto a thread of life.

Hermione got up from the floor, what just happened?

It was so fast, her memory flew back to her. Lucius… Crucio… Draco leaping out of the – Oh My God! Draco! She looked around frantically and saw his body lying there.

She quickly crawled up to him and cradled his head in her lap.

"Draco…" she whispered, crying. Her tears splashed onto his face. His eyes fluttered open, just barely but he could still make out Hermione's face. Among the cuts and bruises to him she still looked like an angel, but she was crying.

"Draco, please don't die. Please, we can get through this, don't die."

She choked on the words. Now all of a sudden she didn't care that he had broken her heart. All she cared about was Draco.

He looked at her sadness filling his eyes, he slowly lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek. He closed his eyes savouring the sensation of her skin underneath his hand for the last time.

"Draco, Draco you can't die…please" He opened his eyes and coughed up blood. More tears glided down her face.

"Draco I love you!" she was really crying now.

Draco tried to smile but he could barely get his mouth to move. This was it, he thought to himself. Forgive me Hermione. He slowly opened his mouth and with the last shred of life he had in him he looked at Hermione as he struggled to form the words.

"For…Forgive…me" he said strained faint whisper, and that was it his last wish and his last words to his beloved. His eyes closed, his hand dropped…and he passed away.

Draco Malfoy was finally dead.

Hermione's world came crashing down on her.

"Draco…Draco…Draco!" there was no response. "Draco!" she shook him hard. "Draco come back! Come back! Don't you dare die on me! You can't leave me here! You cannot leave me here alone! You can't die…you, you just can't."

Draco wasn't moving his chest didn't rise nor fall, the slow strong pulse she felt before was no more. He was dead.

Hermione suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe, she felt as if her lungs would not cooperate, she began to hyperventilate Draco was dead. Another part of her just would not accept the truth.

No he can't be dead! He can't die! What we had all that we shared, it can't all be for nothing. We were meant to be, we were supposed to grow old together have kids start a family. Hermione was more than just sobbing now, she was bawling.

"Draco Listen to me, come back now! You're not dead! Stop joking! Come back" she shook him again.

"Oh please god no! No!" She buried her head in his chest and she cried.

The strong steady heartbeat she used to fall asleep to was gone. She looked up, in utter denial an idea formed in her mind. Oh my goodness! Why didn't I think of this before? She searched the floor for her wand; it was a metre away. She pointed her wand at him

"Enervate!"

Nothing happened.

"Enervate!" he was still, Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Enervate! Enervate! Enervate! Enervate!" Hermione cried out in desperation. A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder.

She looked up.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she choked out.

While Draco had died the Final Battle had been won.

Voldemort was dead and the remaining Death Eaters were captured.

Including Lucius.

What Draco had heard in the trees earlier weren't thestrals but Aurors.

From what Hermione could see Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting on a log, a mixture of relief and sadness in their expressions.

Many had died, Hermione's Love was dead and the grounds were scattered with bodies and blood. It was as if the blood from the dead had pooled over on top the once green Hogwarts grounds. It was now a horrifyingly grotesque scene.

"Hermione," Dumbledore started. "He's gone, there's no way you can bring Mr. Malfoy back." He said gently.

Hermione refused to listen. She swiped Dumbledore's hand away.

"Then I'll find a way!" she turned back to Draco's lifeless corpse. "Enervate! Enervate!"

"Hermione, he won't come back" Dumbleore said soothingly.

"Enervate! Ener, Ener, Enerva…" Hermione started to cry. She looked up at Dumbledore. "Let's find a bloody Unicorn!" she cried out.

Dumbledore looked at her sympathetically.

"It won't work Hermione, Draco's gone. Do you really wish to kill something so innocent and pure?"

The first thought that Hermione had been YES! But when she thought about it, she knew it was useless. Draco was dead and there was nothing neither she nor anyone could do about it.

"No…" She replied weakly. "But why? Why? Why did he have to die!?" Hermione cried again.

"Come Ms Granger" Hermione backed away; she turned back to Draco and whispered.

"This is…and always will be… forever yours." She placed the gentlest kiss on his cold blue lips, gave his body one last warming hug and took Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Dumbledore helped Hermione up, she was sobbing into the old man' robes. He patted her back gently.

"I believe Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy died to stop you from getting hurt." He told her. Hermione looked at him.

"But why? Why did he have to jump in the way?" Hermione cried again.

There was a disturbance in the background. The Aurors had trouble restraining Lucius as they took him away.

Hermione looked up and saw whom it was.

Her anger immediately rose, Lucius did this to him, and I'll make him pay. Everyone who knew Hermione knew that she had a deadly temper.

She jumped out of Dumbledore's arms and ran up to Lucius. In sheer rage she punched him in the face. Harry and Ron ran up to restrain her.

"Hermione, I know you're mad but-" Harry began.

"Harry, I'm not mad I'm furious! Let go of me Ron! I'll kill him! I'll bloody kill him!"

Hermione broke their grasp and started hitting Lucius with as much force that she had. The Aurors tried to restrain her but she broke away.

"You took him away from me! You bloody Git! I hate you I hate you!" Hermione panted as she punched, kicked and slapped anywhere on Lucius' body.

Harry and Ron stopped her with great difficulty and they lead her out of the forest Ginny was patting her back soothingly. Hermione she broke down in Harry arms and started crying. Harry helped her walk

"Come on Hermione we need to get to the Hospital Wing."

And so the battle had finally ended. The second war had been won by the light side once again.

It was a bittersweet ending for all of them.

The Dark Lord and his followers had been rid from the land. People all over, wizard, witch or muggle had rejoiced in relief that The Dark Lord was finally gone.

Everyone was happy, but loved ones had been lost and for others like Hermione there was a gaping hole deep inside her heart.

THE END  
or is it? Keep reading to find out…………


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 moving on

Chapter 28 moving on.

And so the battle had finally ended. The second war had been won by the light side once again.

It was a bittersweet ending for all of them.

She tossed and turned in her bed, she had been having a nightmare in it Draco had died. She quickly sat up sweat beads running down her face.

"Draco!"

Hermione woke to find herself in the Hospital Wing. She looked around Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting beside her. Oh it was a nightmare, she thought to herself, so Draco's not dead, but why did it feel so real? Harry put a soothing hand on her arm.

"Hermione, you're finally awake."

"Oh yes, what happened?" She asked, her mind was dazed and she felt slightly dizzy.

"Hermione don't you remember what happened?" Ron asked.

A worried expression plastered on his face.

"No"

What did happen? I can't remember all I remember is my dream.

This time it was Ginny who spoke up.

"Hermione, you don't remember the Final Battle and Malfoy's…"

Her voice trailed of. She was about to say the word 'Death' but she felt as if she didn't want to bring that up again. Ginny shifted her gaze to the floor. The three of them exchanged glances, Hermione didn't understand.

"What happened? I remember the Final Battle and I was dragged off into the woods by Lucius and we duelled and he was about to cast the Cruciatus curse on me and…"

This was the part when Draco had stepped in the way, when he died. But Draco can't be dead. She had to make sure.

"Where's Draco?"

Ron and Ginny gave Harry a worried glance. Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione…Malf- Draco's umm, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. Hermione Draco's dead."

The truth had slapped her. Hard. Really Hard.

"What? No. Come on Harry tell me the truth!" Her voice was rising in panic.

It was a nightmare, all just a stupid nightmare. It wasn't real. No it wasn't. Ron looked at her and said.

"That's the truth Hermione, don't you remember?"

She looked at him in shock. She refused to believe it; they were just playing a sick joke on her that's all.

"NO! It was just a nightmare! Just a nightmare! Draco's not dead! He's not dead! No!" Hermione shook her head.

Ginny placed a comforting arm around her.

" 'Mione…" She began to say, but Hermione started sobbing.

"He really is gone, isn't he?" She sobbed.

The three of them nodded.

Hermione hugged her pillow crying. Harry handed her a tissue.

"Thank you…"

"Hermione, do you want us to leave you alone?" Ron asked, not really sure of what to do.

Hermione didn't answer. Just then Professor Dumbledore had walked through the hospital doors holding a letter.

"Aaahh she's awake now?" He asked, trying to be as pleasant as possible. He walked up to her bed. Hermione sat up and looked at him. Tears still streaming down her face she wiped them away.

"Is Draco really dead Professor?" she said quietly. Looking straight into his blue eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Ms Granger." He replied quietly. Hermione looked as if she were about to cry again. "But, a few days before he died he asked a simple request."

"What did he ask Professor?" Hermione asked.

A few days before he died? What did that mean?

"Mr. Malfoy was a very smart man, he told me he wanted to die with a clear conscience. The day before he left this school he came up to my office, I think Ms Granger he knew that he was going to leave us. He told me that when he died, he requested that I give you this."

Dumbledore held out a letter that was in his hand.

Hermione took the letter; on the front was one word: Hermione.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said.

She was confused. The day before he left, wait wasn't that the day, he broke up with me? He said he didn't love me. He said he wanted to be with Voldemort. What's going on? Was that all a lie? Before he died what did he say?

Flashback

He slowly opened his mouth and with the last shred of life he had in him he looked at Hermione as he struggled to form the words.

"For…Forgive…me" he said in a strained faint whisper, and that was it his last wish and his last words to his beloved. His eyes closed, his hand dropped and he passed away.

Draco Malfoy was finally dead.  
End of Flashback

Wait what did he mean? He said forgive me…was all he said just a lie? Did he really want to break up with me? Draco's last words echoed around her head. "Forgive me, Forgive me, Forgive me."

Did he want me to forgive him for breaking my heart? This all so confusing. But, he doesn't love me…

Hermione slowly opened the letter as suspense rose in her chest.

"I think we'll leave you alone, seems like a personal matter."

Dumbledore said as he instructed to Harry, Ron and Ginny for them to leave.  
Hermione opened the letter and she read.

Dearest Hermione,  
If you have received this then it means that I am no longer with you. I am deeply sorry that I have left you. You may hate me, for my terrible actions but please know that I did it because I love you. Know that I'll love you forever.

In the last confrontation with my father he told me that I must join him and the Dark Lord and get rid of you. Of course I had refused. He also told me that if I do not give in to his demands, you would die. Death Eaters are watching you and even as I write this they are watching me. Understand Hermione I could not let you die, you are my world, you are my everything. You are the reason I go on living, you are the reason I am the person I am. My father made me realize that a life without you, without your love would be no life at all. I am explaining this to you so you can live on knowing that I have loved you and will love you always and forever. But explaining the reason why I have been cold towards you is no excuse for my actions. I will forever regret that I am the reason for your tears. Never feel that you are not loved, because you are Hermione, by me and by many. Even in Death remember I will always love you.  
My heart is breaking at this very moment just knowing what I must do- break your heart. By now I would have broken your heart. I am sorry Hermione, sorry for all the pain that I have caused you or will cause you. Whatever I will do or say tomorrow night in the Astronomy Tower, know that it is just an act and I have never or will ever mean it. I will most likely tell you that it is foolish to stand up against my father, you may not know it but I have. All those times my father had confronted me we had argued over this relationship. I have fought for this and will forever fight for the right to be with you. God knows I have Hermione. Those arguments may have ended up with me receiving a sample of the Cruciatus curse, but it was all worth it, all worth your love.

The day after tomorrow I leave to fulfill my damned destiny in becoming a Death Eater. I have passed away but I die happy knowing that you live on, free from evil, free from me and my damned destiny shrouded in darkness. You are safe now Hermione safe from the evils in this world that dare scar your innocence and purity. You are safe now to laugh with Potter, Weasley and his sister, safe to go on living and being happy and staying strong. Hermione whatever you do, please do not mourn for me, please go on living, keep on being the woman I fell in love with.  
This past year has been the happiest and best time of my life. You have opened up my world to so many possibilities, you taught me how to love, you make me feel like I am the happiest man alive, and you make me feel loved. I have never felt the same way about anyone the way I feel for you and I doubt that I will feel this way for anyone else other than you. It's funny because often I don't sleep in fear to wake and find you a dream.

Don't ever feel alone Hermione just because I am gone does not mean I am not with you. I will forever be with you watching over you and loving you. I have died happy and my conscience is clear knowing that I have had the chance to say this to you, to apologise to you. Whenever you need me just look inside your heart. I will be there…  
Forgive me for my actions. Saying Goodbye, I know this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. Goodbye Hermione,

I'll love you forever. I'm sorry

With Love for you forever  
Draco Malfoy

Hermione finished the letter with tears in her eyes. He broke up with me to save my life…He gave me up so I could live…Oh My God HE LOVES ME! He loves me!

And…he's dead. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. Hermione started crying again. But when did he write this? I've never seen him writing- then she remembered.

Flashback  
"Draco? Draco it's me Hermione" She whispered gently.

"What do you want Hermione? I'm busy." Draco's cold voice came from inside.

She opened the door and walked in. She saw Draco hunched over on his desk writing something. He looked up and as he saw her he quickly stashed the parchment away.

"What's that?" she asked, seeing the now hidden parchment.

"It's nothing, and what are you doing here? I told you I'm busy."

"I just came here to ask one last time, before the Final Battle…" Her voice trailed off.

She didn't know if she had the strength to take his answer. No, I have to know, her conscience said.

"Before the Final Battle, What's wrong Draco? Why are you keeping things from me? What's with the secrets? Tell me! You know you can tell me anything!"  
End of Flashback

That's when he wrote it, the day before he broke up with me, he still loved me when he did it. I said I hated him, he loved me and he died!

"He loved me and he died!" She cried. Hermione cried even harder.

Apparently Ginny had heard her and she came rushing in.

"Oh Hermione why what happened? Is it about the letter?" Ginny asked frantically.  
Hermione looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy already.

"He didn't mean to…we could've had a chance…why did he have to die!"

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern for her best friend. Hermione thrust the letter in her direction and she lay back down crying in her pillow.

"Read it." she half sobbed. Her voice muffled by the pillow.

Ginny stared at the letter, Bewildered. She began to read.

Hermione watched as her eyes darted across the page. Her face changing expressions. First she looked confused but as she read on the look of sympathy deepened and deepened. Ginny looked up from the letter, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh Hermione" Ginny sighed as she hugged her best friend. "At least he loved you when he, he died. He told you not to mourn for him"

"But how can I not? I love him so much and now I'll never see him again! Never tell him I love you, never tell him I'm sorry for saying I hated him!" Hermione cried again.

Ginny again spent her day comforting her grieving friend of her lost love.

The days passed slowly and painfully but it was finally day to say goodbye.

Goodbye to the school that served her well, the school where she spent the last seven years of her life and the school where she found her first love.

Hermione graduated with her friends and not surprisingly at the top of her class. It was a feeling of mixed emotions when she stepped out of the Hogwarts doors. She was relieved to finally be free of the place that torments her dreams, where you-know-what happened. She was excited to move on to the future, yet sad to leave the place she's always loved and even more sad that she has to leave the place with so many of her beautiful memories.

She took one last look at the amazingly large castle with its dark turrets and its looming figure outlined in the moonlight. She took one last look at the lake, which had reflected her memories through the years, and finally she took one last look at the forest, forbidden yet intriguing and exciting, the place where her world had changed instantly in a few moments.

She sighed with a hint of sadness in her eyes and stepped on the familiar train for the last time before she began a new chapter in her life.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 4 years later

Chapter 29 4 years later.

She took one last look at the amazingly large castle with its dark turrets and its looming figure outlined in the moonlight. She took one last look at the lake, which had reflected her memories through the years, and finally she took one last look at the forest, forbidden yet intriguing and exciting, the place where her world had changed instantly in a few moments.

She sighed with a hint of sadness in her eyes and stepped on the familiar train for the last time before she began a new chapter in her life.

4 years later…

She walked through the bustling streets of Hogsmeade for the first time since she had graduated.

It had been so surreal to her, after Draco's death she had almost completely cut herself off from the wizarding world, she even told the owl not to deliver the Daily Prophet to her house any more his death would be front page headline news.

It was just too much of a reminder. But now she finally decided to go and visit the place, it was so close to where it happened. So much of the scenery reminded her of him.

Flashback  
They stepped out of the Elevator. Hermione gasped. It was a breathtaking view. She stepped up to the railing and admired the view of the city.

"Wow" Draco breathed.

"Yeah it is."

All around them were couples, either they were kissing, holding hands or hugging. The atmosphere around them enhanced Draco and Hermione's feelings.

"It's so beautiful…" Hermione sighed.

The atmosphere was highly romantic and those two passionate hormonal teenagers couldn't help themselves. They both turned to look at each other. Locked in the heated gaze of one another time seemed to stand still. Hearts beating wildly their lips met and the cycle of emotions had begun again. Passion, fire, lust raging between the two as their lips were interlocked high above the romantic city of Paris.  
End of Flashback

Once she could've sworn she saw a blonde boy and a curly brunette girl beside him holding hands oblivious to her problems and walking as happily as can be.

Looked as if all they had in the world was each other pure love sparkling in their eyes.

She felt a pang of jealousy and angst at what she thought she saw.

The image had only lasted a fraction of a second.

Once someone walked passed by obscuring her vision of the couple, they were gone. She knew it was just her heart desperately crying out for what she couldn't have but she lived on it. Lived on what once was and what will never again be. How she missed him, she missed him so much that it hurt. She missed his sexy smile, the way he looked at her with that mischievous glint in his eye, even when he smirked at her, the way she felt raging fire and passion when they kissed.

She missed the way his arms felt around her, how she felt so loved, so safe. She wanted to feel like how she felt those years ago, sitting by the fire on the chocolate coloured sofa. She was snuggled up against him her head resting on his chest falling asleep to his heartbeat while he had his arms around her, sometimes absent mindedly playing with her hair. Those memories…Oh how she wanted them to last forever! Tears in her eyes she sadly walked into The Three Broomsticks.

She took a cosy little seat in the corner and stared dismally out the window as the soft sound of rain was pelting towards it. She closed her eyes and leant her head on the cool glass…Draco I miss you.

"Can I get anything for you m'dear?"

Hermione looked up startled. It was Madame Rosmerta.

"Just a Butterbeer thanks" Hermione replied wearily.

She looked around, many were still in the bar partying and celebrating remembering the defeat of the Dark Lord exactly four years ago.

Yes Hermione had been absolutely overjoyed at the defeat of but still something was missing.

He wasn't there to celebrate with her, to laugh and hold her close and liven up the moment.

He wasn't there, he never will- be not any more.

"Here you go dear." Rosmerta said bring back a flagon of Butterbeer.

Hermione drank the warm liquid gratefully, it always warmed up her insides and sent a nice tingling feeling down her spine, brightening up even the darkest of moments. Just like Draco…she thought. Tears sprang to her eyes, just one look from those engaging stormy grey eyes he made her feel that way. She winced and gently set her glass down. I have to stop thinking about him. Then she remembered a line in his letter.

Whenever you need me just look inside your heart. I will be there…

She got up threw a galleon down and briskly walked out of the rowdy bar.

Hermione walked through the wet streets. Draco I need you now, she silently told herself. She forced the tears back, I've shed too many tears I will not lose any more.

The sounds of the world were just buzz to her ears. The only sound she wanted to hear was the sound of his voice. Even if it was just to call her 'Mudblood' again. Anything, just to hear it again. She could spend a thousand years listening to him say the three magical words of 'I love you' and she would never tire of it. She wanted him, she missed him, she needed him so much.

A tear fell.

Hermione's steps had taken her to a clearing next to the shrieking shack. She was all alone. She looked towards the stormy grey clouds as if they were his eyes looking down upon her from heaven. She let all her frustration, anger and hurt out.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE WITH ME FORVER! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! BUT WHERE ARE YOU NOW??"

She screamed out into the heavens.

She let her knees give way and she let herself sink into the dirt. Suddenly she had never felt so alone.

"Hermione dear, you need a break. You need to move on." Her mother told her.

"I know" Hermione whispered quietly.

But did she know it? Will she really be able to put out the flame she'd been carrying for Draco all these years? Only Hermione could answer that question.

"Come on Hermione." Her mother ushered her through the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Her mother had never been spontaneous she was always neat, organized and scheduled.

"Shopping, maybe meet up with some old friends or a spa. You really need to relax and take your mind of these things, you're a beautiful young woman and you shouldn't have to handle these horrible burdens."

"I guess…" she answered.

In fact Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed her day. She had spent some quality time with her mother. She valued this time; she couldn't really remember the last time she had been with her like this.

They went to a spa where they just rubbed her sorrows away, they went shopping where Hermione had been treated to buy anything and she even had got the chance to catch up with her muggle friends from before Hogwarts, things were looking very bright indeed, until…

"So Hermione! Tell us is there a guy who finally got through to your heart that you are dying to tell us about?" Asked her old friend Kristina who was a blonde outspoken beauty who just loved to gossip. (Notice the pun on the word dying? Anyways whatever.)

Hermione paled as the milkshake she was sipping went down the wrong pipe. She coughed and looked down. If I want to move on I have to learn to handle this topic! She mentally scolded herself. She looked up half smiling to Kristina and the others, by the looks on their faces they were eager for every little detail. She cleared her throat.

"Actually, yes" Hermione said.

Kristina's eyes lit up with glee. Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"Well?" Kristina said impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Details we need details Hermione come on we haven't seen each other in years! Now tell us everything from the start!"

Where do I begin? She wondered. I guess I'll just start from the beginning she sighed.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hermione?" A hand waved in front of her face.

"Where do I begin?" She thought aloud.

Kristina was being very patient. "Okay start with his name. Okay so name?" she asked thirsty for information.

She reminded her of herself, she Hermione the bookworm always thirsty for knowledge but in Hermione's case it was a different kind of knowledge.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione replied promptly.  
Kristina clasped her hands together her eyes twinkled in delight while the other girls sighed.

"Oh I know I'm going to enjoy this! Draco…what a sexy name…Anyways go on! What's he look like?" Kristina was ecstatic to learn about Hermione's love life that Hermione could just not keep it from her.

"Um, blonde, grey eyes, well built, sexy smile, about 6 foot three…" She rambled on about Draco's undeniably good looks.

"Oh my gosh!" Kristina exclaimed, "he must be so hot!"

"Yeah he was, I mean is." Hermione had to correct herself quickly not wanting to rain on her old friend's parade. Kristina's eyes suddenly turned to her.

"Better yet do you have a photo?" She asked excitedly.

She was like a kid in Honeydukes and every little detail was like a piece of Candy in her eyes. Hermione frowned, how can I show them a photo without revealing magic?

Then she remembered, once she had taken a picture of him with her muggle camera, he was smiling at her, she kept that photo with her always. She slowly took it out of her pocket. Suspense was quickly thickening in the air. She held the photo up. Kristina's eyes widened and twinkled excitedly. The other girls pried the photo out of her hands.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! How on Earth did you land someone as hot as that!" Kristina squealed.

Hermione smiled. "Just lucky I guess."

Kristina was still hungry for gossip. "So where is he now? I have to meet him! Can you call him up? Can he come now?"

Her words penetrated deep into Hermione's mind. She had totally forgot that he was…well gone. Draco was dead. He couldn't come meet Kristina and the girls. She would never see him again, she would never see the dream she had described to Kristina just moments before. All the hurt and sorrow came flooding back. Her eyes watered. Kristina had noticed her wave of gloom.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Nope, she was far from it, very far.

Hermione choked back the tears. All was quiet they were listening intently now.

"Draco…he, he died 4 years ago trying to save my life…" She said quietly. Kristina's expression changed in an instant. From concerned to shocked to sympathetic all in a fraction of a second. Kristina's eyes were now brimming with tears. She was quite in shock, her hand slowly lifted to cover her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, he did what he did because he loved me and I owe him my life but now the least I can do is respect his wishes" Hermione said a tear sliding down her cheek.

Another one of her friends were also on the verge of tears "That's so romantic"

"He was." Hermione smiled faintly, remembering.

It was as if Hermione couldn't forget, she couldn't let go of Draco. She knew she needed to it was for the best it had already been four years hadn't that time been enough? But it wasn't enough it wasn't not enough time to let go of love.

4 years ago…

The centaurs had carried the bloody body through the forest it was pale and limp, no life left within it.

But they still had hope; hope to save something, something very, very important.

The Final Battle had finally ended it was time to heal the land of the Dark Lord's wickedness. Centaurs being gentle compassionate creatures started with love. (I know they're not gentle, they are violent but I have my reasons.)

They decided to heal, heal two broken hearts and retrieve a lost soul.

They knew it would take great amounts of magic and sacrifice.

But they knew it was going to happen they had forseen it, it had taken them years to get the full prophecy, to understand it, the signs were obvious and this time they were sure.

The centaurs were sure this was the prophecy that must be fulfilled. It took time to do this special task it took much time indeed two years to be exact but it was all worth it, all worth love.

The centaurs had done the rituals they summoned the power of all magical beings, they summoned the power of the stars.

They had to make sacrifices but they still felt it was all worth it.

The light had streamed from the heavens as the centaurs had uttered the last word of the incantation.

"Dico in vox of polus…permissum oraculum exsisto presto…refero ut vita…"

Then it had taken residence in the lifeless body and had filled it with light and life as he was born once more. It took all their energy and power but it had worked.

The ritual had worked and the prophecy fulfilled…

They had found a body lying in front of St. Mungos hospital. Barely breathing with a faint pulse.

"Healer! Healer! Come quick!"

A witch called as she levitated the bloody body through the doors of the hospital. The cuts and wounds were surrounded in dried blood; he smelled dead the Healers found it amazing that he was still alive.

The Healers came and took him to a ward, he had become a long time resident of the hospital. No one had come to visit and no one except the hospital staff knew he was there. Everyone else even his love believed him dead. He stayed there for the next two years barely moving a muscle. This young man was in a coma after he had survived the long battle with the Angel of Death and coming back to the world of the living. It remained like this until one fateful day.

The Healers had been talking.

"Maybe we should, let him go." A concerned female voice said quietly.

"No, not just yet we shall issue his description in The Daily Prophet and see if anyone knows him, if no one answers then maybe we should just let him go he has been in this state for two years now something is bound to happen." A male voice answered back.

Albus Dumbledore had 'coincidentally' been sitting in his Hogwarts office. When an owl appeared it had tapped on his window.

Dumbledore smiled and took the newspaper from the owl's beak. He paid it 5 knuts and sat back in his squishy chair and opened the newspaper called The Daily Prophet. He was briefly scanning the pages when something caught his eye it read:

Issue From St. Mungo's  
A young male wizard around the age of 21 has been a resident of this hospital for the past two years in the state of a coma. He was found outside this hospital in a brutal state 2 years ago, almost slipped away into death.

This man has platinum blonde hair, storm grey eyes and he stands at approximately 6' 3" in height. If you believe you know this man please come to St. Mungo's hospital as soon as possible to identify him.

Dumbledore looked up from the newspaper and thought. Is this possible?

"Now that's interesting." After the Final Battle his body was never found.

Flashback

"Come Severus" Dumbledore motioned quietly. "We must retrieve Mr Malfoy's body from the forest, before the thestrals have a go at him."

Snape nodded silently.

His favorite student was now dead.

He was rather sad he often looked at Draco rather more like a son than a student.

Dumbledore lead the way to the forest with Snape following closely behind him, they reached the clearing. The scene before them was not the scene they had expected at all.

Instead of Draco's body lying in the centre of the trees, there was nothing. No sign or indication of what might of happened while they were gone. It was as if his body had evaporated into thin air.

"But where is the body Headmaster?" Snape questioned. For at least once in his life he was concerned.

"To tell you the truth Severus I really don't know" Dumbledore replied quietly.  
End of Flashback

Is it him? He thought to himself. Can this young man be Mr. Malfoy? I must see this for myself.

His life can bring a lot o relief and happiness to many people.

Hermione sat in her couch staring at the fire.

I wish I could be fire, she thought to herself, and just blaze merrily without a care in the world. Be something warm and beautiful…She stopped. Now she was just reminding herself of Draco.

She sighed an got up to pour herself a cup of hot chocolate. She now lived in her own apartment just a few blocks away from Harry and Ron. Ginny was her room mate. An owl tapped on the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. A note was attached she read it.

Hey Hermione,  
Just wanting to know if the four of us can go out later. There's a new shopping center I thought we could check out. If you and Ginny want to come that would be cool. It'll be something fun for the four of us. You really need to get out more Hermione. Plus Ron wanted an excuse for eating out. Bring Ginny with you okay? There's something I want to ask her. It's kind of important.  
Harry

Hermione laughed at Harry's remark about Ron. Of course she would go, she agreed with Harry I really need to get out more.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione called.

Ginny popped her head out of the door to her room.

"Yeah?"

"Harry and Ron want to go out, and Harry wants you to come he says it's important, Oh and Ginny dress nice he wants to ask you something."

Ginny turned a shade of red.

She and Harry had been going out since Hogwarts. Was Harry going to 'pop the question?'

An hour later, they were walking around the Shops talking and laughing.

Hermione loved the time she spent with her friends.

Ginny had dressed nice she was in a nice yellow dress, which flowed around her curves and ruffled nicely down the bottom. They reached a very elegant restaurant. Hermione stopped.

"We're going to eat in there?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded. Apparently he had planned this from the start.

The waiter had guided them through to a private area with a balcony outside two French doors and lovely red roses twirling themselves around the railings.

"Wow…" Ginny breathed clasping her hands together. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" Harry whispered in her ear.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione.

She saw the look in Ron's eyes. The truth had come to Hermione. Her eyes widened in excitement. She leaned up to Ron and whispered in his ear.

"Is he going to ask her to…?"

Ron nodded his head. "Just don't tell her."

Hermione squealed in excitement she always loved weddings and Ginny was bound to say yes. She had in fact been waiting for Harry to ask her for quite some time now.

The four of them sat down at the table. The waiter had come.

"May I take your order?"

They all ordered what they liked best. The waiter went away. Harry's hands were sweaty he was trembling and nervous. Ron whispered in his ear.

"Calm down mate, now is your chance, plus Hermione told me that she's been waiting for you to ask Ginny."

Harry nodded and gulped.

He stood from the table.

"Gi-Ginny can you come with me?" He stammered.

He motioned towards the balcony. She followed him and Harry closed the doors. But just before they clicked shut Ron gave Harry a thumbs up and Hermione gave him a reassuring smile.

Hermione and Ron waited silently listening intently trying to make out Harry's words.

But all they heard was soft murmuring.

It was quiet, Hermione was fiddling with her fork occasionally putting food in her mouth.

Ron was drinking his wine, apparently just as nervous as Harry was when suddenly a loud shriek could be heard from the other side of the French doors.

Ginny came bursting out holding out her left hand and showing off the gleaming rock on her finger. She was crying and smiling.

"He asked me! He asked me! We're getting married we're getting married!" She squealed happily jumping up and down. Hermione got up and hugged her best friend.

Ron got up and patted Harry on the back

"I told ya mate."

From then on they were all happy and laughing. It was the happiest Hermione had ever felt since the afternoon before Draco had begrudgingly broke up with her.

But at the same time Hermione couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her best friend. She was happy with the man she loved, and Hermione well Draco was dead.

Hermione then realized that maybe she could actually move on, she would always love him but maybe she will move on. She realized he is in her heart and he is watching over her and loving her, from heaven.

Albus Dumbldore walked quietly behind the Healers.

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were behind him as they made their way around St Mungo's Hospital.

They reached the door to the ward. Dumbledore quietly stepped in observing the motionless body. He had made a full recovery only his brain was out of it.

He stepped up next to the bed and surveyed the features of his face.

"My, my, my." Dumbledore said to himself. McGonagall walked in and gasped at the sight of the body. Snape came in after her a look of shock plastered on his face.

"So you recognize him?" The Healer asked.

McGonagall and Snape nodded. Dumbledore looked up smiling.

"How interesting." He said.

"But how can this be Albus?" McGonagall said. "He was supposed to be dead." Snape just stood there; he still had not recovered from his shock.

"Well that explains the reason why no one came to visit him." The Healer pointed out.

"Indeed" Snape said, now recovered.

"So who is he then?" The Healer asked, he was very curious to finally find out who is long-term patient was.

Dumbledore looked up and laughed softly. "Why this is none other than Draco Malfoy."

The Healer was bewildered. "But how can that be? He died it was all over the Daily Prophet four years ago!"

"Exactly what I asked myself when I read your statement in the Daily Prophet the other day." Dumbledore said.

"All this time I thought Draco Malfoy died in the Final Battle and here I've been housing him for two years! This has come as a shock!" The Healer said.

"Indeed it has." Dumbledore said. "We must inform many that he is alive, him being alive will bring great relief and joy to a certain woman's heart."

"Yes we shall inform her immediately." The Healer said. "But may I ask who is this lady we shall be informing?"

"Miss Hermione Granger" Dumbledore said.

At that moment Draco's head moved.

The Healer rushed to his side.

"He's moving! He's moving! That's the first sign of improvement he's had these past two years!"

"I guess he takes response to Hermione's name." Dumbledore said calmly.

Draco moved once more.

Dumbledore leaned over him.

"Draco? Draco? Mr Malfoy can you hear me?"

Draco stirred his eyes were fluttering open.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione…" Draco mumbled.

The Healer looked overjoyed. He was jumping up and down. The excitement was just too much for him. He called all the other Healers right away. They came rushing in to see Draco.

"Miss Granger is quite alright Draco" Dumbledore said.

"Hermione…" Draco said again.

His eyes opened slowly.

The Healer was ecstatic! He almost fainted in shock. All the other Healers were crying out and gasping in surprise.

"Aaahh Mr. Malfoy you're awake." Dumbledore said calmly.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" He said tilting his head up slightly.

The Healer fainted. It was the first time he had seen his patient move.

"Yes Draco, you've awaken from a coma which has had you in this solitary immobile state for the past two years."

Draco nodded slowly, then a puzzled expression came upon his face.

"But I died."

"Yes we thought so too, do you remember what happened Draco?"

Draco had a pained expression on his face, really trying to remember something.

"Yes…" he said finally. "I remember Hermione and the Final Battle, I was really bloodied up when I found them in the Forbidden Forest, father was casting The Cruciatus Curse on her. I jumped in the way then, I …I… the pain, I remember she was crying I told her to forgive me…I remember feeling like the life was slipping away from me, then. I can't remember…"

Dumbledore looked at him firmly then nodded.

"Seems like you have made a full recovery. We shall inform Miss Granger and others immediately."

"No wait!" Draco cried.

Dumbledore and the others looked at him curiously.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm alive, yet I don't want this all over the Daily Prophet just yet and as for Hermione I want to tell her myself. She is not to know I want to tell her personally"

Dumbledore nodded, "As you wish Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh and Professor," Draco said. "Did we win?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. He didn't think Draco would ask that question.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy yes." Dumbledore walked out of the door.

Draco looked around at all the Healers staring at him.

"So…when do I get out of here?" The Healers were wondering that too. One Healer spoke up first.

"Not until tomorrow at the very least, we need to check up on you first." She was a very stern motherly looking woman who reminded him greatly of Madame Pomfrey.

Draco slumped back into his bed and nodded.

He couldn't wait to see Hermione again.

The next day Draco was issued out of Hospital. Dumbledore had come to collect him.

Draco stayed at Hogwarts in a secret room until he would exploit himself and the knowledge that he was alive. Draco wondered what had happened to the Malfoy fortune. He guessed it all went to his mother. He needed to clear his thoughts and think about the right way to approach Hermione…until he heard the news of Potter and Weasley's wedding. How did he know this? Of course Dumbledore was invited.

"You may talk to Hermione there." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Sir, but do you think Potter and Weasley would mind an extra guest?" Draco pointed out worriedly.

"I will owl Mr. Potter back telling him I will bring an extra guest. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy I will not say who."

Draco felt relieved he finally had the chance to talk to Hermione. He finally got to see her after all these years. He was glad it was at a wedding, where she would laughing and happy he could see her at her best. But, there is always a but. What if she's involved what if she moved on? Initially that's what he had wanted but what if she had forgotten about me?? The questions of fear were threateningly swimming around his head.

"Professor? I know I should not be asking you this question but, is Hermione, is Hermione with…with…" Goodness! He couldn't even say it, the very thought made him cringe.

"With someone?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Uh, yeah" Draco said slightly embarrassed that he had asked his former Headmaster such a question.

"You're right Mr. Malfoy you should not be asking me this question, but to relieve your mind after your terrible ordeal I must say, no. Miss Granger is not. She hasn't been able to get you out of her head and heart since that day. These past years have been very hard for her, suffering a series of depressions after the loss of you. So I must say she will be expecting a rather large apology."

Draco would have smirked if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. She had not been able to get me out of her mind and heart since that day. But he was very glad though and eternally grateful that she was not involved with anyone.

"Thank you Professor it brings much relief to my mind and don't worry Professor I will give her one hell of an apology."

"Glad to be of service Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny and Harry's wedding was coming up in just a few weeks. Hermione and Ginny were utterly and overwhelmingly excited. Ginny had just received and owl from Harry. The owl tapped the window, Hedwig.

Ginny squealed and ran up to the window. "It's a letter from my dear fiance!"

"What's it about?" Hermione called from the top of her books.

"Oh just Dumbledore saying that he's inviting an extra guest but Dumbledore won't say who and that Harry loves me." Ginny sighed and held the letter to her chest skipping around happily.

"Well we all know Harry loves you Ginny just look at the size of that rock on your finger. But the real question is who is this mysterious guest?" Hermione said finally looking up from her book. "He must be rather important if Dumbledore's not telling us who that person is, must be a surprise."

"Yeah," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Oh well we'll find out on the big day huh?"

Hermione nodded and went back to her book. I wonder who it will be? She thought to herself.

Hermione looked up from her book. I wish Draco were here she sighed. I wish you could be here with us, then maybe we could be planning our own wedding. Hermione smiled at the fact of marrying Draco she had replayed it in her dreams, but that's not possible he's dead and I have to learn to remind myself of that everyday she told herself.

Hermione had a very busy day coming up, she and Ginny had dress fittings and not surprisingly Hermione was the maid of honor, seeing as Ginny didn't have any sisters and not many female friends.

Hermione just loved her dress she was allowed to design it herself, so was Ginny they both looked brilliantly stunning.

Hermione looked at herself for the first time in the mirror since she had gotten the dress. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my…" She said to her reflection. "Is that me?"

Ginny crept up behind her. "Yes Hermione and goodness you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Hermione had just noticed Ginny standing there. "Oh! Ginny! I positively and completely love your dress you look so beautiful!" And Ginny had looked so beautiful Harry was going to drool.

Hermione's dress was a deep shade of Royal Blue and sapphire with glittering crystal diamonds lining the deep V-neck of the front and the low cut on the back. The elegant blue silk clung to her curves flirtatiously and fanned out a few inches above her knee, flowing gracefully as if it was water flowing gently down a stream. A few flower shaped diamonds decorated the beautiful gown and made it shine with beauty. The great colour had contrasted stunningly with Hermione's caramel honey brown hair.

"Wow you're sure to turn a few heads yourself Hermione!" Ginny said.

Ginny's wedding dress was rich and beautiful. It was a strapless gown with intricate patterns of pearls, lace and diamonds. Her dress sparkled and shined which added a simple beauty to Ginny. The skirt was big and made of silk with lovely intricate flower designs sewed on with diamonds and beads.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Hermione exclaimed twirling around and admiring how the material seemed fly around her. "I love this dress!"

Ginny joined in and they were soon wrapped up in their own happy world. Hermione thought she was ready to move on after all these years. But was she? Was she really absolutely ready? Could she just try to ignore the fact that the next time someone held her in his arms it would not be Draco? Again, only Hermione could answer that question.

Hermione woke up very excited. It was the day of Ginny's wedding, a day most girls dream about. Only it was Ginny's dream not Hermione's. Hermione woke up and went to Ginny's room, she knocked on the door it was seven in the morning.

"Ginny? Ginny? Wake up." Hermione tapped her best friend gently.

Ginny stirred but didn't wake up.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed.

"What Hermione?" Ginny mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny do you have any idea what day it is today?"

"Um, Sunday?" She mumbled again.

"It you're wedding day!" Hermione half exasperated half squealed.

"What?! Oh yeah…" Ginny shot up like a lightning bolt. "Oh yeah!!" She squealed in excitement.

"Come on Gin! The hairdresser is going to be here soon so we better get showered." Hermione said promptly before walking out of the door. Ginny hugged her pillow unable to contain her excitement.

A few hours later…

"Hermione! Hermione!!" Have you seen my bouquet?!" Ginny asked frantically  
screaming and running around the apartment.

"Ginny they're right here with me, now calm down." Hermione said calmly, it was as if she was the only one it a calm state.

The hairdressers and stylists were running around with Ginny worriedly, fearing that she might wreck her hair, make up or any of her jewelry.

Ginny rushed to Hermione's side and she found her lovely bouquet of roses sitting next to her.

"Thank you Hermione! You're one hell of a life saver!" Ginny breathed.

She had calmed down a bit but the hairdressers were fussing over Ginny's slightly ruined hair. They were fixing up any stray hairs on her face, frantically trying to put it back into place. Hermione stood up grabbing her cute clutch and her bouquet of lilies-her favourite flower and took a deep breath.

"Are we ready to go? The wedding starts in half an hour."

Ginny gulped and nodded. She was as nervous as Harry was when he asked her to marry him. The stylists started fussing over Hermione making sure her outfit was perfect, her hair was beautiful and her make up not smudged.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said to them as she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

She smiled she was rather happy with her appearance. Her hair was swept up beautifully with a few tendrils hanging about her face, it made her look much like a goddess and she had a small yellow and white lily pinned up in her hair with a sparkling diamond chain with a lily pendant to match. Her earings dangled nicely, she really smiled now.

Ginny had finally calm down- to an extent. So they all walked out of the apartment happily and entered the beautiful white carriage. Wherever she walked she exuded an aura of Aristocracy and refinement. If only Draco would see me now, she thought to herself, he would just love this.

Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the carriage and gasped at the breathtaking sight. It was a beautiful garden surrounded in beautiful trees. Flowers were everywhere and many white chairs with flowers and ribbons decorated on them were in neat rows in front of them. A petal-covered red carpet was in front of Ginny and she was almost to tears. The scene before them really had been- magical. But the ceremony really had been even more.

It was a beautiful bright sunny day when the wonderful wedding took place. Ginny's eyes had been brimming with tears of joy and love. Hermione was almost about to cry herself then she remembered all the stylists and decided it would ruin her make up. She did not want the stylists to be rushing over her again.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ginny and Harry smiled widely.

They both loved each other very much, as much as Hermione loved Draco. Harry lifted Ginny's veil and kissed her passionately and truthfully in front of all those people.

Hermione sighed hopelessly at the two, Draco… she thought, if only you were here to share this with us, no if only that was you and I standing there. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she shook them away. I will not let this ruin my day. But it hadn't, Hermione had this strong feeling that something was going to happen that day, something other than the wedding, something to do with her. Strangely enough it was a good feeling.

The reception had been held at the most magical of places, in the hall of a villa on the cliff of a beach. There was a terrace was right on the cliff's edge looking out into the beautiful horizon.

Hermione had enjoyed her time there, she was showing off her beautiful dress to all her other friends and she could've sworn they could've gone green with envy. She ate, drank and laughed with all her friends being very happy but also missing something all the more.

The doors opened to the Grand Hall – it was Dumbledore, but no one accompanied him.

Odd, Hermione thought to herself, he said he would bring an extra guest.

Dumbledore walked up to their group and congratulated Harry and Ginny.

"Where is the extra guest sir?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he will not be arriving just yet, he will be here shortly." Dumbledore said calmly that odd twinkle was in his eye again. "Now I must try some of this wine." He said turning away.

Hermione sighed, she felt as if she just needed to get outside in the soft ocean breeze.

She told Harry, Ginny, Ron and his girlfriend Lavender that she needed some fresh air and she made her way through the crowds.

She opened the beautiful French doors and stepped out into the stunning garden.

She walked along the hedged path until she reached a fountain the water had gleamed and sparkled in the moonlight, she heard faint sounds of the water falling down to the other level of water.

"Beautiful" she sighed.

She loved that sound.

She walked around the fountain and walked up the path she found herself in a mystifying rose garden with the path leading all the way up to an entrancing terrace looking out to the beautiful ocean.

She could not resist the beautiful sight. She walked through the row of roses and up to the ledge of the terrace. It was beautiful, the moon had cast a reflection upon the rippled water and the stars gleamed in the darkness of the night. The cool ocean breeze ruffled her hair but she didn't mind she always loved that feeling of the wind through her hair. The scene had been terribly romantic but if only I had someone to share it with, she said to herself. She took another sip of her champagne and sighed.

"I wish you were here, Draco…"

She heard footsteps n the gravel someone was coming.

"Nice night." A deep voice said.

The voice had been terribly familiar to her. But she just couldn't quite place it.

Draco Malfoy had stepped out of the carriage and on to the gravel path of the villa.

He didn't want to go in just yet. He wanted to see Hermione first and he also didn't want to face a room full of shocked faces staring at him blankly.

"Thank you" He said to the house elf who took his over coat.

Underneath it he looked absolutely dashing and ridiculously hot.

He walked around to the side of the Villa looking in any windows seeing if Hermione was in there. He had seen many people from his previous life: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise and even some of the Slytherins but no Hermione.

All he wanted to do was see one face and he was searching for it, just like she had been searching for his years before. Draco had been walking along until he saw a fountain. He looked to his left and in that same moment his heart stopped – he saw her.

There she was standing looking out into the moonlight.

She was even more stunning and more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. The light breeze ruffled her hair and the dress was just magic! He resisted the urge to run up to her and just swoop her into his arms and tell her how much he missed her, how much he loved her. He decided to play it cool and take it slowly, so it may not come to quite a shock.

He slowly walked up to her.

He heard her murmur something. "I wish you were here, Draco…"

He stopped.

She missed him, she wanted him! Her beautiful voice rang in his ears. Oh how he missed it. He started walking again.

"Nice night" He said as calm as he could.

"Yeah" She said quietly. "It's really…beautiful."

"Yeah it is." He said as he stepped up next to her.

She took one sideways glance at him then turned away. Then almost suddenly she snapped her head in his direction, her eyes widened in shock and she backed away.

Hermione saw Draco for the first time in four years after believing he was dead.

She saw him, there in the flesh his heart was beating and he was breathing!

No wait he died in my arms, I felt it he was gone there was no pulse, he was blue and cold!

Hermione looked at her champagne and then looked back at Draco then she looked back and forth between her champagne and Draco.

Her eyes were in a mixture of shock and repulsion. Then immediately she dropped her champagne glass and let it smash to the floor.

"Oh My God I'm Drunk!" she said suddenly.

Draco almost laughed, she always made him laugh but without meaning to of course.

Draco looked at her, joy and happiness filled his eyes.

"You're here! But you're dead! My God I AM Drunk!" she said hysterically.

Draco smiled at her.

"No Hermione you're not."

Hermione looked as if she was about to faint. He talked to me! That voice how I've waited so long to hear it. Oh my gosh that smile! That heart warming smile I've longed and miss so much. But he's dead she reminded herself over and over again. If I'm not drunk then I've finally gone crazy! I've lost my marbles! She rubbed her temples and groaned in despair. Draco gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I've finally lost it! I've finally gone marbles! I'm hallucinating!" She cried out.

Draco almost laughed he took one hand and touched her cheek. She trembled at his touch and she closed her eyes. If I'm not hallucinating, then I'm dreaming, she told herself. It's the only rational explanation. His touch…why does it feel so real? Why does it send shivers up and down my spine? Her eyes were watering now it was just a dream. She took her hand a placed it on his cheek. She slowly traced his jawbone gently his smooth cool skin under her fingertips.

"I've had this dream before…" She murmured.

She opened her eyes, they were glazed, she was about to cry.

"It's so real…"

Draco took one hand and held hers keeping her hand on his cheek.

"Hermione this is real, I'm alive I really am this is no dream. Hermione listen to me I owe you one hell of an apology. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry but now I'm back for good. I love you"

Hermione looked deep into his eyes, she loved and she missed those eyes. She missed those silvery orbs that seemed to penetrate into her soul. The tears started spilling down her cheeks. She started to sob.

"I know this is a dream, you always say that, you always say you're back for good you always say that, but when I wake up you're gone. You're not there! You never are, and now I know that when I wake up from this dream you will be gone just like every time…" She sobbed harder.

Draco looked at her with longing and regret. He lifted her chin so she could face him.

"Hermione this is no dream, I'm here I said that I would never leave you and I haven't."

Hermione looked at him. She had stopped crying. Maybe he had come back? Then out of nowhere she took her index finger and her thumb and pinched herself really hard.

"You're really here." She said quietly.

She was overwhelmed how did this happen? How did he survive? I felt him he was dead! But he's here now. How? Why? But Hermione couldn't give a damn about these questions she was just overwhelmed with joy and happiness that Draco was back and he was back for good.

Draco looked at her love in his eyes.

"Yes Hermione, and I'll never ever leave your side again. If I die I'll come back, look what happened here!" he sort of joked.

But Hermione didn't pay any attention to that just she suddenly jumped at Draco and kissed him with full force and passion. Draco was surprised at first but soon he gave into his longing and need. He kissed her back with all his heart. Hermione felt a fire ignite in her once more. How she missed this, how she loved this. All the hurt, longing and sorrow were all poured out in that kiss. They kissed, giving into their hunger and need for one another. Finally Draco pulled away but Hermione hugged him with all her might, never wanting to let go.

"Don't go." She whispered in his ear. "Please don't, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you again. Please don't leave me."

Draco inhaled the sweet scent of her hair savoring the beautiful aura of her. "I'm not going anywhere Hermione." He said back. "I won't ever leave you again."

Hermione cried into his shoulder. She still gripped on to him tightly afraid to let go. Draco had his arms around her. He had no intention of letting go of her. He let his cheek rest in the base of her neck. She let him, she always missed this. She always missed his strong arms around her making her feel safe and wanted. She finally had her Draco back in her arms again. He was finally back in her arms.

The dreams had fazed out and now this, this is real.

She had never felt this relieved and happy in her life. She was overwhelmed with too many emotions at the same time that she just had to start crying again. Draco pulled away from her but didn't let go.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked his eyes were deep with worry and concern. Was Dumbledore wrong? Did she really have someone else? Was she feeling guilty for being with me? But then again when ever is Dumbledore wrong? Draco's fears were realized in his head. But his fears had vanished in an instant when Hermione spoke. She was crying trying to wipe away the tears, when Draco handed her a tissue. She dabbed her eyes.

"It's nothing" she sobbed, "It's just." She gasped, "I'm so glad to have you back!"

She dabbed her eyes again her make up was coming off onto it. "Oh Draco you're back! You're alive!" She truly laughed in absolute complete happiness for the first time in years.

"Yes I am and death not do us part I'm not going anywhere!" He exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around.

They looked at each other with such love in their eyes. Hermione laughed and laughed over and over again. Draco just looked at her watching the wonderful way her face lit up as she giggled in delight.

A familiar song started up inside and it was gently carried through the ocean breeze as it reached their ears. Hermione's eyes lit up in wonder and recognition.

"I love this song." She breathed closing her eyes and let the gentle music fill her senses. Draco looked at her and held a hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled at him and took his hand as he led her to the center of the path where they danced.

They didn't pay any attention to any dance steps they just stayed and swayed to the humble melody of the song enjoying each other's company finally glad that they're back in each others arms dancing like they once did at the Yule Ball those years ago.

The music filled her ears and she leaned against Draco's chest letting him sway her with the music. The heartbeat was there once more beating against his chest. She had memorized the rhythm of his heart and closed her eyes cherishing this very moment.

The song had ended and Draco had let go of her. He put an arm around her waist and they walked back to where they were standing before. Hermione spoke up.

"Draco…what happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean can you tell me, what happened to you where were you all these years?" she said.

Draco lead her to a small garden bench and they sat down. He took a deep breath.

"To tell you the truth Hermione I really don't know, all I know is that for the past two years I have been In a coma lying in some hospital bed at St. Mungos day in and day out doing nothing. I was just…unconscious."

Hermione looked at him puzzled. "You were in a coma? But how?"

"Seriously I don't know, I remember dying, I remember feeling as if a thousand dementors were after me sucking all the happy memories I have just knowing I wasn't going to see you again."

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and patted his back gently. "Well I'm here now…I won't be going anywhere. You're mine forever!" She said playfully. Draco smiled and started tickling her. She started laughing "Okay! Okay I give up stop! Before I ruin my dress!" Draco stopped and smiled down on her, she smiled back.

"So you really don't remember anything from before St Mungos?"

"Nope" He shook his head. "Not a thing. The last thing I remembered was dying and that was it, anything after that was everything Dumbledore told me."

Hermione gasped in surprise. "You!"

"What?"

"You're the extra guest! You're the guy that Dumbledore said was coming!"  
"Yeah I guess I am." He said blankly.

Hermione kissed him again. He kissed her back just thankful that she was back in his arms, just thankful that he had his lips around hers again.

Ginny put down her glass of wine. Where on Earth is Hermione? She's been gone forever! I can't have my maid of honor absent at my wedding!

"Harry I'll be back in a minute I'll just check on Hermione." Ginny assured her new husband.

Ginny walked out the French doors and out into the garden. Hermione? Where are you? Ginny had to lift up her grand dress as she walked through the bushes and hedges until she heard murmuring. She walked around the hedges and trees until she saw a shadow. She rounded a corner.

"Oh Hermione there you are! Fina-" Ginny was stopped short as she saw the scene before her.

Hermione was passionately kissing another man.

That blonde man looked vaguely familiar. Ginny made an attempt to step back but she almost tripped and nearly fell into the bushes. The oblivious couple looked up. Hermione and Draco split apart. But it was Hermione who saw who their intruder was.  
"Oh Ginny! It's just you." Hermione said relieved. Ginny looked clueless.

"Hermione I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you were, I mean I know you said that you felt you were ready to get over Malfoy but I didn't think it would be that fast!"

Ginny still hadn't noticed that it was Draco Hermione was kissing and that he was now back from the dead.

"Oh really now?" Draco lifted an eyebrow at Hermione. "Then I guess my timing was just perfect don't you think?"

Ginny's head shot in his direction, "Who are you- ah! Malfoy!"

She was totally knocked back. The guy who she thought she saw die was now standing there in front of her in the flesh after just kissing her best friend.

"You're, you're, you're alive?" Ginny was just down right confused.

"Yes it came as quite a surprise to myself as well." He said.

"But how? When? What? Where? I mean bloody hell!" She was sounding a lot like her brother Ron right now. She was bewildered, never had she expected Draco Malfoy to be at her wedding, she had expected him to be a rotting corpse by now. Hermione stood up and went to explain to her friend.

"Gin, Draco is alive he's been in St. Mungos these past years." Hermione said slowly as if trying to explain something to a 3-year-old child.

Ginny finally seemed to understand, well she took it a lot better than Hermione did.

"So you're not a ghost?" Ginny said, trying to get her facts right.

"No, not the last time I checked."

"So you're back from being in St. Mungos even though I saw you die?" Ginny knew this sounded somewhat ridiculous but still she wanted answers.

"Yes"

"Okay then." She said nodding her head trying to sort out the information, "Okay you're alive, you're not dead and you've been in St. Mungos all this time."

"Well, sort of."

"Good enough." Ginny said plainly and gave Draco a friendly welcome back hug.

"Welcome back Mal - Draco. You do know that if we knew you were alive we would've invited you? You do know that?"

"Yes of course"

"So how did you know about the wedding anyway? And when did you come? I don't remember seeing you come through the doors?" Ginny asked. But Hermione spoke up.

"Gin, remember the extra guest that Dumbledore was talking about? Yeah that's Draco, apparently he found him in St. Mungos in a coma and he woke up." Hermione answered.

"You were in a coma?" Ginny asked him. "Wow, so what woke you up? Did Dumbledore say?" Both girls turned to him, even Hermione had not yet heard the answer.

"Yeah Draco do you remember?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco took a deep breath and looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"It was you Hermione." He said. Hermione was shocked for the umpteenth time that night. "I think I heard Dumbledore mention your name and I responded to it. The Healers went ballistic of course – in a good way and they started jumping up and down. The next minute I was able to open my eyes and I had a room full of people staring at me."

Hermione was too shocked to speak. He had woken up from two years in a coma after coming back from the dead by the mere mention of my name? Wow this is just unbelievable! I'm flattered, that's all it took? He loves me.

Ginny had one hand on her hip and one hand on her chin thinking.

"So you're meaning to say that you woke up from a coma of two years just because you heard someone say Hermione's name?"

"Yes."

Hermione had tears in her eyes once more. She went and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Draco was puzzled.

"For what?"

"For loving me that much, and in that way."

Draco smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Aww that's so romantic." Ginny said.

Ginny was tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Now only If I could make Harry die…" Ginny joked.

Hermione let go of her embrace and turned around to face Ginny.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She told her, "Draco dead was the worst and most horrible experience of my life I do not want you to go down that road."

"Yeah" Draco spoke up. "Dying hurts."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Jeez! Can't you people take a joke? You guys really need to lighten up I mean, we're at a wedding and mine!" Ginny was still laughing.

"Hermione? Ginny?" Two voices called for them, Harry and Ron. "Where are you? You've been out here for ages."

Hermione looked at Draco he nodded. "Harry Ron! We're over here!" Hermione called through the bushes.

Two seconds later they both appeared. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, he had seen their extra guest while Ron had been a tad bit more ignorant. He walked right into the scene vaguely aware of their new guest. He sat down on the seat next to him.

"So have you two been out here this whole time having 'girl talk' or something?" Ron asked. He still wasn't aware that a recently dead man was seated right next to him.

"Um…" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Well, we um…" Ginny was the same. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes then he turned to Draco.

"So old chap now who are y-" Ron stopped just as he turned to look at Draco.

He was just as frozen as Harry. They greatly resembled food in the supermarket in the frozen food section. Ron's mouth remained open and his eyes were staring at Draco a bewildered, confused and shocked expression on his face an expression very much like that of Harry's. Ron bounded out off the seat in less than two seconds flat. He ran and stood next to Harry as if he was his protection.

"Ron-" Hermione started but Ron had found his voice.

"Zombie! Zombie! Zombie!" Ron shouted pointing at Draco he was jumping around frantically. Doing this made him look like a person who desperately wanted to go to the toilet. Ginny stood next to her brother.

"Ron he's not a Zombie." She said, trying not to laugh.

"He isn't?" He asked with a croaky. Ginny shook her head. Ron's face assumed an expression of utmost fear and he looked at Draco.

"Vampire! Vampire! Vampire! You're a vampire aren't you? Aren't you? That's how you survived after you died! You couldn't die because you were already dead! You're a vampire! No wonder why you're so pale!" Ron was prancing around again pointing in Draco's direction.

Draco looked down shaking his head, he was shaking in silent uncontrollable laughter.

So Ron thought he was a vampire, this was just funny, very funny. Harry had finally recovered from the initial shock and walked up towards Hermione.

"He's not a zombie or a vampire is he?" Harry asked logically.

"No, he had survived somehow he's been in St. Mungos all this time." She replied.

Harry nodded his head he knew he was going to hear the full story soon so he just said. "Okay" he went back to try and make Ron calm down. He put his hands on Ron's shoulders and shook Ron.

"Ron!"

Ron was still in hysterics he was acting if he was in his second year again when they faced Aragog. Harry shook him again.

"Ron! Malfoy is not a zombie or a Vampire!"

Ron stopped and looked at all three of them.

"He's not?" He asked croakily.

"Yes." Harry let go of him.

"Then…then…how?" He asked confusion clearly on his face. And so Draco's tale was re-told again.

"So you're meaning to tell me that for the past two years you've been in some ward, lying motionless in some bed and found you were found by some witch. Yet anytime of the two years before that you don't know a thing and for all we know you could've been floating around in the ocean or something?"

"Uh yeah that's about it." Draco said.

Ron's face was changing expressions as if he was really trying to figure out something. He was contemplating that there is a possibility that this could actually a human Draco Malfoy standing in front of him in the flesh. After a few minutes of silence Ron's expression seemed to have softened and he looked at Draco and held out his hand.

"Welcome back mate." He said finally.

Draco smiled and shook Ron's hand gratefully.

"It's good to be back."

Hermione crept up towards Draco and she linked her arms in his.

"Come on is this a wedding or not? Let's go back inside. Come on let's party!" Draco looked at her longingly and smiled.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah I know, I love you to," She leaned in closer to him and he put his arm around her. The five of them walked back to the reception where some unsuspecting guests were in for a big shock.

They walked through the elegant French Doors. Fred, George and Ron's girlfriend Lavender noticed them first and raised their glasses.

"Ah Harry, Ginny you're finally back where were you off to- Malfoy?!"

The whole room went quiet and all heads turned in their direction a few gasps were heard as well as breaking wineglasses.

Eventually everyone had gotten over the initial shock – eventually. The night had progressed from there with lots of laughter, smiles and fun. Oh and much drinking too. The wedding was a complete success. Draco had much catching up to do and was doing so with many of the guests. The most frequent question he was asked was: What's it liked to die? But what Draco really wanted to do was just sneak away with Hermione again and be with her. Not hordes of people.

The crowd had finally cleared and Draco was finally left to do what he wanted to do that night. He slowly and quietly crept up behind her, he put his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Hi, long time no see."

She leaned back into him and rested her head on his collarbone.

"Tell me about it. They just won't leave you alone now will they?"

"No, they won't. I swear if I'm going to have to answer the question 'what's it liked to die' I think I will die." He joked. Hermione turned around and put her arms around his neck. She took that comment very seriously.

"You die again and I don't think I could bear it. That was the worst experience of my life and I don't think I ever want to go through that again."

Draco smiled at her and he lead her outside once more. Alone at last…

And we come to a conclusion of the story of our two star crossed lovers. There we have it the proof that love does conquer all. Ok it's not the end. Just yet, key word yet.

6 months later

He led her to the rose covered balcony. They were in the beautiful Carribean, with its beautiful shores and a tropical paradise. The Malfoy's owned a lot; this was one of their estates up in the high mountains of the islands in the Carribean. It was sunset and the sky was a lovely array of pinks, reds and tinges of purple. It had reflected upon the beautiful ocean with its waves lapping the shore below. The sunlight danced across her beautiful features as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hermione all I ask is that whilst I say this to you, is that you will not interrupt me."

He said in a serious tone.

She was very nervous. What was going on? He's never been this serious in ages. She tensed, what's happening? Hermione nodded silently.

He took one of her hands in his and placed the other over it.

"Hermione Granger I have been brought up to all this." He said indicating around and them.

"All my life I have been taught the values of honour and pride. But I have never been taught how to love. Never have been able to feel the warmth and love that you give me Hermione. Never been able to feel the happiness I have when I get near you. Never have I what I feel what I feel for you right now Hermione. I love you and I am sure that I will love you forever. I don't care what my father thinks, what the world thinks, I don't care what my whole ancestry thinks. All I care about is you Hermione."

"I know Draco and I you-" she interrupted without meaning to.

It just slipped out he was giving her all these compliments and words of love that she could just not stand there in front of him and say nothing back. He put a finger to her lips.

"Please let me finish. What I'm trying to say is Hermione I have been taught everything there is to know about honour and thanks to you I have been taught about love. I love you Hermione, very much so. But…" He stopped.

Hermione was praying that he would go on the suspense was killing her. Every second was like an eternity she prayed that he would continue but instead.  
He got down on one knee still clasping her hand in his and he conjured a rose bud in front of him.

Oh my God…

"But I will be the happiest, luckiest man and I will be honored forever if you, you Hermione Granger would be my wife."

Slowly the rose opened and bloomed into the most beautiful red rose she had ever seen and right in the middle of it was an engagement ring that had the most beautiful diamond in the centre of it that sparkled like an evening star.

It took a while for the words to penetrate her mind. She was completely tongue- tied.  
She struggled to form the word.

"Y…y…ye Oh what the hell!" she pulled him up off the floor roughly and kissed him full on. She kissed him well very vigorously actually until they were out of breath and they both pulled away.

His breathing was uneven and ragged, much like Hermione's.

"That was just random, very surprising. I take that as a yes?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione looked at him pitifully.

"Of course it's a yes! Why? How can you think after all this time and four years thinking you were dead and still loving you- oh how can I not say yes!" She ranted on.

Draco's face lit up with happiness and excitement. He picked her up and spun her around. They both laughed basking in the tranquil moonlight of the Carribean moon.  
Now the only thing left…was another wedding to plan. But one thing was for sure Coke was to be served.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 epiloge

Chapter 30 epiloge

It was raining at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was the time before the cunning Slytherin had left and the houses completely divided. But the arguments between the great Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had existed.

A rich woman dressed in the finest garments of the time had exited her carriage and stepped onto the muddy ground of the school. With her delicate pale hands she lifted the velvet hood of her cape over her head and covered her long jet-black hair. Step by step her black boots trudged through the grassy mud up towards the grand door.

"So how were the students today Rowena?" asked Godric, retiring in his chair for a nice cup of tea. Rowena Ravenclaw looked up at him and smiled.

"Excellent as usual they show much potential its -"

"You have a guest, masters." squeaked a lowly house elf from the door its head bent very low.

"What wizard on earth would turn up at our doorstep?" Cried Salazar Slytherin getting up from his spot at the fireplace.

"Oh please be a dear and do send them in." Spoke Helga Hufflepuff to the house elf. The small house elf backed away respectfully and opened the door wide. Allowing the hooded figure to step in.

"And who might you be?" Asked Godric standing up to greet this mysterious stranger. The figure lifted its hands to its head and pulled off the hood of her cape. She looked up at the four in the room.

"Please, forgive me." She said with a smooth voice.

Her voice was so smooth it was like threads of silk intricately winding its way through to their ears. It had the power to entrance all.

"For not introducing myself. I am Cassandra Trelawney."

"The celebrated seer?" asked Helga.

"In a matter of speaking yes, that is I."

"Welcome to our humble school! Seer Trelawney! How nice it is of you to come, may I ask what brings you here?" Said Godric as he shook her hand.

"Business…I have had a vision of the future, one that concerns this school. It is nothing major. I say it is something to look forward to; then again it is something to dread." Said Trelawney.

The four founders all sat down and watched her intently. "Please continue." Asked Rowena.

"I am sure you have heard of my prediction about the great Dark Lord who will rise to power?"

They all nodded their heads.

"This moment occurs during that period of time. This vision is not a usual vision it was rather different. I felt it was…special. If I did not feel that it would be of any importance then I would not have wasted my time and bothered coming here on this stormy night." Trelawney gracefully sat down in one of the staff room chairs and sat down facing them all. "This moment, or relationship, rather is a fine moment that will occur in history. This relationship sparks the period of time we will learn to call as the 'New Beginning' after a Second War."

"Please get to the prophecy." Said Salazar Slytherin impatiently.

Trelawney's head snapped in his direction and she glared at him venomously. It was a very intimidating look, one much unlike her future successor.

"I would listen closely if I were you Salazar Slytherin for your very house plays a very large role in this prophecy." Trelawney snapped. "Fine if you are so eager to hear about it then I shall continue." She took a deep breath and started revealing her most recent prophecy.

"In a thousand years from this time…the blood lines will be pure no more. The evil that exists will diminish and a reign of peace shall conquer the Earth. Wizard and non-magic folk all around will live in peace and harmony. Before the Second War of the World two shall be united: One from the side of light and one from the side of the dark. Their souls shall intertwine through the course of time and the strongest love shall be born inside their hearts. This love shall be forbidden and renowned. This couple will triumph over the evils and hardships. These lovers shall conquer Death…it is written in the stars."

The other four inside the room gasped.

"These two shall belong to the House of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"WHAT?!" gasped Godric and Salazar.

They both rose quickly from their seats.

"My pureblood house mingle with his lot?!" cried a flabbergasted Slytherin. "Why I wouldn't be so mad if he -" He pointed a finger to Godric. "- would just let the rest of the school be pureblood."

"Come now Slytherin! Magic is magic, a child whether muggleborn or pureblood has the right and the privilege to study magic and embrace their true destiny!" roared Gryffindor as he rose to the challenge.

"Which! If you will allow me to say is my next point!" Cried Trelawney interrupting the two. "The one from the Light is a muggleborn Gryffindor girl and the one from the dark is a pureblood from Slytherin whose family has been pureblood ever since this time."

"Excuse me?" Salazar scoffed. "And which family is this?"

"My visions and prophecies do not reveal to me the entire issue or every single detail. All I have come to know is the main idea. But I believe that an ancestor of this boy resides in your house this very moment Slytherin." Said Trelawney.

"Well it was very nice of you to reveal to us what a fine moment in history Cassandra, thank you we are very honored to be graced with your presence." Said Helga smiling warmly.

"It is my pleasure, all I am saying now is that it is something that you look forward to in this school or something you can attempt to avoid, although Slytherin the reuniting of this school is inevitable. It is something that should be recorded in this school's history. For in the future prejudice shall arise." Trelawney stood up from her seat and walked to the center of the room.

"Thank you for your time. Goodnight."

In a large crack she was gone leaving four witches and wizards to ponder in her wake.

After a few minutes of silence Salazar Slytherin, who was deep in thought, muttered a name.

"Malfoy."


	31. a little note to say

Hey guys

If you liked this story plez review.

It was my first fan fic so be nice...well

I dont mind CONSTRUCTIVE critisism lol...but if you cant say somethin nice dont say nothin at all...i swear i just got that from Bambi

OO my bad?

luv everyone who has reviewed so far lol.

Oh yeah and please say if i should write a sequel. mwaxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
